Juntos
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia en la actualidad de una joven que estudio en Inglaterra, fue obligada a venir a Norteamerica, las circunstancias cambiaron y su forma de pensar igual, para aceptar un trato con un desconocido, donde cambiaría todo...¿Realmente debio seguir con ese trato?...
1. El trato

_**Juntos**_

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

**Prólogo**

Historia alterna de Candy y Albert, los personajes no son míos es una linda historia de una joven que perdió a su madre, ella estudiaba en Inglaterra, perdió a su Padre, regreso a tomar las riendas de sus bienes, se encuentra que lo que su padre quería no lo había realizado, al parecer cuando estudió en Inglaterra, su padre le comentaba sus planes, más no los llevaba a cabo, al encontrar el diario de él, se dio cuenta que estaba muy triste y molesto con Dios por haberle quitado a su madre, esta lloraba, los empleados no estaban enterados que su padre había muerto al ir a Inglaterra.

Ella no dijo nada, llegó, todo lo que su padre, le había comentado, lo comenzó a llevar a cabo, ella estudio Arquitectura, pero al llegar y ver que todo estaba muy mal, se preparó para picar piedra y comenzar desde cero, así fue como Candy White comenzó el corporativo White, que no tenía nada de corporativo, era solo el sueño de su padre, muchas tierras, una área de transportes de carga, una pequeña central de autobuses, la paquetería, una escuela primaria, con el nombre de la madre de ella, donde se daban clases gratuitas, en el lugar donde su padre era dueño de media ciudad, ella recién titulada, con un toque de dama inglesa, tomo sus cabellos, los ató a un lazo, comenzó a hacer planos, el padre de ella firmaba como C. White su nombre Clint White, ella firmaba igual C. White el cual su nombre Candice White, que cariñosamente su padre la llamaba Candy.

Para poder llevar a cabo su sueño, tuvo que seguir fingiendo que su padre vivía, al menos para sus empleados, pues él había muerto en Inglaterra, nadie sabía nada, solo su nana Gila, una señora bastante mayor, su cabello blanco, su nariz chata y sus labios gruesos, llena de amor, parecía religiosa por sus conocimientos de Dios, sin embargo era una mujer viuda, que solo había tenido un hermano, el cual ya había muerto, lo único que le quedaba era cuidar de su niña.

Pasaban cinco años y ese sueño cada vez estaba más definido para ella, solo que de su persona, no había aquella dama inglesa, era una mujer de trabajo, en una camioneta, intimidante, con el poder del dinero, pero la determinación de sacar adelante un sueño muy añorado.

En otra parte, lejos de ahí, en la ciudad, un hombre exitoso, líder de su corporativo, pensaba en pedir matrimonio a una mujer, a la que no estaba seguro amar, pues no sentía admiración o respeto. Solo costumbre y su exagerado modo de ser, lo empalagaba, veía el anillo de matrimonio que fuera de su madre, y lo consideraba muy hermoso para esa mujer, sin embargo, ya contaba con edad para casarse, deseaba formar un hogar, tener hijos, no estar siempre solo, con una tía preguntando constantemente cuando se casaría.

En una fiesta de lujo, donde la mayor parte de la alta sociedad se daba cita, vio a lo lejos a esa mujer, una modelo espectacular, alta divina un cuerpo escultural de nombre Kimberley Noel, ahí estaba llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor, su cabello obscuro, su grandes ojos brillantes, sus labios rojos y ese vestido que la hacía llamar la atención de todos los caballeros.

Entraba William Albert Andrew, un hombre alto, de cabello corto rubio, ojos celestes claros, una sonrisa encantadora, con una seriedad y notoriedad que todos lo sabían, se distinguía, la vio y no pudo ni esbozar una leve sonrisa, tenía su anillo en el saco, pero le pesaba tanto pensar en proponerle matrimonio.

**Capitulo 1**

**El trato**

Se fue a tomar una copa, había muchas personas, pasaban las horas, se decidió a buscarla, y la encontró en el balcón, con el vestido levantado un hombre con su pantalón abierto, la tenía en su cintura, ella agitada habiendo bebido algo, se animaba a tener relaciones a escondidas con un hombre que la adoraba.

Albert al verla sonrió, sin un dejo de preocupación se acercó, la vio a la cara, y el hombre se asustó, salió de inmediato, ella dijo

-Bueno no creerás que eres fenomenal, si ni siquiera me has buscado en toda la noche pensabas que te iba a esperar eternamente, pues no soy una mujer a la que desprecies, ninguna mujer en el mundo, podría soportar a un hombre como tú, que en su egoísta forma de ser, se cree el Dios griego de la caballerosidad, pero en el fondo es muy poco hombre, mostrando su dedo pequeño, agregó y lo tienes así. Albert quiso sonreír, _ahora comprendía que clase de mujer era ella, nunca quiso faltarle al respeto, le dio un lugar como su futura esposa a una vulgar mujer, con la cual jamás se había ido a la cama, porque ella prefería esperar, resultó que era mentira_. Con toda su caballerosidad, dijo

-Me apena mucho que el periodista que estaba detrás de mí, te haya tomado una fotografía en esa posición, no era una de las más atractivas de ti, sin embargo, con esto me imagino que nuestra relación la podemos dar por terminada. Con permiso.

Salió de ese lugar con media sonrisa, subió a su auto, para manejar he ir sonriendo abiertamente, tomo camino y deseaba manejar lejos de ahí, pensativo rumbo a su mansión tomo el camino largo, _pensaba en lo que le había dicho, sonreía al mostrar su dedo meñique moviéndolo de arriba abajo diciendo que él la tenía así, y se reía por la ocurrencia de esa mujer._

_No podría estar más feliz y agradecido con Dios de que le abriera los ojos en ese momento, con la vulgaridad que esa mujer mostraba, después pensaba en lo que dijo …ninguna mujer en el mundo, podría soportar a un hombre como tú, que en su egoísta forma de ser, se cree el Dios griego de la caballerosidad, pero en el fondo es muy poco hombre… le ardía que le dijera eso cuando buscaba a una mujer de verdad que realmente lo amará, tanto para formar parte de su vida_.

En el camino había un carro detenido con el cofre levantado, de inmediato con toda la caballerosidad del mundo se detuvo, este se ofreció a ayudarlo, en ese momento salió un hombre por detrás le dio un golpe y le robo el auto, dejándolo tirado en el camino, pasaba un tiempo, Candy iba a su casa, vio al hombre en el suelo, bajo de su camioneta, con cuidado

- ¿Estás bien amigo?

-Me asaltaron, se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe,

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Por favor, se lo suplico, me duele mucho la cabeza

-Ven, dime donde vives, y te llevaré a tu casa

-Todavía estoy lejos de mi casa, vivo en Lakewood,

-Vaya que estas lejos, pero te llevaré, estas mal deseas que te lleve a un hospital.

-No, creo que no es para tanto.

- Me dejas revisarte

-Sí, gracias

- Estuvo fuerte el golpe, pero sabes tú dirección, tu nombre, por tanto creo que cuando te deje en tu casa, sería bueno que llamáramos a un doctor,

-Por supuesto, gracias por ayudarme, había un auto con el cofre levantado, quise ayudar y se llevaron mi auto, mi nombre es William Albert

-Yo soy Candy, ya había visto un auto detenido con anterioridad, era rojo, pero como no se de mecánica, pues no me ofrecí a ayudar y no me detenía, ahora veo que hice bien.

-Sabes tampoco sé de mecánica, lo hice por cortesía, si no funcionaba el auto, pensaba llevarlo a un lugar por una grúa.

-Te comprendo, que lastima que abusen de las buenas personas, por eso después ya no queremos ayudar a nadie.

En ese momento, el vio a la señorita, estaba en un jeans con una chaqueta y tenis, su cabello recogido en una coleta, el sonrió y ella lo hizo también, manejaba en silencio, mientras él no podía dejar de hablar con ella, le contaba que había ido a una fiesta, que estuvo muy preocupado, y al final, se aburrió mucho, sin contarle lo que sucedió y ella le dijo

- Tengo como cinco años de no ir a ninguna fiesta, ni tomar vacaciones, solo me he dedicado a trabajar en un sueño para hacerlo realidad, no me percate que ahora que mencionas una fiesta y te veo tan bien vestido, me recuerdas a mi graduación hace tanto tiempo.

-Es en serio, que no tienes vida, no te gusta salir, pasear.

-Me encanta ahorita vengo del campo de trabajo, soy arquitecto, pero desde hace tiempo, me convertí en todo, administrador, líder de proyecto, avance, operativo, y cuando menos lo imagine, ya se manejar un tráiler y hasta un autobús.

- No te creo, sonreía de imaginar a una mujer como ella, manejando un tráiler

- Es la verdad, estudie en Inglaterra era todo tan bello, hasta que me di cuenta que vivía en las nubes, sin saber que realmente todo se podía esfumar de un día para otro, y eso me paso, pero hace cinco años que llegue, me propuse a sacar todo adelante, ha sido muy difícil pero no imposible, cada día veo más cerca mi meta y pronto cumpliré el sueño de alguien importante, con eso, una buena administración, podré darme el tiempo para salir a una fiesta, aunque prefiero ver un atardecer rosado, recostada en el pasto, con flores y agua, suspiraba y el no lo podía creer, escucharla hablar así, tan joven, parecía no tener vida desde hace cinco años con solo trabajar.

Por fin llegaban a Lakewood, lo ayudó a bajar

-¿Quieres pasar a la casa?

-Me gustaría hacer una llamada a mi nana, para que no se preocupe, debí estar con ella desde hace horas.

-Pasa por favor

Albert notaba que todo estaba obscuro, ya era muy noche, la servidumbre se había ido a dormir, pasaban y ella realizaba la llamada

-Nana, discúlpame, se me fue el tiempo, no te preocupes, vete a dormir, llegare en una hora, estoy bien.

-Tu Nana, estaba preocupada Candy

-Si William, siempre llego tarde y ella es mayor de edad, se queda despierta hasta verme llegar, pero me quede trabajando y no me di cuenta del tiempo.

-Te comprendo, ¿ya cenaste?

-La verdad no, siempre como en algún lugar de comida rápida, hoy se me olvido.

-Ven te invito a cenar, si deseas descansa, habla a tu nana que mañana estarás ahí, ya es muy tarde para que te vayas sola, mira que hay personas aquí en casa, pero ya están dormidos.

- No quiero molestar,

-Anda llama realmente te ves cansada, no te haré daño, si me ayudaste, te debo mi vida, ya no estoy tirado y solo en una carretera.

-Gracias, ella llamo, le dijo que se quedaría porque era noche, anoto el dato de donde estaba, mientras él le hacía de cenar.

Cenaron y conversaron un rato, con la obscuridad, no se habían visto, ella era rubia de cabello rizado, ojos verdes muy hermosa, vestía como un joven, por su trabajo, mientras el vestía muy elegante de la fiesta de la que venía.

-Llámame Albert, Candy, así me llaman los que me conocen y me has salvado de quedar en la calle.

-Tienes que reportar el asalto Albert.

-Por supuesto, el hizo la llamada y quedaron de inmediato en buscar su auto pues tenía localizador, de inmediato, los atrapaban. Ambos sonreían por lo tontos que eran esos asaltantes, creen que un auto de ese tipo es fácil de robar.

Candy se estiraba, estaba cansada, pero la conversación seguía muy amena, Albert recordó lo que su ex le había dicho y le comentó a Candy, ella se quedó seria, le dijo

-Lo que sucede es que te equivocaste de chica Albert, debes buscar a una persona como tú, que le gusten las mismas cosas, no lo que le puedas dar, sino lo que ambos se puedan dar, eso es un noviazgo exitoso, aquel que se complementa, que se conoce y se saben bien juntos. En donde trabajo hay un chico es agradable, pero él quiere a la mujer que era antes, la que se pintaba las uñas, se dedicaba a verse bien, y mi meta ahora es mi trabajo, cumplir ese sueño que se quedo en pausa y verlo realizado, no por mí, por alguien que me hizo ser quien soy.

-Tu familia.

-Si mis padres, ya no están, pero desde donde estén quiero que sepan que su sueño se hizo realidad, que hice algo que ellos querían, que se sientan orgullosos de mí. En ese momento Albert la veía, se le salían las lágrimas, dijo

-Yo hice eso hace mucho tiempo Candy, mis padres, me dejaron solo responsable de todo, tuve que hacer lo mismo y sacar adelante a mis sobrinos, son chicos agradables, también pensé como tú, que cuando cumpliera mi meta, podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero no fue así

-Que te lo impide

-Mi sueño era formar una familia, mi ex me dice que no hay una mujer en el mundo que me aguante mi forma de ser.

-Claro que debe haberla, pero gracias a dios, no es una modelo, debe ser alguien completamente distinta a ella,

- ¿Cómo tu?

- No tan distinta, debe ser especial

-Tú eres especial, me acabas de decir todo lo que haces y que debo encontrar a alguien como yo, y al igual que tu, hice lo mismo, solo que ya lo logre y tu ya estás por alcanzar tu meta. Candy estaba cansada, se ruborizo por completo, ese hombre era muy guapo, le decía que eran parecidos, ella se apenaba por completo

- Vamos, estoy segura que habrá otras como yo,

-Te propongo algo

-No acepto cosas indecorosas, estoy cansada, no tomo bebidas y no seas coqueto conmigo. Ambos sonrieron al ver que ella se defendía,

-Ayúdame a cumplir mi sueño y yo te ayudo a cumplir el tuyo.

- No comprendo, que tendría que hacer

- Mi pareja,

-Me estas pidiendo que sea tu pareja

-Si no funciona, no pierdes nada, cumpliré el trato y te ayudare a ver el sueño de tus padres hecho realidad.

Candy echo la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba dormida, estaría soñando, llevaba cinco años trabajando desde en la mañana hasta en la noche y por fin aparece alguien que te dice que te ayudaría, y que ambos saldrían ganando.

-Me estas tentando, dime como me ayudarías

-Bueno soy el dueño del corporativo Andrew, tengo muchas empresas y negocios, puedo ayudarte en todo, administración, operación, todo lo que necesites. Candy sonrió,

-Bueno si no funciona ambos no perderíamos nada,

-Así es, para ti sería como un noviazgo que no funcionó y para mí una empresa a la que no le pude ayudar.

-No sabes todo lo que he hecho, ni sabes nada de mi empresa, dijo con una forma retorica

-No sabes nada de mí, ni me conoces como persona. Le contestó de la misma forma.

-Es como un desquite para demostrarle a tu ex que si puedes conquistar a una mujer

-Es lo que le demostraras a ese chico que quiere a la mujer que eras antes

-Pero no soy la mujer que era antes, ahora soy diferente y me gusta ser buena en lo que hago.

-Ni soy el hombre para mi ex, soy como tú y me gustaría que aceptarás ser mi novia. Candy soltó las quijadas, asombrada, fue directo al grano, ambos estaban siendo sinceros.

-Albert realmente necesito tu apoyo para hacer de mi empresa lo que necesito que sea, no económicamente, pero con tu asesoría podría avanzar muy rápido.

- Candy realmente necesito cumplir mi sueño de encontrar a la mujer que necesito a mi lado, no te estoy comprando, pero me es indispensable que aceptes. Candy sonrió efusivamente, todo lo rebatía con una facilidad,


	2. El sueño

**Capitulo 2**

**El sueño**

-William…perdón Albert, sabes que estás cambiando sentimientos contra conocimientos,

-Bueno ambos son muy valiosos, no soy un experto en sentimientos, como podrás ver, pero pongo a tus pies todos mis conocimientos, para cumplir tu sueño,

- Y yo debo poner todos mis sentimientos ¿para cumplir tu sueño?

-Bueno si lo dices así tal vez se oye mal, pero ambos son indispensables y muy valiosos, cuento con años de trabajo y coincidentemente te sirven a ti, para sacar adelante ese sueño, del cual no estoy completamente enterado, pero sé por ti, que es una empresa pequeña a la que quieres hacer crecer, convertir en algo grande, y eso lo hice yo, no solo para mí, sino para mi familia, y son independientes, pues en cuanto ellos se separan de mi, como todos querrán lo suyo y no soy quien para cuidar eternamente de lo que no es mío.

-Es decir que me ayudarás a hacer que mi empresa y mi sueño se hagan realidad, sin tocar que es mía y por lo tanto no la cuidarás eternamente.

-Bueno estas utilizando mis palabras, pero si ambos cumplimos ambos ganamos, tu harás tu sueño realidad y yo haré mi sueño realidad, ambos son muy ambiciosos, no se pueden soltar de la noche a la mañana, pero si realmente hacemos las cosas correctamente, puede funcionar si lo deseamos.

-Tu sueño es formar una familia, no solo tener novia.

-Tu sueño es así de ambicioso Candy.

-Si, es muy difícil, pero no es imposible, cuando llegue había un diez por ciento en pie de lo que se supone era el sueño de mi padre, mientras que entre tú y yo no hay ese diez por ciento.

-A que te refieres Candy

-A que cuando inicie las empresas de mi padre… él la interrumpió

- No a las empresas, sino al diez por ciento entre tú y yo dijo Albert sonriendo,

-Bueno es que apenas me conoces, mírame, soy una mujer trabajadora, mientras eres un hombre en… lo vio y agregó -extraído de una revista de Negocios, en todos los aspectos, no puede haber ni siquiera un diez por ciento de avance, no soy tu tipo.

-Te equivocas, se levantó y tomo la mano de ella, la llevó a su estudio, le mostró una fotografía en la pared, donde estaba un joven de apenas dieciocho años, con dos chicos de algunos doce y catorce años. Los tres vestidos en jeans, con chaquetas tal y como ella en ese momento. Agregó -Hace diez años, apenas entraba a la universidad, ya era el tutor de mis sobrinos Alister y Archie, tuve que estudiar, hacerme cargo de ellos, y cuidar las empresas de mi familia y las empresas del padre de ellos.

En ese momento Candy miraba a los tres y se acordaba de ella misma, cuando llegó a América, solo que ella ya contaba con una carrera, estaba titulada, se salieron sus lagrimas, _al recordar que ambos estaban en la misma situación, solo que ella estaba sola y fue más fácil, mientras el tuvo que cuidar de dos niños y eso gracias a Dios, ella no lo tuvo que hacer, estaba cansada y ahora contaba con una propuesta, de un hombre que deseaba lo que ella a futuro, mientras que le ofrecía lo que ya había realizado_. Tratando de que no la viera llorar, limpió sus ojos y sonrió dijo

-Son lindos tus sobrinos, ya deben ser grandes, me imagino que deben ayudarte.

-Son buenos, tal vez los conozcas

- ¡Oh no!, no lo creo, ellos son muy bien parecidos, no los olvidaría si los hubiera visto, Albert tomo unas revistas cerca de su escritorio y mostró a Alister en la portada, como el joven millonario que inventó una fórmula que ahora energía y la implementó en su compañía aeronáutica.

-El es Alister, el joven con lentes que vez en la fotografía, ahora ya no usa lentes, es un buen chico. Candy abrió los ojos, era un joven que todos en USA le debían por sus incrementos a la tecnología aeronáutica.

-Bueno ahora si sé quién es él, no lo conozco personalmente, pero puedo decirte que es muy famoso, tienes razón. Le mostró a Archie como el hombre de negocios del año, con una sonrisa espectacular, en la portada de una revista de negocios importante. Ella lo vio abrió los ojos y dijo

-El también es tu sobrino, ¡Por Dios! Cuentas con una cuna de millonarios.

-Bueno, ellos han hecho crecer sus negocios, yo solo los cuide mientras ellos podían hacerlo.

-Si pero eso no es fácil, el dinero no da la felicidad, ni el éxito, dímelo a mí, de que me sirve tener tanto dinero, si lo voy a guardar en el banco, lo invertí en el sueño de quienes juntaron ese dinero y se benefician miles de personas con ello.

-Pues sí, solo que como te veo, me vi hace mucho tiempo, realice el sueño de mi familia, y no puedo realizar el mío.

-Albert no soy tal vez la indicada, necesitas a alguien que pueda estar a tu nivel, tu lo has dicho te viste como yo hace tiempo, ahora mírate, necesitas a alguien que haga que seas mejor, solo soy trabajo, tengo años de no visitar a un manicurista, no solo soy el arquitecto, sino el constructor, mientras que… él la interrumpió

-Me estás diciendo que no aceptas, lo dijo con una cara desolada, ella lo vio a los ojos, sonrió dijo

-Te estoy diciendo que mires bien, lo que quieres como novia, sobre aviso no hay engaño, Albert sonrió efusivamente, _esa chica es genial, acepto el trato, no estaba dando la espalda a sus sueños, lo aceptaba como su pareja, si había un inconveniente, se lo estaba dejando claro_.

-Lo que veo me gusta mucho Candy, veo a una gran mujer, con un sueño maravilloso, que esconde su belleza y flotan sus virtudes en el aire, que tiene en su mirada la seguridad de quién es y no por eso menos precia a quien se rinde frente a ella. Candy lo vio a los ojos, pensando, _quien se rinde… soy quien esta rendida frente a ti, como me dices que eres tu quien esta rendido ante mí._

- Creo que no es un trato justo, eso es lo que quiero que sepas conscientemente y que el golpe de tu cabeza, no esté rindiendo frutos en este momento. Albert sonrió,

-Vamos te daré una habitación para que descanses, estoy seguro que esa mirada quiere dormir un poco. Se salieron del estudio donde Candy seguía a Albert, dijo en voz baja,

-Y soñar… y no despertar… y ver que esto es un sueño… que eres parte de mi imaginación, en ese momento la escuchaba atento Albert pero la dejaba pensar en voz alta sonriendo, el también se sentía así, por eso no quería irse a dormir. Le abrió la puerta de una habitación, sonrió, le dijo

-Buenas noches Candy, desayunamos juntos, vengo por ti en unas horas. Ella le sonrió como diciendo si como no. Se acercó y le dio un beso a su mejilla agregó - Olvidaba algunas cosas,

- ¿Cuáles?

- ¿Aceptas el trato? Dijo Albert con una sonrisa

- Por supuesto, ya lo hablamos. Dijo Candy con tranquilidad mientras Albert metió su mano al saco y extrajo la caja que traía, la abrió, se arrodilló, le dijo

-Este es el diez por ciento que hace falta, Candy abrió los ojos, iba a tocar el anillo para saber si era real, Albert juguetonamente le cerró la caja, ella se sorprendió, el sacó el anillo tomo su mano, se lo colocó, ella sonrió con ternura, lo vio a los ojos, dijo

- ¡Es real! El se levanto le tomo el mentón y la beso tiernamente, ella no se esperaba todo eso, se quedo en pausa, acarició el pecho de él mientras la besaba, con tal delicadeza. El por su parte saboreaba los tiernos labios de Candy, embriagado en sus delicados movimientos, sintiendo ese roce, largo y eterno, donde su cuerpo no pesaba, era tan ligero como una pluma al viento, ajustó el cuerpo de ella, estrechándolo delicadamente, sintiendo como correspondía ese beso tan suave, sin malicia, con ingenuidad, lleno de emoción, no podía dejarla escapar, ella era todo lo que el necesitaba para hacer su sueño realidad, con ese beso lo comprobaba.

Sin poder creer ambos, como se habían dejado llevar, sorprendidos por lo que solo sería un acepto, enlazaban sus miradas confirmándose que el trato era el correcto, ella tratando de volver a la realidad, el tratando de no olvidar ese instante con ella.

Ella quiso decir algo, para despertar de ese sueño, que se estaba volviendo algo fuera de lugar en cualquier momento se desvanecería

- ¿Olvidas otra cosa? Dijo sonriendo

- No olvido… no debo olvidar nada… dijo sin pensar, ella sonrió apenada se ruborizaba, el sonrió, agregó - Descansa mi sueño… Ella abrió los ojos lo vio y sonrió, alejándose lentamente para cerrar la puerta y recargarse en ella de espaldas, mientras él se sostenía de la puerta colocando su mano extendida frente a él. Sin querer moverse de ese lugar.

Pensaba frente a la puerta, _ella está aquí, está aquí, es una linda chica de cabello rubio, rizado, con ojos hermosos y unos labios…. _Su mirada estaba de sueño,_ no lo podía creer, alguien cambio sus conocimientos por sentimientos con él, está dentro de esa habitación, en un instante quería quedarse ahí, cuidando que no se fuera… vigilar la puerta y que no saliera corriendo… que supiera que era real, quería poner llave a la puerta y _comenzó a reír, nerviosamente por todo lo que pensaba.

Tomo aire y con fuerza y decisión aun en contra de su cuerpo, que no quería moverse ni un centímetro, se fue lentamente hacia su habitación.

Mientras que Candy, se quitaba su chaqueta quedando en una pequeña camisetita pegada al cuerpo, la coloco en una hermosa silla, se fue al baño abrió el grifo, y se rociaba agua a su cara, viéndose al espejo frente a ella… es real, es real… vio el anillo en su mano, es de compromiso… lo miraba incrédula, que había hecho, ¿acepto casarse? Pero si no lo conozco…que hice… salió del baño, vio la cama suave, su cuerpo estaba rendido, se quitó el jeans y los tenis que todavía tenían polvo de donde había estado, sin contar con otra ropa que ponerse se dejo caer en la cama, así como estaba, abrazando la mano que portaba el anillo, que decía que no era un sueño.

Albert estaba encima de la cama, solo se había quitado el saco y la corbata, quedando en la camisa blanca medio desabotonada, se quitaba los zapatos, con sus propios pies, se quedaba viendo al techo, recordando el beso de Candy_, había aceptado el trato… no le pensó ni un solo momento en ponerle el anillo de su madre a ella, fue tan sencillo_, _tan hermoso…_ se quedaba dormido sin estar completamente en la cama, pues sus pies le colgaban y todavía traía sus pantalones y su camisa.

Por la mañana, todos estaban asombrados, los sirvientes veían una camioneta de lujo hermosa y grande al frente de la casa, la policía estaba ahí, y llegaba una grúa con el auto de Albert, George el administrador abría sus ojos, Albert no le dijo nada, no lo llamó para decirle que sufrió un asalto, y esa camioneta de donde salió, le daban el periódico donde la novia de él, estaba teniendo relaciones descaradamente con un hombre, aparecía parte del hombro y el cabello de Albert que junto al periodista estaban viendo, y la redacción decía que la ex de William Albert Andrew, lo cambio por un hombre con corazón. A lo que George se quedaba con la boca abierta.

Llegaba un auto deportivo amarillo con Archie, quien traía otra versión de un periódico, tomaba la lateral, al ver la camioneta, y el auto de Albert en una grúa su cara lucía con la boca suelta y los ojos muy abiertos viendo todo, casi se sale del camino y choca con la fuente frente a la casa.

Afuera se escuchaba el ronroneo de un auto rojo deportivo hermoso, llegaba Alister sonriendo, al entrar a los portones y ver todos los policías, la grúa con el auto de Albert… "una camioneta" su hermano frente a la fuente, George con el periódico en la mano, su boca suelta y Archie frenando… y el por estar bobeando se fue derecho por encima de las flores y quedaba el auto con un rosal debajo de él.

Albert se despertó, se dio un baño, se vistió de jeans y camiseta, tenis, rápido salía y tocaba la puerta… la puerta… ella abría dijo

-Pasa, espera un momento, mi cabello no es fácil. El paso a la habitación, ella se había dado un baño, traía su jeans, su camisetita y sus tenis, mientras se cepillaba el cabello que llegaba a su cintura, cada que lo peinaba, al estirar cada parte de sus cabellos, para después, se sacudió el cabello, con ambas manos, ató un listón, subiendo su cabello donde se formaban caireles individuales, tomo su chaqueta agregó - lista.

Mientras que Albert estaba sentado en la cama con la boca suelta al verla peinándose sus hermosos rizos, sus caderas y sus redonditas pompas, su pequeña espalda, sus piernas largas y torneadas, luciéndose en el jeans que unido a su cuerpo dejaba ver su hermosa silueta, ella al dar la vuelta y dirigirse a él, trato de cerrar la boca y ponerse de pie de inmediato.

- ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar? Dijo tomando su mano, sintiendo el anillo que le había puesto en la madrugada.

-Me dejas invitarte a desayunar en mi casa, dijo con una sonrisa, recuerda que no llegue anoche y mi nana debe estar angustiada.

-Como desees, pero yo manejo.

- ¡Perfecto!

Ambos se dirigieron por el pasillo tomados de la mano, bajaban la escalera y veían a través de los ventanales la grúa con el auto ella dijo

- ¿Es tu auto Albert?

- Si, recuerda que ya lo habían encontrado.

- Nos iremos en mi camioneta, por favor.

-Por supuesto, pero yo manejo

-Si, con una sonrisa, abrían la puerta, mientras ella de su chaqueta sacaba sus llaves y se las colocaba en la otra mano a Albert pues una la traía con la mano de ella. Al salir estaban muchos autos y policía, donde George firmaba documentos dio la vuelta para ver a Albert quien sonreía y le dijo

-George te puedes hacer cargo de esto ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, ya recuperaron tu auto robado.

-Gracias, al rato regreso, no me voy, me lleva mi novia sonrió con picardía, y Candy le devolvió la sonrisa, el abrió la puerta de la camioneta, tomo la cintura de ella la subió, dándole el cinturón y él se fue por el frente, para ver a Archie que bajaba de su auto frente a la fuente y al abrir la puerta de la camioneta, vio a Alister montado en los rosales y dijo

-Ster, vas a arreglar eso. Dijo con voz firme sonriendo, Ster levantó la cabeza lo vio que se iba a subir a la camioneta, y dijo como niño obediente

-Por supuesto Albert.

En ese momento prendió la camioneta, arrancó dando la vuelta donde Archie veía sonriente a Albert y a Candy, al salir, Alister hacía lo mismo, Candy sacó su brazo y dijo

- ¡Adiós Ster! Este se quedo asombrado, ¿quién es ella?


	3. La camioneta

**Capitulo 3**

**La camioneta**

En el camino, llegaban a una hermosa mansión, muy tranquila, con muchas flores, estacionaba la camioneta, una mujer morena sonriendo, abría los brazos

-Mi niña ¿estás bien? Chiquita

-Si Nana, mira deja te presento a Albert, es mi novio Nana.

- ¡Tu novio! Pensé que no salías de trabajar nunca, ahora tienes novio, ¿es de los que salen de la computadora hija?

-No nana, no nos conocimos por internet, vamos a desayunar Nana, solo me cambio porque traigo la ropa de ayer.

-Si chiquita, aquí atiendo a tu novio. - Pase por aquí, tome asiento, ahorita les traen un delicioso desayuno. -Jovita, ya llego la niña trae el desayuno para dos, hija.

-Si Nana Gila.

-Haber mi señor, como es que se llama usted

-Albert, y escuche que se llama Nana Gila

-Así es hijo, pero solo me llamaras Nana, y si te portas mal, me llamaras Sra. Gila, y solo una vez.

- ¿Solo una vez?

-Si hijo, si te portas mal con mi chiquita, solo te veré una vez por aquí y no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar a un kilometro de ella si le haces daño. Albert soltó una sonora carcajada, lo estaba amenazando la nana.

-Le prometo que jamás le haré daño, le doy mi palabra, en eso entraba Candy sonriendo.

-Nana, ya estas cuidando a tu chiquita,

-Hija, que me preocupe mucho, mira que no dormiste aquí, eso jamás había sucedido, y menos en otro lugar, al menos que fuera por trabajo, y con Rita cuidándote hija.

-Nana, Rita ya tiene mucho trabajo, como para que le pidas que me este cuidando también.

-Ya no lo haré, hija, ahora te cuidara este chico, - Verdad hijo, que no me dejarás sola a mi chiquita, con tu vida me respondes. Albert sonrió, dijo

-Por supuesto Nana.

Ella sonrió, se retiro a paso lento, mientras Jovita entraba con charolas humeantes con el desayuno, ambos tenían mucho apetito, sonreían, comían, conversaban,

-Albert te gusta el jugo de naranja,

-Esta delicioso Candy gracias,

-Eres alérgico a alguna comida, o bebida

-No y ¿tu?

- Tampoco, Ambos sonrieron se vieron, seguían para terminar, llegaba la Nana con una bolsa y las llaves para Candy.

-Chiquita hoy es fin de semana, recuerda que todos descansan, no olvides ir a la iglesia, me traes el librito del día, no lo olvides.

-Por supuesto Nana, creo que debo dejar a Albert y me regresaré temprano, el no trajo su auto.

-Chiquita, déjale la camioneta y tu tomas el jeep, pero nada que andes sola.

- Está bien, Nana. Candy beso a su Nana, esta le dio su bendición, he hizo lo mismo con Albert.

- Mientras seas el novio de mi chiquita eres mi niño, si no lo eres, no te conozco. Dijo con seriedad viendo a los ojos a Albert, _su abuela jamás lo trato así, siempre lo trato como un adulto, y para ella sería su niño ahora que era adulto, por Dios, se sentía extraño, pero se sintió muy bien al escuchar como cuidaba de Candy_. Salieron en la camioneta, Candy prendió un poco de música muy bajita.

-Los constructores se hacen cargo de todo, solo estoy revisando el proyecto, ayer que te encontré venía de ese proyecto, hoy solo reviso mi oficina y nos salimos si quieres.

-Perfecto, ¿a dónde te gustaría que saliéramos?

-No lo sé, solo estoy en mi trabajo, después voy a misa y regreso a casa.

-Bueno entonces no hay que olvidar ir a misa.

-Por supuesto, no puedo faltar.

-Bien. Veo que te preocupas mucho por tu trabajo

-Es que no es solo un trabajo, es mi vida, de mi dependen muchas personas, si algo sale mal, ellos pagarían las consecuencias.

- ¿A qué te refieres Candy?

-Cuando llegue de Inglaterra, todos se negaron a que me hiciera responsable de todo, pero si lo dejaba, podría venderlo y tener una vida tranquila en Inglaterra, donde estaba mi vida supuestamente hecha, mi padre me dijo que jamás seria una inglesa si no aceptaba que era una norteamericana, y es que ser ingles es llevar una vida, mientras que ser americano es llevar otra muy distinta.

-Candy no soy Ingles, nací aquí en América, pero mis padres son de origen escocés, al igual que los padres de mis sobrinos.

-No quiero que pienses que estoy en contra de los europeos o que mi padre lo estaba, pues mi padre era americano y mi madre irlandesa, sino que el corporativo de Inglaterra de los White, fue vendido por mi padre, a los Grandchester, mientras que compro todo este lugar, porque su visión era crecer para muchos, no solo para unos cuantos.

-No lo comprendo.

-Mira ya llegamos, todo lo que ves es de los White,

- ¿De los White?

- Lo que sucede es que nadie sabe que mi padre murió hace más de cinco años. Él es quien me autoriza a hacer todo esto realidad, cuando llegue la estación de autobuses contaba con veinte unidades que solo transportaba hacia el norte, ahora cuento con más de cien unidades y transportamos a todo la unión americana.

Cuando llegue contábamos con traslados en tráiler con cincuenta unidades, actualmente contamos con trescientas unidades, las cuales se han expandido hasta Alaska y las zonas más difíciles, las hemos conquistado.

Contamos con la paquetería y envíos, ahora las tres se unen para formar el traslado de todo, hemos diversificado muchas de nuestras operaciones, creciendo en estos cinco años, como nunca, por eso estoy construyendo las nuevas naves donde el crecimiento, ayudara a mucha gente.

Cabe mencionar que si esto lo hubiese hecho en Inglaterra, no sería tan enorme, ahí es que mi padre, tomo esta visión, antes tenía cinco mil empleados en Inglaterra, aquí, sin terminar todavía ya tenemos la humilde cantidad de doce mil trescientos veintidós empleados

-Oye has crecido mucho "Chiquita" Sonrió Albert, Candy se ruborizó le dijo

-Pero solo tú lo sabes, aquí creen que es mi padre el que ha hecho esto para mí.

-Cuando realmente lo has hecho tu por amor a tu Padre.

-Así es Albert. Hace tiempo, mi padre, fue a Inglaterra, vendió a Richard Grandchester el corporativo, ellos lo pagaron muy bien, y lo han hecho el mejor corporativo Grandchester, ya no existe el corporativo White, hay personas que le dan mucha importancia al nombre, sin embargo, estas pequeñas bebes, que son las empresas que ahora he visto crecer, son de una White, y valen juntas el doble que todo el corporativo Grandchester.

-Eso no puede ser, Grandchester es enorme, es uno de los competidores europeos más fuertes y su fortuna se multiplico desde que adquirió White corp.

-Si, pero toda su gente, se ha ido minimizando, y mientras nosotros contamos con el sueño de servir, como todavía no cuento con robots como choferes, puedo pensar que todos ellos son mi familia, y somos muchos, ven.

En ese momento subió a una colina enorme, Albert tomo la mano de ella, para subir al llegar le dijo

-Ves todas esas casas

-Si

-Son mis diseños cada una de ellas, son las casas de mis trabajadores, los que trabajan para White Corp. El colegio es mío, se llama Bellatriz White, el nombre de mi madre, y ha crecido, con la secundaria que esta enseguida, son preparados muy bien, para ser becados en las mejores universidades.

- ¿Tienes escuelas?

-Son de mis trabajadores, la guardería y la clínica también lo son, es mi mundo, y ellos no lo saben, pero son mi familia.

Albert vio el brillo en sus ojos, _como ella hizo todo esto por ellos, los considero su familia al formar parte de la fuerza de trabajo que ella misma ha hecho crecer, ahora admiraba más a esa mujer, estaba pensando que su grandeza, no estaba en las inversiones sino en las personas que estaban con ella_.

- Candy, a futuro te gustaría, unirlas a Andrew Corp. En ese momento ella lo vio sonrió, le dijo

-Albert, insistes en algo que ya acepte, mostró su anillo, Albert sonrió de manera efusiva.

-Entonces querrás conocer Andrew Corp. y lo que hacemos.

-No de momento Albert, recuerda hice un trato, no voy a trabajar en Andrew Corp., sino voy a aceptar a un Andrew conmigo. Albert sonrió corría un viento fresco, la abrazó y viendo como era su sueño sonreía Albert al pensar _que ella no estaba tras sus negocios, sino que realmente estaba aceptando su trato, lo estaba aceptando a él_.

Bajaron, entraban por unos portones eléctricos, para después, entrar en unas enormes naves, se estacionaba, llegaban a unas oficinas, en un enorme cuadro estaba la fotografía de Clint y Bellatriz White sonrientes, ella los vio, dijo

-Padres, les presento a Albert mi novio, este sonrió dijo

-Es todo un placer. Sonrieron ambos, Albert agrego abrazándola, -Señores White, su hija es una mujer maravillosa, le he pedido que forme parte de mi familia, y me ha aceptado, espero estén de acuerdo en que ahora ustedes serán mis padres, pues Nana ya me dijo que soy su niño si me porto bien con ella.

En ese momento Candy se le llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas, gritando por salir, Albert al terminar de conversar con el cuadro de sus Padres, la vio ella tenía fija su mirada en el, dijo

-No llores chiquita, "Eres más hermosa cuando sonríes que cuando lloras"

- ¡Albert!

El tomo con ambas manos su carita, donde sus lagrimas brotaban, sonreían ante sus caras unidas, con el puño de la manga Candy limpiaba un poco sus ojos, para sonreír, Albert volvía a tomar su carita y beso sus ojos despacio,

- ¡Candy! Si Nana te ve dirá que te hago sufrir.

- No Albert me haces muy feliz, nadie me había hecho sentir tan bien en mucho tiempo, gracias por no considerarme una loca, cuando prefiero las unidades de trabajo en las personas, que las unidades de dólares en la cuenta bancaria.

-Entonces lo sabes, pero te agrada contar con muchas personas, y no con muchos ingresos.

-Los ingresos se dan gracias a las personas, pero la satisfacción que ellos me dan es mucho mayor que contar con un ingreso enorme.

-Por eso Richard dijo que estaba loco tu padre al venderle White Corp.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Conozco la manera de pensar de Richard, digamos que nos hemos encontrado en muchas ocasiones.

- Me lo imagino, hace tiempo que no los veo

- ¿Los veo?

-Conoces a Terrance su hijo

- Si. Albert vio a la cara a Candy, tratando de ver algo más, ella dijo

- Me dijo que estaba igual de loca que mi Padre.

-No lo creíste, verdad.

- No, si me pongo a pensar en lo que creen los demás de mi, cuando ellos nunca me conocerán realmente, mi manera es visionaria, si al paso del tiempo, las personas nos defraudan, no significan que lo hayan hecho hacía mí, sino que lo hacen a sí mismos. - Ven, esta es mi oficina, y esa es la de mi Padre, nunca esta, ambos sonrieron.

-Vaya, sabes que en cualquier momento alguien puede decir que tu Padre está muerto.

-Lo sé, no está vivo Albert, pero para cuando eso suceda, esto ya ha avanzado mucho y no fue una loca, ni una hija mimada, la que lo hecho andar, sino una White, que le da trabajo a muchas personas, y que si se convierte en un corporativo, ya no será White, tal vez sea Andrew- White, pero no importa, ellos son muchos y cuentan con trabajo, dejan a sus familias por horas, para convertirse en mi familia.

Albert la abrazó de su cintura, la ajustó a su cuerpo y Candy se refugió en su pecho, _hacía mucho que estaba sola, pero ahora lo tenía a él, era verdad que si sola habían crecido esas empresas, con él, se solidificarían, estaba asegurando que esto no cayera, y no la defraudaría_.

-Candy hay que terminar, para llevarte a comer, y a misa, ambos sonrieron.

-Pasa, ven. La oficina era hermosa, tenía una sala de juntas y de trabajo, se veía que había un dulce aroma, donde ella trabajaba, planos hermosos de casas, de naves industriales, de un edificio enorme muy bello.

Candy estaba en su computadora, revisando, lo llamó

-Mira Albert, este es el proyecto en pequeña escala, esta es la zona de trabajo, la zona de vivienda, aquí es donde están las naves. Albert sonriendo dijo

- ¿Donde pondremos este edificio?

- Ese es algo que pensé hace tiempo, pero realmente no lo considere en este lugar.

- Bueno pues me encantó, lo quiero, te parece que sea nuestro.

- Por supuesto, tómalo. Ya termine aquí, esto es lo que vendré a hacer mañana aquí en la oficina,

-Te parece mal que cuando venga tome la oficina de tu Padre.

- No. Me parece un buen lugar, aunque esta oficina siempre estará disponible para ti, es bueno que entres en la nueva, ven deja te la muestro.

Le tomo las manos y se lo llevó a que conociera la oficina, era grande, espaciosa y hermosa, se sentía como que lo estaba esperando a él, ella comenzó a hablar

-Mira Albert desde aquí, puedes ver todas a las personas, estos ventanales, son seguros, pero todos te verán por las mañana, en la noche no pueden ver nada hacia aquí. Albert sonrió

-Nos tenemos que ir, ya nos llevamos mucho tiempo, y espero tener mucho más tiempo a tu lado.

- Por supuesto Albert. Candy lo abrazó de su cintura, agregó – Gracias por todo esto.

-No tienes porque agradecerme nada, no he hecho nada aun

- ¡Ah no!

- No, apenas vamos a trabajar juntos.

- Pero el trato esta hecho gracias a ti Albert

Albert, le tomo su cara y la beso nuevamente, con un amor, que ni él mismo consideraba tener, tomando su cintura, la subió al escritorio, donde su beso era nuevo, ella enlazó sus brazos a su cuello, y ese beso se hizo muy placentero, con caricias nuevas, con un amor, que ambos estaban necesitando, el uno por el otro, el al querer a una mujer como ella, y ella al aceptar a un hombre como él.

Poco a poco, se fueron separando, dando pequeños besos, en cada intento por separase, enlazando sus miradas, acariciando sus rostros.

-Si no nos vamos, ya no iremos a comer, y créeme te comeré completa, dijo Albert haciendo reír a Candy, - Anda chiquita, tenemos que irnos, Candy sonrió, tomo sus cosas, y del llavero, saco algunas llaves, formando otro.

-Toma Albert, estas son las llaves para esta oficina, el código viene en esta pequeña tarjetita.

-Gracias.

Salieron de ahí, de nuevo llegaban para cambiarse de ropa, pues Candy no quería salir vestida de trabajo para la iglesia, se arregló y dijo

-Tomaremos el Jeep, dejaré la camioneta.

-Como quieras, dijo Nana que vendré a dejarte en el, para que no estés sola

- Está bien, entonces nos iremos en la camioneta, te llevo a tu casa, te arreglas más guapo, no tanto como anoche, para que salgamos a comer.

- Nos vamos. Sonrió Albert al decirle que no tanto como anoche.

-Si, vamos. Candy lucía muy femenina, un hermoso vestido negro, recto y corto, un saco elegante, zapatillas altas, salían a casa de Albert donde estaban sus sobrinos en una discusión con George

-Como se atreven a decir que Albert no tiene corazón, esa despechada mujer.

- Alister, Albert lo advirtió, dijo que no era bueno que las damas fueran tan liberales, y por eso no estaba seguro de seguir con ella, mira tuvo toda la razón.

-Mi novia no es así, dijo Archie sonriendo. Alister dijo

- No ella es un ángel, espera a que la veas enojada, haber si no hace lo mismo que Kim.

En ese momento entraban Albert y Candy, ambos sonrientes, dejando sorprendidos a Alister que estaba recostado en un sillón y Archie con las piernas levantadas, ambos de inmediato se levantaron, Albert dijo

-Ahora vuelvo, no tardo, - Chicos ella es mi prometida Candy White - George, Alister y Archie. Se fue corriendo para subir las escaleras y cambiarse, iban a salir y la dejo frente a ellos, Candy ahora estaba arreglada, lucía hermosa, sonreía

- ¡Hola!

- Donde estabas, cuando esto pasó, dijo Alister mostrándole el periódico de la noche anterior, Candy lo leyó, en silencio haciendo tiempo para que bajara Albert, después dijo

-Aquí dice que ella dejo a Albert por falta de corazón… bueno hay que publicar otro, donde diga que no le falta, que lo tengo guardado. George abrió los ojos, Alister soltó las quijadas y Archie sonrió, se acercó y dijo

-Y Donde estuviste todo el tiempo

- Bueno eso tienen que hablarlo con él.

George sonrió, dijo

-Desea que le sirvan algún refrigerio…

-Candy, dígame Candy por favor.

- Por supuesto Candy

- Nos vamos a salir a comer fuera, solo vino a cambiarse, nerviosa movió su bolsa mostrando el anillo de compromiso y George agregó

-Y hace cuanto le propuso matrimonio,

Mientras que Albert en su habitación se arreglaba tan rápido como podía, para no tardarse, sabía que estarían preguntándole algunas cosas a Candy, ambos no se habían puesto de acuerdo, así que no quería qué dijera nada del trato, lo mejor era no mencionarlo, apenas se vistió mejor, una camisa azul, un pantalón negro, formal y elegante.

Candy soltó el aire, sonrió, en eso entro corriendo Albert

-Listo. Dijo Albert y Candy suspiró

-Que bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

- Nos vemos más tarde. Alister dijo

- Espera, a donde vas, mira lo que anunciaron, que no tienes corazón, mira a esta loca, y luego el auto que sucedió. Candy sonrió dijo

-Insisto Ster, no les creas, el corazón de Albert late muy bien aquí, si no estuviera muerto, Albert sonrió dijo

-Nos vemos, abrazó a Candy de su cintura, ella lo abrazó igual, pero esta vez, se fueron en el auto de Albert, dejando la camioneta en el frente de la casa.

Alister y Archie salieron veían la camioneta, Alister dijo

-Es hermosa, grande, espaciosa, y puede cargar lo que sea. George dijo

-Yo la vi muy pequeña

-Me refiero a la camioneta George.

- ¡Oh! Archie y Alister se reían de George


	4. El Padre

**Capitulo 4**

**El Padre**

Albert manejaba emocionado el auto, ella se veía muy diferente ahora que la noche anterior, con su maquillaje, su vestido, ese saco que le hacía juego elegantemente, la hacía ver muy interesante.

-Me gusta tu atuendo Candy

-Siempre me arreglo así los domingos para ir a la iglesia, solamente, en las oficinas, no lo hago, hay demasiados hombres y no es bueno, ellos están tras las secretarias, o las damas que están ahí, debo poner un alto y que no me falten al respeto, me evito algunos pretendientes no gratos.

- Bueno pero no es malo, al contrario, si les agradas te tratan bien, no te hace falta de respeto, si te das tu lugar.

-Siempre lo hago, pero ya los veras cuando estés ahí.

Llegaban a un lujoso restaurant, donde ambos bajaban y se llevaban el auto, Candy sonrió, y se tomo del brazo de Albert

-Que sucede que te dio risa

-Recordé el robo de tu auto, que tontos, un auto así y quererlo tomar

-Te gusta el auto

-Bromeas, es hermoso, y ese tono lo hace ver increíble.

- Y porque no tienes un deportivo

- Porque no me es muy útil, estaría estacionado todo el tiempo, no sería justo, además ahora tengo novio, cuenta con uno así, entonces me acabo de ahorrar la vuelta de comprármelo. Albert sonrió, antes de entrar al restaurant, tomo su mentón, atrapo sus labios, dijo

-También tengo una novia, que tiene una camioneta fantástica, y siempre quise una. Ambos se reían.

Entraron y varios de los comensales voltearon a ver a Albert_, olvidaba que era noticia en el periódico_, Candy no le quito la vista y este dijo

-Lo siento Candy, tal vez te sientas incomoda por mi situación.

-No te preocupes, se de personas despechadas y de lo que pueden decir, al final debo estar agradecida, tengo un asesor gratuito gracias a que dicen que no tiene corazón.

-Y crees que no lo tengo.

-Le dije a Alister que lo tenía guardado.

- Le dijiste eso.

-Es mejor respuesta no te parece

- La verdad me gusta esa respuesta, y ahora me lo puedes devolver.

-No. Albert se quedo serio y Candy agregó -Entro a un trato hoy por la madrugada, es parte de mi diez por ciento.

Albert se sonrió, no podía creer que lo dijera de ese modo, su corazón estaba en el trato que hicieron, por supuesto, eran los sentimientos de ella, y los conocimientos de él, donde quedaba su corazón.

Tomaron una mesa alejada de todos, Albert solicitó privacidad, un reportero tomo una fotografía y Candy lo vio, sonrió apenada y Albert lo noto.

- ¿Sucede algo Candy?

-Que cuando le dije a Alister que tenía guardado tu corazón, le dije que tenía que publicar otro anuncio, que dijeran que yo lo tenía y ese hombre nos tomó una fotografía, creo que mañana seguirás siendo publicidad.

-Bueno, estando mi corazón contigo, debe estar mejor que donde lo tenía antes. Candy se ruborizó un poco, bajo la cabeza apenada, Albert le tomo el mentón, tomo sus labios, ella sintió en ese beso suave y el estaba embriagado de esos labios, llegó el mesero, tomaron la carta, ambos pidieron y Albert agregó algo que ella no escuchó.

-Candy habías tenido novio antes, me imagino

-Si hace mucho tiempo, era un chico fantástico.

- ¿Era?

-Lo que sucede es que pasaron algunas cosas, nos hicimos novios en la universidad, pero su hermano hizo una apuesta, y ganó, la verdad no estaba en disputa mis sentimientos, me moleste, y desde ahí, hice una capa a mi corazón para no salir lastimado.

-Vaya que imbécil, como puede permitir apostar a su novia.

-Albert debes saber que mi novio fue Anthony Grandchester, el hermano de Terrance, y fuimos novios sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Terrance es muy atrevido, hizo la apuesta y Anthony no defendió nuestro noviazgo, así que lo di por terminado, y no quería provocar una disputa entre hermanos, mi padre nunca lo supo.

- Candy, Terrance se enamoró de ti, aun así te dijo que estabas loca.

-Terrance trato de conquistarme, pero nunca quise nada entre nosotros, no me daba la idea de ser novia de uno y después de su hermano, eso se me hacía algo… no sé cómo explicarlo, perverso tal vez es la respuesta.

-Te comprendo, Terrance es muy insistente en su forma de ser, en los negocios, nos hemos encontrado, no somos amigos, puesto que estamos en bandos contrarios, pero debes conocer siempre a los demás para saber cómo hacer negocios.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, cuando mi padre vendió White Corp. Terrance despidió a muchas familias, que consideraba innecesarias, estas al quedarse sin trabajo, vinieron a América, ahora están trabajando para mí.

-Tienes Ingleses trabajando en América.

-Ya se nacionalizaron Albert, de hecho algunos ya son abuelos y sus nietos nacieron aquí, eran amigos de mi padre, me conocían desde niña, ya no tenían edad para conseguir trabajo fácilmente, conmigo lo obtuvieron y a cambio obtuve lealtad, amistad, algunas cosas que no se compran.

-Candy, no quiero que te molestes, pero me gustaría saber quién es la persona esa que considerabas agradable y que no te aceptaba como eres. Candy sonrió soltó un poco el aire, se quedó pensando, dijo

-Realmente no tienes de que preocuparte Albert, es un administrador de los choferes de mi empresa, se llama Jack, y no le di a lugar nunca, así que no sabe que me agradaba, además soy la hija del Sr. White, ellos jamás se acercarían a la hija del dueño donde trabajan.

-Perdona, no quiero que pienses que te celaré, pero si conoces a la que fue mi novia, al menos debo saber si tengo competencia en tu corazón.

-No la tienes Albert, hace mucho que no me doy tiempo de convivir con alguien como pareja, mi trabajo me absorbe de una manera en la que se ha vuelto parte de mi, tal vez ahora que me comentaste que no podías cumplir tu sueño, pensé que si podía estar dentro de algunos años en tu posición. En ese momento Candy se quitaba una cadena del cuello, agregó -Ven Albert, este corazoncito ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo, me gusta mucho, me lo regalaron cuando me gradué.

Le colocó su cadena y la abrochó, Albert vio un corazón de oro blanco, parecía una piedrita por lo redondito y relleno, pero era la figura de un corazón, en el centro con letras cursivas dice, "Mi corazón te pertenece Candy" Albert sonrió, ella dijo

-La cadena siempre me quedo grande, mi padre la ha de haber comprado midiéndosela a sí mismo, mira te queda bien, mejor ponla dentro de tu camisa, el corazón no se debe mostrar a todo mundo, es solo para ti.

Albert sonrió, era un regalo de su padre, cuando se graduó, ahora se lo estaba poniendo a él, sonrió, dijo

-Candy, debe ser muy importante para ti, deberías conservarlo.

-Albert porque es muy importante para mí, es que lo tienes ahora en tu cuello. El sonrió, llegaron los alimentos, ambos comieron y al final llegó una botella de Champagne Rosa Cristal, una botella francesa, Candy sonrió

-Albert que celebramos

-Nuestro trato Candy, nuestro compromiso, nuestra unión en palabra.

-Oh, eso es mucho que celebrar

-Lo celebraremos más cuando lo llevemos a cabo. Candy sonrió, el mesero sirvió las copas y ambos enlazaron sus miradas,

- ¡salud!

- ¡salud!

-Porque nuestros sueños se cumplan, dijo Albert

-Porque nuestros sueños se cumplan, confirmo Candy con una sonrisa.

Salieron del lugar, emocionados tomados de la mano, le abrió su puerta, ambos subieron al auto.

-Candy hay una iglesia aquí, te parece que lleguemos de una vez a misa

- Por supuesto Albert, espero que tengan libritos, mi nana siempre me pide el suyo.

-Debe tenerlos. Ambos se estacionaron, fueron a la iglesia enorme que había en el centro de la ciudad. Al entrar se fueron por una orilla, ya había comenzado la misa, tomaron asiento, escucharon, y si había folletos de la misa del día, Candy tomo uno.

Albert se quedo asustado al ver que Candy se levantó, y se fue a la fila de comulgar, el hacía tiempo que no estaba en la iglesia, se quedo a esperarla, regreso, para después terminaba la misa y salían.

-Ya cumplimos con Dios, ahora que deseas que hagamos dijo Candy.

-No me digas eso. Candy lo vio a la cara y se sonrió, ya no dijo nada. En el camino Candy le preguntó

-Albert que le diremos a tus sobrinos, a los demás.

-Bueno, muy buena pregunta, porque no me haces una pregunta de negocios.

- ¡Albert!

- Cuando subí a cambiarme, estuve pensando que no era bueno que alguien supiera de nuestro trato, solo nosotros, pero ahora, no sé cómo explicar nuestra relación.

-Bueno… y si no la explicamos.

- ¿Cómo? - No conoces a mis sobrinos, no los escuchaste.

- Si pero ellos no me conocen, nadie sabe que tengo años escondida en América, trabajando, ni que soy la hija de Clint White,

-Crees que los Grandchester no saben que estas aquí, tu empresa, aun sin llamar la atención ya es muy grande Candy, deben saber que estas tras de ella, y deben saber que Clint White está muerto.

-Albert… mi padre… murió en Inglaterra después de haber discutido conmigo

- ¡Candy! El manejaba serio, ella comenzó a conversar suavemente,

- No estaba de acuerdo en que vendiera White Corp. Me moleste, por obligarme a venir a América, tuve la culpa de que se sintiera mal y me encerré en la habitación.

Cuando salí, el estaba sentado en el sillón y estaba muerto, después de horas, de haber hecho un berrinche, llamamos a las autoridades, todo fue muy discreto, no hable por muchos días, mi Nana estuvo conmigo, no le hablamos a nadie, ella no sabía a quién hablarle y yo no quise avisarle a nadie, porque me sentí culpable de su muerte. Tuvo un paro cardiaco, no anuncie a nadie su muerte. Lo traslade a Irlanda, junto al cuerpo de mi madre, y vine a América, cuando llegue, vi que muchas familias dependían de esto, fue así como no volví a molestarme, él quería esto, y aunque todo el tiempo pensé que lo que me decía lo estaba llevando a cabo, resulto que solo me compartía sus ideas y sus futuros proyectos, esto tenía que hacerlo realidad, por el.

Albert detuvo el auto, lo estacionó, bajo a Candy se recargo en el auto y la abrazó, mientras ambos estaban serios, Albert _ahora comprendía porque todos estos años solo se dedicó a las empresas, e hizo su vida a un lado, era la culpa de que su Padre haya muerto, ahora comprendía porque no quería a los Grandchester, eran los que deshicieron su corporativo, ahora conocía un poco más de esa mujer que sola llegó para levantar un castillo, en honor al hombre que sintió culpa de no haberlo atendido mientras murió._

Albert estaba recargado en el auto serio, ella estaba abrazada por él en medio de sus piernas, la gente los veía, pero ambos no ponían atención estaban distraídos, con lo que habían hablado, en un momento Albert levantó la cabeza, cuando estuvo besando el cabello de Candy y vio a un fotógrafo.

-Candy debemos irnos. Este lugar no es privado.

-Lo siento Albert, no debí decirte todo esto, pero ahora sabes porque nadie sabe de la muerte de papá.

-Si, ahora lo sé y comprendo un poco todo esto. Albert le beso los labios, ella soltó el beso sonrió tiernamente

-No tenemos como explicar a tus sobrinos nuestra relación, pero deja que las cosas fluyan hazte el interesante y di que es algo entre tú y yo. No pasa que piensen mal, y se sientan apenados por investigar donde no los llaman. Ambos se reían, subieron al auto, llegaban a la mansión Andrew.

-Vaya ahora si llegan, dijo Alister

- ¿No tienes novia? dijo Candy. Donde Archie y Albert se reían. Albert dijo

-Ves, con una novia no estarías tan al pendiente de los demás, y tu Archie, no tuviste cita con tu novia,

-No Albert, en cuanto vi los periódicos pensé que estarías mal, y que los tres nos iríamos a algún bar. Candy sonrió dijo

-Que lastima, no bebo, Albert, si quieres quédate con ellos, al fin aquí está la camioneta, me iré directo a casa.

- ¡Ah no!, Nana me mata si te dejo ir sola. Alister y Archie se vieron las caras Archie dijo

- ¡Nana! Albert quiso reír, mientras Candy sonreía por lo que ambos estaban haciendo.

- Si, Candy y yo tenemos una Nana. Alister incrédulo dijo

-Por eso se van a casar, ese es el anillo de matrimonio, ambos ya tienen una Nana. George dijo

- ¿Qué Nana? Candy se puso roja, creo que ya entendió por donde iba Alister. Archie dijo

-George, no revuelvas las cosas, ellos ya están comprometidos y tienen una Nana lista, si no captas la idea mejor guarda silencio, en un rato Alister te explica.

Albert aguantó la respiración, tratando de no reírse, Candy se dio vuelta para esconder su cara con Albert quien la vio ruborizada, la abrazó y bajo la cabeza escondiéndose en su cabello. Albert buscaba zafarse de ahí,

-Nos tenemos que ir, Amor ya sabes, manejo la camioneta, ella quería reírse, dijo

-Gusto en conocerlos, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, no nos podemos quedar más tiempo, Alister dijo

- ¡Trabajar! No debes trabajar, Albert se va a casar contigo. Candy lo vio dijo,

- Si, pero mientras eso pasa, ambos tenemos que trabajar mucho, Archie dijo

-Si ya hicieron lo suficiente, nada les va a faltar, debemos hablar con la Bisabuela y la Tía Abuela, ellas estarán encantadas por que se casen, y si estuviera en tu lugar Albert, mejor me casaba antes de que se saliera…. Eso. Candy dijo

-Tienes Bisabuela Albert

-No Candy, es bisabuela de ellos, es abuela mía.

- ¡Oh!, olvidaba que son tus sobrinos Albert. Alister dijo

-Si, y cuando tengan un hijo, será primo nuestro. Confirmaba Alister tratando de ver a la cara de Albert quien aguantaba las ganas de reírse, apretando los labios. Candy dijo

-Bueno nos retiramos, George un placer, lo saludo de mano, Alister se acercó ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, le dijo -Siempre seré tu admiradora, la fórmula de ahorrar energía es genial, no cuento con amigas para presentarte, pero estoy segura que no necesitas que te presente chicas.

Se acercó a Archie, le dio un beso, le dijo, - la próxima vez, me presentas a tu novia, es un gusto conocerte Archie. Tomo la mano de Albert este sonrió dijo

-No voy, me llevan, nos vemos en un rato George sonreía, viendo las caras de los tres.

Albert subió a Candy en la camioneta y Alister dijo

-Definitivamente debe casarse cuanto antes, no se le nota nada, Archie dijo

-Mejor que nadie lo sepa, es muy delgada y que bien que se va a casar, George dijo

-No se le nota, y no debe saber nadie de que… Alister dijo

-De nada George, es un raspón que Archie le hizo a la camioneta. Ambos hermanos se vieron y Alister le hizo la seña con un dedo en la boca que no le dijera nada.


	5. El Trabajo

**Capitulo 5**

**El Trabajo**

Albert se regresaba en la camioneta de Candy, notaba que era modelo reciente, que estaba muy equipada, era muy hermosa, el color era precisamente novedoso verde obscuro, combinaba con ella definitivamente, Albert sonreía ese había sido el día más intenso y largo de su vida, pero como lo había disfrutado.

Mientras tanto Candy, revisaba en su computadora en casa, el proyecto _y su mente se fue cuando Albert estaba en las oficinas, se emocionaba tanto de tenerlo ahí, que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que se llevaba, que se llevó el plano del edificio ese que con tanto anhelo diseño, pensaba en él, y cuantas veces la beso, tenía tantas ganas de saberse aceptada, amada, que precisamente le hicieran una propuesta así la tenía ilusionada, pero realmente lo acababa de conocer, lo encontró en una carretera tirado, como imaginarse que había sido asaltado_.

Su mente comenzó a divagar _en el primer beso que le dio, como la abrazó, tocaba sus labios, cerraba sus ojos el sabor de su boca, hacía tanto que no recordaba que se sentía recibir un beso, pero de él, esa mirada, ese hombre tan atractivo, porque a ella, porque él, es muy perseguido por los fotógrafos, ahora si se había refugiado todo el tiempo en el trabajo, era volver a estar de nuevo en la sociedad, la reconocerán sus compañeras, los Grandchester estarán de nuevo interesados en los White_.

En la casa Alister paseaba por la habitación, mientras Archie recostado lo escuchaba

-Tú viste muy claro, se le salió lo de la Nana esa, no querían que supiéramos, la está protegiendo, nosotros no diremos nada Archie.

-Ella desea seguir trabajando, por eso lo de la Nana, para que cuide del bebe.

-Sería bueno que la bisabuela y la tía abuela estuvieran aquí, así ella se sentiría con mayor confianza de que si su bebe nace, aquí lo podemos cuidar

-Tienes razón Alister, es un Andrew, como lo van a cuidar al pequeño Albert una nana desconocida, si Albert nos cuido a nosotros, se hizo cargo de todo, es tiempo de devolverle el favor,

-Así es Archie, hoy en día es muy fácil cuidar niños,

-No lo sé, nunca he cuidado a uno, dijo Archie

-Bueno debe ser más fácil que el jet, ese tiene muchas indicaciones, un bebe, solo es comer, dormir, bañarlo, cambiarlo, agregó Alister y Archie dijo

-Sabes que debemos investigar, hay esos libros de saber ser padre y esos de embarazo, les compramos unos para que se preparen,

-Archie lo mejor es ver como la sacamos de trabajar, y que se case antes de que se le note, ya sabes, la publicidad se la va a comer viva y no dudes que mi tía va a poner el grito en el cielo si se entera y este le dijo

-Ya debe estar enterada de la foto del trasero de Kim, Alister mostro cara de sorpresa dijo,

-Oye si, a pesar de su posición traía la tanga roja puesta

- ¡Que estorbo! Expresó Archie.

-Lo extraño es que no han hablado, en una de esas y caen aquí de sorpresita, para consolar a Albert como nosotros y se dan cuenta de todo el lío en el que está metido su nieto y sobrino consentido.

Albert guardaba la camioneta, subió a su habitación, vio luz en la habitación de Archie, sin hacer ruido entro a su habitación, no tenía ganas de escuchar quien era la nana, mejor se iba a dormir, ahora tenía dos lugares que cuidar, sus oficinas y la de Candy.

Muy temprano Albert salía en la camioneta a sus oficinas, tenía que ver sus pendientes e investigar todo para hacer el plan en marcha de las empresas de Candy

-Julia, cuales son los pendientes del día de hoy,

-La mayoría son para el Sr. Johnson, pero si gusta revisar estos documentos por favor, hoy está tranquilo todo, señor.

-Gracias, necesito hacer unas llamadas, la mujer le acercó los periódicos. Albert noto que ya estaban los periódicos pero Julia se los acercaba para que los viera, Julia salió cerró la puerta, Albert leyó los documentos, vio que todo estaba en regla, dejo un recado encima de ellos, después vio los periódicos.

… ¿Sin corazón? Esta dama trae loco a William Albert Andrew, al parecer desde hace mucho tiempo, hace cuanto que esta con esa mujer que la hermosa Kimberley por despecho se fue con este caballero, mostraba a un hombre grueso de cara redonda, molesto porque le tomaran fotografías… En otro la foto donde El y Candy están en el restaurant y le hacen un acercamiento al anillo de compromiso… otra foto donde ella está escondida en su pecho y el recargado en su auto, luciendo distraído y preocupado…y otras varias de ambos del día de ayer.

En la mansión Alister desayunaba, viendo los periódicos

-Mira, está preocupado, tal vez ahí fue que decidieron lo de la nana esa.

- Oye ella se esconde y el también como que está preocupado, Alister lo mira

-En esa no, en esta donde está en el auto.

George salía y dijo

-Ya se fue Albert, ahora me ganó, esta su auto, pero se fue en la camioneta, haber si no ve el raspón ese, y se molesta porque es de su novia esa camioneta, si me pregunta, le voy a decir que fueron ustedes dos. Alister mira a Archie ambos se ríen.

En el Jeep llegaba Candy a sus oficinas, entraba y todos la vieron, los choferes de las unidades estaba ahí, Jack la saludo con la mano, ella le devolvió el saludo, bajo y se fue a su oficina.

-Buenos días Rita

-Buenos días, le llegaron estas flores. Candy vio un hermoso ramo, tomo la tarjeta Mi sueño eres tu… Candy sonrió, tomo el ramo se lo llevo a su oficina, se sentó en escritorio y de inmediato se dio a sus actividades_, pensaba son hermosas, que detalle, seré su sueño, realmente le atraigo, es tan lindo, caballeroso, no se propasa, me respeta, le gusta estar cerca, me encanta cuando se ríe, no me interesa el trato, mis sentimientos son suyos, lo único que espero es que no me traicione, que realmente no haga que esto llegue a otras manos, sino que aprecie lo que con tanto esfuerzo he tratado de hacer crecer_.

Terminaba de revisar las cosas, investigaba y hacia llamadas, en eso entró Rita

-Señorita White, hay un problema con operativo de transportes White.

-Ya voy Rita, gracias por avisarme. Salía corriendo para hablar con Jack,

- ¿Que sucede aquí?

-Faltaron siete choferes, ya entraron los refuerzos y quedan dos choferes pendientes, al parecer anoche estuvieron en el bar y no están bien.

-Ok. Jack entra tu en uno, entrare en el otro, Rita quédate aquí en el operativo, dejo la carga y regreso con el tráiler, si me buscan, traigo el teléfono, si me tardo es que estoy manejando. - Jack, suspende a los que faltaron y busca nuevos choferes preparados.

- Sí. Srita. White, subía a un tráiler manejaba a la salida, donde vio llegar su camioneta, llegaba Albert, este la vio ella sonrió le dijo

- ¿Quieres pasear? El venía vestido hermosamente, con traje y saco, le dijo

-Espérame dejo la camioneta y vamos juntos. Jack escuchó, se espero para ver al que llegaba, era un hombre con traje, pero Albert al estacionarse, dejo el saco, la corbata, se quedo en su camisa celeste y su pantalón. Corrió hacia ella, le dijo

-Pásate al copiloto yo manejo. Candy abrió los ojos, dijo

-Solo dejare la carga, faltaron choferes, mientras hablaba se movía hacia el copiloto, Albert subía con ella, apenas tomo asiento agregó

- No te creí cuando me dijiste que manejabas un tráiler, hasta que te veo hacerlo, lo que no sabes es que también maneje tráiler y ahora te toca verlo, se acercó, tomo sus labios lo abrazó, sonrieron.

Albert movió la unidad, saliendo de empresas White, tomando camino mientras Jack se quedo con los ojos y la boca abierta, seguía al camión para llevar la carga que el traía, hablaba por radio y les contaba a todos que había un nuevo chofer vestido de traje.

Mientras se ponían al tanto de las cosas que Albert le trajo a Candy.

-Mira este es el proyecto, apenas están construyendo la primera de las diez naves, el contrato que tienes es por nave, ahora entran mis constructores, ellos lo hacen en un mes por nave, los míos lo harán más rápido, para no quedar mal con los que cuentas ahora, los incitaremos a que compitan por avanzar y así, no tendrás que cancelar el contrato, si ellos avanzan y cumplen las expectativas de calidad de cada nave.

-Es perfecto, eso quiere decir que se terminará en la mitad de tiempo, nosotros tenemos una nave por Estado, esas también las tomaste en cuenta

- ¿Nave por Estado?

-Si Albert estamos en todos los estados de nuestro país, tenemos mínimo una sucursal por estado, para que si surge algún inconveniente, tengan donde cambiar los tráiler o bien, que la carga no sea detenida.

-Candy no me dijiste eso, pensé que era solo aquí, que tus bebes eran solo estas empresas.

-Si pero estas bebes ya son madres, tengo más de quinientas sucursales pequeñas para tráiler, autobuses y paquetería, como crees que es solo aquí,

-Mi amor, ahora veo porque tu padre tenía esta visión, por supuesto que aquí es donde se puede hacer esto, en Inglaterra jamás sería tan grande esta empresa, se puede decir que ya es más que un corporativo Candy.

-Si, pero no lo puedo sostener por más tiempo, estoy en todo y cada uno de los detalles, el problema es que temo que esto decaiga, por eso acepte el trato, llegaste como caído del cielo, te dije que no hay marcha atrás. Albert sonrió

-Eso me gustó más, no me dijiste que no había marcha atrás, pero te juro que te tomo la palabra, Candy se acercó se recargo en el mientras manejaba, contenta nunca imagino que Albert pudiera manejar un tráiler.

Llegaban dejaban la carga, firmaban unos papeles, dejaban la caja, les daban una vacía, salían y regresaban a su inicio.

Al llegar, ya había varios choferes, Jack estaba ahí ya había regresado, Albert bajaba para abrir a Candy y tomarla para ayudarle a bajar, ambos se fueron a operación, Candy dejo los papeles y Albert colocó las llaves

-Señorita White ¿el es nuevo chofer? Dijo Jack serio. Albert noto su enfado

-Si soy nuevo chofer de respaldo dijo Albert, sin que Candy hablara, soy Albert mis papeles los tiene la señorita White.

-Soy Jack Dalton, jefe operativo, debes reportarte conmigo, Candy dijo

-El se reportó conmigo Jack, necesitabas ayuda porque faltaron los choferes, no siempre habrá quien salve las cosas.

-Srita White usted no puede confiar en un chofer que hasta trae su camioneta, viene vestido elegante, quien dice que es un buen chofer, usted no cuenta con suficientes conocimientos de esto, no me haga que tenga que hablar con su Padre. Albert noto quien era él, lo vio a la cara, dijo

-El Padre de Candy me envió aquí, ha ayudar a mi prometida, si deseas hablar con alguien, tendrás que hacerlo conmigo desde ahora en adelante, no eres quien para hablarle así a mi futura esposa, menos cuando acaba de salvar una falla en tu sección, si acaso llegue a tiempo es para ver cómo le alzas la voz y tratas mal a una mujer, su padre no es el jefe de aquí, es ella, y la dueña de todo es ella. Comprendido.

Albert tomo la mano de Candy, se fue con ella a las oficinas, dejando a todos asustados, el trajeado era el nuevo jefe de todos.

Uno de los choferes, tomo el teléfono llamando a alguien

-Señor, ya se la ganaron, ella se va a casar, el Padre envió a su prometido a encargarse de todo.

- ¡Que!

En la oficina, Candy sonreía, el entraba con ella la besaba, veía que recibió las flores que le envió, ambos se daban muestras de amor. Albert dijo,

-De todo lo que me gusto más es que no hay marcha atrás.

- ¡Albert! Me dijiste que esto no se deja de un día para otro, si no lo tomamos en serio, no se puede hacer las cosas, ya viste como son los trabajadores de confianza de mi padre, gracias por darme un poco de respeto Albert, pero quisiera que no estuvieras solo con ellos, me da temor que se molesten.

-No te preocupes. En eso timbro el celular y Albert contestaba

- Alister, ¿pasa algo? … estamos en el trabajo de Candy… Para que… como quieras, si es muy lejos en auto, pero para eso hay que tomar tiempos… está bien.

- ¿Que sucede Albert? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Pues no sé si lo veas como un problema. Le dio los periódicos, agregó - Alister viene para acá, quiere convencerte de que dejes de trabajar, que es muy pesado para ti, ambos soltaron las risas, por acordarse de Alister la última ocasión, en eso, se presentaban varios hombres, entraba Rita.

-Señorita White la buscan estos caballeros, Albert los vio, dijo

-Amor, vamos a mi oficina vienen conmigo. Rita se quedo asustada_, le dijo Amor y el tenía una oficina ahí, eso cuando sucedió, pensaba la mujer,_ que su cara mostraba sorpresa.

Pasaban a la oficina principal, mostraban el trato eran los encargados de acrecentar y unificar la empresa, ingenieros en redes, constructores, todos entraban saludando muy cortes al Sr. Andrew

-Bien, ella es mi prometida Candy White, mi futura esposa, dueña de todo esto, mostró en la computadora la maqueta, quiero que se vea así, que se unifiquen las sucursales que no aparecen, y se maneje una red completa para que esta se una a futuro con Andrew Corp., el Corporativo White debe quedar listo en un plazo menor a un año, sé que cuento con ustedes, por eso los he mandado llamar, si el trabajo se hace en el menor tiempo, se recibirá el 10% más como comisión extra, por cada mes que adelanten.

En ese momento todos sonrieron, era un plan ambicioso unificar a White pero al decir 10% extra por cada mes de lo que se recibe actual por trabajar en el proyecto, todos sonrieron, con la idea en mente de que harían hasta lo imposible por que se llevará a cabo, Candy estaba sorprendida_, el realmente estaba cumpliendo con lo que ella deseaba, mostró la maqueta, que ella contaba como lo quería, pero aun así, lo unificaría con todas y cada una de las sucursales, _

-Llegaba en un auto deportivo Alister, viendo con el GPS, a donde había llegado, los empleados en el exterior lo miraban, con cierto desprecio, Candy y Albert despedían a todos los que ahora trabajarían para el proyecto

-Hola Alister

- ¡Candy! ¿Aquí trabajas?

- Es una parte del trabajo. Se acercó uno de los empleados, dijo

- Señorita White, soy uno de los que faltó esta mañana, este es mi justificante dijo un hombre

- ¡Hola Charles!, no sabía quiénes eran los que faltaron, solo supe que estuvieron festejando el fin de semana, pero si traes esa justificación, no tienes por qué ser suspendido.

- Gracias Srita. White, tal vez se le paso a Jack. Albert dijo

-Charles, te acompañó, vamos a ver tu justificación dijo Albert. Alister se sorprendió

Albert no quería hablar de Candy con Alister, ya sabía que venía a convencerla de que se saliera de trabajar.


	6. El Helicóptero

**Capítulo 6**

**El helicóptero**

Jack estaba serio desencajado. Albert llegó

-Jack, Charles trae consigo la justificación de hoy, no tienes que suspenderlo,

-Me equivoque, no queda suspendido.

-Gracias Jack, dijo Albert, este le dijo

-No queda suspendido porque usted lo cubrió señor. Lo dijo en un tono altanero y burlón.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema Jack?

- Que venga un nuevo y se crea el dueño de todo.

-Sabes bien que eso no es así, aquí te valoran por tu trabajo, se salvó la operación, y mira indicando a un letrero en la pared decía cero fallas, gracias a que hubo ayuda sigue ese letrero en cero.

-Mira, no te necesitamos aquí, ella lo iba a manejar.

-Ella es mi prometida, cuando estoy con ella, yo manejo, ese no es asunto tuyo, el que si va a serlo es tu actitud y si estas molesto por ella, habla claro.

Con cara de tristeza, se dio por vencido, pidió disculpas, Alister llegó junto con Candy.

-Albert, que manejaste un tráiler me dice Candy.

-Si Alister y si vas a querer manejar uno, mejor repórtate con Jack, porque no quiero saber si eres un buen chofer. Jack sonrió, dijo

-Le podemos hacer las pruebas en este momento Jefe, dirigiéndose a Albert, ambos sonrieron. Alister dijo

- ¿Candy manejas tráiler aquí?

- En ocasiones Alister.

- No lo creo, no he manejado un tráiler.

-Entonces no puedes estar aquí, dijo Jack sonriendo. Alister le dijo

-Bueno si manejas mi vehículo, manejo un tráiler. Dijo en tono retórico.

-No hay transporte que no maneje bien y sea dominado por mí, se jactó Jack. Candy vio a Albert ambos sonrieron, Alister marcó un número, dijo

-En un rato llega mi vehículo, si lo manejas, manejo el tráiler que desees.

Jack sonrió, llamó por radio avisando que llego un segundo trajeado al que retó a manejar un tráiler, este va a traer su vehículo, para retarlo, todos se apuraba a terminar para llegar a ver el reto de Jack.

Albert ahora comprendía porque Candy se vestía como joven, _eran muchos hombres, pasaban las secretarias, muy arregladas, todos bromeaban y jugaban con ellas, haciendo del ambiente algo de juego. Candy para no entrar en su juego siempre se separaba y se daba su lugar, el valoraba eso_, Alister fue con ambos a sus oficinas, ahora le explicaban que Candy era la dueña de todo ahí, este sonreía.

-Albert tramposo, desde hace cuanto que ustedes se conocen, que unirán sus empresas ahora, Archie y yo no sabíamos nada, nos hiciste creer que estabas interesado en Kim, para que no te ganáramos a Candy, ¿no es así? Candy se apeno por completo, Albert con tal de que no hablaran del supuesto embarazo, acepto

-Si Alister, tú y Archie son capaces de ganarme el amor de mi Candy. Ella bajo la cabeza toda ruborizada y apenada. En ese momento le hablan a Alister, este dijo

-Candy vamos afuera al reto de tu jefe de operación, a ver si puede manejar mi vehículo, que acaba de llegar. Sonrió maliciosamente.

Bajaba un helicóptero rojo precioso avanzado, con tecnología moderna, en el centro de las empresas White, Alister dijo

-Ven Jack, este es uno de mis vehículos preferidos, Jack viendo el helicóptero se asustó, Alister subió, bajo un motor cuadrado, colocándolo en la espalda, dijo

-Es mi helicóptero, pero este es mejor, usando sus brazos bajo un par de palancas del motor en la espalda y encendió, subiendo a toda velocidad, paseando por toda la empresa desde arriba, donde todos lo observaban. Bajo, dijo

-Listo Jack, o prefieres mi helicóptero, porque mi tío me enseñó hace años a manejar un tráiler, pero es muy aburrido. Jack estaba con la boca abierta, todos se reían, estaban más de treinta choferes, riéndose de Jack, estaban seguros que no manejaría un helicóptero. Albert agregó

-Jack, Alister te capacitará para que uses el propulsor, para que revises todas las funciones, ahora que el viene a trabajar aquí. Jack sorprendido dijo

- ¿A trabajar aquí?

- Lo que sucede es que quiere ayudar en el lugar de Candy en esta empresa, ahora que ella estará conmigo en New York, todos se quedaron viendo a Candy, sonrió sutilmente.

Alister dijo

-Bueno, con tal de que estés descansando, no necesitas trabajar, para eso cuentas con los Andrew. Candy sonrió, caminaron a su oficina, Albert sonreía, Candy dijo

-Ahora es el tres por uno, Albert.

-Como que tres por uno Candy

-Si estoy contigo y me ayudan también tus sobrinos, esto es una ganga. Ambos sonrieron, en eso Rita le llamó,

-Señorita White, tiene una llamada del señor Terrance Grandchester. Albert se quedo serio, ella dijo

-Dígale que si gusta puede hablar con el señor Andrew, mi prometido. Rita se quedo asombrada, se fue a contestar la llamada, ambos entraron a la oficina de Albert, donde Candy estaba seria

- ¿Qué querrá ahora?

-Tal vez vio los periódicos

-En Inglaterra, son de ayer Albert, estos todavía no son noticia allá

Sonó el teléfono, Albert levantó con el parlante para que Candy escuchara, habló Rita dijo

-Sr. Andrew, el Sr. Grandchester en la línea uno

-Gracias Rita.

-Buenas tardes,

-Que tal Andrew, como es eso que estas comprometido con mi princesa

- ¿Tu princesa? De que hablas

-Me acabo de enterar que estas presentándote en su empresa como su prometido, cuando ella es mía desde hace mucho tiempo. Candy guardaba silencio dejaba que Albert contestará como quisiera, ella ni se inmutaba en lo que escuchaba.

-Bueno Terrance, a veces hay que saber perder, si ella me ha elegido como el hombre de su vida, no es tu problema, ella me prefiere, en ese momento Albert veía a Candy a sus ojos y ella lo miraba, sosteniendo su mirada con tranquilidad en silencio.

-Ella al igual que su Padre a veces no saben lo que quieren, pero al final siempre saben dónde deben estar, desde hace mucho tiempo hay un gran amor entre nosotros, no es justo que ahora te entrometas donde no te llaman.

-No sé desde hace cuanto tiempo, pero hace mucho que ella es mi novia, y si no lo hacíamos público era porque su amor vale mucho más que la publicidad.

-Ella jamás ha estado con nadie Andrew, ella ha sido mía todo este tiempo, no salgas con estupideces, es mi mujer, es mi futura esposa, y no voy a permitir que te entrometas donde no te llaman, aléjate de ella.

-También te harás cargo de mi hijo, mintió Albert al recordar a Alister y la confusión haciendo que Candy se aguantará la risa cubriéndose la boca.

- ¿Tu hijo? ¿De qué hablas?

-Candy y yo nos casamos por la vía legal, no voy a permitir que mi hijo nazca fuera del matrimonio, en ese momento Alister llegaba con Rita y escuchó que no iba a permitir que su hijo naciera fuera del matrimonio, viendo a Rita con los ojos abiertos ambos sorprendidos, se acercó a la puerta de Albert y la cerró bien para que Rita no estuviera escuchando a su Tío.

-Quiero hablar con Candy

-Pues si tienes algo que ver con ella todo este tiempo, también debes tener su número telefónico, sus datos, porque mientes Terrance, a mi mujer no la va a difamar nadie.

En ese momento Albert colgó el teléfono y Candy dijo

-Albert no he visto a nadie de Inglaterra estos años, solo los trabajadores que despidió y viven aquí, nunca tuve nada que ver con él, lo juro.

-No te asustes Candy, es una técnica de orgullo entre varones, al decir que eres de él, la mayoría de los hombres se aleja sin averiguar nada, pero lo dijiste, no hay marcha atrás, y estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas dicho, en ese momento la tomo por su cintura, la ajustó con él, tomando sus labios suavemente, Candy dijo

-Los ventanales Albert, todavía nos ven de afuera.

-Que bueno, así sabrán cuanto te amo.

- ¡Albert! ¿Me Amas?

- Desde el primero de nuestros besos Candy. Ella lo vio a los ojos, se abrazó a él, y dijo

-Tenía tantos deseos de que alguien me aceptara como soy sin avergonzarse de mí, aun vestida de muchacho, me elegiste, sin saber mi apellido, me propusiste que fuera tu pareja, Albert eres muy importante para mí, y créeme, te entregare todos mis sentimientos, solo no permitas que mi sueño se vaya a la basura, únelo si lo deseas a ti, pero no permitas que se deshaga.

-Candy, no te importa que no sea White.

-No Albert, me importa lo que está dentro del sueño, no su nombre, sino lo que significa para mí.

-Y para mí también Candy.

Albert tomo sus labios con mayor anhelo, ella se entrego con cariño y aceptación, no le creyó a ese hombre nada, no le importaba lo que dijeran de ella, le importaba que ella tenía palabra para sostener el trato que ambos habían hecho.

Albert elevo a Candy a su escritorio, este la acariciaba cuidadosamente, en esos besos de Candy se sentía que no existía nada, se perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio, eso era nuevo para él, siempre podía fijar su mente en lo que deseaba hacer, en los labios de Candy, no podía pensar, solo sentir, y eso se estaba tornando diferente para él, sobre todo, porque sentía la entrega desinteresada de Candy, en cada beso que él le daba.

Separándose lentamente, ella sonrió dijo

-Albert, ¿quieres ir a comer? Ambos se reían, antes era él quien decía eso de salir de ahí, ahora era ella, la que quería sacarlo de ahí, ambos se reían,

-Y si me sigo tardando, también me comerás Candy, ella se ruborizó por completo y él lo disfrutaba.

-Albert hoy hemos avanzado mucho y a pasos agigantados con las personas que trajiste esta tarde, se nos olvido comer…

-Mira como me tienes Candy, que ahora se nos ha pasado comer, eso no es bueno, ya estamos perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

-Albert en otro momento, no me importaría no comer, pero contigo aquí, es una buena escusa para salir. El sonrió la elevo en sus brazos, y giro con ella en su oficina, abrió la puerta y la bajaba Alister los vio dijo

-No hagas eso Albert, ella se puede marear, angustiado por Candy y Rita dijo

-No ha comido hoy, muy preocupada. Candy y Albert se vieron a la cara y sonrieron. Albert dijo

-Rita me llevo a comer a mi prometida

-Su esposa señor. Confirmó Rita, delatándose que había escuchado y Alister dijo

-Yo no sé nada. Albert dijo

-Te gustaría manejar la camioneta de Candy, Alister este sonrió dijo

-Si desde que ha estado en la casa la he querido manejar.

-Bueno dame las llaves de tu auto, llevaré a Candy a comer a la ciudad, y te veo en la casa, para cambiar de vehículo, Alister sonrió

- Todavía está el helicóptero aquí. Candy dijo

-Debo cambiarme Albert. Este sonrió y dijo

-Nos vamos en tu helicóptero Alister.

Salieron llegaban a la mansión White, se cambiaba y el piloto los llevaba a la ciudad, ellos llegaban a un edificio con helipuerto, bajaban y se iban a un restaurant.

-Te gusta la comida japonesa

-Tengo tiempo de no comer sushi Albert

-Conozco un lugar delicioso, vamos, un chofer los llevaba a comer y ambos disfrutaban de lo lindo, conversaban, reían, Albert disfrutaba de ella, no se hicieron ninguna aclaración más de los Grandchester. Candy solo gozaba de él, de sus atenciones y ella trataba de ser la mejor para él, pues el excedía en todo las aspiraciones de un amor para ella.

- Albert, me gustas mucho, gracias por ser mi pareja.

- Candy, si fuiste quien acepto serlo, darme la oportunidad de que ambos cumpliéramos nuestros sueños, ahora quisiera que ya pasará el tiempo y que ese sueño maravilloso llegará ya.

-También yo Albert, ojala y nunca te decepciones de mi.

-Ni tú de mi Candy.

Ambos salieron muy contentos, las siguientes semanas trabajaron con mayor ahincó, ambos se llamaban, se buscaban, las cosas avanzaban muy rápido, Albert tenía que salir fuera de la cuidad, pero no quería dejar a Candy y buscaba la forma para invitarla a ir con él.

-Candy, tengo que salir a Toronto, no sé si te gustaría acompañarme

- La verdad me encantaría, pero necesito que alguien se quede aquí.

-Te parece si convenzo a Alister.

-Pues está bien. Por cuánto tiempo sería mi ausencia.

-Bueno, te parece bien irnos el viernes y regresar el martes.

- Está bien, el sábado y el domingo están casi cubiertos.

Llegaba a la mansión y se encontraba que la abuela Ros y la tía Elroy estaban ahí, La abuela dijo

-Hijo que bien que llegas, ya nos dijeron que te casaste por la forma legal y ahora vinimos a que no nos excluyas de la boda religiosa. Albert se quedo mudo, George estaba serio, Alister sonriendo, Archie iba llegando. Albert trato de pensar de dónde sacaron eso, pensaba para tratar de recordar y al único que le dijo eso fue a Grandchester, como es que ellas lo sabían.

-Me alegra que estén aquí, quede de ir por mi prometida, las llaves de la camioneta George,

-Están en la camioneta señor, y no tiene ningún raspón, la revise minuciosamente.

-Están en su casa, después les presento a Candy, con permiso. Elroy lo vio, dijo

-Albert, un Andrew no nace fuera del matrimonio hijo. Albert estaba de espaldas, ahora hasta el hijo sabían, que estaba sucediendo ahí, se quedo estático, dijo

-Jamás Tía Elroy. Subió se cambio y preparo de una vez, la maleta para el viaje a Toronto. Tenía que irse con Candy de inmediato, y hablar con ella para saber que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

Bajo, vio a Alister y Archie, dijo

-Ster te harás cargo de que no haya problemas en White Corp. Archie, puedo encargarte que apoyes a George en Andrew Corp.

-Por supuesto Albert.

Subió a la camioneta de Candy y se fue de inmediato, sin que vieran que subía sus cosas. Todo el camino estaba pensando cómo es que ellas sabían de las su pociones, sus sobrinos solo habían conjeturado un posible embarazo, pero en la llamada Rita dejo claro que escuchó la llamada de Grandchester, Alister estaba ahí. Ahora se le habían complicado las cosas.

-Hola Nana, ya llegó Candy

-Si hijo, parece que necesita salir fuera mañana.

-No al parecer será desde hoy. Puedo hablar con ella

-Pasa hijo está en su habitación es la del fondo del pasillo principal

- Gracias Nana.

Toco la puerta ella abrió y se sorprendió

- ¡Albert! Que sorpresa, estaba preparando ropa de frío para el viaje de mañana.

-Se complicaron algunas cosas y quise venir a verte, para adelantar el viaje.

-Sucede algo malo

- Mi abuela y mi tía están en casa, llegaron hoy, mi abuela me felicitó por nuestro matrimonio legal y mi tía dijo que un Andrew no puede nacer fuera del matrimonio, que están aquí para no ser excluidas de la boda religiosa, estoy sorprendido y la verdad hace semanas que solo mentí con Grandchester, Rita escuchó y Alister, no sé si tomaron eso como verdad, pero al parecer ya lo dan por hecho.

Mientras que en la mansión Andrew Alister hablaba con la bisabuela

-Eso fue muy impresionante, bisabuela, con el susto crees que Albert traiga a vivir a Candy aquí con nosotros y podemos cuidar del bebe de Albert.

-Alister hijo, voy a tener otro bisnieto, si para eso tengo que obligar a William a sentar cabeza y que esa nalgona de "Kim quien sabe que" salga de su vida de forma definitiva y no le quite tiempo a mi nieto para estar con su esposa. Hasta presionare a Elroy para que no deje que ninguna mujerzuela "monta burros" este distrayendo de sus obligaciones a mi nieto.

- Así se habla bisabuela, esa es una verdadera Andrew. Alister pensaba "nalgona monta burros" de dónde sacó esas palabras la bisabuela.


	7. De Blanco

**Capitulo7**

**De Blanco**

En la habitación Alister ponía al tanto a Archie

-Que pasó Alister, porque están tan alteradas la bisabuela y la tía abuela, las vi muy molestas

-Archie lo que paso no lo vas a creer, estaba llorando la bisabuela por haber presionado a Tía Elroy de que le propusiera matrimonio a su novia, sin saber que era Candy, para colmo vio la foto esa de Kim, encima de…

-Encima de que Alister…

-De ese burro, ya le entendí por eso dijo Nalgona monta burros, que vio la foto de Kim teniendo relaciones con otro y el hombro y cabello de Albert viéndola, pensaron que estaba mal, llegaron y debiste ver, hasta de negro venían vestidas, cuando le dije que ella jamás fue la novia de Albert, que la novia está embarazada y que Albert ya se había casado con ella legalmente…

- ¡Les dijiste Alister! Eres un tonto, que no ves que se puede morir la bisabuela con todo lo que le mencionaste

-Archie, quieres que se le note la barriga a Candy, ya pasaron semanas y nada, quieres que ellas se pongan en un plan de haber si es buena para Albert a estas alturas, si le dije que estaba embarazada, pero también le invente que estaba legalmente protegida, que querías, que fusilaran a Albert.

-Alister el que te va a fusilar a ti, soy yo, viste la cara de la tía abuela, que no ves que le dijo, no puede nacer fuera del matrimonio

-Ya sabes que para ella el matrimonio es sagrado, a ella le importa el matrimonio religioso y si no se apuran, no va a ver vestido blanco, sino batita de maternidad.

En la habitación de la Abuela Ros, lucía una mujer seria hablando con su hija

-Si Alister no me pone al tanto Elroy, nace un bisnieto fuera de la familia, imagínate a esa pobre niña, dice Alister que es tan bella como su nombre, y que en su mirada se nota que Albert es el único en su vida, es una heredera, dueña de un emporio, pero este nieto mío, no se supo guardar lo que debió guardarse y se adelanto, tanto que le sembré valores, que le dije que lo importante era cuidar a su mujer para que lo amara de verdad cuando este se casará con ella.

-Madre deja de preocuparte, ya hablamos con él, si es necesario hablare con el Padre Simón para que venga a casarlo como se debe.

-Debemos hacerlo de manera que ella lo acepte, debemos conocerla hija, si quiere una boda grande tendremos que esperar a que nazca el pequeño, si no lo haremos de la manera discreta, debió esperar hasta que se casara con él, ella también debió esperarse, pero esta juventud…

-Mamá no sabemos, como pasaron las cosas, William es muy hábil para convencer a una mujer de lo que sea, mira que esa Kim decía ser su novia y era puro cuento su novia era Candy y ahora está embarazada, dale de gracias que nos enteramos por Alister y no por los periódicos.

En la mansión White, Candy estaba sorprendida por lo que Albert le decía,

-Albert que va a pensar de mi tu familia, tu abuela, tu tía, que pena, mi Nana me va a matar, que no escuche, cierra la puerta por Dios, esto se va a salir de sus cabales, apenas le dije que me propusiste matrimonio, que ya teníamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, para que supiera que no estamos jugando, que vamos en serio y me dices todo esto.

-Candy perdóname mi amor, te amo y no quiero que pienses que quiero presionarte, pero esto ya llegó a oídos de mi familia, y…

-Albert déjame hablar con tu abuela, si se entera que nos vamos a Toronto, darán por hecho las cosas entre tú y yo, y que en un descuido "este bebe" va a salir corriendo al paso que van.

-Candy no las conoces, son muy estrictas mi amor, no quiero que te arrepientas de querer formar parte de mi familia, Albert estaba serio, sus ojos estaban tristes y Candy lo vio, lo abrazó de su cintura, le dijo

-Eso no va a pasar, Albert… te amo, no vamos a separarnos…no hay marcha atrás…lo recuerdas

-¡Candy! Albert la beso con mucho amor tomando su carita y poniendo ambas manos en ella, para ir introduciéndolas en su cabello.

Mientras en el pasillo Rebeca iba corriendo con Nana Gila

-Nana Gila, cerraron la puerta, y no se escuchan voces

-Este sin vergüenza y delante de mi… ¡Ah no! Ahora mismo voy para allá y a paso lento se fue rumbo a la habitación de Candy.

Apenas llegó, Candy abrió la puerta, dijo

-Nana que haces aquí, vamos a salir Albert y yo

-Hija, les venía a ofrecer galletitas, siempre si van a viajar

-No Nana, vamos a conocer a la abuela y a la tía de Albert acaban de llegar

-Entonces si se piensan casar ¡eh! Albert sonrió, dijo

-Por supuesto Nana, si Candy no se merece otra cosa que formar parte de mi familia

- ¡Oh mi niño! me vas a hacer llorar, no hagas eso. Albert le acarició el rostro, dijo

-Porque llorar Nana, si debería estar feliz

-Hijo ustedes los jóvenes no contemplan que esta vieja se vaya a morir sin ver vestida de blanco a mi niña. Candy la abrazó

-No Nana, no digas eso, vas a cuidar de nuestros hijos y hasta de nuestros nietos.

-Vamos mi niña no soy inmortal, soy una vieja que solo quiere lo mejor para ti. Desde niña te he cuidado, lo único que quiero es verte en el altar vestida de blanco, después de eso, ya no te pediré ningún librito para saber si vas o no a misa. Albert abrió la boca asombrado, dijo

-¿El librito era para saber que iba a misa?

- Mi niño como quieres que me dé cuenta de lo que hace o deje de hacer mi niña, si desde que estás con ella la veo menos, no tengo piernas para andar de tras de ella y saber a donde la llevas. Candy sonrió con ternura, dijo

-Nana, siempre has confiado en mí, siempre te he contado todo, no necesitas preocuparte, todo va a estar bien. Anda ve por tus galletitas y te veo más tarde, antes tenemos que ir a conocer a la familia de mi prometido.

-Muy bien mi niña, vayan con Dios.

Ambos salieron camino a la mansión Andrew. En el camino, Candy iba junto a Albert, recargada en su brazo suspiraba, mientras Albert _pensaba, en la camioneta se puede lleva a Candy muy cerquita, en el auto solo me toma la mano, aquí ella esta tan cerca que su olor y su aliento están junto al mío, el proyecto va despacio, pero como quisiera que ya estuvieras a mi lado Candy, despertar contigo en mis brazos_.

Mientras Candy sonreía, _pensaba Albert como será tu familia, me aceptarán, si piensan que ya estuve contigo y hasta embarazada me creen, con qué cara me verán, Albert te amo y no quiero que nos separaren, has cumplido con el trato y quiero cumplir con mi parte de todo corazón lo quiero, este tiempo has aguantado que me la pase trabajando, sin decir nada has estado conmigo por horas en el trabajo y no te ha importado que vista mal, estás ahí a mi lado, sin ti no lo lograría, no solo por la empresa, sino por lo que siento ahora_.

Llegaban a la mansión y George dijo

-Nunca le vi ningún raspón, esos muchachos debieron cubrirlo o repararlo, por eso Alister manejaba la camioneta, como si no me diera cuenta, debió repararlo antes que lo viera.

-Que tanto hablas George, preguntó Elroy

-Nada estaba viendo llegar a Albert y su novia

- ¡Su novia!, rápido háblale a mi madre, dile que está aquí Candy. Se fue corriendo al estudio y dijo - Alister, Archie, ya saben, es importante que acepten casarse lo más pronto posible. Archie estaba recostado en el sillón de inmediato se levantó y Alister dijo

- Hoy no se van, sin que nos dan la fecha Tía, dile a la bisabuela que les crea todas sus mentiras, Albert debió convencerla de que no corre prisa, pero que de que se casan se casan.

Entraba Candy sonriente, vestida muy formal, en tacones, con un vestido unido al cuerpo, y Albert la abrazaba de su cintura.

-Mira Candy ella es mi Tía Elroy Andrew, hermana de mi Padre. Tía ella es Candy White, mí prometida.

-Un placer hija, este muchacho debió presentarte con nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo, como es eso de que lleven años de noviazgo. Candy suspiro mientras recibía el abrazo de Elroy, llegaba la abuela Ros

-Bienvenida hija, me moría por conocerte.

-No diga eso, usted se ve muy fuerte, no debe morirse.

-Bueno hija no soy eterna, este novio tuyo es dueño de todas estas canas que vez. Candy sonrió, la abuela la vio bien, _pensó esa chica no está embarazada_, para asegurarse, la abrazó tentando un poco su cintura. Agregó

-Hija eres muy hermosa, después de todo mi William sabe elegir bien, no estoy muy segura con eso de una boda legal, creo que es una mentirita de William para que no lo presionemos con que se casen, pero dime hija realmente amas a mi William.

-Si Abuela, realmente amo a su nieto.

-Entonces porque no se casan de una buena vez y me dejan estar tranquila de todos esos mentirosos de los periódicos. Albert dijo

-Abuela ya le propuse matrimonio como me lo pediste, ella acepto solo estábamos esperando a que preparáramos la boda. Candy sonrió y la abuela dijo

- ¿Hija como deseas tu boda?

- Como Albert quiera, no cuento con familia directa como ustedes, así que como deseen ustedes. Elroy sonrió y dijo

-Perfecto, entonces madre hay que organizar una boda y la Abuela sonrió. Albert dijo

-Candy a mi me gustaría que nuestra boda la organizaras, no todos los días nos casamos. Candy sonrió

- ¡Albert! Le acarició el rosto.

La abuela noto que realmente ama a su nieto, su tía noto que ambos están enamorados y que de embarazo es solo una verdadera mentira, ese vestido deja un vientre plano y completamente vacío. Elroy dijo

-Candy querida, William tiene razón, mi madre y yo te ayudaremos en lo que sea, y tendrás una boda fantástica, espero que hayas soñado alguna vez en casarte.

-Por supuesto, solo es que trabajando de lleno, no estoy tan enterada en la moda y lo que realmente debe llevar una boda, Albert y yo nos hemos dedicado al trabajo que no lo hablado. La abuela dijo

-Pero pasemos a sentarnos hija, me tienes tan feliz que nos hemos quedado aquí en la puerta soñando con la boda de ustedes.

Albert y Candy sonrieron, mientras Alister y Archie se quedaron atrás

-Viste Archie, que estratégicas son ambas, ya están hablando de la boda y sin prisas, ni presión, eso lo heredo Albert, debemos aprender sus tácticas, en un descuido este fin de semana es la boda.

-Lo crees así Alister, lo mejor es que nos dediquemos a buscar a la mujer de nuestros sueños, para que no nos anden casando después como a Albert.

-Vamos Archie, mira qué bien se ven, Albert mantuvo todo este tiempo a Candy escondida de nosotros para que no se la ganáramos, bien sabía que viendo a una mujer tan hermosa como ella, cualquiera sé la robaría.

-Estas exagerando Alister.

-Lo que pasa es que no oíste discutir a Terrance Grandchester con Albert, de que el también la quiere y mi tío se la gano.

- ¿De verdad Alister?

-Si me tope con Anthony, cuando le dije que era la mujer de mi tío y que estaban esperando un hijo, debiste ver lo pálido que se puso, ya debió haber ido corriendo con su hermanito a decirle que esta chica es una Andrew.

En la sala sentada muy formal con rectitud estaba Candy, mientras que Albert no dejaba de estar a su lado, abrazándola por su espalda, para que no se fuera asustar con su familia y saliera corriendo de esta casa.

-Hija entonces Bellatriz era tu madre, pero si la conocíamos y conocemos a toda su familia.

- ¿De verdad Abuela? Ella era de Irlanda es hija de Jonathan y Beatriz MacArthur.

-Candy ellos fueron amigos del padre de William, tal vez por las edades crees que no es posible, lo que sucede es que William fue el hijo más deseado, y se tardo mucho en llegar sus Padres ya eran mayores cuando lo tuvieron y fue el único hijo de mi William Arthur Andrew y su esposa Elizabeth.

-Es increíble Abuela, que el mundo sea tan pequeño, hace tiempo me quería quedar a vivir en Inglaterra, pero mi Padre vendió White Corp. Y me moleste mucho, sin embargo si no fuera por eso, no tendríamos el trabajo que nos unió a Albert y a mí. _Albert se quedo pensativo, era verdad, ella ahora sería una Grandchester si no hubiera vendido en Inglaterra, fue considerado el error más grande para los White o el negocio más fructífero para los Grandchester. Pero ella siguió con el sueño de ser grande como su padre, y ahora está aquí, a mi lado_. En ese momento Albert abrazó más a Candy y la abuela vio que su nieto está muy enamorado de ella.

-Candy, a mi me encantaría ver esa boda antes de irme a mejor vida, no sabes cómo he soñado en ver a mi nieto casarse y que sea feliz, Candy sonrió, dijo

-Mi Nana también nos lo dice cada que puede, ella me ha cuidado desde que era una niña, cuando perdí a mi madre, ella fue como una madre para mí, al morir mi padre, ella no ha dejado de preocuparse porque piensa que me quedaría sola, ahora que conoce a Albert, no ha dejado de presionarlo para que nos casemos. Alister que estaba de pie dijo

-Tu Nana presiona a Albert. Albert sonrió y dijo

-Me amenazó Ster, que pobre de mí si le hacía daño a su niña. Archie dijo

-Vaya entonces la Nana es de Candy no de sus hijos. Candy sonrió, dijo

-Archie vamos por pasos, primero nos casamos y después sigue pensar en la familia y en los hijos, no hay que adelantarse, por eso deben Alister y tú encontrar a esa persona especial que forme parte de sus vidas. Tal y como Albert y yo queremos formar una familia. _La abuela sonrió, esa chica era la nieta que siempre quiso y Elroy igual, al escucharla se daban cuenta que William no les falló, eran exageraciones de Alister para que casaran a Albert y vaya que lo estaban logrando, todos ya estaban hablando del matrimonio_. Elroy dijo

-Candy que día se quieren casar William y tu. Candy sonrió y dijo

-Si por nosotros fuera, mañana mismo nos casábamos, pero eso lleva sus pasos, y debemos ver si esta la iglesia disponible. Alister sonrió dijo

-Por eso van todos los domingos a misa, no es necesario, solo llamen a las oficinas y les dicen el día que ustedes quieran, hay muchas iglesias en toda esta ciudad. Albert y Candy se vieron sonrieron, ya todo estaba muy tranquilo, Alister no iba a cambiar, el quería que Albert fuera feliz y se casará con Candy, Albert miraba a Candy, ella dijo que si por ellos fuera mañana mismo se casaban y eso lo hizo suspirar emocionado. Albert dijo,

-Les parece si comienzan con los preparativos, y nos casamos en cuanto vean que hay fechas disponibles, Candy acepto ser mi esposa y con gusto ella escogerá su vestido y los detalles personales, mientras ustedes se hacen cargo de todo lo demás. La abuela y Elroy sonrieron, Candy se recargo emocionada con Albert y Alister tomo su computadora, investigando la fecha posible con los detalles que debe llevar una boda, Archie miraba la computadora de Alister y la Tía Elroy los vio

-Que sucede Alister.

-Bueno si Candy y Albert se quieren casar en Escocia, dentro de tres meses tendríamos la boda del año. Albert sonrió y Candy busco la cara de Albert, definitivamente el estaba feliz por la boda no le importaba que fuera en tres meses, Albert volteo a buscar el rostro de Candy y ella lo miraba sonriente. Dijo

-Pues que sea en Escocia, pero Alister y Archie, este fin de semana tenemos un negocio pendiente, ustedes ayudaran a los corporativos, mientras regreso de Toronto. Y la abuela dijo

-Y tu hija estarás ocupada este fin de semana.

-Si tengo un viaje pendiente, pero nos veremos de nuevo aquí en cuanto regreses Albert, para ponerme de acuerdo con tu tía y me ayude a escoger el vestido. La tía se emocionó pues la tomaría en cuenta en el vestido y la abuela dijo

-También iré a ver el vestido hija.

-Por supuesto abuela. Albert se levanto le dio la mano a Candy y dijo

-Bueno quede de llevar a Candy con su Nana, ya me la robe por mucho tiempo y no quiero que piense mal. La abuela y la tía sonrieron, ella tenía una Nana que la cuidaba, como estos bisnietos suyos pensaron que ellos se adelantarían.

Salieron en la camioneta, y Albert dijo

-Si te vas a ir conmigo a Toronto verdad.

-Por supuesto Albert, es un viaje de negocios verdad. Albert sonrió.


	8. La Firma

**Capitulo 8**

**La Firma**

En Inglaterra, Richard conversaba con Terrance,

-Hijo, Andrew envió toda la caballería a un nuevo proyecto, debemos investigar de que se trata, nos están ganando esos Andrew entre Albert y sus sobrinos, han llevado a toda la unión americana a un éxito total, ahora puedo comprender lo que decía Clint, Inglaterra tiene un tope, América no tiene límite. Qué lástima que no fuera más ambicioso que visionario, así ahora sería mi socio y con él esto sería un triunfo completo.

-Padre ya sé de qué se trata, dijo con cara de tristeza

- ¿Ah sí?

-Lo que sucede es desde que me entere que Candy se fue a América y emprendió una empresa en unos terrenos abandonados por el loco de su padre, la estuve investigando todo este tiempo, ella durante cinco años ha estado levantando todo un corporativo nuevo White, pero aun más grande con la visión de su padre, el problema es que ella piensa igual que su padre, y no maneja las ganancias bien, así que se lo llevo muy lento ese crecimiento. Un empleado americano de Candy era mi contacto y siempre me dijo que la loca de mi Candy estaba haciendo cosas extrañas, una ocasión me dijo que aprendió a manejar un tráiler y en otra que llevaba en una auto bus a muchos niños de la escuela que lleva por nombre el de su madre, así que pensé ir y ofrecerle comprarle sus empresas, pero como se enojo mucho porque su padre nos vendió, estaba buscando otra forma para que ella confiara de nuevo en mi, y esta vez casarme con ella, hace unos días me llamo el imbécil ese de mi contacto y me dice que su prometido se está haciendo cargo de todo en las empresas, le llame y resulta que todos estos años ha estado con Andrew, y está embarazada, por eso se va a casar con ella, es su mujer.

En ese momento Anthony estaba escuchando todo, se quedo serio recargado en la pared, recordando cuando Candy era su novia, como no se quiso entregar a él, porque quería esperar a casarse por la iglesia frente a Dios, ahora resulta que con el Andrew ese si se había adelantado, toco la puerta y entró.

-Hola Papá, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

-Nada que tu hermano seguía enamorado de la hija de White y Andrew se la gano. Anthony bajo la cara y Richard agregó - Anthony tu lo sabías.

-Me tope con Alister, en una convención, me dijo que Candy es la mujer de Albert y que esperan un hijo. Los ojos de Anthony delataban tristeza, Richard dijo

- ¿La amabas hijo? Terrance volteo bruscamente, vio a Anthony a la cara. Anthony dijo

-Fue mi novia en la universidad, pero ella no me amaba como ama a Andrew. Terrance molesto dijo

- ¡Tu novia! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Ella supo de la apuesta que hiciste y me mando al diablo.

-Anthony ¿Porqué no me dijiste que eran novios?

- Porque Candy y yo nos habíamos peleado, ella no quería entregarse con nadie hasta que estuviera casada, y mira el colmo, ese bastardo de Andrew si logro estar con ella antes de casarse y la embarazo.

- ¿Ya es su esposa? Pregunto Richard

-Según Alister solo legalmente. Terrance dijo

-Unieron sus empresas y ahora el corporativo Andrew será inmenso. Richard dijo

-Tal vez todavía no… sería bueno investigar

En un aeropuerto privado Candy y Albert subían a un jet Andrew con destino a Toronto.

-Es hermoso Albert

-Ahora es tuyo, cuando quieras podemos volar en el.

- Pues al parecer pronto, si nos casamos en tres meses, según los cálculos de Alister.

-Te gusta la idea.

-La verdad sí, me gusta todo Albert, aunque a veces me da preocupación que alguien se entere de nuestro trato.

-Nadie se puede enterar, eso es solo entre tú y yo

-Y si te arrepientes Albert. Este sonrió

-Crees que deseo perder mi corazón

-Espero que no, porque entonces también perdería el mío.

-De verdad Candy, realmente me amas.

-Realmente te amo Albert y la forma en la que iniciamos esto no fue la más correcta, al menos ahora que vi a tu familia tan preocupada porque nos casáramos, me doy cuenta que me aceptan también.

-Por supuesto que te aceptan, y si no lo hicieran, te robaba conmigo.

- ¡Albert! Ambos se besaron amorosamente.

Llegaban a un edificio donde unos hombres estaban esperando a Albert, este llegó con Candy de la mano, entraron a una sala enorme de juntas, Candy estaba nerviosa, el estaba ahí, por ella, todo era parte de el avance tecnológico para White Corp. Pero ellos pedían seguridad en el proyecto enorme. Albert estaba ofreciendo la seguridad de Andrew Corp. Para respaldarlo, los hombres querían pensarlo, Candy dijo

-White Corp. No existe, es parte de Andrew Corp. Y en poco tiempo será parte de Andrew, los hombres sonrieron, de inmediato aceptaron, pero querían ver que les enviaran los documentos de lo que Candy les había dicho, ella sonrió y mostro su anillo dijo

-Solo puedo mostrarles mi diez por ciento, ellos sonrieron pidieron que los invitaran a la boda, que ellos querían asistir, firmaban el convenio agregando a Candy White, Albert sonreía, _Candy había cerrado el trato que se llevaría varios días por lo que pedían y ella lo cerró en el primer día, asegurando que White era de Andrew_. Ella firmó los papeles donde aseguraba que las empresas White estaban de acuerdo y ese fue el primer documento que avalaba todo entre ellos dos.

Salieron dirigiéndose al hotel, donde ella tenía una habitación a un lado de la de Albert, ambos entraban se cambiaban y salían a brindar

-Me sorprendiste Candy, no esperaba que hicieras esto.

-No hay marcha atrás, no me dijiste que tu compañía respaldaría la mía para el proyecto Albert.

-Bueno Candy, es muy ambicioso el proyecto, tenía que ser así.

-Albert, sentí que estaba firmando nuestra acta de matrimonio.

-No vi que estuvieras nerviosa, por el contrario te vi muy decidida.

-De verdad, es que contigo obtuve la seguridad de que todo estaba bien.

Albert sonrió, la tomo por su cintura y la beso intensamente, _eso lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo ella estaba confiando en él, con eso se lo demostraba que a pesar de que tenían tan poco juntos, pero ya la amaba perdidamente_. Ambos comieron en el restaurant, brindaban y salían

-Candy quieres salir a conocer algún lugar.

- ¿A donde quieras Albert? El sonrió, dijo sin pensar

-A mis brazos mi amor.

- ¡Albert! Ella lo abrazó, le dijo

-Es donde más segura me siento.

-Candy ¿eso es verdad?

-Por supuesto Albert, no dudes que estamos en esto juntos, no esperes de mí una traición

-Ni tampoco de mi, cuando deseo de todo corazón que estemos juntos toda la vida.

- ¡Albert!

Se fueron a conocer partes de Toronto, ambos se conocían más, a él le gustaban los animales y a ella, le fascinaba como se lo explicaba, como respetaba la vida silvestre y en cada uno de sus proyectos, contaba con vegetación suficiente para que la gente tuviera lugares de diversión y esparcimiento.

Candy lo observaba como hablaba, veía su rostro emocionado, como le contaba de sus proyectos y de la implementación que hacía en cada uno de ellos, para que se mantuvieran unidos y en contacto, así es como el obtenía libertad, misma que aprovechaba para salir a caminar, a correr.

Candy mentalmente _se fue al momento en su anterior relación sus pensamientos viajaron a como rompieron antes de la apuesta, que Anthony deseaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba, teniendo relaciones con ella y la consideraron una mojigata, ella ahora contaba con mayor edad, era una adulta y una empresaria, como tomaría Albert que ella no fuera tan liberal en su forma de pensar, recordó como encontró a su ex con otro y si él no ha estado con nadie todo este tiempo, solo esperándola a ella, acaban de firmar el convenio donde ambos se comprometen a estar unidos, y el proyecto quedaba con mayor garantía, pero ella no le había demostrado que realmente formara parte de su vida_. Albert sonrió dijo,

-Te preocupa algo Candy, te noto seria, todo va a salir bien, sabes me encanta saber que pensamos en muchas cosas de forma similar, tu compromiso ante el trabajo es muy intenso, muchas veces me decían que estaba mal, pero el compromiso de sacar adelante las metas siempre fue muy intenso para mí. Candy sonrió,

-Para ambos Albert, en las empresas en las que siempre soñé participar me limitaban, aquí, soy mi propia jefe, me autorizo lo que requiero, ella comenzó a contarle de su trabajo y del diseño de los planos. Albert sonreía, _su mente pensaba en Kim, diciéndole que no era un hombre que la tenía como su dedo meñique y si Candy esperaba más de él, ella ya había tenido novio antes, tal vez quería pasar al siguiente paso, no debo perderla, pensará a caso que no le cumpliré o que sigo pensando en otra y no la veo como mujer a ella. Su sonrisa, su confianza, su determinación, ella sabe que nos casaremos que cumpliré con ella, no te voy a perder Candy, eres mi prometida, te amo_.

Salieron felices, sonriendo algo nerviosos mientras subían por el elevador hacia sus habitaciones Candy pensaba _lo invitare a pasar y si veo que él quiere avanzar_… subieron al hotel ya era tarde, la acompañó a su habitación, este paso dentro, Albert pensaba, _siempre confía en mí, me invita a pasar a su habitación,_ cerró la puerta y ambos se besaron intensamente, habían bebido un poco, solo la botella de champagne completa, ambos estaban muy felices, las caricias se tornaban muy insinuantes, ambos las estaban aceptando.

-Candy mi amor, falta poco tiempo para casarnos, te prometo que te haré muy feliz.

-Ya soy muy feliz Albert, contigo soy muy feliz, te amo.

-Y yo a ti, pero debo cuidarte amor,

-Por eso te alejas de mi, para cuidarme, debes quedarte a mi lado.

-Candy no quiero que te arrepientas después.

-No hay marcha atrás Albert, no quiero perderte, quiero amarte para siempre.

- Candy estás consciente que esto es para siempre.

-Por supuesto entregaste toda tu compañía para respaldar mi sueño, estoy entregándote mi vida para respaldar el tuyo.

- ¡Candy! En ese momento bajo su cierre en la espalda, ella abrió su camisa, ambos se entregaban a la pasión desenfrenada de una entrega total, las caricias se tornaron mayores, el estaba extasiado ante ella,

-Candy te amo, te amo como un loco, estoy tan feliz de escucharte que me amas.

-Albert yo… siempre quise… y te amo

Los besos acabaron con el intento de explicar, la pasión envolvía por completo a ambos, en un éxtasis insuperable, Albert jamás se había sentido tan amado por una mujer, entregarse con esa pasión, no le importaba que ya haya tenido novio, para él sería su único amor. Y esperaba serlo para ella también. Se ganaría su amor con todo su ser, ella lo amaba y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Con tiernas caricias, notaba que ella aun no estaba lista y besaba con mayor amor a la mujer se su vida, bajo y besaba con ternura, notando que ella temblaba ante él, eso jamás lo había visto en una mujer, pero que mujer podría compararse con Candy, cuando ella era única irrepetible, en el mundo no podía haber un ser tan amoroso para preferir a la gente que al dinero.

Albert con ternura por fin se acomodo en ella, el se posesionó con amor y noto que era su primera vez, al ver el dolor que ella mostraba, al sentir como se detenía y se esforzó más,

-Tranquila mi amor, pasará, te lo prometo, no dolerá más.

-Lo… sé… te amo.

-Y yo a ti corazón, con todo mi ser, besaba con cariño su cara que aguardaba lagrimas en sus ojitos, haciendo que él se sintiera tonto, al no comprender que ella era virgen, que se entregaba a él para demostrarle que lo amaba.

El movimiento de sus cuerpos dio a un placer indescriptible para Albert, el corazón no le cabía en el cuerpo, ella era una sorpresa constante en su vida, con todo el cuidado y amor, llegaba a la cúspide de sus deseos, abrazando cuidadosamente a su mujer,

-Te hice daño, mi amor… ella sonrió

-No Albert. Te amo, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida en su pecho. Albert beso sus labios con ternura, la abrazó fuerte, la cubrió con las sabanas y no la soltaba, la ajustaba con ternura a él. Albert estaba emocionado viéndola dormida en sus brazos, se le brotaron algunas lagrimas, que dejo caer en el cabello de ella, _jamás en su vida pensó tener derecho a un amor nuevo_.

En Nueva York llegaban Terry y Anthony, mismos que investigaban la situación financiera de los Andrew, notaban que Andrew Corp. De un tiempo a la fecha no contaba con los mismos respaldos, pertenece a William Albert Andrew, no posee suficientes fondos como para hacer un trato justo con las empresas White, pues Andrew Corp. No podía igualar en bienes a White Corp. por tanto no sustentaba una posibilidad de unión en ambos corporativos, Terry sonrió de medio lado, no era equitativo y justo el trato de unirlas y eso se lo haría saber a Candy.

En ese momento Archie el genio en finanzas más joven de la unión americana, era informado que los Grandchester estaban en New York, que estaban adquiriendo información acerca de Andrew Corp., y todo lo que la respaldaba, para comparar con las posesiones de White. Este al enterarse se molesto, llamó a la bisabuela para ver sobre los bienes reales de Albert, pues Escocia era la matriz de Albert, al respaldarse con su herencia, la bisabuela le informo que William tenía detenido todos los bienes Andrew por no estar casado. Archie pensó _dedicándose a nosotros todo ese tiempo_, llamó a Alister quien de inmediato se molestó.

-Malditos Grandchester vienen a convencer a Candy de que no se case con Albert, porque no tiene los suficientes, pero ellos no saben lo que valen los Andrew, Archie, tus empresas y las mías sustentaron todo este tiempo a William Albert Andrew, así que mientras nos cuidaba nuestros bienes, se hizo de los suyos y por eso el nunca tuvo la obligación de casarse, el empezó desde cero.

-Si se hizo un Corporativo sin los bienes Andrew, ahora los Grandchester van a buscar a Candy.

-Ella no está, se toparan conmigo Archie.

-Alister si vez que van contra Albert, todos mis bienes pasan a él y lo sustentan.

-Archie, los míos también, no vamos a dejar que esos Grandchester humillen a Albert.

-Y no sabes lo mejor, hable con la bisabuela y me dijo que todo este tiempo la fortuna Andrew está detenida en Escocia porque Albert no está casado.

-Es decir que cuando se case se volverá multimillonario el tío Albert.

-Aunque usted no lo crea, el hizo todo su corporativo desde cero Alister, y según los cálculos esa herencia es enorme mucho más que las nuestras juntas, siempre pudo acabar con los Grandchester si quisiera, solo sería que esa mentirita tuya la hiciéramos realidad.

- ¿Cual de todas?

-Casar a Albert y Candy legalmente, podemos hacerlo ahora, que firmen y George que se haga cargo de la apertura de su herencia a las bases Andrew.

En el bar de un hotel lujoso ambos Grandchester estaban pensativos…

Terry estaba serio, _pensativo ahora comprendía que su hermano también amaba a Candy, pero ella no era su tipo, ella era una mujer fuerte, valiente, una loca como él. La única mujer capaz de ser esposa de un hombre como yo, mientras Anthony buscaba a una mujer dulce, romántica, y cariñosa, por eso no se quedo con él, terminaron antes de la apuesta, no fue por su causa, ahora sabía que nunca estuvo con su hermano, por lo tanto, ese Andrew no se la ganaría, aun que tuviera que hacerse cargo de un hijo, era de ella y eso era lo mejor._

Anthony _deseaba verla, como se vería embarazada, acaso había cambiado tanto, ya eran casi seis años de que la vio en el corporativo White y recordaba la cara de tristeza y enojo al ver que su padre había vendido todo a los Grandchester, recordaba su carita molesta, viendo con furia a Terry y como verla enfurecida le atraía más a Terry, su hermano mayor, mientras que el beso sus labios, conoció a una mujer con romance, con ternura, con las cualidades que Terry jamás conoció de Candy_.

En las empresas White, Alister bromeaba con Jack, ambos jugaban estacionando los tráiler,

-Por favor Jack, no porque tenga años de no hacerlo, eres más rápido

-Vamos Jefe, reconozca que su fuerte son los aviones no los tráiler, esto es lo mío

-Está bien Jack, desde hoy tienes descuento, cuando vayas a las aerolíneas tu gana.

Ambos se reían y se abrazaban, jugando divertidos, viendo quien lo hacía en el menor tiempo, cuando recibió una llamada de Rita, que la escuela se estaba incendiando, se escuchó la alarma como si el incendio fuera en la empresa, pero todos veían en donde estaba el humo, todos los choferes se iban corriendo, Alister los seguía, pasaba a una área grande una nave industrial especial, se cambiaban algunos como "bomberos", este los seguía y hacía lo mismo, con el celular llamaba a Archie le explicaba la situación y pedía un avión con agua de inmediato para arrojarla por encima, llegaban los dos camiones de bomberos a la escuela las flamas estaban enormes, era extraño para Alister ver todo eso, había todo con normas de seguridad extrema. Alister sorprendido pensaba

- ¿Cómo paso esto?


	9. El Bombero

**Capitulo 9**

**El bombero**

En Toronto una pareja se amaba por enésima ocasión,

-Candy me vas a volver loco mi amor, ven acá. Albert la atraía de su cintura a la de él ajustándola, mientras ella se excitaba con él.

- ¡Albert! te amo, soy muy feliz, no me sentí tan feliz que recuerde desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Yo también te amo y mucho mi amor, no quisiera que nos fuéramos de aquí, ahora que… debemos regresar, ya pronto estaremos casados y te juro mi amor que te amare con locura todo el tiempo, no te arrepentirás jamás de amarme, te lo juro.

-Albert. Se volvían a besar, tomándose un baño juntos en una tina hermosa donde Albert sentado y ella jugando con él sobre sus piernas, ambos de frente se besaban cariñosos, disfrutaban de la claridad que entraba por los vitrales, sin querer salir de la habitación, los dos se mostraban cuanto estaban comprometidos en su trato. Vaya que sí.

Salían del hotel, una televisión en el lobby, capto la atención de Candy

- ¡Albert! ¡Mi escuela! La cara de angustia al ver las llamas hicieron que los ojos de Candy se llenaran de lagrimas pensando en los pequeños que debían estar ahí. Albert la abrazó, se molestó impotente por cómo era posible, dijo

-Vamos para allá mi amor, ambos volaban en el jet mientras Albert llamaba a Archie quien lo ponía al tanto de la situación y que Alister estaba a cargo de todo.

-Candy… mi amor, Alister está ahí… no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Dijo un Albert angustiado por ver a Candy llorando, seguía haciendo llamadas para que al llegar al aeropuerto lo esperara un helicóptero

Alister notaba que todos los niños estaban en el centro en un punto de reunión, sin moverse, este de inmediato, ordeno a la central de autobuses enviar camiones por los pequeños, llegaban subiéndolos alejándolos de ahí, antes de alejarse, llegaba el avión y el daba las coordenadas, para que dejaran caer el agua, mojando a todos los bomberos mientras se reían, porque ya les habían ganado el incendio, se los apagaban desde el cielo, así les daban una enorme ayuda.

Mientras que Albert y Candy, subían a un helicóptero, para dirigirse a la escuela y llegar a ayudar, Candy iba elegante distinguida, como toda una dama en traje sastre. Albert estaba igual en traje muy formal, con gabardina, por el frío pues ella estaba en oficinas en una reunión cuando paso todo esto.

Mientras que en la Primaria Bellatriz White. Los bomberos obscuros por el humo de las llamas, revisaban que no hubiera más problemas, se daban cuenta que el fuego había comenzado por fuera, y todo estaba lleno de de hollín.

Los pequeños de la escuela trataban de moverse para subirse a los autobuses pero al ver llegar el avión salían, todos aplaudiendo y gritando saludaban al avión. Los niños gritaban en los autobuses levantando sus manos, llegaba un helicóptero, gravando la historia, que el incendio de una escuela fue apoyado por un avión Andrew.

Los trabajadores bomberos abrazaban al Jefe juguetón Alister quien sonreía, viendo como los salones estaban obscuros por el incendio, mientras la policía llegaba para investigar como se había hecho tan rápido, si las pinturas eran especiales y todo lo que tenían era contra incendio e intoxicación, descubriendo que había sufrido un atentado por forma externa, rociaron un liquido inodoro, que fue iniciado con el calor del sol, al encenderse, las alarmas se prendieron dando oportunidad a los niños y maestros de salir, pero el humo era de ese químico, con eso se provoco un atentado, que como contaban con seguridad no había lesionados, esto se publicaba y felicitaban la construcción segura de la escuela.

Donde había un letrero de cero incidentes y los que investigaban sonreían, por como una escuela tenía toda la seguridad de una empresa, extintores, puertas de emergencia, lámparas especiales, caminos señalados, todo y la secundaria que estaba a un lado salían los jóvenes aplaudiendo a las personas que habían llegado a salvar el día, muchos de los jóvenes, corrían buscando a sus hermanos, felices sonreían, saludaban de mano a los bomberos, algunos los abrazaban y Alister sonreía al ver como una niña bajo corriendo de un autobús y gritó

- ¡Papá viniste a salvarnos papito!, este se quitaba el casco, elevando a su hija, y la televisión los gravaba, El reportero le preguntó

-Usted es bombero y tiene a su hija en esta escuela.

-No, todos somos trabajadores White, esta escuela es de los White, nos capacitaron como bomberos para estar en una emergencia salvando nuestras familias y a nuestra casa que también es White.

El reportero grababa que todas las zonas que rodeaban la escuela eran residencias hermosas, hechas por White, las naves y las empresas alrededor de la zona pertenecían a White. La ciudad completa en esa sección un poco olvidada era propiedad de White Corp.

Alister fue entrevistado, -Si estoy a cargo de las empresas White solo por el fin de semana, pues su dueña Candy White tenía que salir a realizar una actividad fuera de la ciudad,

-Sr. Andrew, como es posible que usted trajera un avión para salvar la escuela si no es propiedad de los Andrew.

-No soy el señor Andrew, el es mi tío y se equivoca amigo, Candy White es una Andrew. Se retiro, todo salía en televisión. Llegaba un helicóptero donde Albert y Candy bajaban en la escuela, los pequeños al verla corrieron gritando

-¡Candy! por todos lados se escuchaba a los niños, los de la secundaria, salían, porque Candy White estaba ahí, el reportero no lo podía creer, junto a William Albert Andrew, bajaba una hermosa dama en traje sastre, blanco con negro, con tacones, quien angustiada sonreía, abrazando a los pequeños, diciéndoles

- ¡Están Bien! Todos se aglomeraban, los pequeños que al verla llegar gritaban su nombre como porra la ovacionaban, donde Alister vestía de bombero todo sucio sonriente, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Albert.

-Alister ¿qué pasó?

-Algo y alguien provocó un atentado, la escuela llevó las consecuencias, pero todo está bien, no hay niños lastimados, ni maestros, todos salieron en orden.

-Gracias Alister, ya sabes lo que sigue, necesitamos saberlo todo.

El Reportero, con cara de asombro anunciaba que estos niños y toda la escuela eran hijos de empleados de White Corp. Pues todas las residencias, están diseñadas por su dueña la Arquitecta Candice White MacArthur hija del prestigiado visionario Clint White, quien lleva la administración completa de White Corp., todas las empresas White salían en Televisión, Candy y Albert en el helicóptero que ellos estaban en una reunión y desde donde estaban, se dejaron venir a ver la seguridad de la escuela y de todo White Corp.

El reportero se acercó con la cámara a donde Albert y Candy eran abrazados, Albert estaba a espaldas de ella, cuidando que no la tumbaran, mientras todos los niños, la saludaban, daban espacio a los demás para que saludaran a Candy, ella decía los nombres de los niños, no miraba a la cámara, sino a los pequeños, a lo que uno en vez de darle la mano, la abrazaba y ella se bajo a devolverle el abrazo.

Las imágenes mostraban a Candy sonriendo divina con un atuendo hermoso, como si fuera la dama de la casa blanca, pues ahí todos la querían y la respetaban, se escuchaba como todos los pequeños querían tocarla y le gritaban

- Candy soy yo… Johnny. Ella sonriendo tocaba sus caritas, viendo que estuvieran bien, eran muchos y de muchos se sabía el nombre.

- Johnny, Lis, Tom, Aron, Vane, mis chiquitos están bien. ¡Los quiero mucho!

Como pudo, se quito el saco grueso, pues era para estar en Toronto no en su tierra Chicago, mismo que Albert le tomaba, subió a una plataforma con algunos más pequeños que la seguían, se veía muy alta por los tacones, su falda ceñida al cuerpo, la blusa pegadita resaltando sus atractivos bustos, sonriente con su cabello suelto.

-No se preocupen por sus útiles escolares, todo se les repondrá, tenemos una bodega con sus repuestos, además ya van a terminar el año escolar toda su información está resguardada, no tengan miedo, esta semana, no vendrán a clases. En ese momento todos gritaban y brincaban, ella también brincaba con ellos sonreía emocionada. Albert sonreía, _hacía unas horas la tenía en sus brazos, verla ahí, como una dama preocupada atendiendo a su familia_.

-Todos serán llevados a casa, ¡vamos filas!

En ese momento todos se formaban en filas continuas de más veinte niños cada una, tomaban en forma ordenada sus lugares, ella los dirigía a los autobuses, y los despedía sonriendo. Mientras la directora y los maestros se acercaban a saludarla, dándole las gracias, ella los tranquilizaba que en unos días estaría funcionando todo de forma normal.

Mientras Albert no dejaba de verla enamorado, por como ella realmente amaba a la que consideraba su familia. Sonreía, ella lo llamó

-Albert, ellos son maestros de aquí, -el es mi prometido William Albert Andrew, quien conoce todos nuestros procesos de calidad educacional.

-Señorita White, la busca el Director de la secundaria, Oliver Well. Un hombre grande, sonreía, besaba las manos de Candy

-Hija, estos son los videos de la seguridad de la escuela primaria, hiciste bien en ponerlos en red con la secundaria, pude salvar una semana de vigilancia completa, te hago entrega, los investigadores quieren pruebas, pero nosotros tenemos resguardo de todo, gracias a ti hija.

- Sr. Oliver usted tan precavido, permítame un momento, - ¡Alister! Sonriendo vestido con una parte del uniforme de bombero se acercaba Alister.

-Dime Candy

-El es el director de la secundaria, me hace entrega de estos videos, son para revisarlos es una semana completa de vigilancia, porque cree que pueda ser un atentado. -Sr. Oliver el es Alister Cornwall Andrew, mi sobrino y está encargado de White, así que ambos ya estamos enterados de esto. Albert sonreía, estaba tomando a Alister como debía ser, pues ella no había estado ahí desde el viernes y ya era martes. Alister dijo

- ¿Cuenta con red Profesor Oliver?

-Por supuesto todo White está equipado para emergencias, no es red abierta, pero con gusto cuentas con mi acceso si eres sobrino de mi Srita. White. Alister sonrió, de inmediato, saco un pequeño equipo se enlazó y el Director le entregaba su código, este acezaba, dijo

-Director ya lo tengo en mis archivos, estos son muestra física para que Candy los vea, los míos ya están aquí, mire

En ese momento y a velocidad se enlazaba a varios días, Alister escogió los de la primaria, y vio donde unos hombres rociaban las paredes como si fumigaran,

-Detenlo ahí hijo - Srita. White, mire estos no son personal White, nosotros no fumigamos en época escolar. Candy vio a Albert y este llamó a los investigadores con una mano, tomaban nota, Alister dijo

-Tengo que subirlo a mi equipo, para hacer un acercamiento y saber quiénes son. Candy se mostro triste, vio a Albert y este contestó

-Por supuesto Alister. Mientras Albert abrazaba a Candy que decepcionada le habían cometido un atentado contra sus niños.

En una televisión grande y lujosa dos hermanos en el bar de un hotel veían a Candy en un traje preciosa, donde ya no portaba su saco y un vientre plano y muy hermosa ambos con un Deja Vu, donde Terry imaginaba el negro de su traje y una media sonrisa miraban a Terry con filo y pasión, mientras que de blanco y su sonrisa completa miraba a Anthony con alegría y felicidad.

-Señor Grandchester. Ambos contestaban distraídos –Si -Si

-Sus bebidas, se retiraba el mesero dejándolos para que siguieran soñando.

En otra parte la abuela Ros y la tía Elroy fueron avisadas por George para que vieran a la nieta nueva, pues ahí en a televisión estaba saliendo Candy White bajando de un helicóptero Andrew, acompañada y abrazada por Albert, ambas sonreían, por como Candy trataba a los pequeños con toda autoridad y disciplina.

-Lo ves hija, no estará embarazada aun, pero ya tiene porte de que sabe cuidar a muchos y espero que no me salga tan poquitera como Elizabeth y esta si me de muchos Andrew.

- ¡Mamá! Por favor que te van a escuchar.

-Vamos hija, a nosotras que satisfacción nos queda que los hijos de Adriana y el hijo de William.

-Mamá para mi ellos son nuestra familia, pero en los Cornwall, no veo que deseen sentar cabeza pronto.

-Ya no hay que presionarlos hija, con la monta burros esa, quede muy advertida y ellos también que se fijen donde lo meten.

- ¡Mamá! Por favor que te van a escuchar, no hables así como que donde lo meten eso es grosero.

-No hija es natural.

En el Corporativo Andrew Archie, veía que la participación con Candy en Toronto, elevaba en la bolsa de valores a Andrew Corp. Pero con la televisión y los diseños de vivienda, todo lo que White Corp. Representaba era tan atraíble que era un hecho los Grandchester venían por ella a como diera lugar, tenía que evitarlo, pues Candy era la prometida de Albert, el hombre que los ayudo a ser los hombres de negocios que él y su hermano eran, así que el tiempo valía oro y se presionaban por manejar sus contactos.

Candy llegaba a su casa, donde se cambiaba y no quería quedarse tranquila, se iba con Albert en la camioneta, con la escusa del accidente, la Nana no decía nada pero lo que deseaba era escapar,

-Albert ¿manejas la camioneta?

-Estas cansada Candy, si deseas mañana paso por ti.

-No Albert quisiera salir en la camioneta un rato, me gustaría que me llevarás.

-A donde quieras, pensé que como fue un día muy intenso, estabas cansada

-Lo estoy pero sé que no podre dormir, me gustaría que me acompañaras

-Esta bien, vamos.

Se fue a aquel lugar donde una vez lo llevó, subió a la colina donde veía todo White de nuevo, se sentó en el pasto, se recargo en el árbol, Albert fue con ella, se acomodo a su lado y le dio su abrazo, para que descansara, ella se echo a llorar y Albert comprendió que se asustó mucho, tuvo que poner buena cara ante todos pero ella estaba sufriendo realmente y no se los quería demostrar a los demás.

Pasaron mucho tiempo, hasta que ella se quedo dormida en los brazos de Albert, la elevó en sus brazos, la acomodo en la camioneta y se fue manejando con ella recostada en todo el asiento con sus piernas dobladas.

Llego a su casa, la elevó y la llevó a su habitación, la Nana lo vio, sonrió tiernamente, la recostó en su recamara, la cubrió y se salió.

-Hijo quieres quedarte aquí, hay una habitación para ti.

-Esta bien Nana, no quiero manejar sin Candy. Ella le sonrió,

-Descansa mi niño

- Gracias Nana, llamo y aviso a Archie que se quedaría con Candy, este avisaría a los demás.

En la Mansión Andrew, Archie conversaba en el estudio con Alister

-Alister, tenemos que casar legalmente a Candy, con el pretexto de que será en Escocia, haremos que adelanten su boda legal

-Archie, mira lo que tengo aquí

- ¿Quiénes son esos?

- Los que incendiaron la escuela, no los conozco, pero al menos ya vimos sus caras, se las enviaré a mi departamento de investigación

- ¿Y la policía?

- Ya tienen los videos que se pongan a trabajar también, son mejor dos que uno.


	10. Rubio o Castaño

**Capitulo 10**

**Rubio o castaño**

- Estoy de acuerdo, entonces te encargas de la firma de Candy para el registro matrimonial

-Los juntaremos y seremos sus testigos. Te parece bien.

Por la mañana desayunaban, Candy tomaba el Jeep, mientras Albert se fue en la camioneta, iban cambiados, Albert le dijo a Candy que recibiría muchas personas, que se fuera con traje y el traía la ropa del viaje de Toronto, así que ambos iban muy formales.

En las oficinas White Alister la esperaba,

-Candy podemos hablar

-Pasa Ster

-Sabes los Grandchester estuvieron investigando a Albert, vienen a buscarte, ellos van a demostrar que Albert no es conveniente para ti

- ¿Que has dicho?

-Según Archie, ellos están investigando cuantos valores cuenta Albert en Andrew Corp. Y hace tiempo nos separó nuestros bienes, dejándolo en una posición muy baja, sigue siendo muy buena él hizo a Andrew un corporativo completo y nuevo desde cero, pero al dividir y entregar a Archie y a mí, el no queda en una posición atractiva económica, y al compararlo con White Corp. Los Grandchester van a demostrar que no te conviene Albert como esposo. Sino un Grandchester.

Candy estaba asustada, sus ojos se abría y su boca se soltaba, Alister bajo la cabeza y dijo

-Candy si no quieres a Albert porque no te conviene económicamente, recuerda que todo lo que tenemos Archie y yo también es gracias a él, lo pondremos a su nombre si es necesario para demostrar que si te conviene.

- ¡Ster! amo a Albert, no su cuenta bancaria, ni sus ingresos, amo todo de él, no lo que tiene, sino lo que es el, sus conocimientos, sus sentimientos y todo cuanto representa para mi, los Grandchester creen que estoy loca, porque prefiero los sentimientos que el dinero, pero no es bueno Ster, debes saberlo, cuando no tienes novia porque temes que vayan tras tu dinero y no tras el chico genial que eres, un hombre que viene a hablar por su Tío, o que me procura pensando en un posible embarazo, que deja sus negocios, para cuidar los míos y que fue capaz de gastar en un avión solo para ayudar a terminar con el fuego en una escuela gratuita.

-Candy, no dejarás a mi Tío ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, que acaso no estás organizando nuestra boda en Escocia. En ese momento Ster la abrazó besando su cabello con ternura, un abrazo fraterno lleno de confianza. Ster dijo

-Candy mi Tío Abuelo dejo a Albert sin nada de herencia, hasta que se casará, nos acabamos de dar cuenta porque mi bisabuela lo presionaba, porque él comenzó desde cero Andrew Corp. Para demostrar que no necesitaba el dinero de la herencia de sus padres, todo este tiempo nos ha enseñado a ser lo que somos Archie y yo, al devolvernos nuestra parte el queda en Andrew Corp. Solo.

-No Alister, el no está solo, White Corp. Esta con él. Alister sonrió, dijo

-Y todos los Andrew estamos contigo. Candy sonrió, _sin saberlo Alister le estaba brindando lo que ella más amaba, una familia_.

Mientras que Albert llegaba a sus oficinas_, _se encontraba con los Grandchester esperándolo, sonrió para sí, _no se imaginó jamás verlos ahí, sentados uno frente al otro, visitando Andrew Corp. Por la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, la que ahora sabía que jamás fue de ninguno de ellos, y que vendrían a utilizar lo que fuera para que Candy volviera con… ¿con quien? _

Salía Archie, los recibía en la oficina de Albert, este llegaba tras ellos.

-Buenos días, me he perdido de algo Archie. Dijo Albert sereno y con tranquilidad

-No Albert, ellos acaban de llegar, nos estamos saludando contestó Archie con media sonrisa. Albert dijo

-Y a que debemos el honor de que los Grandchester estén de visita en Andrew. Terrance con media sonrisa dijo

-A que no estás casado con Candy White, y quieres aprovecharte de su trabajo, para alzar lo poco que vales, asociando a Andrew Corp. Con White.

-Y ustedes ¿vienen a defender a mi prometida?

-Queremos hacerle ver a Candy White que le conviene más lo que su Padre hizo hace años, elegir a los Grandchester en todos los aspectos.

-Supongo que serías su mejor prospecto Terrance ¿o tu hermano? Anthony lo vio a los ojos, sabía sobre su noviazgo con Candy, Terrance se molesto.

-Eso lo decide ella, no tu Andrew.

- ¡Ah! entonces tiene para elegir, rubio o castaño, perfecto, que imbéciles son

- ¡Imbéciles!, al menos no somos oportunistas sonrió Terrance, que cuando estás en lo más bajo económicamente, quieras obtener quien te salve de no caer. Y aprovechas que Candy está ahí, sola sin orientación, sacando una compañía a flote y llegas como el príncipe sin corona, a ayudarla aprovechándote de ella, para que seas el que se luzca como Andrew Corp.

Archie saltó una carcajada, dijo

-Definitivamente esto es una competencia por nada Terrance, pues ella no está adquiriendo bienes, ni uniendo su capital para salvar a nadie, ella ama a Albert, y no eres su tipo.

-Te equivocas, en cuanto ella vea como los Andrew quisieron aprovechar su ignorancia en lo referente a capital, se dará cuenta que los Grandchester salvaron a su Padre y la salvarán a ella. Eso no está a discusión. Albert sonrió, dijo

-A mi mujer no la salvas tu, ni ningún Grandchester, ella es mi prometida, y sus bienes me valen un pepino, ella no necesita de todo White para ser mi esposa, no necesito de tu explicación barata de cómo deseas comprar a mi mujer, cuando ella no tiene precio, no está en venta. Y ahora largo de Andrew, aquí no vendemos mujeres.

-Nos vamos, pero espero que sepas que ella no está sola.

Mientras en el Lobby de un hotel los Grandchester esperaban su cuenta, cuando una mujer muy famosa, por su trasero, vio a Terrance.

-Terrance Grandchester

-Si…

-Soy Kimberley Noel

-Mucho gusto, quiere tomar asiento

-Por supuesto

- ¿Fue usted novia de Andrew?

-Si, pero no es tan buen partido que digamos

- ¿A qué se refiere?, sonrió Terrance, mientras Anthony tomaba una copa a sus espaldas

-Digamos que nunca hubo más allá de besos, creo que es gay y no puede tener hijos.

-Ah sí, como sabe usted eso

-Es muy reservado, no ha querido salir del closet aun, pero por más que lo provoque, jamás se le hizo nada, usted me entiende.

-Algo… Dijo Terrance, este trago saliva, al ver como ella le acariciaba la pierna.

- ¿Por qué terminaron? Con la voz un poco baja, al sentir la mano de ella

- Digamos que… me vio con otro que si puede hacerlo y le dije que él la tenía así, mostrando su dedo meñique.

-Interesante, hizo una media sonrisa. Tomaba aire. Y ella quito su mano dijo,

-Porque me llamó, señor Grandchester

-Porque pensé que había sido su novia realmente, veo que no, tomo el periódico y agrego—esta es su novia y al parecer tiene mucho con ella, es probable que hasta esté embarazada, según algunos comentarios.

-Imposible, el es de los que piensan que deben llevar a su mujer virgen al altar, es un caballero o esconde su situación del closet en eso.

- ¿Usted cree? Dijo Terrance levantando las cejas.

- Deberíamos hablar en un lugar más privado, ella le entrego una tarjeta que era la llave de una habitación en ese hotel, el se levanto y la siguió. Viendo su trasero, sonreía de medio lado, imaginándose de qué color traería el día de hoy…¿rojo, no…?

Al día siguiente en White, llegaba Candy donde Alister y Archie estaban esperándola, no tardaría en llegar Albert, pero Archie tenía un plan bajo la manga, pues la boda se planeaba en Escocia, Alister tenía a mucha gente trabajando, sonreía

Anthony estaba sentado en la sala de espera, cuando Candy lo vio, sin saludar se pasó, tomando el brazo de Alister, bastante nerviosa pero conteniéndose frente a Grandchester y Archie que iba atrás sonrió de medio lado, en los patios del área de transportes un hombre hablaba con Terrance, llegaba en ese momento Albert de inmediato dio vuelta y estaciono la camioneta fuera del lugar, bajando para ver al hombre que hablaba con Terrance era un chofer. Terrance le daba un sobre y se iba a las oficinas, mientras Albert lo siguió, Jack los vio

- ¿Que sucede aquí?

-Jack llama a la policía, detén a este hombre

-Por supuesto Jefe, - ¿Qué hiciste Rubén? este estaba pálido, Albert le sacó un sobre y se lo dio a Jack. Varios choferes se acercaron, uno de ellos le dio un golpe.

- ¿Estas vendiendo nuestra seguridad? otro dijo

- ¿Fuiste el que quemo la escuela de mi hija? Mientras el no contestaba nada, Albert les dijo

-Esperen, ustedes son hombres White, él no. Vigílenlo. Se fue con paso firme a ver a Candy, entraba por el almacén, para pasar por un pasillo, después por una puerta de emergencia, donde Alister y Archie estaban con Candy, firmando una serie de papeles. Candy lucía temblorosa, nerviosa y molesta poco distraída. Vio a Albert dejo los papeles y lo abrazó este dijo

-Alister, Archie, detuvimos a un chofer que vi recibiendo dinero de Terrance. Alister dijo

-Vi a Anthony fuera de la oficina, Albert se asomó levantando un poco la cabeza sin que lo vieran dijo

-Ya está Terrance con él. Alister continuo

-Candy está preocupada, pero me firmo los papeles de los tramites de boda en Escocia, me falta tu firma Albert, ambos estaban angustiados, Candy veía a los ojos a Albert, tomó la pluma dijo

-Candy no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

-Lo sé… Te amo. Abrazándolo de su cintura.

Alister metió los papeles en un folder, se los dio a Archie, quien salió con este por el mismo pasillo que había entrado Albert. Alister dijo

-Albert déjame con Candy aquí, ve un poco hacia allá, escucha y vemos que es lo que quieren los Grandchester. Albert soltó el aire, Candy lo beso, él la abrazó fuerte, Candy le dijo

-Ya estoy fuerte de nuevo Albert, este se sonrió como si con su abrazo ella se retroalimentará. Se retiro un poco, al pequeño estudio de planos de Candy. Ella hablo por el intercomunicador

-Rita, hazlos pasar.

-Caballeros buenos días, no todos los días recibimos ingleses en White. Dijo Candy al ver como la veían sin decir nada, mientras Albert la veía tan bella tras los vitrales desde su estudio de trabajo, los vio entrar, Candy vestía hermosa, esa mañana habían hablado para saber cómo elegir ropa para el día de hoy, para combinar con él, su blusa celeste, su saco y su falda marino.

Anthony no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al verla pasar, estaba embobado se veía una mujer completa, hermosa, no había nada de aquella que fue su novia era tan diferente, se le agitaba el corazón al tenerla cerca, su sangre fluía cual locomotora, los latidos del corazón eran tan fuertes que en cualquier momento todos se darían cuenta.

Ella recordó, la última vez que los tuvo cerca, _como fue tan desagradable, para cambiar su vida drásticamente_. Dijo,

- Y bien ¿a que debemos su visita? porque en este momento tengo mucho trabajo. Terrance sonrió hermosamente al verla desafiándolo, dijo

- Supongo que estás al tanto de las inversiones de Andrew Corp. Que has investigado sus bienes son una miseria comparado a los tuyos, para él es como sacarse la lotería, para ti es la ruina, tu padre por algo nos eligió una vez a los Grandchester, deberías pensar como él, dijo en tono sugestivo mirándola fijamente, ella sonrió movió la cabeza y dijo

-No fuiste tú quien dijo que estaba tan loca como mi Padre, ¿qué tengo que pensar? para elegir ahora a Grandchester Corp. Anthony sonrió dijo

-Me imagino que nada Candy, ahora estas respaldada por una nube, mientras Grandchester respalda todo lo que has hecho para que no se vaya a la basura.

Ella lo vio a los ojos, sonrió suavemente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro dijo

-Anthony atravesarías Grandchester Corp. Para salvar mis compañías. Este lo pensó, _la vio asombrado porque le preguntaba eso, que respaldarían si ella tenía mucho,_ dijo

-Te respaldaríamos en lo que necesites Candy.

- ¿Quienes? Tu Papá, tu hermano y tu, o hacemos un apuesta, a que no puedes respaldar White Corp.

Terrance se emocionó al escucharla hablar así, esa es la mujer que a él le fascinaba.

- Te voy a contestar Anthony, Grandchester pertenece a tres personas, mientras que White, solo me pertenece a mí y Andrew Corp. es de mi Albert, tu… Anthony, no vales solo, vales porque estas con los Grandchester, si Terrance dice que brinques, tú… dices que tan alto, mientras que en Andrew Corp. Me dicen brinca y digo, encima de ti querido, Albert es el dueño de White Corp. Y de la dueña también. Candy mostraba una mirada segura, satisfecha de ver que ahora ellos volvían a buscar a la loca hija de White, cuando ambos solo apreciaban a la gente por lo que les pudiera brindar, no por quienes eran.

Alister abrió los ojos apretó la boca, para aguantar una sonrisa, Albert escuchaba su conversación lucía serio, pero su mente solo recordaba encima de ti querido. Abría los ojos asombrado.

Terrance sonrió dijo

-Vaya que vas a dejar a White en la ruina, mejor sería como tu padre vender para no dejar a todas esas personas fuera. Candy sonrió dijo

- Preocupado por no dejarlos fuera, vamos Terrance, que no despediste a mucha gente de White, en cuanto la tuvieron los Grandchester, en todo caso, tengo otros clientes tras de White que les importa realmente la gente, no solo las ganancias, como puedes notar, Alister y Archie Cornwall son muy buenos para adquirir compañías, eso se lo deben a Albert, pues ellos son alumnos de él en cuanto a adquisición de compañías, espero que mis hijos hereden los conocimientos de Albert, no siempre vales por lo que tienes, sino por quien logras demostrar ser. Si mi padre vendió White Corp. Y lo consideraste un loco, no crees que al venderte a ti, me haría una loca. Anthony respondió

-Candy jamás cierres tus oportunidades, Andrew no está tan bien equipado como crees. Candy lo vio con una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa, misma que sorprendió a Terrance

- El único equipo que me interesa, es el de William Albert Andrew y funciona perfectamente a mis necesidades, espero poder funcionar como él se merece. Terrance soltó una carcajada dijo

-Con que poco te conformas, su ex novia dice que no está muy equipado que digamos devolviéndole la sonrisa picara y mal intencionada, viéndola de arriba abajo.

-Eso te dijo, ahora buscas a las ex de mi prometido, que ético eres, no sabía que así fueran los ingleses. Anthony dijo

-Eres una inglesa, Candy.

-Te equivocas Anthony nunca me conociste realmente, haciendo que Terrance abriera su sonrisa, porque confirmaba que su hermano no la conocía, este agregó,

-Tal vez el no te conoce, pero yo si… y mucho

- ¿Ah sí? vigilándome en las actividades que realizo, o en la intimidad, lo retó. Este se quedo serio, al parecer Candy ya sabía que la vigilaba. -Porque a mí no me conoces Terrance, no sabes nada de mí, soy alguien diferente a todos los ingleses, soy norteamericana, créeme se defenderme.

Ambos hermanos mostraron indignación, ella se estaba defendiendo contra ellos, no podían seguirla haciendo enojar, así no lograrían nada con ella, se despidieron con una leve advertencia de Terrance

-Candy sabes que cuentas conmigo, que no estás sola, me tienes a mi, siempre me has tenido

-Terry nunca te he tenido, ni te quiero tener a mi lado, no eres mi tipo.

Terrance sonrió, _definitivamente era su mujer_ pensaba.

Salieron de la oficina. Candy les demostró que no estaba tras el respaldo económico sino el de Albert. Y que no era presa fácil, sino una muy difícil.

Candy soltó el aire se recargo en su escritorio, permanecía de pie Alister puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, vio a Albert con cara de seriedad este hizo una muestra de respeto y salió dejando a Albert con Candy, ella había hablado muy fuerte, debían estar solos. Albert llegaba a su lado ambos estaban de pie, Albert la tomo de su cintura, la subió al escritorio, dijo

- ¿Encima de ti querido? Candy sonrió abiertamente, dijo

-Fue la última posición en la que quedamos Albert

- ¡Candy! Este la beso tiernamente, ella tomaba de ese beso entereza, sentía coraje y furia, pero la tranquilizaba, le hacía sentir segura, mientras que el estaba emocionado, ella lo defendió y lo prefirió ante ellos, como podía merecerse a una mujer tan bella, fuerte, amorosa y valiente. Sus cualidades lo hacían suspirar, terminando el beso y abrazándola contra su pecho.


	11. Autor intelectual

**Capitulo 11**

**Autor intelectual**

En la oficina de Archie, Alister estaba sonriendo

- ¿Qué sucede Alister?

- Candy se parece a la bisabuela

- ¡Que!

-El día que llegó tuvimos una conversación, donde a Kim la llamo nalgona monta burros. Archie salto las carcajadas recordando la foto, -Candy le contestó muy duro a Anthony, cuando le dijo que su hermano le dice brinca y el debe contestar que tan alto… mientras que si le dicen a Candy brinca… arriba de Albert, se soltaban a reír. Archie dijo

- Lo que no vieron fue que firmaron los documentos de registro matrimonial, aquí está el juez, falta tu firma.

-Archie, si hubieras estado ahí, ver como ella defendió a Albert, quiero una mujer así. Este le respondió

-Si tú ¿y cómo la quieres? para comer aquí o para llevar, ni que fueran hamburguesas, no me imagino cómo se encontraron ellos dos, Candy vive muy lejos, ni conozco la casa. Alister sonrió

-Mi piloto me dio sus coordenadas por si una emergencia, su empresa está igual de lejos, como conoció a Albert, a Terrance y hasta el mismo Anthony, pues mi tío se acaba de ganar no solo una gran mujer sino una gran empresaria.

- La vi en la televisión como todos los niños la conocían, la querían, como la buscaban, ella los conocía a todos, como le hizo. Sonreía mientras guardaba los papeles firmados por Alister y el.

-Estuve ahí son hijos de sus empleados, tiene una relación con ellos hace visitas en navidad en vez de darles premios y bonos a los padres se los da directo a sus familias, les incita a que sean mejores estudiantes, para que ganen becas universitarias, los que trabajan para ella tienen guardería y clínica de los mismos White, el gobierno le da los permisos de construcción y libera muchos impuestos al cuidar a sus empleados.

- ¿Sabes cuantos empleados tiene actualmente? dijo Archie retorico

-No, ¿Cuántos? Preguntó Alister incrédulo

-Más de doce mil, ni todo Grandchester tiene esa cantidad, si ella cambiara a ganancias estaría muy por encima de Grandchester, prefiere a sus empleados su inversión esta en ellos, se salvó la escuela por sus propios trabajadores.

-Si también fui bombero, sonrió Alister al recordarlo

- ¿Tu también Alister?

-Si, seguí a los trabajadores y fui el que gano, lleve un avión con agua. Sonreía satisfecho.

Anthony en el hotel recordaba lo que Candy le dijo _brinca… digo encima de ti querido_, apretaba los labios, se tomaba el trago. Después recordó cuando no se quería entregar a él, que quería llegar de blanco al altar, nada que ver con la mujer que vio ahora. ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por Qué con Andrew? Ahora serias mi mujer, no la de él, ambos seriamos felices, estaríamos juntos, White sería Grandchester-White.

Terrance conversaba en el teléfono con su Padre

- ¡Maldita sea! En ese momento Anthony salió de sus pensamientos y escuchaba a Terry. -Padre que hiciste, debiste dejármelo a mí… como que confiaste en ese par de tontos los Graham no son buenos, White tiene cámaras… lo único que hiciste fue enaltecer a White y sus proyectos seguros… Padre ella sabe que la vigilaba… Ella será mi mujer… debiste consultarme antes… era una escuela, no las bodegas, se equivocaron ahora no confiará en mi…mi mujer… mi mujer Padre… ya dije ella será mi esposa, ya lo verás… solo déjamelo a mí… no ya no hagas nada sin consultármelo… todo lo que has hecho no ha servido de nada… subiste a la alza a Andrew Corp. Colgó el teléfono, tomo su vaso y dio un trago.

-Terrance que hizo Papá

-Se equivoco, como siempre, ya está envejeciendo.

-Que vas a hacer Terry

- Lo de siempre, hacerme cargo personalmente de las cosas.

Albert y Candy salían de White,

-Deja el Jeep Candy, vamos a salir juntos un rato.

- Por supuesto, ¿A dónde me piensas llevar?

- A ningún lado y a todas partes.

- Vaya ese lugar no lo conozco

- Por supuesto que sí, ven acá. Albert la abrazó le dio un beso, al terminar le dijo - Si ir alguna parte en tus labios me voy al cielo Candy.

- Resulta que también eres poeta mi amor.

- No. Pero te amo realmente Candy estoy muy orgulloso de ti, nunca me imagine que un día conocería a la mujer de mis sueños, por supuesto que superas mis expectativas corazón.

- ¡Albert! También superas las mías, conocí al agua y al aceite, al malo y al bueno, conocí el carácter débil y el carácter fuerte… tu no entras en ninguna y en todas.

-Gracias supongo que hablas de Terrance y Anthony

-Fui novia de Anthony, me quería obligar a algo que no estaba segura, en cambio Terrance no solo era seguro, obliga sin preguntar… es engreído y a la vez tan predecible, nunca lo acepte sin embargo parece que siempre fui para él su pareja, lo aseguraba de tal forma que me desesperaba que diera por hecho una relación entre ambos.

-Algunos son así, aseguran tener lo importante sin ser verdad, le dan mayor importancia al dinero, cuando este llega solo y se va solo, si le das tiempo así como va viene, en cuestión de amor todo se me complica… me era tan difícil aceptar la relación con Kim, no sentía amarla. Candy lo interrumpió besándolo.

-Vámonos de aquí, a donde sea pero ya no estemos aquí.

-Por supuesto Candy ya veras, hay un restaurant hermoso cerca de aquí.

George llegaba a Escocia, hacía los trámites, muy contento corroboraba los avances de la boda de Albert y Candy.

Por la mañana en la mansión White, estaban Candy y Albert muy sonrientes, Nana los vio y dijo

-Mi niña no los escuche llegar anoche hija. Albert sonrió y contestó

-Nana me tome la libertad de quedarme de nuevo en la habitación que use una noche.

- Si ya me dijeron, mi niño. Candy sonreía.

-Nana, voy a ver a la tía y a la abuela de Albert para ver lo del vestido, ¿deseas ir?

- No chiquita, mis pasos son lentos y muy cansados, mejor espero a que me cuentes.

Candy tomo el teléfono y llamaba a Alister.

- Si Alister, iré a ver el vestido, puedes ir por mí a White… Bueno si vas en el helicóptero, ahí deje mi jeep… Gracias… si Albert me dijo que llevas todo supervisado… lo sé, el está aquí… no, no lo sabíamos… ¿Quién es el responsable? …

En ese momento Candy se quedo pasmada, Albert tomo el teléfono

- ¿Qué paso Alister? … Ya sabes lo que se tiene que hacer… no importa ahora cuidaremos más a Candy… Lo sé…no te preocupes… hay que llamar a mayor seguridad… Si hazte cargo de todo…

Albert se levantó, abrazó a Candy quien permanecía sentada en el comedor, este se bajo a su nivel, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, doblando sus piernas, en cuclillas. Candy le brotaban lagrimas, en silencio dejo de comer, Albert le tomo las manos y la jaló hacia él.

Ya tenían a los hombres que incendiaron la escuela, les hicieron un trato de pagar una fianza, si decían quien lo había ordenado, y estos dijeron que la orden vino de Inglaterra, Richard Grandchester para obligar a Candy a vender a ellos.

En la mansión, Alister y Archie, jugando y conversaban en el estudio. En ese momento la Tía los vio entrar, fue para saber que tramaban quedándose quieta para escuchar.

-No Ster cuando me enamore quiero sentir mariposas en el estomago, esa sensación de amor que te enloquece que te hace ir y venir ¡por Dios amor de verdad!

-Bueno Archie dicen que cuando encuentras el amor de tu vida, hay una química especial, un toque sientes electricidad por todo el cuerpo, esa sensación que te enchina la piel te hace vibrar, Archie cuando la encuentre seré el hombre más feliz del universo, tal como Albert que encontró a su mujer perfecta.

Sin esperarlo apareció la abuela, le dijo a Elroy

-También escuchando hija, estos bisnietos míos están más locos que yo, nunca en mi vida me imagine que Archie para enamorarse necesite un laxante, y Alister tiene que meter aquello en un enchufe de electricidad, para que realmente sienta que es bueno

- ¿Mamá a que te refieres?

-Hija tu padre si sabía amar y no andaba pensando donde meterlo, sabía bien donde y con quien, pero estos niños necesitan una lección, antes que terminemos con una locura Archie se enamore de una lavadora de colón y Alister necesite meterlo en un enchufe y me deje sin descendencia.

- Mamá que lección les podemos dar, ellos son adultos.

-Recuerdas los laxantes que me dio el Dr. Morrison, ve por uno está en mi buró y se lo pones a Archie en su jugo de naranja, veras que pronto tenemos a la novia esa en casa. Y de Alister me encargaré personalmente, no podemos pensar que comprará una bombita eléctrica, pero si le damos un sustito, tal vez con eso sea suficiente para que entre en acción.

Llegaban Albert y Candy a la mansión Andrew se topaban directamente con Alister y Archie, que terminaban su desayuno, iban de salida.

-Hola chicos, dijo Candy

-Hola ya salgo para White dijo Alister feliz, sin agregar más pues sabían que todos estaban muy tristes por lo enterado, así que al mal tiempo buena cara pensaba Alister. Mientras Archie dijo

-Siento el estomago revuelto, como si tuviera una lavadora agitándolo, la abuela apareció detrás dijo

- ¿Cómo mariposas hijo?

- No esto es más fuerte bisabuela.

-Ya pasará hijito, vete a trabajar. Salía Archie un poco extrañado por sentirse así.

-Hola abuela, listas para irnos.

-Si hijita madrugamos hoy, queríamos hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno nos vamos, dijo Albert

-El novio no debe ver el vestido hijo.

-Está bien, Candy cuando te desocupes me llamas iré por ti mi amor.

-Si Albert, que tengas un buen día amor. Ambos se despedían y se iba en la camioneta de Candy a sus oficinas en Andrew Corp.

Las damas se fueron en el auto con chofer, un guardia extra las escoltaba, llegaban a varias tiendas y Candy probaba varios vestidos, haciendo divertido el paseo.

Después de toda la mañana, llegaban a un café las tres, el guardia las vigilaba y el chofer cuidaba el auto. A lo lejos llegaba Terry, este la vio, de inmediato llamó por teléfono, se escondía y la observaba, estaba sonriente, vestía de rosa pastel, bromeaba con las señoras que la acompañaban, mientras Terry sonreía enamorado, viendo a Candy de lejos. Después de un rato llegaban un par de hombres y Terry señalaba a Candy, ambos la veían se iban después.

-Abuela, el vestido llegará a mi casa o a la suya.

-Lo enviarán directo a Escocia hija, después de las pruebas.

-Perfecto, vamos de una vez.

Se iban al auto, el guardia las vigilaba, subía a la tía y a la abuela, después un hombre golpeaba al guardia tomaba a Candy y la subían a un auto llevándosela- Donde la abuela gritó

-John sigue ese auto, dejando al guardia tirado para no perder tiempo, el chofer iba a toda velocidad y la tía avisaba a Albert.

En el otro auto Candy, no se movía estaba tranquila, no hacía nada, no forcejeaba, dejaba que no la trataran mal. Se hizo como si estuviera en shock.

- ¿Que tiene?

- Parece que está asustada y entro en pánico.

- Eso que significa

- Es como si no estuviera.

- Mejor, así se la daremos a Grandchester y nos iremos de aquí de inmediato.

En una parada, Candy reaccionó y saltó por una puerta, haciendo que el auto frenará pero ella corría dejando los zapatos en la calle. El hombre que la cuidaba iba tras ella, corriendo, ella se escondía entre la gente.

El chofer de las damas, alcanzaba el auto, bajaba y le dio un golpe al otro auto que se quedo atrapado en el tráfico.

Albert se enteraba de todo y dejaba a Archie encargado, este estaba pálido, corría la baño diciendo que sí.

Albert se iba a toda velocidad hasta acercarse a la zona central, pero el trafico estaba muy pesado, en eso llamaba su tía que habían atrapado a uno de los hombres y que Candy había escapado, otro hombre la seguía corriendo.

El guardia que estaba golpeado se levantaba y Candy corría por un lado de él, vio al hombre que la seguía, le metió un pie y este calló. El guardia lo atrapo, pero Candy no se dio cuenta seguía corriendo, escondiéndose entre el centro comercial, de ahí entró a un café, pidió el teléfono y le hablo a Albert, quien le dijo que estaba cerca, que no saliera de ahí.

Este llegó de rato corriendo, ambos se abrazaron.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, mi amor?

- Si, escuche que fue Grandchester.

-Ya estás a salvo. La abrazaba, escondiéndola en su pecho, le temblaban los labios al sentir que la perdía.

-Albert perdí mis zapatos.

-No te preocupes, estamos en un centro comercial, vamos la elevo en sus brazos, llevándosela de ahí, dejando dinero en el mostrador, por haberle prestado el teléfono. Entraban a una zapatería no la bajaba de sus piernas, la abrazaba de su cintura, ella sonreía, pero se sentía mejor con el.

- Solo es este par y me los llevo puestos.

-Como guste señorita. Albert pagaba sonriendo, dijo

-Te quitare de nuevo los zapatos, para tenerte en mis brazos Candy.

-Albert, no es necesario, puedes tenerme en tus brazos con todo y zapatos. Ambos sonreían, Albert le tomaba los labios, besándola delicadamente.


	12. Lugar seguro

**Capitulo 12**

**Lugar seguro**

Albert habló por teléfono le informó a Ster pues Archie no contestaba, Julia la secretaria de Albert dijo que estaba ocupado, después llamó a la abuela donde ambas se fueron a la casa, pues el hombre de seguridad y el chofer estaban dando parte por atrapar a los tipos que intentaron robar a su nieta.

- ¿Quien las va a llevar abuela?

- No nos creas tan inútiles hijo, tu tía está manejando el auto, el frente esta golpeado porque el chofer le dio un alcance al auto que se llevaba a Candy, ya se lo llevó una grúa, Fran el chofer me dio un par de zapatos que Candy dejo tirados.

-Abuela no quiero llevar a Candy hasta que se sienta mejor, ella estará conmigo.

-Pobre de ti si la dejas sola ni entres a la casa, esa niña necesita de nuestra protección, a Alister dile que avise a su casa, que ella se queda conmigo y que su Nana me llame por teléfono.

- Por supuesto Abuela ella no estará sola ni un minuto.

Archie con todo el estomago revuelto le trajeron a una enfermera del edificio Andrew, una hermosa joven que de inmediato, le dio un par de pastillas

-Señor alguien le dio un laxante, tenga cuidado con lo que come.

-Gracias señorita. _Si mi hermano quería hacerme una bromita lo logró pensaba, recordaba a su abuela "como mariposas hijo" no como una lavadora_. Llamo de inmediato a Alister.

-Ster estábamos platicando de que se sentía enamorarse esta mañana, ¿no es así?

-Si, ¿qué sucede? Lo dices por lo que acaba de pasar Albert

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Intentaron robarle a Candy los Grandchester, con que exagerado ¿eh?

- No lo sabía Ster parece que mi abuela me dio un laxante y me he pasado toda la mañana en el baño, me dijo burlonamente que si sentía mariposas en el estomago. Ster saltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Un laxante! ¡Qué tremenda!, con eso no sentiste mariposas, eso debió ser la guerra de las galaxias completa, ¿que pretende la abuela? Reía fuertemente Alister

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste tu?

- ¿Si? Se quedo serio ya no se escuchaban sus risas, sus ojos se abrían enormes pero su hermano no lo veía.

- Mejor quédate en tu departamento hermano, no quiero que mueras electrocutado. Mira que si querían conocer a mi novia y que sintiera mariposas, contigo no quiero pensar que se le ocurra.

-Archie, el susto se lo llevó ella.

-Porque lo dices

- Fue a ella a la que le robaron a Candy, estoy seguro que con ese sustito no va a necesitar ningún laxante, ni va a dejar en paz a Albert ahora si Candy ya no va a trabajar.

Albert estaba serio en la camioneta subió el edificio Andrew al estacionamiento, después subió por un elevador uso una llave y siguió subiendo un poco más.

- ¿A dónde vamos Albert? Dijo Candy quien lucía distraída

- A un lugar donde estés tranquila. Entraban a un hermoso departamento, Candy sonrió suavemente bajo la cabeza, Albert la vio dijo

-No pienses mal aquí nadie viene, ni ha venido ninguna mujer jamás.

- ¿Jamás?

- Jamás. Este es el departamento que está arriba de mis oficinas, lo uso solo cuando me quedo a trabajar Candy, como vez tiene todo el único que ha entrado aquí a parte de mi es George. Si alguien lo sabe no tendría ningún caso venir a descansar aquí, mejor en casa.

- Gracias Albert, me duelen los pies no estoy acostumbrada a correr descalza en el pavimento.

-Déjame ver tus pies Candy. Ella se sentó en un sillón se quito las zapatillas que le compró Albert.

- Traigo las medias rotas, ¿dónde está el baño?

-Por aquí amor. Candy entró se quitó las medias, noto que sus pies estaban rojizos, estaba sentada en el ribete de una bañera.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

-Pasa mi amor. Albert le vio los pies las plantas estaban lastimadas, abrió la bañera con agua tibia, le quitó la ropa dándole besos y haciéndola sonreír.

-Toma una ducha, te relajará buscaré una crema para tus pies.

-Gracias mi cielo, la verdad si me duelen.

-Me debiste decir, si estaba buscando un pretexto para tomarte en mis brazos. Salió dejándola tranquila en la bañera.

Candy comenzó a recordar_, la llamada de la mañana de Alister donde le dijeron que fue una orden desde Europa donde les pagaron para incendiar parte de su empresa, y estos al ver que la escuela tiene mucho parecido a la empresa se equivocaron y fumigaron la escuela con ese liquido, ahora el golpe al hombre de seguridad y el robo frustrado, donde ella escuchó claramente que se la darían a Grandchester…_ En eso entró Albert, la vio Candy tenía lágrimas en los ojos, perdida en sus pensamientos, que no noto que él estaba viéndola.

-Candy… Candy

-Disculpa mi amor no te sentí. Se limpiaba los ojos tratando de sonreír,

-Lo sé, voy a sacarte de la bañera para revisarte los pies y curarte.

-Gracias Albert, puedo hacerlo si quieres. Albert sonrió suavemente dijo

- Quiero hacerlo ven, le dio una toalla, ella se levantó Albert la abrazó, la elevó en sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

-No me consientas tanto Albert puedo mal acostumbrarme.

- No sería malo que lo hicieras, así me extrañarías un poco.

- ¿Un poco? Dijo con una mirada tierna, se acercó a Albert, le tomo con ambas manos su rostro, agregó -Pienso mucho en nosotros Albert… juntos… solos… Albert sonrió le tomo los labios, Candy lo jaló.

- Bueno también pienso mucho en nosotros mi amor. Dijo Albert sonriendo

-Albert, quisiera que ya no nos separáramos.

- Ya no lo haremos, no después de esto. Albert la acarició, poco a poco las prendas de Albert fueron saliendo hasta quedar ambos enlazados en un encuentro apasionado, donde sus besos y las agitaciones pasaron a otro término.

Candy estaba feliz con él en su departamento, desde que habían estado en Toronto no estaban juntos, por supuesto que lo extrañaba, el miedo de pensar que la llevarían a otro lugar lejos de él, del hombre que la amaba que la protegía.

Después de mucho tiempo, por los ventanales se veía la obscuridad y las luces de la ciudad, Candy despertaba en los brazos de Albert que le sujetaba la cintura aferrándola a él, ella se movió y el abrió los ojos.

- No te levantes amor, dime lo que deseas y no toques el suelo.

- Te deseo a ti y te tengo aquí conmigo, se giro uniéndose a él aferrándose a su cuello, dándole pequeños besos. - Sabes mi amor, este lugar es hermoso.

- ¿Te gusta la ciudad?

- Me gusta estar contigo Albert… y mucho. Albert sonrió la abrazó cariñoso, después se levantó, se colocó un bóxer unido al cuerpo que le hacía ver muy atractivo, Candy buscaba su ropa y esta se había quedado en el baño, vio la camisa de él ella sonrió.

- ¿Que haremos ahora? Preguntó Candy pues él estaba de espaldas, dijo

-Comer, merendar, cenar… lo que sea pero tengo mucho apetito, y no quiero acabarme a mi novia. Se fue al baño pues Candy necesitaría su ropa.

Candy sonrió, vio unas pantuflas de él, se levantó se fue a la cocina buscaba en el refrigerador. Albert trajo la ropa de Candy, pero ella traía puesta su camisa, el sonrió

- Vaya que no le dije a usted que no se levantará. Candy sonrió sacó algunas cosas y formo varios sándwiches, refrescos y lechugas frescas. Con un plato de aderezo, algo de frutas mezcladas.

-No quiero que me comas Amor. Albert la abrazó por su espalda

- ¿Ah no? Le acaricio las caderas acercándose a ella, uniéndola a su… cuerpo

-Bueno de esa forma sí. Ambos sonreían, tomaron asientos en un pequeño comedor, mientras Albert acercaba todo agregando algo para el postre. Ambos comieron, jugaban y conversaban de temas administrativos y detalles entre ellos.

-Albert, mi Nana debe estar preocupada

-No, mi abuela ya debió hablar con ella.

- De verdad crees que lo haya hecho.

- Por supuesto ella me lo dijo, que no te dejará sola ni un minuto y que no regresarías a tu casa.

- Sabe que estoy contigo. Dijo Candy con una marcada preocupación en su rostro,

- Si, pero no sabe en qué forma. Albert la elevó en sus brazos la llevó a la cama, le untó crema en los pies con cuidado, ella sonreía tenía muchas cosquillas, haciendo reír a Albert

- ¡Albert! ¡Albert! Yo lo hago

-Porque si es muy divertido, te ríes hermoso mi amor.

- ¿Ah sí? Candy busco hacerle cosquillas a Albert y este sonreía porque buscaba por todas partes, haciéndolo reír.

- No amor, no quiero que te quites la crema "chiquita"

- Albert, vas a hacer que extrañe a mi Nana.

- Como envidio a tu Nana con solo una palabra y la extrañas.

-Albert, a ti te tengo todo el tiempo en mis pensamientos, lo sabes.

- No lo sabía Candy. Ambos se abrazaban, con pequeñas caricias y besos, suspiraba quedándose dormida Candy, donde Albert la abrazaba posesivo, _recordaba como la vio llorar en el baño, en la colina y se molestaba, eran muchas las veces que ellos le habían provocado llantos a su mujer_. Llamaba con el celular a Alister sin dejar de abrazar a Candy.

- ¿Que ha pasado Ster?

- El chofer Rubén, fue contratado desde hace años por Terrance para vigilar a Candy, sabe todo de ella, direcciones, actividades, todo, el sobre que recibió, terminaba con sus informes. Los hombres que quemaron la escuela están siendo buscados, fueron contratados desde Europa y ya estaban aquí Terrance y Anthony, así que supongo por la equivocación la orden fue enviada por Richard, cabe mencionar que no hay pruebas suficientes.

De los que atraparon nuestros muchachos, son de New York, no han hablado, pero una cámara del café donde estaban ellas, se alcanza a ver a Terrance con uno de ellos, con eso es prueba suficiente pero no para meterlo a la cárcel, el hotel donde estaban fue desocupado por Anthony y Terrance, donde este último fue visitado por Kim, así que Terrance ya sabe de tu vida y tal vez más lo que Kim le haya dicho.

George ya está regresando de su viaje y aprovechando que fue a supervisar lo de la boda, está investigando algunas cosas de los Grandchester, mismas que podían afectarlos en los negocios, no tenemos como vincular a Anthony, tal vez Terrance no le ha dicho que brinque, o que tan alto.

-Ster necesito que llames a la seguridad de Escocia, esta mi abuela y mi tía, si no por mi por ellas al menos, como todavía no estoy casado ellas si pueden ser protegidas, con eso podemos proteger la casa de Candy, si la abuela se va con Nana y dejas a Tía Elroy podemos dividir la seguridad Escocesa, sé que tenemos buenos guardias pero quiero extremar precauciones.

- ¿La abuela en casa de Candy? Me parece buena idea, Archie dice que debo alejarme de ella.

- ¿Y eso porque?

- Le dio un laxante a Archie para que sintiera mariposas en el estomago como cuando debe enamorarse.

- ¿Qué? Sorprendido Albert abría los ojos. Sonreía.

- Vamos Albert, no solo a ti te quieren casar esto ya se volvió parejo, Archie me comento que cuando se enamoran se sienten mariposas en el estomago y le dije que también es como electricidad por todo el cuerpo, así que la bisabuela nos escuchó y le dio un laxante a Archie quien me dijo todo y tiene miedo que la abuela se le pase de carga eléctrica conmigo. Albert se reía dijo

- No puede ser, como es posible que la abuela se tome su papel tan en serio, que bueno que Candy llegó a mi vida, contrata a las modelos que nos acompañan a los eventos importantes, diles que se hagan pasar por novias, así le quitamos esa idea a la abuela.

En un motel cercano a la carretera noventa por las afueras de Chicago, para dirigirse a New York, se fueron a un motel, ahí se encontraban los Grandchester. Anthony dijo

-Tal vez no solo Papá este envejeciendo Terry

- Cállate. Dijo Terry quien molesto porque todo le salió mal.

-Solo un tonto trata de secuestrar a una mujer con vigilancia.

- No tenía vigilancia, era la de otras damas que la acompañaban.

-Y que ibas a hacer con ella, ¿obligarla a aceptarte?

- Vamos Anthony tu no eras para ella, la conozco bien le gusto soy su tipo

-Entre más lo dices menos te creo te diré lo que dijo su "novio" rubio o castaño

-Anthony cállate o te callare, él no estaba cerca de ella.

-Y crees que Candy de la noche a la mañana se le entregó a un hombre, y precisamente a Andrew, quien coincidentemente es nuestro oponente en América, creo que es más lista que los Grandchester supo que con él estaría bien.

-Vamos Anthony ya viste su capital, sus propiedades no son nada contra cualquiera de los Grandchester aun divididos.

-Creo que Candy eligió Rubio… Terrance, no es precisamente un Grandchester, su tipo no ha cambiado que digamos, mirándolo a los ojos y haciendo una sonrisa a medias, retó a Terrance quien sonreía bajando un poco su rostro dijo

- Lo tenía todo planeado, solo estaba esperando el momento para llegar a ella, apoyarla y que supiera que todo este tiempo estuve cuidando y vigilando de ella, que supiera que siempre la ame, no sabía que había sido tu novia Anthony. Nunca me dijiste nada, siempre confiaste en mí, pensé que te gustaban las chicas menos agresivas.

-Candy lo es, no creas que siempre es así, ella se pone frente a ti y te imita, se hace fuerte para enfrentarte, no porque lo sea, ella es… la mejor mujer que he conocido en el mundo, realmente me amaba, solo que la presione y no estaba segura, debí esperarla, a que ella estuviera segura, a que ella tomara la decisión, pero la presione al ver que mi propio hermano la miraba con otros ojos.

-Anthony realmente no lo sabía, no dijiste nada en la apuesta.

-Ya te lo dije estaba molesto con ella

-Por un revolcón que no se dio, ¿por eso te enojaste?

-Quería que fuera nuestra primera vez juntos, era algo importante entre nosotros.

- ¡Anthony! Terrance lo miraba asombrado, el no había tenido relaciones hasta en la Universidad.

En eso sonaba el teléfono Terrance contestaba, era su Padre que regresaran de inmediato a Inglaterra, que algo hizo que bajaran en la bolsa de valores los Grandchester y los necesitaban, era urgente que volvieran.

En la mansión Andrew un par de mujeres hablaban

-Si Gila, mi hija cuidará de ella, al parecer según me dijo mi bisnieto la casa de mi nieta está vigilada por esos bandidos… mi nieto la protegerá de otro atentado, con su vida me responde…. No se preocupe, me están informando que mi guardia personal, me acompañará a su casa, y ahí me quedaré para si llega Candy este cuidada por usted y por mi… Gracias Gila, me quedare un tiempo en su casa, ambas nos haremos buenas amigas… Por supuesto que sí. Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su hija

-Elroy ¿ya están mis maletas listas?

-Si madre, aquí me haré cargo de los muchachos.

-De Alister no te preocupes ya tengo todo arreglado, ese pronto tendrá novia, la que me preocupa eres tu hija, no quiero que salgas sola espera a que este Candy y de ella no te separes, ya viste lo que nos sucedió es difícil conseguir nietas y muy fácil que quieran quitárselas a mis muchachos, nunca en mi vida imagine que sería complicado tener mujeres en esta casa, primero para que se decidan, después cuando por fin lo hacen, se las quieren robar, esto no me gusta nada.

-A mi tampoco madre y es que Candy es perfecta para William la viste como lo mira, con esa ternura y el cómo le corresponde, mamá debiste no ser tan moralista, dejar que las cosas se dieran entre ellos, no me importa que estuviera embarazada, no quiero que se la quiten a mi sobrino.

-Mira que indecente te oyes hija, pero bueno pienso lo mismo, al paso que van estos muchachos si no se deciden se las vuelan. Mejor que las aseguren. Salía la abuela por la puerta y llegaba Archie quien la miraba con cuidado y ella sonriente dijo

- ¿Te sientes mejor hijo? Archie la vio con una mirada de asesino en serie, entraba sin decir nada a la casa. La abuela agregó

-Elroy ya no le des mis laxantes, ya aprendió la lección.

En Inglaterra llegaban los Grandchester a su mansión una hermosa y lujosa propiedad, donde su Padre sentado en el escritorio del estudio sonreía

-Y bien quien de los dos se casará con White. Terrance y Anthony se vieron a la cara, porque les decía eso su padre, Terrance dijo

-Usted sabe que siempre la he amado y Anthony dijo

-Ella fue mi novia Padre, creo que soy el indicado para ella. Este les dijo

- Vaya, pensé que ella ya había decidido ahora que los vio. Anthony quiso reír, definitivamente era rubio pero no era él, sino Andrew mientras Terrance serio dijo

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Me la traerán aquí a Inglaterra, ella será Grandchester así que prepárense galanes, que voy a ver cuál de los dos la conquista. Terrance sonrió de medio lado y dijo

- ¿Así de fácil, Padre?

-Vamos Terrance con tu madre solo hicieron falta unos paseos y naciste tu, mientras que con la madre de Anthony la conquiste con rosas, cual es la dificultad, ya deben saber por dónde conquistar a esa White, ¿de que te sirvió todos los años que la vigilaste? Anthony se quedo serio definitivamente molesto al recordar a su madre y sus rosas, ella era igual que Candy romántica y hermosa, cuando murió su novia su vida ya no fue la misma, entre Terrance y su Padre se encargaron de endurecer su manera de ser.


	13. Descarga de amor

**Capitulo 13**

**Descarga de amor**

En el departamento de Albert, Candy despertaba durmió mucho mejor, después de tanta angustia, pero seguía preocupada, ya no por sus pies sino por su ropa

-Albert necesito ir a mi casa por ropa, y luego a trabajar.

-Bueno envié a Archie con el chofer a recoger tu ropa, me la traerán aquí a la oficina, les he dicho que no debo decir donde estas pues te estoy ocultando, Ambos sonreían, agregó - ¿Me devolverás esa camisa que traes puesta? Candy sonrió, sabía lo que Albert quería, ella estaba junto a él, dijo

-Por supuesto mi amor, se quitaba botón por botón observando la cara de Albert de sorpresa y deseo que Candy juguetonamente se abrazó a él – ¡Te amo Albert!

-Candy. En un suspiro ahogaba el deseo que sentía con ella a su lado, Candy provocaba en el cosas que nunca se imagino hacer, y ella sonreía traviesa por estar tan feliz a su lado, que no se daba cuenta que el se moría por hacerla suya. Pero eso tenía que hacérselo saber, y sus caricias le demostraban cuanto placer era estar juntos.

En la mansión de Candy, llegaba Archie y conocía a la famosa "Nana" quien lo atendía con mucho esmero.

-Mira Jovita este chico es muy atractivo, debimos conocerlo antes, pero le gano mi niño Albert ¿Verdad? Archie sonreía mientras terminaba su desayuno para que le entregaran el equipaje de Candy. Apareció su Bisabuela, dijo

-Gila ya conoces a mi bisnieto Archie.

-O Sra. Ros, que guapo y atractivo es su bisnieto, trate de que no se le case tan pronto, después ya no es lo mismo.

-No le diga eso, si a su novia no nos la ha presentado y este chico debió casarse hace mucho Gilita.

-No se les debe presionar, al contrario los hace mejores y este chico tan atractivo, no tardará en casarse, pero si lo obligan o lo presionan, no se casará ni con veladoras encendidas.

- ¿Cómo? Con cara de sorpresa la miraba la abuela, mientras Nana Gila acariciaba el cabello hermoso de Archie quien ahora sonreía, mientras tomaba café entrecerraba sus ojos al sentir los suaves manos en su nuca. Gila sonreía,

-Como lo oye mi señora linda, "Boda y mortaja del cielo baja" Como hubiera querido conocer a un chico como este para mi niña, pero no me quejo de mi niño Albert es quien se ganó el corazón de mi niña. Archie sonreía, definitivamente la Nana le daría unas buenas lecciones a su Bisabuela.

Se levantó sonriente le daba un beso en las manos a la Nana Gila, mientras que a su Bisabuela le hacía una reverencia y se salía en su auto ya llevaba muchas maletas ajustadas de la ropa de Candy.

En la mansión Andrew estaba sola la Tía Elroy, pues Alister no llegó a dormir, se presentó por la mañana y saludando brevemente dijo

- ¿Cómo está Tía Abuela? Vine a cambiarme tuve que dormir en otra parte, sonrió haciendo sonreír a la su Tía. Esta pensó_, vaya mi madre tenía razón no hay de qué preocuparse, este ya está quedando bien con alguien, sonreía_.

De rato escuchó un grito de Alister que hizo que la Tía abriera los ojos y dijo

- ¡Mamá!

Alister al abrir la habitación se dio un toque que lo dejo con el cabello levantado, a penas y pudo soltar la puerta del susto que se llevó, por dentro estaba un cable conectado al enchufe y este sujetaba la manija de la puerta, este observaba detenidamente y desconectó el enchufe, en ese momento llegaba la Tía Elroy.

- ¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien hijo? Se le quedo viendo asustada, Alister tenía todo el cabello hacia arriba y ella al verlo dio un pequeño salto del susto que se llevo al verlo.

- ¿Qué te paso? Este se le quedo viendo, dijo

- Como si no supiera.

La boca de Elroy estaba abierta, su madre se le había pasado la mano, antes no lo dejo tirado, salió con los ojos muy abiertos sin decir más, se sentía descubierta cuando le dijo "Como si no supiera", decidió emprender diplomáticamente la huida, realmente no sabía cómo su madre le haría sentir electricidad en el cuerpo a su bisnieto, sin peligrar su descendencia. Pero que inteligente fue su madre, al menos estaba el cabello bien parado, posiblemente aquello también, pero no se iba a asomar ver si se le levantó o no.

George en Escocia estaba alegre, con la disponibilidad de la herencia de Albert las acciones de los Andrew se irían al cielo, realizó una llamada a Albert para notificar que él tendría que recibir a la guardia Escocesa, mientras se hacía cargo de los trámites administrativos que su boda legal había causado.

- ¿Cómo que casado? George que entregaste el acta de matrimonio de Candy y mía en Escocia, pero... Candy estaba escuchándolo, mientras se terminaba de poner la ropa que traía un día anterior, abría los ojos y _recordaba a Alister cuando hablo con ella, preocupado por Albert que tenía todo detenido y que él estaba muy por debajo de los Grandchester_. Mientras Albert escuchaba a George nervioso por desconocer lo que le habían hecho creer. -George quien te dio los documentos… está bien… Candy al ver que corto el teléfono.

- ¿Que sucede mi Amor? Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Parece que Archie nos hizo firmar los documentos de nuestro matrimonio, pues aparecen como testigos Archie y Alister, no sé cuando lo hicieron pero estamos casados legalmente Candy. Ella se le quedo viendo a Albert, dijo

- ¿Te molesta?

- Candy lo que más deseo es que seas mi esposa, pero no me gusta que se aprovechen de nuestras preocupaciones y nos hagan firmar sin darnos cuenta, ¿A caso estabas enterada?

-No, pero me da gusto, Alister estaba preocupado porque los Grandchester intentarían convencerme que no eras bueno para mí. Le dije a Alister que no me importaba tu fortuna sino tu, sigo pensando igual, creo que se presionaron porque te aman, además siguen pensando que estamos esperando bebe ¿no es así? Bueno ya estamos casados legalmente. Albert noto que ella estaba seria, se levantó y la abrazó.

-Candy no quiero que hagan nada que tu no desees y cuando tu lo desees.

- ¡Albert! Candy suspiraba preocupada, ahora era la esposa legalmente de Albert.

-Sabes mi amor, hablaré con George para ver que hacen ellos al enfrentar esta situación. Candy hizo una suave sonrisa dijo

- mmm esta bien Albert, pero sabes me da gusto ser tu esposa, crees que ya no molesten los Grandchester, si ahora estamos casados.

-Candy solo lo sabemos nosotros… es como si buscaran a tu Padre en este momento.

-Mi padre… a veces pienso que él estaba detrás de todo esto, el día que te encontré me quede dormida en la colina llorando, sin darme cuenta se hizo de noche, ti vi tirado en la carretera, estaba cansada, preocupada por todo lo que llevaba haciendo y que temía que se fuera abajo en cualquier momento, después esa propuesta… Como negarme si me brindabas tu ayuda, me pedías ser tu novia, fue algo extraño… una locura, pero sigo disfrutando de esa locura… sabes antes pensaba que solo hasta el matrimonio debía entregarme a mi esposo, pero temía perderte Albert… Temía que te cansaras de esperarme…

-Candy, perdóname… pensé que… no quería fallarte, no después de lo que pase con Kim, pensando que debía respetarla hasta el matrimonio y… te amo Candy, realmente también temía perderte, no quería que sintieras que no sería bueno para ti.

- ¡Albert! Para mi eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida.

-Para mí también Candy, desde que estamos juntos, todo funciona mejor no temo a nada, le dije a los Grandchester que me importaba un pepino tu fortuna, que no estaba adquiriendo bienes, sino que eres mi mujer, la mujer más bella del mundo a quien amo con todo mi corazón, sabes bien que le iba a pedir matrimonio sin amar a Kim, y cuando te coloque el anillo de mi madre… Candy, esa noche quería quedarme en la puerta para que no te fueras, para que realmente no desaparecieras de mi vida.

- ¡Albert! Candy y Albert se veían a los ojos , ella dijo -Te amo, esa noche pensé que al despertar todo sería un sueño, ambos sonreían abrazados uno al otro. Albert sonriendo dijo,

-Me da tanto gusto que me hayan robado el auto, Candy agregó

- Y me da mucho más gusto, haberte encontrado en mi camino.

-Me dice George que viene la guardia de Escocia, si no me decían que estábamos casados en cuanto veas a toda la guardia Escocesa llegar nos íbamos a enterar, pero quiero ver las caras de Alister y Archie, cuando tengan que explicarnos, que estamos casados, ¿ Y cuando lo hicieron?

-No preguntaste que día nos casaron, dijo Candy sonriente

-Si, el 28 de Enero. Dijo Albert

-Fue el día que los Grandchester estuvieron en White.

-Ya lo recuerdo, dijeron que firmáramos para los tramites de le boda.

-Entonces no nos engañaron realmente es un trámite de boda, pero si les decimos que si lo sabíamos y que si vimos los documentos, sabrán que no es merito de ellos sino que ambos nos queríamos casar.

-Tienes razón Candy. Me gusta más esa idea. Además ayer me dijiste que no querías que nos separáramos, ahora estamos legalmente casados. Candy mirándolo dijo

-Fue después de nuestro viaje a Toronto, eso quiere decir que si me hubieran secuestrado, estarían secuestrando a la esposa de William Albert Andrew.

- ¡Vaya! Menudo lío se habrían metido esos Grandchester, pero sabes Candy, ellos piensan que solo intentaron robar a mi novia. Tal vez investigaron cuando vinieron aquí, pero los papeles son del día en que ellos fueron a verte, ¿Qué ironía?, mi esposa… ¡Candy eres mi esposa! Albert sonreía, la elevaba y giraba con ella.

- Albert ¡estás feliz!

- Por supuesto mi amor, ¿tú no lo estás?

- Es que como te escuche molesto, pero por supuesto que lo estoy, Candy lo beso tomando su rostro con ambas manos. – Además recuerdas lo que te dije en Toronto.

-Bueno nos dijimos tantas cosas, suspiro Albert al recordar Toronto, Candy sonreía apenada escondiendo el rostro con Albert, quien la bajaba de sus brazos.

- Te dije que era como haber firmado nuestra acta de matrimonio.

- Eso es verdad mi esposa hermosa, esta de luna de miel ahora aquí, junto a mí, y no nos separaremos jamás.

- Te amo Albert, te amo con todo mi corazón, desde el primero de nuestros besos.

- ¡Candy!

Archie llegaba, subían todo el equipaje a las oficinas de Albert, como había recibido instrucciones, pues nadie sabía dónde estaba escondida Candy, solo Albert.

Archie entró a la oficina de Albert al verlo dijo,

-Vaya estas aquí, ya está el equipaje donde me lo solicitaste, cuando podre ver a tu novia, la esconderás hasta de mi. Dijo Archie sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Albert lo miraba _ahora había que lo habían casado y este le decía novia a Candy_. Archie sonriente dijo,

- Conocí a la Nana de Candy, dijo que como no me conoció a mi primero, que tu novia sería la mejor pareja para mí, Archie sonreía viendo la cara de Albert que estaba serio, este dijo

- ¿Ah sí? Y que diría tu novia fantasma de eso, Archie abrió los ojos y dijo

- Fuiste tú… fuiste tú el que le dijo a la Tía y a la Bisabuela que no existe tal novia, por eso me dieron el maldito laxante. Albert lo vio a la cara, recordando lo que platico Alister con él, dijo

- No, pero si crees que vas a quitarme a mi prometida, al menos sé que ya eres muy atractivo para Nana eh.

- Albert júrame que no le dijiste nada de mi novia fantasma… En eso salía Candy sonriendo dijo

- No creo que Albert sea alguien que te delate, pero te aviso, Nana siempre le dice a todos los que conoce que son los chicos más guapos del mundo. ¿Y que laxante es ese que te dieron? Archie la miro sorprendido, dijo

-Mi Bisabuela, que nos quiere casar a Ster y a mí, ambos conversábamos sobre que se sentía enamorarse, le dije que eran como mariposas en el estomago, se lo escuche decir a mi secretaria, y… En ese momento se escuchó una sonora carcajada de Albert, Candy abrió los ojos, dijo

-Te dio un laxante para que sintieras mariposas. Archie se echo a reír, acompañando a Albert, después Archie dijo

-Lo peor es que Alister dijo que era como una energía eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, y los tres se echaron a reír, en eso se abrió la puerta y era Alister, quien entraba y los veía reír, dijo

-Ya les dijo la Tía abuela que casi me mata con un enchufe ¡eh! Todos se detuvieron de reír, lo observaban y este agregó - Casi me mata de un susto al recibir una descarga eléctrica al abrir a puerta de mi cuarto. Candy dijo

- ¡Una descarga!

- Según ella, dijo que fue la bisabuela antes de irse, pero por si las dudas, ya le deje una sorpresita a ella, después me haré cargo de la bisabuela, mira, mira estoy sufriendo para bajarme el cabello, me quedo todo hacia arriba, lleno de estática. Albert lo miraba y notaba que traía "un gallo" al pararse un manojo de cabello de la punta alta de su cabeza, este soltó las carcajadas. Candy muy maternal dijo

-Haber siéntate, ¿como paso eso? Archie dijo

-Te dije que no fueras a la casa, que te fueras a tu departamento. Mientras seguía riendo. Candy le bajaba con ambas manos el cabello que efectivamente se seguía parando, Ster le contestaba,

-No dormí en la casa fui esta mañana, porque olvide las llaves de la oficina de Candy y al abrir que casi me quedo pegado de la manija de la puerta, estaba un cable conectado a la corriente por dentro. Albert se doblaba ya no podía dejar de reír. Dijo tomando aire,

-Te dije que contrataras a las modelos que los acompañan a las fiestas.

-Si seguro la iba a llevar a ver si no se pegaba ella también del enchufe. Contestó Alister en tono irónico, agregó -Vamos Albert como crees, si pensé que como la bisabuela se había ido desde ayer a la casa de Candy, ya me había salvado de sus sugerencias para que nos enamoremos. Candy dijo

-Bueno aprovechando que estas aquí, me iré contigo a ver mi trabajo y no estaré sola, Albert la vio dijo

-Candy mejor deja que Alister vaya y quédate aquí, desde aquí puedes ver los avances de tu trabajo. Se notaba la angustia del día anterior,

-Tengo que ir a las escuelas Albert, revisar para saber si ya está todo arreglado. Archie dijo

-Albert estoy libre te haces cargo de las oficinas, Ster de White y sus oficinas, mientras la llevo y te la traigo de vuelta aquí. Albert lo vio, dijo

-Archie… voy a dejarte a mi prometida en tus manos… juguetonamente Archie se reía dijo

-Vas a ponerte celoso de mi Albert, Candy se apeno con ambas manos en la cabeza de Ster sonreía dijo

- ¡Albert! este se levantó la abrazó separándola de la cabeza de Ster y la beso, después le dijo

-No mi vida, no es por ti, sino por lo que llegó diciendo que tu Nana ya lo ve como el chico perfecto para ti. Ster dijo

-Vaya lo mismo me dijo a mí. Haciendo reír a todos.

Candy se fue a cambiar de ropa junto con Albert quien subió de manera secreta las maletas y las dejo en su departamento, a bajo Archie la esperaba, para llevarla en su deportivo nuevo, pues el otro recibió un ataque frontal con una fuente, ahora traía un auto hermoso en azul turquesa, donde Albert subía a Candy para regresar a sus oficinas.


	14. El Padrino

**Capitulo 14**

**El Padrino**

Albert esperaba en cualquier momento que llegara la guardia de Escocia, pues George le informó que el debía ir a firmar, pero como este contaba con un poder de él se quedó para hacer los trámites, enviando al sequito especializado en protección, una docena de escoceses, quienes se encargarían de la vigilancia de la familia Andrew.

-Ewan, estas a cargo.

-Si Sr. Johnson, esperamos su llegada para instrucciones, nos presentaremos con Sir Andrew en sus oficinas, de ahí nos repartiremos de forma estratégica.

-Si ves que necesitan estar unidos… no dudes en tomar acciones, te veré allá hijo.

-Por supuesto señor.

George consideraba a los escoceses su familia, los hombres de la guardia eran los mejores, por años fueron preparados junto a George, quien ahora mayor, veía que se estaba quedando solo, que no había formado una familia, y que los Andrew eran lo más cerca de tener hijos que había estado.

Mientras tanto Alister después de ver los asuntos de sus compañías, se iba para hacerse cargo de las oficinas White, al llegar vio a una hermosa mujer vestida sencilla, ella castaña muy delgada, sonriendo con Jack, este de inmediato se escondió para saber si no era una de esas que habían enviado los Grandchester, era una mujer fascinante, su cuerpo se enmarcaba en los jeans, este ocultándose para no ser visto la vio salir en un tráiler. Se fue a ver a Jack.

- ¿Quien es ella Jack?

- Ella es ahijada del señor White, trabaja en varias partes de White, pero ahora vino de remplazo, su Padre está atendiendo unos equipos es el Jefe de Ingeniería de Operaciones de todo White, es muy enojón ándese con cuidado y como es su hija va a recoger a su Padre el Sr. O`Brien

- ¿O`Brien?

-Si es inglés, es amigo del señor White, trabaja aquí desde que vino a hacerse cargo de todo la Srita. White pero ni se haga ilusiones jefe, ella es una estrella muy alta. Aunque todos los choferes la hemos visto ir y venir, es como la Srita. White, no mira a nadie, me comprende.

-Comprendo. ¿Cómo se llama la Srita O`Brien?

- Patricia. Alister se sonrió y se retiró

En las escuelas llegaba Candy donde Archie se estacionaba y la ayudaba a bajar, pasaba con ella acompañándola, mientras que revisaba la primaria y firmaba documentos, una dama observaba a Archie este la vio y le sonrió, ella se sonrió después Candy regresaba a la secundaria, Archie estaba sonriente.

Candy entró a la secundaria y precisamente con la dama que Archie sonrió.

-Annie ¿como estas?

-Bien Candy, supe por todo lo que pasaste, no quise agregarte más problemas. Ambas se abrazaron

- Lo siento no había podido verte.

-Gracias Candy, también quería verte, pero el trabajo y ahora con todo esto.

-Sabes que puedes irte a vivir conmigo, le dijo con tranquilidad Candy.

-Lo sé, oye supe que Paty está de remplazo, ya me apunte por si me necesitas, suspendiste a cinco choferes, por lo que me alegro, los que deben estar mal son los del bar se está quedando sin clientes.

-Ya sabes, los choferes White son calidad no cantidad Annie.

-Cuando manejas de nuevo.

- Ya lo hice, solo que no te has dado cuenta Annie.

- ¿Y ese galán Candy? Candy sonrió, pues si le decía quien era Annie se sentiría intimidada, dijo

- Ya sabes, mi prometido que me envió a que me acompañaran.

- ¡Wow! quieres que te acompañe amiga. Ambas sonrieron.

-Vamos te lo presentaré antes de irme.

-Ya dijiste.

Candy continuó con las actividades por un par de horas, mientras Archie observaba embobado a Annie, quien resultó dar clases de Matemáticas en las secundaria y el estaba feliz coqueteando con ella, cuando una camioneta freno bruscamente y tomo a Candy quien caminaba hacia Archie, fue abrazada bruscamente y la subieron. Archie de inmediato corrió subió a su auto siguiendo a la camioneta donde dos hombres se llevaban a Candy, Annie salió angustiada desde su salón vio todo, de inmediato hacía llamadas avisando a White.

Archie hacía lo mismo llamando a Albert y este a Ster, siguiendo a toda velocidad el camino de la camioneta, Albert estaba alterado en eso llegaba la guardia de Escocia, se presentaba una docena de guardias en la oficina, este gritó

-Mi esposa acaba de ser secuestrada en una camioneta, Archivald los persigue, Alister está cerca, ahora ya saben a lo que vinieron.

Los Escoceses estaban asombrados por cómo fueron recibidos, cuando estos esperaban tranquilidad e instrucciones, todos de inmediato siguieron a Albert, varios autos se dirigieron a White.

Pasaban las horas, en el corporativo White estaban los choferes, varios que se encontraban en los alrededores salían al saber que se habían robado a Candy de la secundaria, muchos se presentaban de inmediato mostrando preocupación, todos estaban unidos. Sus credenciales colgaban y se conocían entre ellos.

-Sr. Cornwall tenemos los tráiler y las carreteras vigiladas dijo Jack quien recibió la llamada de Annie, que una camioneta negra habían secuestrado a Candy, todos por la radio los buscaban y otros que llegaban dejaban pendientes sus actividades, anunciando una emergencia para ponerse a buscar a Candy White.

-Ya viene Albert en camino trae a los guardias con él, ustedes conocen mejor la zona, salieron por carretera, mi hermano los perdió en este lugar, apuntaba en un mapa, donde todos de inmediato se preparaban y Jack llamaba por radio a los que estaban cerca de la zona.

Alister llamaba a varios helicópteros que de inmediato llegaban decenas de personas a White, los aeropuertos de los Cornwall eran vigilados y colocaban alerta máxima en todo, las zonas de embarque de los Andrew hacían los mismo. Se manejaba todo de forma muy hermética para que no le hicieran daño a Candy.

Cuando vieron llegar a Albert con hombres de su estatura, bajando de autos negros con el símbolo Andrew en las puertas y el frente la insignia dorada, todos los que ya estaban ahí observaban verlos bajar de los autos, dos mujeres estaban ahí con cara de pocos amigos, veían que los choferes se quedaban asombrados, parecían sacados de películas, modelos de hombres y dos hermosas mujeres entre ellos. Albert gritó

- ¿Donde está Archie? Este llegaba en el auto y bajaba con cara de derrota. Alister de inmediato tomo acción para calmarlo dijo

-Tengo los videos de seguridad, vengan acá.

En una pantalla de los choferes, se conectaba Alister mostrando cuando se llevaron a Candy, las mujeres veían su vestimenta. Uno de los guardias de Escocia de nombre Ewan Mc Gregor dijo

-Son ingleses Patrick y Robert Halls, podemos alcanzarlos y cambiar a su esposa por Sasha o Sophie, así atrapar a los verdaderos culpables. Todos los choferes se quedaban asombrados uno de ellos dijo

-Sr. Andrew, la ruta que ellos siguieron es distinta, no fueron a embarques importantes, no pueden llevarse a la Srita White… Sasha lo interrumpió con cara de menos preciarlo y dijo en tono alto ofendida,

- La Sra. Andrew para usted. Quedando asustado agregó nervioso,

-Señor es que el camino que tomaron es hacia la frontera con Canadá, nosotros contamos con acceso ilimitado hasta Alaska, tenemos varios transportes en ese rumbo, están buscando la camioneta, queremos ayudar. El tono en el que hablaba era de origen inglés. Ewan dijo

-Usted es un inglés como quiere ayudar a la Sra. Andrew, en tono irónico hablaba Ewan. Este le respondió

-Ella es mi familia, antes que una de ustedes es nuestra y si ustedes no aceptan nuestro apoyo créame que la encontraremos y la salvaremos nosotros, ella es nuestra vida, si el señor White se entera que su hija fue secuestrada se morirá de angustia y todos aquí pagaremos las consecuencias. Albert levantó una mano para que Ewan se detuviera, dijo

-Charles, cierto.

-Si señor Andrew

-Ellos acaban de llegar no saben mucho de aquí, pero usted debe recordar que Rubén traicionó a los White, vigilaron por cinco años a Candy informándoles a los Grandchester de todo, ahora comprende que mi guardia no confié en los Ingleses. Charles se defendió y dijo

-Rubén no es Ingles es un americano y usted sabe que todos aquí dependemos de los White. Albert dijo

-Candy es mi esposa, por supuesto que sabemos y confiamos en ustedes, por eso van a guiar a ellos hasta donde puedan acercarlos a ella para ser rescatada, ellos conocen a quienes se llevaron a mi mujer. Jack de inmediato dijo

-Muchachos los que están libres por aquí. Ustedes manejaran por la carretera, se llevaran a uno de ellos de copilotos, sin carga en cuanto estén cerca, nos manejaremos por radio en acceso cerrado, Ster dijo

-Mis helicópteros no pueden pasar la frontera con Canadá, pero estarán en sintonía con ustedes, en cuanto la vean y quieran hacer el cambio con Sasha o Sophie, dejen que los guardias se hagan cargo.

Pasaban horas, Annie llegó corriendo ya no traía el traje de maestra ahora vestía en jeans y chaqueta de inmediato se dirigió a Jack gritando…

- ¡Paty los vio! van por la 69 a toda velocidad, no tardan en cruzar a Canadá, quiero un tráiler voy para allá. Jack vio a los Andrew, temiendo que Ewan se molestará dijo

-Por supuesto señorita Britter mire él es el esposo de su amiga, el Sr. Andrew. Dijo Jack para no ser atacado por los guardias por dar información o soltar un tráiler.

- ¡Esposo! Annie vio a Albert a los ojos sin más dijo - mi amiga me llamó desde este punto, con una computadora en mano mostraba a Alister quien se acercó, dijo

-Yo voy Albert. Me iré en el tráiler y si cruzan la frontera me hare cargo. Albert movió la cabeza aceptando, corrió y se subió a un helicóptero.

Annie subió a un tráiler dejando asombrado a Archie al verla manejar el tráiler, mientras que los demás, se llevaban a varios de los guardias de copilotos para poder llegar por si cambiaban de camino. Jack dijo

-Annie conoce Canadá, sabe moverse bien, ella es amiga desde niña de su esposa señor. Albert y Archie escuchaban donde Ewan subía a otro helicóptero para llegar a un tráiler en esa zona. Archie bajaba la cabeza porque a él le habían robado a Candy, Albert se acercó dijo

-Tranquilo Archie, esto iba a suceder aunque yo hubiera estado con ella, escuchaste y viste los videos, no fue tu culpa, espera a que Candy sea rescatada y veras como acabamos con ellos. Esta vez tenemos que llegar hasta Inglaterra. Sasha y Sophie quieren conocer a los Grandchester. Archie soltó una sonrisa. Jack que los escuchó dijo

-Por que se ríe.

-Sasha y Sophie son pareja. Y son guardias escocesas, espera a que cambien a Candy por una de ellas. No quiero estar en el lugar de los Grandchester. Jack sorprendido dijo

- ¡Son novias! Desilusionado porque todos vieron lo hermosas que eran.

-No. Sasha es la esposa de Ewan, pero ellas pelean muy fuertes.

- ¡Ah! Pensé que eran pareja sentimental. Archie sonreía, con tristeza, por sentirse tonto ahí.

Mientras en la mansión Andrew la Tía conversaba con su madre, poniéndola al tanto de la trampa de ella para Alister y como había caído en el juego pues Alister cree que ella lo hizo.

-No mamá, cuando salió de la casa, todavía se le paraba el cabello.

-Espero no haberlo afectado hija, dijo con preocupación la abuela. Elroy contestó

-Eso espero, porque no le vi si eso le va a funcionar o no.

-Dice Nana Gila que no debemos insistir en que se casen y si dejamos de hacerlo se casarán antes de que nos demos cuenta.

-Me parece bien mamá, porque Ster está muy molesto conmigo.

Alister en un helicóptero llegaba veía a la mujer que vio salir esa mañana. Bajaba unas cosas y se subía a su tráiler para irse con ella, _¡por Dios que mujer! Pensaba_. Nervioso frente a ella dijo

-Me envía el señor Andrew.

-Si Annie me aviso, suba que ya perdimos mucho tiempo, ya debieron cruzar a Canadá, soy Paty ¿y tu quien eres?

-Soy Ster.

- Vaya no te preocupes Ster, mi padre está por allá porque un tráiler cayó en el hielo, el se vino de Alaska y yo iba a recogerlo cuando supe de la emergencia de Candy, ojala y podamos rescatarla, ella es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que mi padrino se muera de un susto.

- ¿Su padrino?

- Si el padre de Candy es mi Padrino, nosotros nos vinimos de Inglaterra después de que mi padre fue despedido por los Grandchester, huimos de Inglaterra, pero mi hermana murió aquí en América y me dejo a esta pequeña princesa como mi hija, la ves. Una fotografía hermosa de una pequeña estaba en el tráiler sonriente, se parecía a Albert.

_Alister recordó el día en que fue bombero cuando una pequeña corría a los brazos de su Padre, como desearía el poder tener una hija así._ Alister para decirle lo hermosa que era dijo

- Se parece a mi madre.

- ¿En serio?

-Si, es rubia y tiene el color de sus ojos.

-Vaya, el padre de la niña es igual

-Es usted casada

-No, la niña realmente es mi sobrina, es hija de un bastardo ingles que se aprovecho de mi hermana, pero para poder sacarla de Inglaterra, mi padre dijo que la registrara como mía, y así se convirtió en mi hijita.

- Y quien es el maldito que se aprovecho de su hermana

-No debo decirlo. Alister comprendía había huido de Inglaterra, cambio el tema, pues llevaban mucho ya de camino.

-Oiga que estudio usted

-Soy doctora… ayudo a Candy como remplazo de chofer, nos enseñamos juntas a manejar tráiler, porque nos tocaba la mala suerte de tener choferes muy borrachos. Así que cada que hace falta nos apuntamos y como mi padre es el jefe de mantenimiento, pues se mucho de tráiler. Estudie medicina general ¿Y tu Ster? porque me imagino que podremos tutearnos, el trayecto es largo como para que pienses tratarme de usted y hacerme sentir muy grande por tener una hijita bella.

-Por supuesto perdóname, Paty… claro que nos podemos tutear. Yo que…

- ¿Que estudiaste?

-Reparo aviones.

-Eso es verdad, le vas a agradar mucho a mi Padre si es que lo alcanzas a ver, porque supongo que en cuanto encontremos a Candy te irás con ella de regreso.

- Si. Dijo Ster guardando una sonrisa, esa chica era genial, si para llegar a ella tenía que hacerse ver sencillo, el lo haría con mucho gusto. Pasaban horas

- ¿Tiene novio Doctora?

- No, tengo un padre y una hija, así que todos salen huyendo de ellos.

-Por tener una hija

-Si todos piensan mal, y ella no es un juguete.

-Pero si eres hermosa y tu hija también lo es.

-Para mi hijita soy su madre y para tener un novio será difícil pues no puede tener varios padres, me comprendes. Ella quiere que solo este con su Papá, no sabe quién es. Alister dijo

-Gracias por confiar en mí, en cuanto vea a su hija, le diré que soy su padre entonces, para que me acepte su madre. Los dos se reían.

Paty se quedo seria _recordaba al maldito bastardo, como fue novio de Candy y cuando no se la llevo a la cama, su tonta hermana se fue con él, enamorada de un sueño, ahora ya paso el tiempo, y su hijita la hace muy feliz_.

-Y como se llama su hijita

-Mi padre le puso Adriana, porque la mamá de su ahijado se llamaba así, ella murió al dar a luz a un hijo de su amigo Arthur y el estaba ahí cuando ella murió, desde entonces la recuerda mucho, pues mi hermana también murió al dar a luz a Adrianita

-Que coincidencia, mi madre murió al dar a luz a mi hermano se llamaba Adriana.

-La mujer que dice que se parece mi hija se llama Adriana. Qué extraño mi Padre dice que mi hija se parece a esa mujer, era la esposa de su amigo Arthur Cornwall. Alister se quedo serio_, de donde conocían a su Padre y a su madre_. Dijo

-Su padre es el padrino de su hijo mayor

-Si un niño muy inteligente que mi Padre adoraba, porque se quedo un tiempo con él, de niño mi padre le enseñó mecánica y su amor por los motores y los equipos, después su Papá se fue a Escocia a buscar a la familia de su esposa y se hicieron cargo de los niños y ya no los volvió a ver, pero mi Papá siempre los recuerda mucho. Sobre todo a Alister.

-Como se llama su Padre, Paty

-James O`Brien, mira debo tener una foto de el por aquí, sacó librito con fotografías, agregó, las tengo en la computadora, pero mi hijita a veces está conmigo y para que no dañe el equipo, o se le acabe la batería, pues es mejor mostrárselas así, entre varias fotos había una foto muy vieja estaba Arthur junto a tres hombres uno de ellos muy joven era George Johnson,

- ¿Quiénes son?

-El primero es Arthur Cornwall el mejor amigo de mi Padre, el segundo es mi Padre James O`Brien, el tercero es Clint White, el padre de Candy mi Padrino y el ultimo es George el hombre de confianza de Arthur Cornwall. Es un gran hombre, lo envió William Andrew para ayudar a Cornwall en los negocios, después se tuvo que regresar a Escocia cuando el señor William murió.

-Y dices que James es Padrino del hijo mayor de Arthur

-Si debe estar en Escocia, pero dice mi Padre que está aquí en América y es un triunfador como su Padre. Alister _estaba asombrado Paty era la hija de su Padrino, y hasta en ese momento lo sabía._

_Recordaba que de niño estaba todo engrasado, con motores, y su Padre jamás lo vio hacer nada de eso, era como Archie, muy refinado, el nunca fue así, ahora comprendía de dónde sacó las ideas por la robótica y la ingeniería, el Padre de Paty lo cuido cuando niño._

* * *

**_Que mala soy... sin reviews no hay historias... jajajaja las quiero y si les gusta diviertanse conmigo en gotas de cristal..._**


	15. La ventisca

**Capitulo 15**

**La ventisca**

Llegaban a un restaurant en la carretera y estacionaban el tráiler hacía mucho frio, tomaban café y Paty noto que Ster estaba muy serio dijo

-Tome lo que quiera yo invito Ster

-Al contrario Paty, el que invita soy yo, vamos a cenar algo mejor ven. De estar en la barra pasaban al área de mesas de un restaurant. Paty después de la cena lucía cansada dijo

-Tendrás que buscar un hotel para pasar la noche, debo detenerme a descansar.

- ¿Y donde se quedarás?

- En el tráiler, traigo mi lugar para dormir.

- Te parece si sigo manejando un rato y cuando me canse me detengo.

-Como gustes, la verdad ya no puedo seguir manejando, tuve guardia hace días y estoy un poco cansada.

- Te comprendo.

En otro lugar pasaba de la media noche y en una carretera, la camioneta que llevaba a Candy se escondía, mientras Candy seguía haciéndose la dormida. _Sus pensamientos estaban en Albert cuando le dijo que no saliera que desde la oficina manejará todo, que se quedará con él. ¡Albert! Sus ojos querían llorar, su cuerpo tenía un frío intenso. Hasta que sintió a un hombre tocarla volvió a su relajación_.

-Esta dormida Patrick

-Mejor, solo revisa que este bien amarrada. Tengo mucho sueño.

-Estoy cansado, no hemos dormido.

-Tranquilo vamos a descansar aquí un rato, ya hice unas llamadas y tenemos oportunidad de escondernos. Aquí dormiremos unas horas.

Los hombres se quedaban dormidos estaban agotados, hacía mucho frío Candy no traía ropa de frío, pero tenía que escapar así que reviso lentamente uno de los hombres roncaba y el otro se soltaba por completo, sacó de su pecho una pequeña navaja, se desamarró poco a poco dejo las cuerdas, salió sin hacer ruido se fue corriendo hasta la carretera, llegó a un lugar y vio varios tráiler reconoció a uno de los White, de inmediato lo revisó sabía cómo abrirlos y donde encontrar el duplicado, el chofer estaba dormido en la cabina de descanso, le quito con habilidad las llaves, lo dejo descansando y subió a manejar colocando la calefacción, traía los labios morados del frío, tenía que alejarse de ahí a como diera lugar antes que la encontraran los tipos, revisó el itinerario y el tráiler traía carga, lo encendió. El chofer que estaba muy cansado ni lo sintió.

Por el radio se escuchó una frase

-"Ricitos de oro maneja bien, se escapo de un par de tontos" Jack aventó los papeles y gritó

- La señorita White está manejando un tráiler de los nuestros, escapo esta en Canadá. Albert de inmediato tomo el radio, dijo

-Ubicación del par de tontos de inmediato, pondremos carnada. Candy sonrió, reconoció la voz, sonreía Albert estaba ahí,

-¡Albert! Mi cielo.

- Si mi amor, aquí estoy esperándote.

Candy dio el lugar y las indicaciones de cómo dejo todo, pues ya traían a alguien como carnada, llegaba un tráiler y bajaban Sasha y Sophie de inmediato vio la camioneta, Sasha amarró a Sophie quien lucía muy parecida a Candy, la cubrió dejándola dormida supuestamente, salió y se fue en el mismo tráiler que llegó.

Ster estaba cansado se estacionó para descansar pero no había hoteles, así que se detenía y se quedaba en el asiento del tráiler, Paty más tarde despertó le habló,

-Ster pasa a la cabina a descansar escuche por el radio que viene una ventisca debemos refugiarnos. Colocó el tráiler en una bodega abandonada, se sintió correr la nieve en cantidad, esta se metió a la cabina con Ster y se quedaron juntos. Hasta que pasara la ventisca. - Ster tengo frío, solo déjame cubrirme aquí o me congelare. Ster sonrió,

-Ven conmigo aquí no te congelaras, la abrazó ambos se quedaban dormidos. La calefacción del tráiler y las comodidades dejaron a esa hermosa pareja descansar.

Candy seguía el camino a dejar la carga pues traía chofer, lo dejo estacionado en otro lugar de descanso, Annie se contactó con ella de inmediato se unían para verse.

-Candy me asustaste mucho amiga. Ambas lloraban con lagrimas se abrazaban.

-Espero que Robert este feliz con lo que avance, ya le deje sus llaves y cerré bien. Me llevas Annie.

- Candy solo vine por ti, no podía dejar que te fueras sin mí.

- Gracias Annie.

- El problema es que viene una ventisca, estamos en Canadá amiga.

-Si, me hice la dormida, no sabía dónde estaba hasta que subí al tráiler de Robert. Annie dijo

-Nos refugiaremos para pasar la ventisca, Paty pasará por aquí, trae a uno de tus choferes. Pero si la ventisca es muy fuerte no habrá camino, así que nos refugiaremos. Ambas se quedaban en la cabina y Annie dormía abrazada de Candy.

Annie había perdido a su padre hacía más de un año, ella se molestó con Candy porque no fue a acompañarla, sin embargo Candy se hizo cargo de todos los gastos, el sepelio fue de lujo, después Candy le confesó que no soporta los sepelios, que se desmalla de solo estar ahí o recordar uno.

Varios de los choferes se unían para salvaguardar los tráiler, Ewan abrazaba a Sasha, quien le informaba de cómo dejo a Sophie, estos abrazados frente a algunos choferes que guardaban en la bodega a los tráiler. Ewan miraba con ternura a su mujer,

-Sasha todo en orden amor.

- Si, todo en orden. Sophie trae un localizador en sus aretes, varios instrumentos para salvaguardarse, me preocupa donde la deje, la camioneta estaba helada y con la ventisca.

-Envié a Sean para presionarlos a que se movieran, ahora están en un hotel y Sean los sigue a distancia, parece que van a abordar un jet privado.

-Tengo frío Ewan, viste como aprender a manejar un tráiler iba a ser necesario tarde o temprano.

-Bueno como sea no conozco el rumbo, así que aunque sepamos manejar tráiler, no significa que conozcamos el lugar, ya reporte a Sir Andrew, me dijo que su esposa está bien, ella escapo antes que llegaras.

-Si los escuche, tiene bonita voz.

-Lo dices por la Sra. Andrew.

-Así es… por quien creías.

-Por nadie mi amor.

-Vaya acabamos de llegar y estas celoso mi vida. Ambos sonreían. Un chofer se acercó a ellos y dijo

-Señores, nosotros dormimos en las cabinas, ustedes pueden quedarse en una, dormiré con mi hijo en su tráiler.

-Gracias, mi esposa tiene frío dijo Ewan. Para que supiera que ella era su esposa.

-Si esperemos a que pase la ventisca, debemos cubrirnos.

En el tráiler de Paty, Ster despertaba abrazados para no tener frío, Alister sonreía la tenía tan cerquita que solo el calor que emanaba lo tenía sonriendo, ella sintió su mirada y abrió los ojos ambos se encontraban, sonreían.

-Gracias Paty por confiar en mí.

-Gracias a ti por buscar a Candy, ya escapo esta con Annie. Alister se acercó y beso los labios de Paty, ambos se daban muestras de cariño, delicadas caricias.

-Paty ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Ster, no quiero que te sientas comprometido.

- Comprometido, pero si también quiero a tu hijita.

- Si Ster, cuando conozcas a mi Padre saldrás huyendo todos le tiene miedo.

- Tal vez cuando conozcas a mis abuelas saldrás corriendo tú. Ambos sonrieron Alister le contó del laxante y la descarga eléctrica, de cómo era su familia, ella no dejaba de reír, pasaron horas abrazados juntos, conversando de sus vidas, Alister _en el fondo sabía que el Padre de ella era su Padrino por lo tanto no la dejaría por el contrario, formalizaría con ella y si era necesario, sería el Padre para su hija._

- Ster yo no… he tenido relaciones antes, me comprendes

-Vaya una doctora que no ha tenido novios antes, todo por la pequeña.

-Ster, mi hermana quedo embarazada, después de ahí, mi padre se volvió muy estricto.

- ¡Paty!, mi nombre es Alister Cornwall, soy el hijo de Arthur y Adriana Cornwall, el ahijado de tu Padre. La cara de Paty era de nervios y sorpresa. -Paty… cuando me lo contabas no podía creer en la coincidencia.

-Mi Padre dijo que eras un niño inteligente, ahora veo que estabas guardando todo en esa cabecita tuya eh

-Sabes me gustaría saber todo de ti, y si lo deseas darle mi apellido a tu hijita y que tenga un padre, me haría cargo de ella como si fuera mía.

-Ster, no juegues

-Si la vida nos volvió a unir Paty, crees que la pequeña pase por hija mía

-Bueno al menos lleva el nombre de tu mami

-Si digo que eres mi esposa y ella mi hija, ya no me electrocutarían ambos sonreían.

Ster la vio a los ojos, le tomo el mentón y la beso muy delicadamente, ella se dejo llevar y ambos se entregaban poco a poco, ambos estaban juntos, Ster jamás pensó que hacer el amor en una cabina de tráiler fuera una opción agradable, tomo el cuerpo de Paty y se abrazó a ella, uniéndose recostados en el dormitorio del tráiler, las cosas se tornaron diferentes, Paty se dejo llevar ambos no quisieron detenerse. Se entregaron al placer que reclamaban sus cuerpos en esa posición, la prendas salían y Alister le demostraba a Paty, porque él era el indicado para ella.

En White Albert estaba desesperado, regresaban algunos de los choferes y varios de los guardias, fue ahí que entonces tomaba decisiones de llevarse a Nana y a la abuela a la casa, que se cerrara la mansión White, para proteger a la familia, mientras se trasladaban a Escocia para la boda,

-Pero porque irnos, dijo Nana, mientras a abuela le explicaba, desconocían lo que le había pasado a Candy esta vez.

-Le dije que este lugar estaba siendo vigilada mi nieta, y usted no me creyó. Mientras todo se empacaba, con la boda pendiente, se llevaban las cosas de Nana y de Jovita, junto a la abuela, pues la mansión White se quedaría vigilada por guardias.

En White, Albert lucía cansado, algunos escoceses se fueron en avión, para dar seguimiento a Sophie, volaban tres guardias a Inglaterra en un Jet Andrew, el había estado dando órdenes para que todo se les diera a los que viajaban, había dormido un poco en la oficina de Candy esperando a verla llegar, molesto ya no la dejaría ni un solo instante. _Su mente estaba en la noche que estuvieron en su departamento, donde ambos se amaron tanto, agitado por sus pensamientos se la imagino en Toronto, en el hermoso hotel y en la primera noche de ambos sonreía y casi se quedaba dormido_, en eso entraba Jack

-Señor Andrew, la ventisca atrapo a los choferes, su esposa está a salvo, Alister está atrapado y va a recoger al Ing. O`Brien.

-Gracias Jack. Deja a alguien en tu lugar y ve a descansar.

- Si señor.

En Canadá, Candy se levantaba con Annie, quien le prestaba ropa abrigadora de su tráiler para que ambas, emprendieran el regreso.

- Candy te noto muy pálida.

- Si Annie me siento muy agotada, el frío y este estrés me tiene adormilada.

-Te comprendo, yo manejare amiga, nadie debe verte.

-Gracias Annie.

Llegaban a un restaurant, donde ambas desayunaban separándose de todos, para seguir con el trayecto. Ya había pasado la ventisca pero la nieve no los dejaba moverse. Albert se comunicaba por radio con Candy

- Annie es tu amiga,

- Si mi cielo, Annie y yo estudiamos juntas.

-Dime que vaya por ti, y las trae a casa.

-Seria bueno, están limpiando las calles aquí en Hamilton, Annie quiere que nos vayamos rumbo a Buffalo para atravesar la frontera más rápido, pero estaba esperando a Paty y Alister.

-No mi vida, ya no los esperen, ellos quedaron cubiertos de nieve, después van con el Padre de Paty mejor vayan a Toronto, me llevare un chofer por el tráiler y ustedes se vienen conmigo.

- Está bien nos iremos a Toronto, ya quiero verte Albert,

- También quiero verte mi amor.

- Bueno Toronto, entonces

- Candy deja que maneje Annie, no quiero que nadie te vea.

-Si lo sé, Annie piensa igual, no me dejara manejar.

- Annie Gracias. No sabes , te debo la vida. Annie sonrió dijo

- Sr. Andrew, si me presenta al chofer que le asigno a Candy, quedo bien pagada.

Archie estaba con Albert escuchando la radio y Albert lo vio a los ojos, Candy agregó

-Mi cielo, es Archie el chofer que estaba conmigo cuando me llevaron. Albert sonreía aguantando las risas por ver a Archie emocionado diciendo con la cabeza que si, varias veces.

-Por supuesto que sí, se lo asignare de chofer a tu amiga Candy. Esta sonrió al oír que Albert le daba seguimiento a su mentira. Annie sonrió ya no dijo nada, se fueron camino a Toronto, Archie estaba inquieto por querer acompañar a Albert pero tenía que quedarse en White, por cómo estaban las cosas.

George regresaba en avión, llegaba a la mansión Andrew, donde entraban varias personas con equipajes, entre ellas la Nana y Jovita una mujer mayor de cabello rubio de ojos miel claro que vio a George y sonreía.

-Vamos Jovita, que si no avanzas no me dejas pasar hija.

-Si Nana Gila, es que está llegando otra persona y como siempre abro la puerta, pues fue la costumbre.

- Si como no. Dijo Nana observando las miradas y las sonrisas de Jovita

En las recamaras del primer piso estaban las de la abuela, la tía Elroy, la de George quien iba entrando, pero se equivoco y estaba abriendo la de Elroy, cerró de inmediato y Jovita no le quitaba la vista poniendo nervioso a George que estaba asombrado viendo a Nana y a Jovita entrar a una recamara de un lado de la de él.

-Buenos días, dijo solemne George.

-Buen día hijo soy Nana Gila y tu eres George supongo, la señora Ros me hablo de usted maravillosamente.

- ¡Ah sí! es un placer, usted es la Nana de la señora Candy

- ¡Señorita hijo! que su trabajo le ha costado, ella se casa en poco más de un mes.

-Oh si perdón, tiene usted razón. Todo el tiempo Jovita miraba a George, dejo las cosas y se fue hacia la cocina, la siguió George quien aventó la maleta y salió al ver tan insistentes miradas entre ambos.

Jovita movió un bolso que estaba encima de una mesa, de repente empezó a temblar, George asustado la abrazó para detenerla, la abuela Ros salió asustada veía como George se le iba encima a Jovita, y ella como se agitaba con él, salió Elroy dijo

- ¿Y mi bolso?

-Hija aléjate de George, voltea para otro lado, mira que este no se esperó a que se la llevara a la cama, ¡calenturientos estos!

Con todo el pelo levantado, Jovita toda asustada, después de haber soltado el maldito bolso donde por la tembladera se le salieron una tira de pastillas que se quedaron en la mesita, Jovita estaba en el suelo con George encima y llega Nana Gila los ve asustada dijo

-Óigame usted, ella es una mujer decente, que se cree, nos iremos de esta casa. Jovita asustada dijo

-No Nana Gila que nos resbalamos y caímos al suelo. George dijo

- Si Nana, nos resbalamos. Asustado por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Aja!, mire jovencito, si se quiere acercar a Jovita primero se casa y luego se sube encima, ¡Entendió! La abuela se asomaba y dijo

-Soy testigo, George estaba muy agitado encima, yo lo vi Nana. Con los ojos abiertos expresando molestia, la abuela Ros veía a George. Nana agregó

-Vamos Jovita que bien que no se quitaban esas miraditas eh. Muchacha debes darte tu lugar, no sabía que estábamos rodeados por jóvenes calenturientos.

George y Jovita sentados en el piso con todo el pelo parado y despeinados se miraban con consuelo, por el susto que ambos se habían llevado, George se levantaba muy serio, mientras le daba la mano a Jovita quien estaba toda apenada, bajando la cabeza.

-Jovita, levante el rostro que no le dé pena, usted se casa conmigo si lo desea. Muy diplomático, se llevaba George a Jovita al jardín y Jovita con ojos abiertos se dejaba llevar por George. ¡Ándale Jovita!


	16. La pequeña Cornwall

**Capitulo 16**

**La pequeña Cornwall**

Archie llega a la mansión a descansar muy tarde, al entrar pasa a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche, pues está soñando con Annie, ¡quiere conocerlo!, piensa que es chofer de Candy, sonriendo iba rumbo a la cocina y pasa ve la mesa un bolso de la Tía, ¿qué hace ahí?, después ve es una tira de pastillas, "laxantes" …siguen con esto… ya me las pagaran, toma la tira de pastillas y se pasa a la cocina por su vaso de leche.

Alister y Paty llegaban a un hotel donde los esperaba James, quién al ver a Alister, lo reconoció y lo abrazó llorando

- ¡Hijo! mi muchacho, mírate estas hecho un hombre, he seguido todos tus pasos estoy muy orgulloso de ti, -Paty me has traído a mi hijo que sorpresa tan agradable. Paty sonrió ver a su padre tan feliz _la hacía sonreír, realmente solo Adrianita lo hacía reír cuando estaban en casa, con la muerte de su hermana James se hizo muy duro y ella lo sabía, había querido tener novios, pero apenas lo conocían eran mal tratados por él, ahora pensaba que a Alister lo trato de maravillas, haber si cuando se entere que son novios también lo corre guardando una sonrisa tranquila, Alister la trataba con tanta consideración, a pesar de no tener relaciones con nadie desde la universidad donde tuvo su ultimo novio y ahora siendo doctora con veintiséis años, con una hija a la que adoraba, darle un Padre realmente la hacía imaginar en la pequeña con él_.

Los tres estuvieron hablando por mucho tiempo, Alister dijo

- Paty y yo somos novios, quiero formalizar nuestra relación de inmediato, para darle su apellido a mi hija Adrianita, que sepan que soy su padre y que nada le va a faltar.

James lloró al escuchar a Alister diciendo que era su hija. Después James le contó que su hija mayor murió dando a luz y que el verdadero padre de la niña era Anthony Grandchester, que tuvieron que ocultarla porque ellos eran capaces de quitársela, que para colmo el maldito bastardo seguía enamorado de Candy la hija de White, que al parecer fueron novios en la Universidad, pero como Candy no lo ama, el muy desgraciado se metió con su hija dejándola embarazada, en el camino a América dio a luz antes de tiempo, donde ella murió no alcanzó a llegar al hospital, la niña fue registrada como hija de Paty y que su hija había fallecido en un accidente, así los Grandchester no reclamarían jamás a la niña, pues para ellos sería un trofeo, mientras que para James era su nieta, su sangre y su orgullo lastimado por esa injusticia, recordando como su hija se entristeció porque el joven le dijo que seguía amando a su ex novia, sin decirle que esperaba a la pequeña Adriana. Candy se convirtió en madrina de la pequeña, pero todos piensan que Paty tuvo algo que ver con un americano y que su padre no sabe de la existencia de la pequeña.

Alister le contó que Paty le había contado todo, que la vida le había dado una lección enorme, que ya era tiempo de sentar cabeza, que a sus treinta años el desea tener una hija y si esta se llama como su madre y se parece a ella, ahora que Paty lo había aceptado no la defraudaría, que sería un enorme placer guardar el secreto de la niña y que fuera su hija realmente, que no podía creer en las coincidencias y el parecido de la pequeña con su madre Adriana, al saber su nombre, mi bisabuela siempre ha sido una mujer muy autoritaria y la vida le puede dar una pequeña oportunidad con mi hija, sonriendo agregó

- Propongo darle mi apellido como si fuera hija mía, puedo decir que tengo pruebas de ADN y con eso quedará respaldada por mí, será un secreto entre nosotros tres solamente. Paty dijo

- Para mi será hermoso que mi hija tenga a un padre, pues su abuelo la tiene muy consentida, y ella parece niño llena de grasa y de aparatos cada que está con él.

Alister le contaban como pasó el primer intento de robo a Candy y ahora el segundo, molesto por confirmar que los Grandchester no se detenían hasta ganar, James abrazaba a Alister, dijo

-Si me he de morir al menos mi hijo ya cuida de mis pequeñas. Alister sonreía, en cuanto vio a James recordó por completo su forma tan paciente con él como le mostraba un motor desarmado y lo armaba frente a él, así fue que recordaba la camisa engrasada, James con su forma apasionada lo hacía esforzarse más, mientras que su Padre fue muy diferente haciendo que solo Archie si se pareciera a su Padre, pero ahora sabía por quién fue su motivación para conocer los diseños de los motores.

Alister manejo el tráiler después de varios días, durante todo el trayecto conversaba con James, mientras Paty los escuchaba desde la cabina dormitorio, emocionada por todo lo que hacía Alister con aviones y helicópteros, ahí se dio cuenta que su Padre sabía todo de él, al parecer James siempre estuvo al pendiente de Alister y lo conocía mientras que Paty no sabía quién era ni como era actualmente.

En Inglaterra había llegado en un avión amarrada Sophie, quien bajaba la cabeza, en un aeropuerto privado, iban a hacer la entrega a los Grandchester, pero estos no fueron por ella, tenían otro plan, ser quienes la rescataban, así culparían a otros y no a ellos. Esto con el fin de ganarse el aprecio de Candy.

- ¿Ya llegó al lugar?, preguntó Anthony por un celular a un hombre.

-Si señor, pero se la están llevando unos hombres

- Si al parecer ese es el plan, déjalos Michael, sal de ahí ya veremos eso después.

Sin decir nada en otro Jet llegaban tres hombres Sean, Walter y David encargados del rescate, pero Sophie no les daba la señal, todavía no estaba con los Grandchester.

Pasaban tiempo, donde ahora ella estaba en una cabaña encerrada y amarrada ahora más fuerte, había escuchado varias conversaciones que la dejaban desconcertada, y a la vez sonreía, de repente fue rescatada, como ella no dio la señal siguió el juego para saber quien la rescataba supuestamente. Era Richard Grandchester, quien con golpes falsos y dramáticos planeados la desamarraba. Ella bajaba su cabeza, para no ser reconocida, haciéndose ver débil y frágil.

-Hija supe que te tienen secuestrada aquí, pero te sacaré de este lugar, ella bajaba la vista haciéndose la cansada. Llegaba Terrance y la veía

- ¿Que le hicieron? ¿Por qué está así?

-¡La tenían amarrada esas bestias hijo! dijo Richard en tono que casi hacía reír a Sophie, se escuchaban tan falsos.

Terrance muy varonil la elevó en sus brazos, ella dio la señal, y entraban Sean quien era el esposo de Sophie, al verla en sus brazos este de inmediato se fue a los golpes, Walter le dio un golpe en la nuca a Richard donde este caía desmallado, Sean se agarró a golpes con Terry donde este sacaba una navaja, misma que Sean al quitársela, le rapaba parte del cabello encima de su frente dejándolo tirado con un golpe y a la vez quitándole la navaja, de inmediato llamaban a seguridad y a la embajada Escocesa, mientras David tenía amarrados a seis hombres que habían robado a Candy desde América y la trajeron de forma ilegal, que secuestraron a Sophie una doble de la guardia Escocesa que se hacía pasar por Candice Andrew la esposa del magnate Escocés.

Candy estaba en un hotel en Toronto, Annie con ella…

-Entonces fue así que te casaste Candy

-Bueno solo de manera legal, la verdad la boda no la estoy organizando, pero si me tiene muy inquieta Annie.

-Ya sino, ni siquiera nos habíamos enterado nadie en White, ¿No nos pensabas invitar a tu boda Candy?

-No es eso, va a ser en Escocia, y por supuesto que irás, pero ya sabes me haré cargo de todo, los vestidos y el trayecto.

-Candy no me creas tan desvalida, tengo mi dinero ahorrado, además ya no tengo familia ni nadie con quien gastarlo, te encargaste de todos los gastos de mi familia, ahora te quieres hacer cargo de mí… no amiga, ¿Quién es tu dama de honor?

-Tú.

-Mas te vale, porque si escogías a Paty… Candy la interrumpió

-Paty llevará a su Adrianita y no quiero que se ocupe de mí, sino de la niña.

- Tienes razón, parece que nunca va a olvidar al padre de su hija, desde la Universidad no le conozco a nadie y solo está con la pequeña, a veces pienso que se quedo enamorada de ese norteamericano que para colmo no sabe de la existencia de su pequeña. A parte el Padre de ella que corre a todos de su lado. Candy guardo silencio_ recordaba que ella se separo un tiempo de Paty y fue en ese tiempo que ella quedo embarazada, no sabía nada de su novio y de quien la había embarazado,_ la pequeña nació aquí en América y Paty ya no estudio la especialidad que quería, solo medico general.

Llegaba Albert, tocaba la puerta de la habitación y Candy abrió

- ¡Mi amor! ambos se abrazaron. Candy lloraba al ver a Albert quién la abrazaba protector en la puerta, mientras Annie los observaba bajando con tristeza la mirada, dos hombres estaban en su espalda, uno de ellos lo reconoció Annie era un chofer de White, pasaron a la habitación.

- ¿Estás bien mi amor? ¿Quieres que te revise un medico? Decía preocupado Albert a Candy quien lo abrazaba de su cintura, mientras lo escuchaba.

-Estoy bien mi cielo. Solo tenía ganas de verte, trato de sonreír al ver a Albert, tratando de guardar compostura por los hombres que estaban ahí. Annie dijo los dejamos solos recogeré mis cosas y le entrego a Charles el tráiler, regresamos en una hora su guardia y yo, ¿le parece Sr. Andrew? este sonrió, pues les estaban dando privacidad a ellos. Albert le hizo una seña al guardia que cuidara de Annie, que él le llamaría para regresar a América. Se quedaron solos y Candy llorando dijo,

- Albert tuve mucho miedo,

- ¿Como escapaste mi amor? ¿Te tocaron? ¿ Te hicieron daño?

-No fingí asustarme y desmayarme, me amarraron las muñecas al frente y las piernas. Tire mi bolso y documentos en la escuela.

- Si Annie se los dejo a Jack, déjame revisar tus manos. ¿Cómo te desamarraste? Candy movió ambas manos juntas y dijo

-Cuando se durmieron las acerque a mi pecho, sacó una navaja pequeña suiza que estaba en su sostén, bajo su busto derecho, corte la cuerda despacio y me desamarré, Annie me dice que tal vez me resfríe, porque me duele todo el cuerpo. Albert la abrazó besando antes sus muñecas, y dijo

- ¿Todo?

- Si todo… el sonrió y la abrazó mimosamente. Viendo que sus muñecas tenían marcas de las cuerdas, Candy le dijo que traía algunos golpes en las piernas, donde la aventaron en el vehículo.

- Amor de hoy en adelante haré un trato nuevo contigo

- ¡Un trato!

- Si. Me ayudaras en Andrew y en White, pero estaremos juntos en todo. Candy sonrió, el tomo sus labios besándola cariñoso, mientras Candy se sintió mareada.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal amor?

- Si me siento débil Albert, pero quiero salir de Canadá, te parece si nos quedamos en tu oficina. Albert sonrió, la abrazó dejando a Candy escondida en su pecho, este mostraba su cara preocupación Candy estaba muy débil, cuando la beso sintió su cuerpo tambalearse, tenía que llevarla a un médico en América.

Annie le dio las llaves de su tráiler a Charles, quien sonreía por ser tomado en cuenta por Albert.

Mientras llegaban Ewan y Sasha al hotel para reunirse ahí con ellos, Ewan serio observaba a Candy quien realmente no se parecía a Sophie, pues sus ojos eran muy llamativos, su cabello era rizado natural y su estatura era un poco más baja que la de Sophie. Sasha también estaba ahí, pues los tráiler se regresaron con sus choferes y ellos se regresaban con los Andrew en el Jet.

En White, una casa preciosa era la mansión de James, donde Alister era abrazado por este, ellos de inmediato le mostraban a la pequeña quien al ver a su abuelo gritaba y luego a su mami. James dijo

-Mira Adri el es Papi.

- ¡Mi Papá! Ster se le salieron las lagrimas al ver a la niña, le hizo recordar a su madre, al decirle Adri como su padre le llamaba a su madre, cuando sintió el abrazo en el cuello se le agitaba el corazón.

-Papi soy Adiana, la pequeña sonreía viendo la cara de Alister asombrada.

-Si mi amor, mami ya me dijo todo. James y Alister se hicieron cargo de inmediato de tener los documentos, Paty consiguió unos exámenes de ADN positivos, ambos registraban a la pequeña, después en el mismo registro se casaban legalmente Paty y Ster, con firmas de personas del mismo lugar, donde Alister se aseguraba de que todo fuera muy discreto.

Alister ya no había ido a la mansión Andrew todo el tiempo estaba con sus proyectos, planeando todo y dormía en su departamento, estaba nervioso porque la pequeña Adriana ahora era su hija no solo legal, sino con todo lo demás, pues tenía en mente lo que eran capaces los Grandchester si notaban el parecido o alguna marca de nacimiento de la pequeña y Anthony. En varias ocasiones le preguntaba a Paty sobre algo que ella hubiese notado en la pequeña y algo le extrañó que la niña tuviera tipo de sangre B-, mientras que los O`Brien todos eran O+

-Vaya hasta en eso mi hija será como yo.

- ¿Porque lo dices Ster?

- Soy B- como mi madre. Archie y Papá son O+

-Dijiste que no creías tantas coincidencias. Pero supongo que Anthony debe ser B-

-Pues sí. Dijo con desgano Alister. Paty le comentaba en hacer una pequeña boda en la capilla y Ster intervino

-No amor, aprovecharemos nuestra ida a Escocia y nos casaremos antes de forma discreta, quiero que vistas muy hermosa y tu Padre te entregue a mí en el altar, te mereces una grandiosa boda, y eso tendrás.

- ¡Ster!

George por su parte hablo con Ewan y varios de los guardias, se casó de forma muy privada, legalmente y en una capilla, donde Nana los acompañaba porque Jovita era una mujer decente. George recordaba la cara de la abuela acusándolo y estaba molesto, el reviso con cuidado la bolsa de Elroy descubriendo el swich que estaba activado dentro de la bolsa, pensaba que era un truco para Elroy, donde Jovita y el habían caído en su juego, así que guardó el swich pensando en cómo dejar de nuevo ese truco para Elroy, su destinataria inicial. Con ello miraba al Jefe de cocina Henry Mc Douglas un hombre alto que era muy juguetón y el chef de los Andrew, quien estaba con ellos desde hacía muchos años. Era viudo y tenía una hija mayor en Escocia.

En ese momento Henry vio a George que lo miraba y ambos sonrieron saludándose, mientras George planeaba como sería bueno imaginar a la señora Ros, acusando a su propia hija.

Archie por su parte no comía en la mansión Andrew, salía temprano y desayunaba fuera en algún restaurant. Ya conocía las habilidades de la familia, sencillamente temía un nuevo atentado hacia su persona.

Mientras Albert desplegaba con mayor ahínco la vigilancia de Ewan y Sasha para su esposa, pues ya eran dos atentados consecutivos, solo que en este ultimo dejaron claro que Candy era una Andrew.

* * *

**Se que estan esperando esta historia por los reviews que tiene, es asi como me dan ganas de subir otro capitulo, pues las que no tienen reviews no les sigo... como ven, uno que las aprecia de verdad y las quiere tanto, este capitulo esta muy bueno es corto pero como dice una amiga sustancioso...**

**Pensando en quienes me leen Mayra...**


	17. Secreto Andrew

**Capitulo 17**

**Secreto Andrew**

Candy y Albert estaban bajando del Jet Andrew donde Archie estaba con la camioneta de ellos y varios autos Andrew, Annie sonrió al ver a Archie ahí, Candy los presento a Archivald Cornwall y Annie Britter. Albert le dijo a Archie que llevará a su casa a Annie y se asegurará que estuviera bien. Que lo vería después.

Albert se fue en un auto Andrew llevándose a Candy, ambos acompañados por Ewan y Sasha

-Mi cielo no me has presentado con ellos.

- El es Ewan Mc Gregor y su esposa Sasha, guardias de Escocia y ahora encargados de la familia Andrew.

- Un placer Sasha, alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por mí, ¿fue usted?

-No Sra. Andrew es Sophie, viene de Inglaterra junto a tres guardias que estuvieron en su rescate.

-Sasha le pido que me llame Candy, sabe no cuento con familia consanguínea, así que considérese mi hermana, no soy tan alta, ni tan hermosa como usted, pero me haría el honor de formar parte de mi familia, pues veo que usted estará mucho tiempo a mi lado y a la de mi familia.

-Es un placer señora… Candy. Gracias por la mención, nosotros tenemos un hijo, el viaja ahora para acá junto a nosotros.

-De verdad, apenas tengo una hermana y ya cuento con un sobrino. Ewan sonrió, la sencillez de ella era tal que consideraba a su hijo ya un sobrino, Albert sonreía, dijo

-Y deja que conozcas al pequeño Ewan, te será muy agradable.

-Ya lo creo sus padres lo son, por cierto saben que cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo, y pueden escoger una casa con el diseño que deseen y se adapte a sus necesidades, -¿verdad Albert?

- Como desees Candy, ellos siempre han vivido cerca de nosotros, si ellos desean contar con un hogar a aparte, sería muy agradable que cuenten con un diseño tuyo mi vida. Ewan abrió su sonrisa no podía creerlo, les estaban dando una casa. Candy noto su sonrisa y dijo

-Las prestaciones de la familia, no solo son un hogar estable sino hospital, guardería privada, escuela de calidad, y seguridad sobre todo… en ese momento Candy bajo la cabeza, Albert la abrazó

-Candy nos dirigimos al hospital amor. Albert estaba muy preocupado, al llegar al hospital de inmediato, la llevó en sus brazos ella lucía pálida. El color de sus labios estaba disminuido, y una doctora la recibió.

Después de un par de horas, entraba Albert y Candy bebía un jugo con un popote, sonriendo, la doctora salió y Albert la siguió con la mirada. Candy dijo

-Un poco de stress, falta de descanso, incapacidad, señor Andrew se acaba de quedar sin una empleada eficiente. Albert sonrió la abrazó

-Me asuste mucho Candy, por supuesto que estarás incapacitada, veré que no necesiten de ti mi amor, trataré de cuidarte y si es necesario…

- ¿Si es necesario?

- Nos iremos a Escocia para ver directamente nuestra boda. Candy sonrió, Albert dijo

- ¿Que pensabas? Ella se ruborizó, Albert la beso,

- Albert te amo.

- Y yo a ti Candy, más de lo que jamás me imaginé amar a alguien en mi vida.

- Voy a recibir vitaminas, tengo un poco de anemia, una baja presión y estamos ligeramente esperando un bebe mi amor. Albert la vio a los ojos, _escuchó bien_. Albert hizo una media sonrisa y dijo

- ¿Un bebe?

- Bueno es probable que tengamos muy poco de embarazo y por eso me está complicando un poco los planes

- ¿Planes?

- Tal vez si seguimos así, no me quede el vestido de novia. Albert abrió una sonrisa feliz, agregó

- Usted mi vida… ya es mi esposa… y falta solo un mes para la boda, crees que necesite comprar diez vestidos de novia si los deseas.

- ¡Albert!

- Candy, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, mis padres pasaron muchas cosas muy difíciles para tener familia, la verdad… no me importaba si no me dabas hijos… solo quería que fueras feliz a mi lado. Candy noto que Albert sonreía y sus ojos anunciaban lágrimas.

- Pues debo estar en reposo y no puedo estresarme, necesito esconderme un mes en la oficina de mi esposo, mimarlo para que esté a mi lado. Y que este bebe se parezca a él. En ese momento Albert se quedo serio bajo la cabeza, dijo

-Me gustaría que se pareciera a ti… Candy se quedo un poco extrañada, sintió algo en esa seriedad, dijo

- ¿Qué sucede Albert?

- Dicen que hay alguien que se parece a mí.

- Lo dices por Grandchester… Albert se quedo serio, no dijo nada. Candy agregó, -es mi imaginación o hay algo que me escondes, todo padre quiere que sus hijos se parezcan a ellos.

- Lo hablaremos en el departamento, déjame ver si nos podemos ir.

Archie iba escuchando a Annie emocionado, por todo lo que ella hacía, que ahora sería la dama de honor de Candy, que ojala y pudiera ir a la boda, que le encantaría conocerlo más, el sonreía no quería hablar o delatarse de que no era un chofer disfrutaba la conversación de Annie, quien por las mañanas daba clase en la secundaria, era contadora, pero dejo su profesión por la enfermedad de su padre y después apoyaba a Candy, había trabajado para la administración, pero ahora apoyaba de manera eventual como chofer, pues los choferes de Candy siempre salían con escusas para quedar mal y hacer fallar a White.

- Es usted fantástica Annie.

- Ah no… Usted no, nos tutearemos, no tengo muchos amigos, no frecuento lugares, pero al menos tener una bonita amistad sería muy conveniente.

- ¿Solo amistad Annie?

- No se puede correr y volar… pero si apenas me conoces, sería bueno conocerte Archie.

- Sería ideal si me permites conocerte y que me conozcas Annie. Ella sonrió,

-Por supuesto Archie.

- Y ¿vive con su familia?

- No… ya no tengo familia, solo tengo a Candy, soy inglesa, mi madre murió hace tres años y hace casi dos mi padre, así que no habrá quien lo corra. Archie sonrió efusivamente y ella igual.

- Me imagino que tiene muchos pretendientes Annie

- ¡U y! Si muchos, todos mis alumnos de la secundaria… sonreía, agregó -Archie no tenía tiempo para tener novio, entre mi madre y luego mi padre, la verdad no me había dado oportunidad de conocer chicos.

- ¡Me alegro!

- Vaya, que honestidad. Archie invitó a cenar a Annie y esa noche se hicieron novios.

Ewan y Sasha cambiaron su guardia con dos de los escoceses par irse a descansar saliendo del edificio Andrew, dejando a Albert y Candy en su refugio

-Ahora no te levantes, te llevo la cena. Dijo Albert quien llevaba algo de comer a la cama para que Candy estuviera tranquila después de haberse cambiado por una hermosa batita rosa pastel de seda y se cubría con otra que amarraba de su cintura.

-Me siento tan bien aquí, será porque siento que estoy escondida contigo.

- Lo estás, y prefiero que estés en un lugar cómoda, si este lugar te es agradable lo prefiero, en casa ya está la abuela y Nana junto a la familia, cerré tu casa, para irnos de aquí a Escocia.

-Si me comentaste en el avión, Candy probaba con delicadeza lo que Albert le daba pero estaba una conversación pendiente y Albert lo sabía, ella se quedo seria desde el hospital. Termino la cena, Albert salió de bañarse y este se acercó a ella.

-Candy recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no te gustaba la idea de estar con Anthony y después con Terry, por ser hermanos.

-Si, lo recuerdo y sigo pensando igual, a que viene eso Albert.

-Lo que te voy a contar espero no haga que te moleste, porque lo que menos deseo es que te enfades conmigo y mucho menos, por algo que me dijo mi padre antes de morir. Candy se quedó en silencio y Albert comenzó a hablar, mientras ella se acomodo con él en su pecho para escucharlo. Albert se recargaba en el respaldo mientras conversaba acariciando el cabello de Candy.

-Hace muchos años mis Padres no podían tener hijos, mi abuela es una mujer muy amorosa, notaba que mi madre lloraba y sufría por no tener familia, mi abuela tubo a mi Padre a Tía Elroy y Tío Walter, Elroy se casó pero su esposo murió sin dejar descendencia y ella lo amaba mucho, Tío Walter se casó y de ahí nació la madre de Alister y Archie, mi prima Adriana Andrew.

Tío Walter murió de una enfermedad dejando a Adriana al cuidado de la abuela, pues su esposa también había fallecido, ella se casó con Arthur Cornwall, y vivieron mucho tiempo aquí en América, en el segundo hijo Adriana tuvo complicaciones del embarazo y murió, dejando a Alister y a Archie con su Padre.

Mi abuela al ver que si mi madre tenía hijos había la posibilidad de que muriera, no quiso que encargara familia y busco la forma de que mi madre se quedara con un hijo, pero mi madre no quería adoptar. Mi abuela como ya la escuchaste reacciona a sus pensamientos, acercó a una mujer a mi padre, donde cohabitaron para quedar embarazada y esta le diera un hijo, pero mi padre estaba ebrio, al darse cuenta de que le había fallado a mi madre se molestó mucho, la mujer de nombre Jimena huyó al ver la furia de mi padre, pues no estaba de acuerdo con mi abuela.

Mi Padre le pidió perdón a mi madre y esta lo tranquilizaba porque él no lo había provocado, sin querer eso hizo que mi madre deseara embarazarse, papá con tal de que mi madre lo perdonara la amaba todo el tiempo y no se separaba de ella, con los años quedó embarazada de mi, ella murió años después de que nací, si la conocí y me amo mucho. Mi padre en su manera tan leal de ser buscó a Jimena por haber quedado embarazada, tuvo una niña, a la que irónicamente le pusieron el nombre de Rosemary, como mi abuela. Jimena se casó con otro hombre y este le dio el apellido a la niña, mi padre siguió los pasos de esa niña, quien se fue a vivir a Inglaterra, con los años ella fue amante de Richard, quien celoso porque mi padre se acercaba a Rose pensando que la buscaba por placer, ignorando que el realmente era su Padre. Tal vez de ahí nació la rivalidad de los Grandchester y los Andrew, pues mi padre se molestó mucho porque Richard dejo a su mujer la madre de Terry, y embarazó a Rose.

Candy… Anthony es mi sobrino, es un Andrew, nadie lo sabe mi padre me lo dijo antes de morir, al principio odie a mi abuela por provocar en mi Padre una infidelidad a mi madre, me traje a Alister y a Archie separándolos de ella, pero me di cuenta que ella amaba a mi madre y lo que hizo fue por amor, en su forma muy ingenua fue por amor.

Candy tenía lágrimas en los ojos, dijo

-Por eso Anthony se perece a ti.

-Sí. La madre de él era muy parecida a mi abuela, dicen que me parezco mucho a mi Padre, la verdad desearía que si tenemos un hijo se perezca a ti. Candy se acercó a su rostro, dijo

-Deseo que se parezca a ti Albert, su educación es lo importante, estará contigo mi amor, y eso es la diferencia. Los Grandchester eran buenos, Richard fue quien influyó en sus hijos, Anthony se hizo como su Padre pero no lo apreciaba al principio, el ama a su madre, pero compitiendo con Terrance y ambos por ser tan buenos como su Padre, fue que se hicieron como él. Albert si algo me pasará, debes saber que te amo a ti y aun con parecidos o no, lo importante esta dentro de ti, creo que me enamore de ti, por tu gentileza, por esa forma tan desinteresada de ser, por esa manera tan poco apegada al dinero reconociendo que el dinero no es la prioridad.

- Candy mi amor, te amo tanto debes cuidarte mucho mi vida, juntos podemos cuidar de nuestra familia. Albert la abrazó con cuidado como si se pudiera romper y Candy sonrió.

- Albert mi debilidad fue por la falta de alimentos y mis malos hábitos, el embarazo apenas empieza, la doctora dice que estoy sana no debes preocuparte, ella lo acarició poco a poco le acariciaba provocándolo hasta que le hizo el amor con lentitud y cuidado.

Después de la situación en Inglaterra por el secuestro y como los Grandchester estaban zafándose estratégicamente, mostrando una grabación donde les llamaron avisándoles del secuestro de la señorita White, Anthony se hacía cargo de todo Grandchester Corp. Donde la bolsa de valores, mostraba que sus acciones se habían ido al suelo mientras que la boda religiosa de los Andrew era anunciada con bombo y platillo porque pronto se casarían Candy y Albert en Escocia.

Anthony sonreía sentado viendo un televisor a su hermano que lucía extraño, al salir de la cárcel, por sospechas de robo de la esposa de Andrew, este junto a su Padre caminaban para subirse a un auto, lo que hacía reír a Anthony era el nuevo look de su hermano quien lucía extraño sin cabello toda la parte frontal casi llegando a la parte superior de la cabeza, contaba con cabello en ambos lados, pero definitivamente tenía que hacerle ver a su hermano que ese look lo hacía ver mayor que él, no creía que fuera a ser tan popular con las chicas.

-Señor usted sabía que esto les pasaría. Dijo Michael serio.

-No, pero conozco a los Andrew, nunca me atrevería a pelear con William, el siempre me ha respetado, y sus sobrinos también, es una lástima que mi amor por Candy no haya podido ser, mientras que mi hermano y mi Padre, apenas se están dando cuenta de eso.

-Ya no peleará por el amor de su ex novia señor.

- Digamos que Candy eligió a otro, pero al final ese otro se parece a mí, sigue siendo una mujer valiosa, ella pudo ser una Grandchester, pero jamás a un lado de mi hermano Terry.

- Ella está casada legalmente, su boda religiosa será en Escocia.

- Si lo sé. Anthony estaba serio ya no dijo nada.

Alister en la mansión O`Brien jugaba con su hija, quien efectivamente manejaba todos los carritos de control remoto y sonreía, pues su querido abuelo le llevaba juguetes que en un considerable color rosa, tenía un auto con una barbie encima y ella manejaba con un pequeño aparato que su abuelo le había adaptado para manejarlo, ahora ella se lo mostraba a su papá.

- ¡Mira! Es babi y maneja su auto, lo ves

-Si mi amor, traje algo para jugar contigo. La pequeña lo vio parecía algo de bebes, James la veía y dijo

-Hijo ella tiene cuatro años, ya no necesita cangurera. Sorprendido por como Alister pretendía cargarla en una cangurera frente a su pecho, Paty sonrió y dijo

-Bueno Papá, Alister sabe lo que hace, déjalo a él hacer lo que desee, si quiere pasear a Adri en una cangurera se dará cuenta lo mucho que pesa cargar a una pequeña de cuatro años. La niña estiro los bracitos para que la cargara y Alister se amarró a Adri en el pecho después todos salieron al jardín, de su nuevo auto Alister bajaba un aparato y se lo colocaba en la espalda. Dejando con cara de asombro a James, porque Alister no solo cargaría a la pequeña sino una caja mecánica en la espalda, Paty sonreía abrazó a su padre al ver a Alister emocionado y a Adri sonriendo porque su Papá la llevaba en su pecho. La pequeña sonreía y sus ojitos decían estar enamorada de su Padre.

-Bueno familia si desean alcanzarnos, nos veremos en White, voy a presentarle a mi hija a varias personas, le dio las llaves a James y agregó - Me lleva a Paty por favor Padrino que muchos se preguntarán donde está la madre de mi hija. En eso bajo un par de palancas por los costados y a velocidad moderada se elevó donde la pequeña se abrazaba fuerte gritando

- ¡Papi! ¡Estoy volando!

Dejando a James y a Paty con ojos y boca abiertas.

Llevaba tiempo de estar con los O`Brien en varias ocasiones se quedo a dormir en la casa, respetando a Paty por estar en su hogar, pero se la robaba y la llevaba a su departamento, ambos compraron el auto que a Paty le gustó para llevar a la familia, mientras que Alister dejaba su deportivo por un auto seguro para su hija y su esposa, siempre con la aprobación de su Padrino quien desde que lo vio, lo trato como a un hijo, diciéndole por mucho que gracias a él, sus ganas de tener un hijo varón, fueron satisfechas cuando lo bautizó y el padre de la iglesia le dijo que él sería un Padre para Alister si su padre faltaba.

James solo tuvo dos hijas, su esposa falleció en Inglaterra en un accidente automovilístico, después renunció a Grandchester Corp. Para huir de Inglaterra, resentido por enterarse del embarazo de Yaneth su hija mayor, dejando a Paty su pequeña a la que tanto sobreprotegió. Después con el nacimiento de Adri, Paty dejo de ser su niña consentida para convertirla en la madre de su nieta, hoy ver a Alister y que este amara a su hija era algo que ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginaba, pero agradecía a Dios y sobre todo sonreía de pensar en Arthur y Adriana Cornwall, pues su hijo había rescatado a los O`Brien.

-Vamos Paty, mira qué hermoso auto manejaré

-Si Papá, Alister le gusta que sea seguro, mira hasta trae un asiento para Adrianita

- ¿Lo amas hija?

- Si Papá, Ster es muy respetuoso, y ya viste como quiere a Adri, es el mejor Padre del mundo.

- Y a ti, realmente te ama hija.

- Si Papá, me hace muy feliz ser su esposa. James sonrió manejando el auto a White.

* * *

**Monibert ... dije que hasta la proxima semana, pero los reviews son muchos y estoy tan contenta que mejor subimos este capi...**

**Sayuri bella ya sabes cuanto te valoro tus comentarios invito a todas a leer mi profile y el porque mis historias son quitadas, por falta de reviews...**

**Jipuk, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, KarlaOnt07, Sayuri1707, Alexgarsan, Amayeci, Blanca Andrew, Ms Puddleglum, Clauselena, Aide22, Isa Iran, Blackcat2010, Monibert dc, Rossy , Cielo Azul, Jimenez, Vere Canedo, Lupita1797, Ian Tunez, , Giggless90, aday, Kararely, Samaggy, Cristin, Olimpia, Rosa Amanda, Laila, Maargaldo, Nandumbu, , Rosario, Canbert, Milady, Gabyselenator, Guest (todas), Olimpia, Liss, Grace, Elenomar, Dulce, Criss, Mirna, Lety, Lucia, Irene, Andy, Ana, Cony, Corazón Gatita Andrew,**

**Todas mis historias deben tener final, algunas ya lo tienen, otras las estoy cambiando y mejorando y otras más las estoy escribiendo y las voy subiendo conforme avanzo… todos sus comentarios se los contesto y gracias porque esta vez me sorprendieron imaginense el capi 18 la venganza es dule que barbaras, ! ya voy avanzando y eso es la motivación que ustedes hacen como esa de Sayuri y de Monibert que detallan y hacen sugerencias, ya esta pelon amiga, ya cumpli...**

**hay algunas que me dicen gatita y me da mucha ternura, pero si saben que es toxoplasmosis... la padeci por un gato... y si un día vienen a conocerme... les advierto que mi perrita huskin es una mata chihuahuas y garantia de que eliminara a cada gatito cercano, jajaja asi que soy un colmo para mi amiga Criss y varias amigas que aman los gatos... el día que nacio mi hijo mayor tenia 24 perros en el patio trasero de mi casa... esa historia se las escribo en una de las que lean... pues juntos describe a mi familia a mi abuela y a mi padrino que esta en el cielo...gotas de cristal describe en salttos de rana a los mios tambien... para divertirse hay que vivir...**

**Mayraexitosa ama a quien le escribe con tanto cariño, saludos**


	18. Lazo Inesperado

**Capitulo 18**

**Lazo inesperado**

Archie estaba en White haciéndose cargo de algunas cosas y de visitar a su hermano, al que como ya no podía estar en la mansión Andrew por peligrar con los detalles eléctricos de su bisabuelita, mejor decidió vivir en su departamento, se comunicaban continuamente y quedaron de verse en White, pues días anteriores había estado en las oficinas Cornwall, viendo que todo estuviera en orden.

-Rita mi hermano no ha llegado

- No señor Cornwall pero no tarda en llegar, avisó que trae un propulsor.

- Entonces lo espero afuera. Hoy viene Candy a verla Rita.

- Si me aviso, mire me envió estas flores su esposo y esta invitación de su boda con todo y viáticos. Archie _sonrió recordaba que ninguno dijo nada por haberlos casado legalmente_.

Albert quedo de verlos ahí junto con Candy, después del atentado ella no había estado en White, Albert no la dejaba en ningún instante para que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada, era un secreto que ellos anunciarían después de su boda o su viaje de bodas.

- Candy te sientes bien para estar en White.

- Si Albert, Sasha no me deja hacer nada y cuando ella no está Sophie hace lo mismo. Albert sonrió, Ewan lo comprendía, tener un embarazo antes del matrimonio sin que nadie lo sepa, era imposible para ellos no saberlo, pero era parte de su trabajo estar al pendiente de todo. Y se unían discretamente al secreto de Sir Andrew.

Paty por su parte estaba nerviosa la última vez que habló con Candy solo dijo que ya había encontrado al padre de su hija, que estaba felizmente casada de forma legal, lo mismo le dijo a Annie, pues no se habían visto ya que Paty estaba todo su tiempo libre con Alister quien la llevaba de un lado a otro, pero sobre todo lo que más feliz la hacía era que la hacía olvidarse de todos los problemas, a su lado solo deseaba estar junto él y ambos lo gozaban mucho.

En la mansión Andrew la abuela estaba seria, preocupada llevaba semanas de solo saber de Candy vía telefónica y de sus bisnietos igual, todos estaban muy ocupados y por querer casarlos Nana tenía razón ya casados nada es igual, se sentía triste de pensar que tanto casarlos para que ni siquiera pudiera verlos con sus familias, volteaba a ver a Elroy y le preocupaba dejarla sola, como ella no fue de las que se sentían con maripositas o electricidad por el cuerpo.

-Hija que sentiste cuando te enamoraste de Rupert.

- Porque la pregunta mamá. Elroy intrigada por recordar a su difunto esposo.

- Solo por hacer platica hija pero veo que ya lo olvidaste.

- Si mamá fue hace tanto tiempo, que realmente no recuerdo mucho de eso.

La abuela la vio triste, ella siempre tan recatada y solitaria, una dama en toda le extensión de la palabra, su única hija y ser ella tan bien educada, tan distinguida, su porte su rectitud, sonreía al verla definitivamente Elroy era una hija modelo.

George iba de salida las vio en ese momento y se regresó, de inmediato hizo algunas cosas, llamo a Henry para que le ayudara a revisar unas cajas de frutas que acababan de llegar y estaban en el patio trasero. Este de inmediato al escuchar frutas se fue a verlas, a él siempre le gustaba que todo fuera fresco. George se acercó a las damas, dijo

-Srita. Elroy le llama Henry que dice que si quiere ver los duraznos. Elroy levantó la cara asombrada, la abuela se intrigó. Eloy se sorprendió dijo,

- ¡Duraznos!, ahora vuelvo mamá. Llegaba al patio trasero Elroy, dijo

-Henry de que duraznos habla

- ¡Yo! son estos mire están muy frescos, en eso Elroy se acercó a ver qué quería con los duraznos, si a ella ni le gustaban. Nana estaba en la cocina desde una ventana veía a Elroy asomarse hacia las piernas de Henry el cocinero, en eso George aplanó un botón de un control remoto, donde ambos quedaban con electricidad en sus cuerpos por la caja donde estaban las frutas, el agua del piso del patio, la abuela salió y vio a Elroy encima de Henry en pleno movimiento de caderas de arriba abajo, George salió dijo

- ¡Calenturientos eh! Haciendo que la abuela abriera los ojos, su hija estaba urgida y los duraznos era la señal de Henry para sacarla de la casa. Ella se había ido a la casa de Candy un tiempo, ahora comprendía, Nana hecho un grito, dijo

- Yo los veo desde aquí, le dije señora Ros en esta casa ya perdieron la vergüenza, la tardanza era que comenzara ese tal George con Jovita y ahora todos le iban a hacer segunda. George abrió los ojos, apretó el botón más fuerte y luego lo desactivo mientras se escuchaban los gritos de la abuela.

- ¡Con que duraznos he! Henry y tu haciendo estos papelitos como si estuvieran tan urgidos como George, pero esto no se queda así Henry ahora mismo hablo con mi nieto, usted se casa antes de ir a Escocia o me deja a mi hija como estaba, ella era muy tranquila hasta que usted salió con los duraznitos esos, pero Henry tu hija no debe darse cuenta de que aquí en América te descociste con Elroy, desde cuando lo andarían haciendo, que mi hija bien que entendió duraznos y se dejo venir, si a ella nunca le habían gustado, pero bien que sabías como llamarla ¡eh! Después agregó - George prepara a estos para que cumplan como Dios manda, no los quiero en mi presencia ni que anden haciendo esto a la vista de los demás como tú.

Se fue la abuela tranquila, se cruzaba con Nana en la puerta y ambas se apoyaban una a la otra.

Elroy estaba toda asustada encima de Henry donde este estaba pálido, el gorro de cocinero toque blanche se le había caído de la agitada que le dio la señorita Elroy, asustado pensaba si su hija se enteraba iba a decir que era un depravado, más por lo que dijo la señora Ros de los duraznos. Mientras Elroy no podía ponerse de pie, estaba encima de Henry y su cabeza quedaba entre las dos piernas de este, de inmediato Henry se puso rojo y ella lo vio a la cara.

George dio la vuelta dejándolos como estaban para que se compusieran con media sonrisa molesto porque la señora Ros y la Nana dijeron que era un urgido y falta de vergüenza, pero recordaba a Jovita y sonreía. Después se acordaba de cómo era tan ingenua y sus comentarios de admiración de todo lo que él de hacía, desde que estaban juntos Jovita lo hacía sentirse un gran hombre.

En Inglaterra, Terry tenía a un peluquero que le dijo que lo mejor era raparlo por completo, este no aceptaba porque la cabeza se la podía cubrir con un sombrero pero los costados no, se mando a hacer un peluquín y Anthony escuchaba sonriendo, si alguien era vanidoso era Terrance, pues la verdad era muy atractivo, pero el peinadito nuevo no pegaba.

- Ya le dije John prefiero un peluquín provisional mientras me crece mi cabello, no por esto voy a raparme

-Pero señor deberá cortárselo seguido, no crece tan rápido a diferencia del largo que tiene actualmente

-Ya te dije lo que quiero y sal de aquí.

En White Archie vio llegar a Annie quiso esconderse para sorprenderla pues se dirigía al área de choferes a reportarse, este se escondió pero ella se quedo conversando con un señor mayor, dentro del área de choferes Archie hacía como que revisaba unas cosas, mientras escuchó una conversación entre Jack y algunos choferes

-Hay que ponerse listos, esos guardias escoceses se ve que son de temer, Bob dijo

-No les tengo miedo Jack, además yo no hago cosas torcidas, ese fue solo Rubén. Después Derek dijo

-Lo que le preocupa a Jack es que ya se están acabando las bellezas que teníamos, los choferes trajeados y ellas bien que los miran, debemos ponernos traje, mira que supe que la hija del jefe O`Brien ya está casada apareció el padre de su hija, Luisa la de Contabilidad salió embarazada y no es un hombre de White, la señorita White ya trajo a su prometido, ya nos van quedando menos, hay que ver que no te ganen a la maestra Britter, pues es de las más bonitas y ya se tardó en casarse, en un descuido te la ganan Jack, este contestó

-La mande llamar le daré una nueva ruta y le pediré al Jefe O`Brien que me cubra aquí, le compraré rosas, la llevaré a cenar y si me acepta, me caso con ella de inmediato. Archie cambio de colores estaban hablando de su novia y le darían un viaje hoy, ella no saldría con nadie se la llevaría hoy mismo de ahí. Ella entró y saludo muy formal. Se levantó Archie al escucharla dijo

-Mi amor que sorpresa hoy vamos a conocer a mi familia, le tomo de las manos, después la abrazó le levantó el mentón y frente a todos la beso muy enamorado, sacándola de ahí de forma inmediata, sin escuchar para que la habían mandado llamar, dejando a Jack con la cara de asombro y los choferes se reían, Bob dijo

-Jack esta Lisa la de intendencia. Y todos se volvían a reír. Bajaba Alister y Archie lo vio, le dijo a Annie

-Mira Annie el es mi hermano Alister, este desamarró a la pequeña y ella gritó

-Tía Annie estás aquí mira el es mi Papi Stei. Annie volteo a ver a Archie y dijo

-Es tu hermano el que embarazó a mi amiga y hasta ahora se presenta a conocer a su hija. La cara de Archie era de espanto y la pequeña dijo

- Tía quien es el. Archie asustado dijo

- Ella es mi novia y tu quien eres le dijo a la niña, ella sonrió tomo la mano de Alister y dijo

-Adiana Conwall, veldad Papi. Alister la elevó en sus brazos, dijo

-Si mi pequeña, soy tu papá. Saludo a Annie y dijo

-Usted es tía de mi hija

- Si soy amiga de su mami, ella me dice Tía

-Usted es Annie Britter, soy Alister Cornwall el hermano de su novio, Archie lo vio a los ojos asustado viendo a la niña.

- ¿Como que tienes una hija?

- Si, su mami no me lo había dicho pero es mi hija, ya está registrada y vino a conocer a su familia, Adri el es mi hermano y es tu Tío Archie

- ¡Achie! Qué bien. La niña estiro sus bracitos para darle un abrazo a Archie este la cargo la miraba asustado, dijo

-Se llama como mamá y Alister dijo

- Si y se parece a ella también. Alister orgulloso de la pequeña, la volvió a tomar en sus brazos dijo

-Mira Papá ellos dijeron que tu no venias porque le tenias miedo a mi abuelo, indicando hacia donde estaban los choferes. Annie sonrió, dijo

-No Adri, ellos ahora le tendrán miedo a tu Papi cuando sepa que todos querían pretender a tu mami, mi amor. La sonrisa de Alister se borró y Archie agregó

-Y a ti también pues Jack quiere mandarte a quien sabe que parte y comprarte flores. Annie sonrió dijo

-Por eso me mando llamar mira que sin vergüenza, pero no te preocupes Archie, me besaste frente a todos, ahora saben que soy tu novia. Y deja que Adri vaya a decirles quien es su Papi, para que sepan que no le tiene miedo a nadie. Ambos sonrieron, en eso llegaba un auto lujoso y bajaban los guardias y Albert con Candy, la pequeña vio a Albert y al ver a Candy gritó

- ¡Nadina! Candy mira el es mi papi, dejando a Albert con los ojos abiertos, asombrado, ambos se acercaron y la niña dijo - ¿Quién es él? Candy sonrió, dijo

-Tu Padrino mi pequeña torbellino. Como que Alister es tu Papá, este sonrió dijo

- Si hace años que nos conocemos los O`Brien y yo ella es mi hija, ya lleva su apellido y su madre es mi esposa legalmente. Albert tomo a la niña en sus brazos asombrado por el parecido que tenían, ella dijo

-Papi me padezco a mi Padino.

-Si Adri el es tu tío Albert, confirmo Alister y Albert sonriendo levantó el cabello de la nuca sonnrió, dijo

-Mira Archie tiene la marca de los Andrew como tú y como yo. Dejando a Alister asustado sin decir nada. Candy sonrió dijo

- No sabía que tenías una marca de nacimiento Albert.

- Solo la tenía mi Padre, Archie y yo, es original de los Andrew.

Alister se quedo asombrado_ pensaba, ¿Anthony es un Andrew? Maldito bastardo es un Andrew y es un Grandchester_.

Candy levantó el cabello de Albert sonriendo, porque la marca de él la tenía su sobrina nieta, Albert entró a las oficinas con Candy y la pequeña a la que le darían golosinas de la maquina, en eso llegaban los O`Brien, Annie abrazaba a Paty, saludaba a James, quien se presentó con Archie

-Usted es el pequeño Archie, vaya Arthur debe estar orgulloso desde el cielo, mira que buen hermano tienes Ster y tan pequeño que nació, Archie asombrado dijo

-Usted conoció a mi padre.

-Por supuesto soy el Padrino de Alister y su suegro como sabes soy el abuelo de Adrianita, le puse el nombre de tu madre porque se parece a ella. Albert y Candy volvían con Adrianita en brazos de Albert. James y Paty estaba de espaldas, Adrianita dijo

-Mira abuelo él es mi Tío Abet y es mi Padino. James volteo sonriente pero al ver a Albert se asustó era muy parecido a Anthony, Paty mostró cara de espanto y Alister la abrazó y agregó

-Padrino es el hijo de William Andrew, mi tío, es primo de mi madre y es esposo legal de Candy White. _Sabiendo que lo estaban comparando con Anthony_, Paty dijo un poco nerviosa,

-Es que mi hijita se parece mucho a usted Albert realmente me sorprendió, Alister ya me había hablado de usted, mi hija siempre preguntaba si se parecía a su Papi y le dije que sí, pero no por el físico sino por lo juguetón, decía con voz temblorosa y James un poco más tranquilo dijo

-Soy el Padrino de Alister James O`Brien conocí a su Padre, usted se parece mucho a él, un gran hombre gracias a él, es que ahora todas estas tierras pertenecen a mi amigo y compadre Clint White. Albert dijo

- ¿y eso porque? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi Padre con White?

- Tu padre le dijo a Clint, que Inglaterra no era lo mejor sino América, fue así que ayudo a financiar todas las tierras White. George debe recordarlo, él era el representante de tu Padre aquí en América, un joven muy apreciado por Arthur y por William. Albert sonrió, agregó

-Usted es el padrino y suegro de Alister, el abuelito de mi pequeña Andrew

- ¿Su pequeña Andrew?

-Si, ella tiene la marca de mi Padre y mía, mostró la marca de Adri, dejando un poco asustado a James y Alister de inmediato cubrió la situación, dijo

- Vez que mi hija se parece tanto a mí, que tiene también mi tipo de sangre B-

Paty y James comprendieron a Alister, para ocultar a la pequeña de todos, con eso estaban confirmando que Anthony era un Andrew, pero nadie sabía de dónde, lo cierto es que Albert era muy joven para ser su Padre, y pudo haber sido un hijo regado de la familia.

Candy en todo momento estaba tan feliz, porque Adri se parecía a Albert y el la veía con mucho cariño sin importar o recordar a Anthony, ambos mimaban a la pequeña, Candy dijo

- Mi amor, mi padre bautizó a Paty. James dijo

-Arthur Cornwall era tu Padrino Candy y tu Padre también bautizó a Archie, se puede decir que son hermanitos de bautizo. Annie un poco mezclada escuchaba que todos ellos eran familia de su novio y dijo

-Archie eso significa que si irás a la boda de Candy, que todos ellos son tu familia. Archie la abrazó y dijo

- Annie mi tío Albert a veces me pone a trabajar muy duro, pero cuando seas mi esposa, ya no lo hará. Todos se reían.


	19. Celos

**Capitulo 19**

**Celos **

-Paty, ¿Ster y tu se casaran por la boda religiosa?

-Si Candy, esperamos organizar algo.

- Sabes, Alister está haciéndose cargo de nuestra boda en Escocia ¿Por qué no la unimos? Alister sonrió, Albert igual, este dijo

-Sería maravilloso, le darías una hermosa sorpresa a la abuela Ros. Alister dijo,

-Pues si mi padrino acepta con mucho gusto, solo que tenemos que darnos prisa ya solo queda un mes. Candy sonriendo agregó

- Eres muy bueno Alister para sacar cálculos exactos, mira la hermosa sorpresa que tenías aquí en White, mi ahijadita es tu hija. Y la próxima semana estaremos celebrando las chicas ¿Verdad? Alister dijo

- ¿Que van a celebrar? Porque estaré en Alemania. Albert sorprendido agregó

- Yo estaré en Houston, no me habías dicho nada Candy, pensé que me acompañarías.

- No están invitados, solo quiero que te lleves a Ewan y Sean contigo, porque mis hermanas Sasha y Sophie estarán conmigo en todo momento. Albert sorprendido todavía dijo

- Por supuesto que Sasha y Sophie se quedarán contigo, ¿de que se trata la celebración?

-Pues es la despedida de soltera de Paty y mía, porque ahora Paty está incluida, ¿verdad? Annie agregó

- ¡Qué bien! una fiesta de chicas. Oye Candy y como le voy a hacer para ser dama de honor de las dos.

-No te preocupes Annie, Sasha y Sophie también son mis damas. Archie sorprendido dijo

-Que esa fiesta de chicas es donde van hombres a bailar. Annie sonrió, dijo

- ¡Archie! ni los novios están tan celosos y tu ya les estas avisando. Con esto se borraban la sonrisa de Alister y Albert. Mientras ellas sonreían. Ewan estaba muy atento y no estaba Sean en ese momento pero definitivamente se le borró la sonrisa también haciendo sonreír a Sasha quien se cubría la boca, para no ser descubierta.

En la mansión Andrew

-George es usted muy alto y muy grande. Decía con admiración Jovita.

-Jovita es normal, le aseguro que somos el uno para él otro.

- Bueno, si usted lo dice

- Nada de usted soy su esposo solo dígame George recuerde de ahora en adelante usted es la Sra. Johnson y usted es mi esposa, pronto estaremos en nuestra casa, se lo prometo. Con cara de asombro y a la vez admiración Jovita le dijo,

- Me lo pro… mete ah. George sonrió tomándola de la cintura y jalando rumbo a la cama.

- ¡Jovita!

- ¡George!

_No que no me decía George_… pensaba mientras sonreía con cierta malicia.

Elroy sentada en el comedor de la cocina donde todos salieron por orden del Chef, dejando solos a ambos.

-Lady Elroy no se preocupe no dejare que su madre le falte al respeto, cuando lleguemos el Padre Simón me conoce, soy un hombre de respeto puede hablar con su madre y decirle que nada paso.

-Lo sé Henry, lo que me molesta es la actitud de mi madre para des hacerse de mí, una cosa es que quiera casar a mis sobrinos y otra muy distinta es que me ofenda.

-Que más diera yo de merecer estar a su lado Lady Elroy pero usted me conoce de toda la vida y desde que murió Malena, nunca quise volver a casarme de nuevo, he trabajado desde entonces aquí y casé a mi hija, los Andrew son mi familia y si su madre le dice a mi hija que yo me descocí, no quiero que piense que soy un depravado.

-No lo es Henry, mi madre siempre es así de exagerada, pero en el fondo sabe que no es verdad, solo lo hizo para presionar la situación.

- ¿Usted lo cree?

- Por supuesto, la conozco bien. Tal vez lo que está pensando es que ella es mucho mayor y no quiere que me quede sola.

-Pues nunca estará sola Lady Elroy, siempre me tendrá a su lado, mi hija ya está casada no voy a ser una carga para ella.

- Usted una carga, nunca Henry sería un gran chef en el mejor restaurant de Escocia.

- Gracias Lady, pero sería estar en soledad, mejor aquí donde he pasado los mejores años de mi vida con su familia. Pero le juro Elroy que si su madre insiste en acusarnos, me la llevare lejos de aquí, al menos ya no estaríamos solos, nos haríamos compañía uno al otro.

- Gracias Henry, es usted un caballero.

- Cuando se está a su lado, solo eso puedo ser. Tomo sus manos y las beso, Elroy sonrió agregó

-Entonces Henry sea mi compañero en la soledad, y si no soy una excelente pareja al menos ambos no estaremos solos, ahora que regresemos a Escocia con usted a mi lado, mi madre ya no podrá incluirme en sus planes de casamentera. Ambos sonrieron y Henry dijo

-Por supuesto Lady Elroy si usted se queda a mi lado, entonces pondremos el restaurant que me dijo y usted estará siempre conmigo.

- ¡Henry! él le volvió a besar ambas manos y ella sonrió.

En White, Albert y Candy se encargaban de los asuntos de la empresa, Albert estaba serio mientras que Candy lo notaba, estaba así desde que mencionó la despedida que Annie quería hacerle pero ella no podía prestarse a nada fuera de lugar, sin embargo ver celoso a Albert la hacía sentir que el pecho le daba saltos pues lo amaba y eso solo los hacía demostrárselo.

- Albert… ¿estás celoso? Pero si nadie sabe nuestro secreto, crees que yo le faltaría el respeto a nuestro bebe. Albert bajo la cabeza se sentía descubierto y a la vez sonreía al ver que ella no haría nada que le faltará el respeto a su bebe.

-Candy no quiero que nada malo te pase, la verdad solo quería que te fueras conmigo, no quiero separarme de ti ni un solo instante, cada que nos separamos algo pasa.

-Sasha y Sophie estarán todo el tiempo a mi lado y si pasa algo que sea para jugar bromitas con algún hombre, confiarás en mi verdad.

-Por supuesto. Albert se levantó de la computadora se fue frente a ella y la beso apasionadamente, ella le correspondió, después se separaron un poco, ella dijo

- ¿Quieres ir a comer? Albert sonrió, esa era la forma de salir de ahí.

En la casa de los O`Brien Alister y James conversaban mientras Paty dejaba a la pequeña Adri con la niñera para regresar a conversar con ellos.

- Padrino, si Anthony es un Andrew, créame que lo desconocía y no puedo declararlo pues me preguntarían que como lo sé pero investigaré a fondo y voy a tener respuesta.

-Hijo, deja de preocuparte, ella tienen esa marca por Archie tu hermano, ella tiene el tipo de sangre tuyo y si esto se sale de control seremos llevados a juicio, así que no se toque de nuevo el tema, mi hija murió embarazada, y si lo sabía su novio y ella me lo ocultó o no me dijo todo, tarde o temprano esto puede salir a la luz, pero lo afrontaremos, tengo papeles de mi hija firmados donde soy el tutor de la niña y que ella no estaba legalmente casada, por tanto debe llevar mi apellido, pero soy muy grande para ser su padre y puedo decir que por eso la registre como hija de Paty y esto fue a dar hasta ti, es algo familiar hijo.

Alister sonrió, su padrino tenía razón, en eso Paty llego por la espalda de Alister y le sobaba los hombros, este cerraba los ojos y James sonriendo se fue de ahí, se iba a quedar en White pero al notar todo lo que se enteraron, prefirieron venir a casa, ahora lo mejor era dejar solos a esa parejita.

-Paty ¿Cómo que una despedida de soltera?

- Bueno iba air a una de Candy ahora es de ambas.

- Podemos irnos a mi departamento y no necesitaras ninguna despedida con bailarines.

- ¡Ster! ¿Estás celoso?

- Paty, no lo estarías si fuera yo el que estuviera con chicas.

- Y en Alemania no te vas a portar mal, ¿verdad? Alister se levantó y la jalo hacía el.

- No necesito portarme mal en Alemania, aquí me la paso mejor.

- ¡Ster!

- Acompáñame tenemos que volver a White, hay un tráiler que tengo que revisar

- ¿Un tráiler? Entonces envía a mi Papá

- Quiero revisar el camarote con mi esposa.

- ¡Ster! Sonreían para fundirse en un suave y apasionado beso.

En Inglaterra los Grandchester se encontraban en el corporativo, viendo como todo se había caído.

- Anthony hiciste bien, pero debió ser Terry quien cuidará aquí.

- Pues si tanto confías en él, para que me dejaron aquí… sabes sé que amas más a Terry y créeme no me importa, ya estoy hasta la coronilla de los dos, ambos están acusados de sospecha de secuestro, ahora soy yo el que me avergüenzo de ti, no seré jamás como tú, pero al menos los Andrew no engañan a nadie, son leales y que bajo hemos caído por no afrontar que nadie puede obligar a nadie en contra de su voluntad. Terry escuchaba como Anthony le alzaba la voz, este ya no dijo nada, Anthony en parte tenía razón pero Richard enfurecido gritó

-Fue William Andrew el que quería a tu madre de amante.

-Eso me lo has dicho hasta el cansancio, pero el que la hizo amante fuiste tú, nunca te casaste con ella ni cuando la madre de Terry te dejo al descubrir que la engañaste con mi madre.

Richard bajo la cabeza, el seguía amando a Eleonor y Rosemary lo había rechazado. Ya no dijo nada, Anthony agregó

-No le has dicho a Terry que a mi madre con rosas la conquistaste, no le has dicho como la engañaste diciéndole que eras soltero y que no tenías hijos, como le mentiste y ella al enterarse te rechazó, si me registraste fue porque ella no quería que fuera rechazado por los demás, pero sabes me avergüenza ser un Grandchester y Candy lo sabe, sabe que Terry apostó por conquistarla, sabe que su padre te vendió lo que ella más amaba, el corporativo White donde ella sería la arquitecta White. Era su sueño y su padre le dio un sueño más grande.

Salió, aventó unos papeles molesto se fue sin ganas de volver, el hizo todo para rescatar al Corp. Grandchester y aun así al decir que debió ser Terry el que estuviera ahí, termino con ese coraje y se fue a buscar a la única mujer que lo hacía sentirse bien.

En la casa de Annie, Archie sonreía abrazado de Annie en su habitación.

-Annie no quiero que vuelvas a ser chofer de White, quiero que te quedes a mi lado, que desarrolles tu profesión si lo deseas pero junto a mí. Quiero que pienses a futuro en nosotros.

- ¡Archie! Ya estás comenzando a cambiar mi vida, ¿y mis alumnos?

- Annie que alguien te supla, nos iremos en unas semanas a Escocia a la boda.

- Si pero de ahí a dejarlo todo.

Archie la vio a los ojos, levantó la sabana que los envolvía apoderándose de sus caderas y ella se dejo amar de nuevo por ese hombre que la enloquecía. Entre la pasión que ambos se brindaban, después de amarse por mucho tiempo, y terminar cansados Archie dijo

- Annie te amo y quiero que formemos un hogar, no quiero que ese Jack y esos hombres te vean y hagan planes contigo, quiero que hagamos planes juntos Annie.

- Archie, por supuesto que sí. Te has vuelto una adicción para mí.

- Y tú para mi Annie.

En Inglaterra Anthony lloraba molesto porque todo su esfuerzo nunca fue valorado.

-Hijo por favor, ellos son así. Sepárate de ellos eres mucho mejor, puedes iniciar en otra parte. Me iré contigo.

-Madre todo lo he hecho mal, si Yaneth no hubiese muerto seriamos muy felices juntos.

- Debiste aclarar las cosas con ella, decirle que la amabas, que si estabas pensando en Candy era por la venta del Corporativo de su Padre y que había enloquecido. No porque amaras a Candy.

- Su Padre me la escondió y ella estaba delicada por el embarazo, molesta y furiosa no le importó viajar y murió junto con mi bebe, jamás la voy a olvidar ella confiaba en mi, ella fue la única que me dio su amor sin condiciones. Su Padre conocía al padre de Candy y sabía que mi padre era capaz de todo y de quitarle a nuestro hijo, por eso se escondieron de mí.

- La vida no es justa hijo, Richard dijo que el Sr. Andrew me quería hacer su amante y era una mentira, termine siendo amante de él, mientras que ese hombre jamás lo volví a ver, tu ojos son idénticos a los de él, ese señor me buscaba, pero nunca supe para que.

-Ese hombre ya murió madre, pero el parecido entre su hijo y yo, siempre hizo rabiar a mi Padre, dijo que parecía hijo de ese hombre y no de él.

-Hijo yo jamás… Anthony la interrumpió dijo

-Mamá… yo lo sé… mi padre es un tonto al pensarlo, sé que es mi padre aunque el siempre prefiera a Terry.

Rosemary abrazó con cariño a su hijo y este se sentó en una computadora, haciendo varios movimientos financieros. Al final era un buen administrador y su madre tenía razón puede comenzar en cualquier lugar.

En Inglaterra Terry fue a la que fue su casa de niño y se encontró con su madre Eleonor

- Hola Madre ¿cómo está?

- Muy preocupada, te vi en la televisión te dije que no debías ir a América, eres tan terco como tu padre. John dijo que Richard te metería en problemas y no se equivocó

-No se preocupe madre ya termino todo eso, al final era una estupidez y ya se acabo.

-Esas estupideces solo me recuerdan a tu padre, si no fuera por ti y por Anthony el corporativo ya estuviera en banca rota.

-De eso quería hablarte… de Anthony, sabes escuche que su madre nunca quiso casarse con mi padre porque él la engañó, le dijo que era soltero y sin hijos, ella al enterase lo rechazó. Eleonor hizo una sonrisa de medio lado y abrazó a Terry por la espalda.

-Sabes el día que la conocí, me veía y se avergonzaba por completo, cuando supe que estaba embarazada… eras un niño Terry, me preocupe mucho por ti, pero por tu bien y por el mío me divorcie. Y es que si se atrevió a engañarme una vez, lo haría todo el tiempo, le deje el camino libre para que se fuera con ella, pero nunca lo hizo, ahora que me dices que lo rechazó, habla muy bien de ella. Tu padre volvió a buscarme muchas veces pero no lo acepte no iba a permitirle que volviera después de haber jugado conmigo, re hice mi vida he sido feliz, no me arrepiento, me ha buscado muchas veces, pero no puedo volver con él, el tiempo borró las heridas y sanaron, ya no me duele, tal vez hasta lo perdoné, pero si volvía con él era aceptar que no había pasado nada y eso hijo no lo quería para mí.

-El dice amarte todavía, me doy cuenta que no es tal su amor, siempre quise que Candy fuera mía, pero ahora…

- ¿Ahora? Eleonor lo vio sorprendida, conocía bien a Terry no se dejaba derrotar por nada y quería saber que sucedió.

-Candy fue novia de Anthony, y no es bueno que ella me aceptará después de haber sido novia de él, estuvimos hablando y me dio tanta nostalgia, Anthony amaba a Candy, pero cuando se enteró que iba tras ella, el se opuso la protegía de mi, de que no me pasara con ella, no sabía que había sido novia de él, no lo sabía.

-Hijo, es tu hermano… y si es como su madre… respeta hijo… puedes tener un gran aliado en el, pero si tu padre siempre los ha hecho competir por ser mejores, no es lo apropiado te lo dije muchas veces.

-Madre, odie a Anthony porque su madre te quitó a mi padre.

-Ya viste que no fue así.

-Ahora lo sé. Ahora lo sé y me arrepiento, porque sé que jamás confiará de nuevo en mí.

-Nunca es tarde hijo.

- No conoces a Anthony, el sabe que siempre le ganaré y que competiré con él.

-Llegado el caso, no compitas contra él, demuéstrale que al final lo apoyarás también y que no volverás a competir contra alguien que nunca te quito nada, al contrario te dio lo que nadie te puede dar. Terry vio a los ojos de su madre sorprendido y ella agregó - Un hermano Terry.

Llegaba John con su hija del aeropuerto, ambos observaban como estaban abrazados, Terry dio un giro abrazando juguetonamente a su madre y ambos se vieron con John y Betty.


	20. Despedida

**Capitulo 20**

**Despedida**

-Vaya, reunión familia amor, llegaron nuestros hijos, tal vez sería bueno ir a cenar está noche.

Terry miraba a Betty sorprendido la jovencita ahora era una hermosa mujer, ella notó que la veía y de forma sarcástica dijo

-Si hermanito, mi Papá nos invita. Lo dijo en tono irónico pues Betty era hija de John este era divorciado porque su madre se enamoró de su plomero. Y el re hizo su vida con Eleonor la madre de Terry. Terry hizo media sonrisa y dijo

- John sería bueno ir a cenar pero el que invita soy yo. Betty lo vio entrecerrando los ojos y contestó.

-Si Papá, deja que Terry nos invite, ahora es famoso ya sale en televisión con efectos especiales y hasta medio pelón. Haciendo que todos se quedaran mudos, ella sonreía abiertamente. Fregarse a Terry era algo que lo hacía de forma espontanea, pero Terry sabía algo que ella no… De la guerra al amor hay un paso y este podía hacer que ella dejará de ser la hermanita.

Mientras que Sasha y Sophie sonreían con el pequeño Ewan en los brazos, poniéndose de acuerdo con todo lo que se enteraban una con la otra. Candy llegaba, vio al pequeño sonrió y este se ruborizaba por completo.

-Chicas tengo un plan muy romántico. Que les va a encantar, Annie me dio este lugar es de show solo para mujeres. Ambas se quedaron serias viendo a Candy, esta agregó, quiero que les digan a sus parejas que ahí será la despedida de soltera, pero la verdad será en la casa de la familia, con algunas amistades de la abuela de mi esposo, pues Elroy se está haciendo cargo de hacer una despedida formal con el pretexto de dar las invitaciones en ese momento ya que la próxima semana nos iremos a Escocia.

Sasha vio a Sophie ambas sonrieron, estaba muy bien darles un poquito de celos a sus parejas, siempre llegaban más enamorados por solo pensar que ellas necesitaban de su presencia y no la de un bailarín desnudo. Tomaron las tarjetas del lugar ese y sonreían, lo mismo hizo Paty y Annie, Paty no tenía con quien dejar a Adrianita era fin de semana, su Padre estaría de guardia en White, Alister en Alemania, pero al decirle que la pequeña podía venir ella feliz por la trampa que les harían creer a sus parejas.

Candy en el departamento dejo la tarjeta en el buró tapada solo la mitad, haciendo que se viera una piernas y al quitar la toalla se veía a una fila de caballeros con músculos diciendo Show solo para mujeres el mejor lugar para su evento, posada, despedidas todo para pasar una noche candente.

Candy salía del vestidor sonriendo la toalla ya no cubría la tarjeta, ambos ya habían cenado y se iban a dormir, Albert un poco serio sin decir nada preguntó.

- Candy ¿dices que es este sábado tu evento?

- Si mi amor, me abrazas tengo sueño.

- ¿Quieres dormir?

- Bueno si quieres podemos…

- ¡Candy! por supuesto que quiero, mañana me voy por unos días, y sin irme ya te estoy extrañando, tenía planes de que ambos estuviéramos juntos en Houston. Candy lo beso apasionada y el la tomo cariñoso y con desesperación, serían varios días sin verla.

Varios días pasaban desde Andrew Corp. Candy se comunicaba todo el tiempo con Albert, ambos en los negocios y Alister estaba en Alemania, iba a regresar para el miércoles de la próxima semana, pero decidió hablar con Ewan.

-Hola Ewan estas de guardia.

-Si señor Alister.

- Albert está en junta, pero pretendo dejar esto pendiente y regresar para el sábado, no quiero perderme ese maldito evento, y que un desgraciado toque a mi esposa.

-Lo comprendo señor. Dijo Ewan con media sonrisa.

-Supongo que Albert está de acuerdo en volver.

-No me lo ha confirmado, pero mande traer a Robert porque Sean y yo estaremos allá el sábado, ¿Se le ofrece algo señor? Ewan sonreía abiertamente, comprendía a Alister y sabía que la despedida esa era en un lugar poco seguro para las damas. Sobre todo para Sasha que es muy atractiva y llama mucho la atención.

-Pues entonces no soy el único con prisa en volver. Dijo Alister sintiendo que Ewan y Sean estarían de su lado.

-El señor Archie ya investigo donde es y también piensa encontrar la manera de entrar.

-Si me lo dijo, ¿que no pueden entrar hombres?

-No señor es solo para mujeres.

- ¡Ah no! De que entramos, entramos, mi esposa estará ahí y quiero ver que nadie le falte al respeto.

-Sean y yo pensamos igual señor, la señora Andrew sufrió dos atentados esto puede transformarse en mayor peligro. Decía Ewan serio pues al final era la Sra. Andrew a quien protegerían.

-En cuanto lleguen nos comunicamos para estar reunidos, si es necesario entraremos por el techo, tengo un helicóptero que puede dejarnos arriba del lugar, ya estuve revisando bien.

Mientras tanto Candy visitaba a la abuela pues ya había ido a las medidas del vestido y Sasha y Sophie estaban con ella.

-Hija tenía tantas ganas de verte, aquí es una locura, con la ida para Escocia y los invitados, se ha vuelto una revolución y ese descarado de George que ahora cómo anda de luna de miel, no deja que Jovita nos ayude a nana y a mi, tenemos que hacer el doble de trabajo solas.

-George, Luna de miel, Jovita… que está pasando aquí.

-Hija que George se tuvo que casar con Jovita porque se propasó y Nana lo descubrió, para colmo mi Elroy ahora no me habla porque la descubrimos en in fraganti con nuestro Chef en una situación delicada, me comprendes Hija.

Candy estaba asustada, Sasha y Sophie sabían de George porque su esposo los tuvo al tanto y era una trampa para Elroy misma que tuvieron Elroy y Henry, pero ellas no podían decir nada, la abuela no lo hablaba por teléfono, y ahora que vio a Candy pues le demostró la confianza al comentárselo antes que Nana le dijera todo de otra forma más ofensiva para Elroy.

Nana por fin llegó y abrazó a Candy sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Hija estás bien, lista para viajar otra vez.

- Si Nana, que ha pasado aquí, como que George se casó con Jovita.

- Hija eso fue amor a primera vista y a primer revolcón, esa chica de plano se le hacía que se le iba el camión

- ¡Nana!

- Perdóname hija, pero esta casa es una calentura tras otra, debes ver la Srita Elroy tan delicada y estricta que se veía y quedar en esa facha. La abuela se asustó, no quería que de Elroy se hablara mal así que interrumpió y según ella arreglar las cosas.

-No hija, Nana no sabía que ellos ya eran pareja desde hace tiempo solo que no me lo habían informado, por mi presión hija. Y bien ¿el vestido quedo listo? Le hizo lo mismo que Candy cuando toco el teme del vestido de novia para cambiar el tema, y que se olvidará de Elroy y George.

-Si abuela, vine porque mañana tenemos una reunión y la Tía Elroy se hizo cargo de todo, vendrán algunas amistades a una despedida de soltera que la Tía Elroy nos hace a mí y a mi amiga Paty.

- ¿Tu amiga Paty también se casa?

- Si abuela, junto con nosotros en Escocia, ella es como una hermana para mi desde niñas.

-Bueno hija pues bienvenida a tu casa y pues deja en manos de Elroy todo, pues Nana y yo no podemos andar en tantos trotes. La abuela tomó el brazo de Nana para llevársela y que no le empeorara la situación a Elroy frente a Candy.

Candy llamaba a Albert y este se enteraba de George estaba casado con Jovita por un revolcón y que Elroy era pareja del Chef, esto se hizo una sopa enorme al enterase Albert le llamo a George y este le comentaba como con lujos de detalles cayó en una trampa eléctrica con Jovita en los brazos, misma que pasó entre Elroy y Henry el Chef, haciendo que Albert se sorprendiera por completo.

Después hablaba con Archie y Alister seriamente y les comentaba que quien casa sale casado, y como se dieron las cosas, que salieron ellos a tiempo de la mansión, que ninguno debió estar cera de la abuela que el conoce muy bien sus formas de ser y que ya había casado a George con la cocinera de Candy y a su Tía Elroy con el Chef Henry.

Candy conversó mucho con la abuela, Nana y ella se irían juntas a Escocia para ver los detalles de la boda y que estuvieran allá, pero esta vez Elroy no se iría con ellas, no después de la ofensa, ella ahora estaba comprometida con Henry y se iría después.

Elroy estaba tan molesta que hacía planes para adquirir un restaurant en Escocia en el centro, pues su prestigiado prometido sería el Chef del lugar y ella lo administraría, fue así que se comunicaba con sus amistades y lograba tener todo listo pues tendría una recepción al llegar para festejarse por su matrimonio y el de George y Jovita, donde George no sabía solo Jovita y era una sorpresa para él.

-Si Eugenio, tengo en el banco los documentos solo para que los firmes mi administrador estará contigo y lo pondremos a nombre de los dos.

-Por supuesto Srita Elroy, será un placer servirle.

El sábado al atardecer llegaban Alister, Ewan y Sean, pues Albert no sabía nada y estaba todavía en Houston, el llegaría el domingo temprano. Candy se quedo de ver con él en la mansión Andrew pues la abuela y Nana se irían con parte del personal rumbo a Escocia para los detalles de la boda.

-Bienvenida Sra. Paterson pase por acá, bienvenidas pasen,

-Abuela ellas son mis amigas y mis hermanas Patricia O`Brien y Annie Britter

- Bienvenidas Paty sonrió, Annie recordaba el laxante y se aguantaba la risa, después, salió Adri y dijo

-Hola yo soy A diana Con cual

- ¡Que hermosa niña! ¿De quién es? Paty dijo

- Es mi hija.

- Que no eres la amiga de Candy que apenas se va a casar

- Si, pero es que el padre de mi hija, lo acabo de encontrar y se quiere casar conmigo.

-Así debe ser, que no sabía que tenía una hija

- No, el no lo sabía.

-Bueno al menos va a cumplir contigo, por eso en mis tiempos nos casaban primero antes de comernos la torta y Annie soltó las risa dijo

-En ese caso sería un hotdog. Paty se puso roja y Candy se reían las tres porque la abuela no escuchó bien solo dijo

- ¿Cómo?

- La pequeña se encontró con el pequeño Ewan y tuvo con quien jugar al cuidado de las niñeras que estaban a cargo ahora de los Andrew.

Elroy salía de la cocina cuando vio a Adri y la detuvo, sorprendida por el parecido a su familia, le tomo la nuca y la niña dijo

-Pequeña Andw de Tío Abet

- ¿Tío Abet? Paty vio que Elroy tenía a la pequeña detenida, le dio tomo el brazo a Candy, ambas fueron con Elroy.

-Tía ella es la esposa de Alister y la niña es su hija. Elroy se asustó, dijo

-Es muy parecida a mi madre, tiene la marca de nacimiento. Paty dijo

-Si como su Tío Archie, pero tiene el tipo de sangre de mi esposo B-

- Mi padre también era B- que ironía y mi madre queriendo que se casara Alister y ya está casado y con una hija. Paty lo defendió

- Ster se acaba de enterar, no sabía que tenía una hija. Elroy contestó

- ¿Mi madre no la reconoció? Candy dijo

-Al parecer no, está muy ocupada atendiendo a quienes llegan. Elroy sonrió

-Mi madre con tal de casar a todos, hasta a mi me comprometió con Henry, pobre de Archie, ahora solo él le quedará. Candy sonrió, llamó a su amiga,

- ¡Annie! Esta sonrió, Candy desde lejos para que escuchara la abuela dijo

- Tía Elroy quiere conocerte, quiere ver a la novia de Archie, la abuela dio la vuelta y Annie sonreía, Elroy se acercó a ella, dijo

-Mira mamá ella es la novia de Archie y ella la esposa de Alister y su hija. La abuela se quedo viendo a la cara a Elroy, no se dirigían la palabra desde el incidente de Elroy con Henry, pero en ese momento ella vio de nuevo a Paty y a Annie, buscó con la mirada a la niña que corría junto con el hijo de Sasha. Y preguntó

- ¿Cómo se llama la niña? Paty contestó

- Adriana Cornwall O`Brien, Elroy con media sonrisa dijo

-Es toda una Andrew, tiene la marca de nacimiento de mi padre y su tipo de sangre. La pequeña corrió para tomarse de las piernas de Candy y dijo

- ¡Nadina! Mira Ewan. La abuela dijo

- ¡Nadina!. Candy sonriendo dijo

- Soy su madrina y Albert es el padrino de la pequeña Adrianita. La abuela Ros buscó asiento en ese momento, Paty de inmediato se acercó

-Se siente mal, soy doctora no se preocupe, tiene usted algún padecimiento.

- Es solo la sorpresa, sabes que tu hija es mi tataranieta.

-Si me lo dijo Ster, también me contó lo del enchufe y el laxante, la abuela sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro dijo

- Algo tengo que pagar en esta vida que Dios me ha dejado ver a mi tataranieta y es hermosa, tal como mi nieta Adriana. Pero hice muchas cosas y debo otras tantas que la vida no me dejará ir en paz hasta ver reunida por completo a mi familia.

Candy comprendió de inmediato al ver la cara de nostalgia de la abuela, sabía porque lo decía, ella había hecho algo muy delicado con el Padre de William, y sabía que había una nieta desconocida y un bisnieto que la vida lo puso muy cerca de ella.

La reunión se celebraba con toda tranquilidad hasta que llegaron un par de hombres para hacer la sesión divertida era un mago, y el otro un contorsionista, mismos que los niños disfrutaban a primera fila.

La cena fue tranquila y entregaban las participaciones, despedían con tranquilidad a todas las damas muchas se retiraban temprano por su edad y otras por sus familias, todas sonrientes salían con regalos por haber asistido. Y les avisaban que serían dos bodas en Escocia dentro de tres semanas. Ya entregaban la invitación de Alister y Paty así como la de Albert y Candy.

La abuela estaba sentada en un sillón platicaba con Annie y ambas sonreían, recordando el laxante que le dio para que sintiera maripositas en el estomago y todo era risas. Se quedaban solo las de la casa, la niña estaba dormida en un sillón y llegaba George, Jovita lo recibía abrazándolo de su cintura y el sonreía por tener quien lo recibiera, este tomo asiento con las damas y Annie conversaba.

-Abuela es usted muy tremenda, no debe andar haciendo eso, al final lo que va a hacer es que le hagan una travesura a usted.

-Hija a mis años, no quería dejar a mis niños solos, mira hasta George también alcanzó novia y esposa solo por mi sugerencia. George levantó ambas cejas y dijo

- ¡Sugerencia! Jovita sonriendo agregó

- Es el mejor accidente que hemos tenido. Y la señora Ros es nuestra hada madrina, Nana jamás me iba a dejar casar. George sonrió efusivamente soltando una carcajada y la abuela al verlo tan tranquilo dijo

- George ya conoces a la novia de mi nieto Archie, ella es Annie Britter la mariposita de mi Archie, ella es Patricia O`Brien la esposa de Alister, su corriente eléctrica y mira esa pequeña que duerme ahí es mi tataranieta Adriana Cornwall O`Brien, el shock eléctrico de mi bisnieto.

Todos soltaron las risas al ver como las presentaba, Candy dijo y a mi Albert no tuvo necesidad de hacerle nada.

- ¡Ah cómo no!

Mientras que Alister tenía un helicóptero listo para ir al show ese de bailarines, de la forma más discreta posible encima del local del evento bajaban cuatro hombres discretamente cubiertos entraban por la parte superior del local de show solo para mujeres, donde el piloto esperaba de forma silenciosa para llevarse a los hombres al terminar el show.

* * *

_**Se que me tarde un poquito más... pero sin reviews no hay historias sus comentarios son valorados enormemente y muy agradecida de divertirme escribiendo para ustedes, ojala y me den ideas... cosa que el capitulo siguiente esta muy bueno... yo conozco a muchas que disfrutan de una gran imaginación y que conocen la mía por supuesto que si... **_

_**Avances... la diversión de Terry y su hermanastra**_

_**Anthony se separa de Grandchester**_

_**Show solo para mujeres... ssshhh**_

_**Y mas por supuesto que si, si no como nos divertimos un ratito si muchas trabajamos y tenemos días muy dificiles, es justo una lectura agradable... las aprecio mucho**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Mayra Exitosa.**_


	21. Cómplices

**Capitulo 21**

**Cómplices**

En Inglaterra en un lujoso restaurant cenaban Terry, su madre, su padrastro y su hermanastra Betty ella rubia de ojos miel claros muy hermosa tan atractiva como su Padre, por otra sección llegaban Rosemary y Anthony en otra mesa. De lejos Terry los vio le pidió permiso a su madre, esta accedió para que Anthony y Terrance hicieran las paces.

Terry se levantó fue por Anthony y su madre para que los acompañaran a cenar e invitarlos, Rosemary espero a que Anthony tomará la decisión y este aceptó, todavía no comenzaban decidieron acompañar a la familia de Terry. Anthony miraba el peluquín de Terrance, sonreía de medio lado pensando _como tenía el rapado en la parte superior de la cabeza si me haces una te arrancó el peluquín ese_. Sonreía cuando vio a la joven que estaba en la mesa, presentándose socarronamente con tono irónico, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como campana por la rima de los nombres de ambos,

- Soy Betty, la hermanita de Terry. Anthony sonrió le contestó

-Soy Anthony Grandchester el hermano de Terrance Grandchester, Betty se quedó seria lo vio a la cara enlazando sus miradas donde ella lucía sorprendida, Anthony sonreía suavemente al ver que la dama, pues presentía que era la piedra en el zapato de su hermano.

Todos estaban haciendo su pedido, mientras Rosemary no veía a la cara a Eleonor y esta le dijo

-Rose querida te recomiendo el pescado, en este lugar es muy esquicito, te aseguro te va a gustar. Rose sonrió con amabilidad y solo dijo un simple gracias, pero la hizo sentir mejor al nombrarla con cariño y al haberle presentado a su esposo John.

Ambas damas a su edad eran muy hermosas y jóvenes, pues Anthony tenía unos veintisiete años y ella lo tuvo muy joven, tenía cuarenta y cuatro años, parecía hermana de su hijo. Anthony estaba sentado a un lado de Betty y esta le dijo

- ¿Te gusta el internet? Mostrándole su pequeño aparato, Anthony sonrió y sacó uno aparato pequeño agregó

- ¿Cuál es tu e-mail Betty?

-Pásame el tuyo y te envío algo. Este se lo dio, al ver lo que le envió traía una liga de internet este la tomo y vio cuando Terry salía de la cárcel, acercándose para ver el nuevo peinado, después aparecía Terry sonriendo de frente con efectos especiales donde estaba con bigote y barba supuestamente con el pelo que tenía encima, para que como no se veía bien formaba un peluquín y se veía después como estaba actualmente, pasaban un par de monitos diciendo, "este peinado no pega" , "este peinado no pega" dejo a Anthony con la boca abierta, los ojos asombrados_, pues Terry estaba en Internet con su nuevo Look y su hermanita, se lo paso a él_. Terry viendo que Betty sonreía dijo con media sonrisa, realmente muy seductor,

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora Betty?, mira como tienes a mi hermano. Anthony sonrió efusivamente agregó.

-Eres genial Betty sabes mucho de administración, créeme si abro mi propia empresa, quedas contratada. Betty sonrió de forma cómplice, Terry igual sonreía ignorando lo que Betty le había enviado. Terry se quedo pensativo con lo que escuchó, se dirigió a Anthony

-Si piensas abrir otra empresa cuanta conmigo no puedo abrir una solo, dependo siempre de ti. Anthony se sorprendió eso jamás lo había dicho Terrance menos frente a los demás, estaba completamente asombrado, Betty jugando agregó,

-Terrance es muy bueno, aunque no sabe escoger peinados, pero en lo demás es excelente. Anthony soltó una carcajada, Betty sonrió de forma efusiva y Terrance se les unió, ya no podía contra ella. La mesa estaba feliz, todos cenaron bien.

Albert tomaba un vuelo, se daba cuenta que Sean y Ewan dejaron a Robert y Walter en su lugar, este llamaba a Candy quería saber si estaba bien. Candy vio el teléfono y no podía escucharlo, se dio cuenta que era Albert pero vio el reloj y pensaba que debía estar en el aeropuerto por eso no se podía comunicar.

Albert lo notó _y recordó a Ewan cuando supieron donde sería el evento con bailarines y este se encontraba en una reunión donde estuvo muchísimas horas encerrado, sabía que con Ewan estaba segura Candy, pues como Sasha estaba ahí y Ewan era muy celoso, mientras Albert cerraba los ojos recordando la última vez que estuvieron amándose en el departamento de su corporativo y que quedaron de verse en su casa, para despedir a la abuela y a Nana_.

En el show de solo para mujeres estaba abarrotado de damas, cuando aparecían hombres bastante musculosos vestidos de súper héroes y se ibán prenda tras prenda, las mujeres presentes parecían locas, gritaban y decían cada cosa altisonante al frente.

Alister y sus acompañantes vestían de negro para pasar desapercibidos tapados por completo para no ser vistos, sobre todo Ewan y Sean que eran muy rubios y llamaban la atención, Alister traía un poco de camuflaje en la cara al igual Archie para no ser reconocidos en ese lugar, el evento no era de Candy, revisaban la hora y no estaban ahí, al querer salir un hombre les dijo por allá entrando al frente de las damas, todos estaban cubiertos y las damas gritaron

- ¡Ninjas!

Estos quisieron escapar y las mujeres se subieron al escenario, les trataban de quitar las prendas, Sean y Ewan cubrían a Alister y Archie para salir corriendo de ahí. Por más que querían salir, las mujeres se les lanzaban y los atrapaban.

- ¡Ninjas! ¡ninjas! ¡ninjas! ¡ninjas! Ewan dio un salto para quitarse a una mujer y esta le alcanzó el pantalón.

- ¡Ninjas! ¡ninjas! ¡ninjas! ¡ninjas! Sean manoteaba y le arrancaron la camisa luciendo sus hermosos pectorales, Ster llegó con pantalón salía en bóxer, Archie en camisa de tirantes y bóxer corriendo con las mujeres locas por dejarlos sin ropa, subían como si los fueran a dejar sin nada, el piloto al verlos se apuró, apenas subieron y arrancó.

-Señor a donde lo llevo decía el piloto todo asustado, pensando que venían por él para dejarlo igual en cueritos, ya en el helicóptero los cuatro se reían como locos. Alister muy asustado dijo

-Mejor llévanos a la mansión Andrew, no quiero que nadie nos vea así. Allí tenemos ropa para todos. En los jardines podemos bajar del helicóptero, Archie dijo

-Solo dile a Ewan que abra tu puerta antes que entres tu, ambos hermanos sonrieron, Ewan y Sean igual pues ya sabían que la abuela lo había conectado a la corriente eléctrica.

En la mansión Andrew se escuchaba el helicóptero llegar, Paty se asustó dijo a los demás, con quienes estaban conversando

-Puede ser Ster, tal vez nos va a llevar a casa a Adri y a mí, pero él está en Alemania todos salieron a recibirlos y al bajar los cuatro desnudos la abuela dijo

-Oigan ustedes que descarados, es una despedida de soltera decente y Nana que todavía no se iba a dormir dijo

-Le dije señora Ros, en esta casa se perdió la vergüenza hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Miraba en pequeños cortos a los cuatro hombre a lo que Jovita le dijo a Nana.

-Nana los asaltaron. Y esta abría los ojos, sorprendida por cómo estaban los robos en esta zona.

Sasha y Sophie estaban asombradas al ver a sus esposos en bóxer, Candy abrazaba a Jovita porque se imaginaba de donde venían, Annie corrió para abrazar a Archie y la abuela le gritó

-Hija por eso este no se quiere casar, mira en que fachas llega y eso que todavía no se casa y para colmo tú ya vas encima de él a felicitarlo por su gran hazaña. Paty se quitaba el saco para tapar a Ster y este la abrazaba feliz pues ellas no estuvieron ahí, estaban con su abuela. La elevó en brazos y se la llevó a su habitación diciendo

-Buenas noches ignorando a todos, haciendo que todos se soltaran las carcajadas por como llegaban sin ropa.

Candy regresó, le pidió a alguien del servicio que llevará a la pequeña cerca de su habitación y una niñera dijo que ella la cuidaría.

En el aeropuerto Robert y Walter saltaban las carcajadas, pues los vigilantes de la mansión contaban detalles insólitos, Albert escuchaba estos le contaron todo, este se reía con ellos. Walter dijo

-Peter el piloto del señor Alister estaba temblando dice que los recogió sin ropa alguna y que se escuchaba gritos que ovacionaban de ¡Ninjas! y los guardias están confirmando que salieron del show y se fueron a la mansión Andrew sin ropa. Albert, Walter y Robert estaban con las carcajadas por lo que se enteraban.

Llegaban a la mansión, Albert se encontró a Candy dormida. Se bañaba salía y se abrazaba a Candy quien lucía agotada, este se metía entre las sabanas acurrucándose con su bella princesa. Olvidándose que no estaba en su departamento.

En Grandchester Corp. Se encontraba Richard serio sin decir nada, las cosas no marchaban bien, Terrance fue enviado a recibir notificaciones de las cuentas, mientras Anthony no regresaba, este sabía que era probable que no volviera, todos los años siempre estuvo al pendiente de que Terry fuera el mejor, ahora su otro hijo que siempre se había desempeñado bien, ya no estaba ahí.

Llamo a su celular y sus teléfonos pero no lo localizaba, Rosemary lo despedía en el aeropuerto, Anthony estaría regresando en una semana. Terrance por su parte pensaba que Anthony y el podrían abrir una nueva empresa y ser mejores, pues su padre era difícil de tratar, en la soledad en la que se encontraba su Padre, él no quería verse en algunos años igual.

En la mansión Andrew todos despertaban sonrientes, donde los chicos se daban cuenta que la abuela conocía a Adri y todos estaban listos para ir a dejar esa mañana al aeropuerto a la Abuela y a Nana que se iban a Escocia junto con George y Jovita.

-Ya se levantaron las damas, preguntó la abuela pues ella no subía las escaleras, menos la Nana

- Si señora sus habitaciones están arregladas

- Y mis bisnietos.

- Todavía no señora.

- Y donde están ellas.

- No lo sé señora, tal vez en los jardines, están jugando los niños ahí. La servidumbre cubría a los jóvenes porque sabían que ellos eran los dueños de la casa y quienes daban ordenes en la mansión, mientras las señoras ya estaban listas para irse al aeropuerto.

En la habitación de Albert se despertaba corriendo Candy al baño, Albert saltó de un brinco del susto, después escuchó cómo se levantó corriendo Candy y se sentía mal.

- ¿Candy estas bien?

- No, me siento fatal.

- ¿Quieres que le llame al médico?

- Tengo nauseas.

- ¡Candy! Ella lucía pálida, él la abrazó cariñoso y la metió a bañar con cuidado con él, ella no se sentía bien y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su embarazo, así que después de un buen tiempo ponía buena cara y bajaban juntos encontrándose con los demás, el chofer llevaba maletas y maletas de todos los que se marchaban.

Nana y la abuela eran abrazadas,

-Elroy ¿no te irás con nosotras?

- No mamá, me voy con mi prometido, gracias a ti.

Alister y Patricia se fueron antes porque la niña los despertó temprano y tenían que llegar a casa de no quería reproches con Annie y salieron temprano para quedarse en la casa de Annie y almorzar fuera.

Elroy y Henry se irían dos horas después pues tenían varios planes que hacer, entre esos hablar con Albert e informarle todo lo que paso, cuando estaban en el comedor solos Candy, Albert y ella, los puso al tanto y como se dieron las cosas, Albert no le sorprendía,

-Tía la conocemos bien, sabe que es su forma de ser, le preocupaba dejarla sola, es su manera de ver por usted y al parecer está funcionando.

-William… Henry y yo compramos un restaurant en Escocia, el será el Chef y lo administrare, hemos decidido ser socios y ahora que lleguen, haremos una recepción por nuestro matrimonio de forma muy familiar y privada.

-Tía usted sabe de lo que le hizo a mi Padre, al parecer no conoce límites, ella es la responsable de la huída de Rosemary estaba registrada a nombre de Elizabeth y William Andrew como su hija legítima, mi abuela lo hizo sin avisarle a nadie, me traje a Alister y Archie desde chicos porque no quería que ellos pasaran por tonterías, viste lo que hizo conmigo, si no me casaba para este año, ella escogería a mi novia y me casaría. Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida dijo

-Ella comentó algo de que el anillo debía estar puesto o lo pondría ella, ahora comprendo. Albert agregó

- Tal vez por eso Dios la dejo más tiempo con nosotros, es una mujer fuerte y decidida, el problema es que por ella muchos ya no están aquí y ella sigue… lo dijo en un tono en el que Candy comprendió

_El Padre de Albert siempre quiso recuperar a su hija, Candy no conocía a la madre de Anthony sin embargo ella no contaba con familia pues sufrieron un grave accidente y toda la familia de Rosemary murió sin embargo Candy sabía dónde encontrarla, en ese momento su mente se fue a la idea de reunirlos. _

_Otro detalle en el que Candy pensaba es que muchos querían ver a su Padre y este ya no existía desde hacía más de cinco años ahora tenía que ver eso, pues el que lo quería ver era James O`Brien y tenía que hablarlo con él en privado_.

Todos se despedían donde sonrientes Candy y Albert por unos días antes de irse a Escocia se quedarían en la mansión Andrew. Elroy y Henry salían para irse a parte a Escocia.

Albert estaba muy tenso dejando todo en orden, tranquilo porque Candy estaba ahora más vigilada que nunca pues con la ausencia de la mitad de la familia Ewan y Sasha se encargaban de ella y varios de los guardias con él.

Candy preparó todo para su viaje y Alister se iba con Paty y Adrianita, el pequeño Ewan y una niñera para ambos, después se iban Archie y Annie, quedándose James hasta el final para irse con Candy esta le dijo que tenía que hacer una parada en Inglaterra, sorprendiendo a Ewan y a Sasha, su hijo se había ido con Alister y Patricia estos no avisaron que se tardarían más.

- Tío James, hágame el favor de acompañarme a esta misiva, junto con mis guardias y guarden toda la discreción posible. Ewan miraba a Sasha y agregó,

-Nada que sea contra Sir William Andrew podemos guardar discreción Sra. Andrew. Candy sonrió agregó

- Ewan, voy por la hermana de Albert para que vaya a nuestra boda. James abrió los ojos que estaba sucediendo, _primero Candy dijo que la acompañara porque tenía que hablar con él a solas, pero que antes viajarían a Inglaterra. Pensaba que verían a Clint White y ahora era la hermana de Albert_.

En una hermosa mansión llegaba Candy acompañada por James sorprendido al ver a Rosemary que los recibía.

- Buenos días Sra. Rosemary soy Candy White, ellos son mi familia, vine porque necesitamos hablar.

-Al fin te conozco Candy, a la única novia que conocí fue a mi linda Yaneth la prometida de mi hijo. James estaba sorprendido, callado al escuchar a Rose. Candy sorprendida agregó

- ¡Prometida! No comprendo Yaneth estuvo comprometida con Anthony.

-Si, y sin saberlo por una conversación perdimos a Yaneth y su hijo, debido a que pensó que mi hijo te amaba, cuando estaba tratando de detener la venta de tu padre sobre el Corp. White (en Inglaterra).

- No lo sabía, _miraba a James quien guardaba silencio_ y Rosemary sacó un álbum de fotografías de Yaneth y Anthony. Por eso has venido Candy, pues bien, mi hijo no la buscó porque no quería que su padre Richard se enterará de que Yaneth y el esperaban un hijo, Richard es un estúpido y no sabe valorar a la gente, Anthony temía que si se daba cuenta amenazará a la familia de Yaneth y le quitarían su hijo, pero él amaba a Yaneth, solo que ella confundió una conversación entre mi hijo y yo, el hablaba de la locura de tu Padre al vender White Corp. Y trataba de impedirlo porque sabía que no lo deseabas y no quería ganarse tu odio, al menos te consideraba su amiga, Yaneth era la hija de un amigo de tu Padre y con eso podían prohibirle que los dejaran casarse.

-Rose perdóneme ignoraba todo esto, James estaba en silencio y observaba las fotografías de su hija y Anthony. Rosemary agregó

-Mi Yaneth murió con mi nieto y una parte de Anthony murió con ella, el jamás volvió a amar a ninguna mujer, se culpaba de la muerte de Yaneth.

-Realmente lo siento mucho Rose yo…

- Entonces a que has venido Candy.

-Quiero que vaya conmigo a Escocia y que conozca a la familia de William Andrew. Rose tenía lagrimas al haber hablado de Yaneth pues la amaba con tal ternura, _James notaba que su pequeña nieta se parecía a ella no a la madre de Alister, ella tenía su forma de nariz, su tono del cabello más claro, este se sentía enternecido con ella y no soltaba el álbum que dejo abierto sobre la mesa, donde veía a Yaneth sonriendo y besando a Anthony. _Rosemary un poco desconcertada agregó

-Por años Richard le dijo a mi hijo que William Andrew me buscaba para convertirme en su amante, mientras que Richard me engaño diciendo que era soltero y no tenía hijos. El Sr. Andrew me busco mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo volví a ver, hace poco hablábamos del parecido que hay entre mi hijo y el hijo de ese hombre, Anthony acaba de separarse de Grandchester Corp. Su padre lo trata mal, hace poco su relación quedó por los suelos.

Muchos años atrás, cuando me entere de que Richard tenia esposa y un hijo me sentí sucia, adultera por estar con un hombre que insulto tanto a aquel señor Andrew porque quería hacerme su amante y termine siendo amante de Grandchester. Cuando supe que tenía esposa y un hijo, los dejó para casarse conmigo pero jamás lo acepte.

James escuchaba todo y ahora comprendía muchas cosas hizo bien en acompañar a Candy mientras que ella notaba que había parte de los O`Brien que no sabía, pero lo que más le inquietó es las fechas de todo, un bebe de Anthony murió y una bebe tenía Paty, por la cual dejo su especialidad y ella conoció a Alister cuando llegó a América, ahora comprendía todo.

-Rose, necesito que hable con William Andrew, creo que sería muy bueno que ese problema de años quedará resuelto.

-Candy pensé que venía de parte de los O`Brien a reclamarme, pero con respecto a los Andrew, no sé si deba ir.

- Le juro que no se arrepentirá. James con sincera congoja en su cara comentó,

- Señora Rosemary, soy James O`Brien y no vine a reclamar vine acompañando a Candy White, pero todo lo que ha dicho, esas fotografías, lo que hizo su hijo, me dice que ustedes apreciaron a mi hija y no tengo nada que reclamar. En ese momento Rose se levanto y abrazó a James, lloraba y le decía

-Yaneth fue una hija para mí lo juro, ella estaba siempre conmigo, la lleve al médico y la cuide, ella no debía viajar estaba mal por su embarazo, Anthony estaba fuera del país recibiría una fuerte cantidad y se casarían. En ese momento Rosemary se separó y fue a un mueble con cajones y sacó un estuche, le mostró un anillo y le agregó -Este es el anillo que ella aventó y se fue molesta, pero no escuchó bien la conversación no hablábamos de amor por Candy sino del amor que Candy tenía por White Corp. James lloraba Rose lo volvió a abrazar, ambos habían perdido una hija y para Rosemary un nieto.


	22. Rosemary

**Capitulo 22**

**Rosemary**

Terry llegaba con su madre a quedarse el fin de semana pues ahí Betty se encontraba todavía y este quería tratar de llevarse mejor con ella, lo que ignoraba era que ella con Anthony se comunicaba muy seguido, entre los temas de ambos el mejor era el de Terry y su peinado original, pues después de aquella vez que se vieron, ambos decidieron ser amigos y unirse contra el hermanito de ambos, pues por ser bastante atractivo, y ser el favorito no solo de Richard, sino también de John, ambos compartían esa situación pues John el padre de Betty, con tal de ganarse la simpatía de Terry lo trataba muy bien, eso a Betty la ponía un poco celosa, porque siempre le compraba buenos presentes a Terry, y ella tenía que escogerlos con John.

En uno de esos días Anthony estaba fuera de la ciudad y se comunicaba con Betty, quien le contaba

-Todavía no despierta Terry, haber como le hace, pues anoche le tome el peluquín y lo puse bajo su almohada. Anthony sonreía por la travesura de Betty y se imaginaba a Terry buscando como loco el mentado peluquín pero este le contestó

-Betty cuidado que del odio al amor hay un paso y mi hermano puede conquistarte con los ojos cerrados, lo conozco bien y por algo está ahí, lo seguro es que le gustaste.

-Aunque así fuera, no somos compatibles, el tiene el carácter como el mío y si, también lo pensé, pues lo he escuchado muy coqueto y atrevido conmigo anoche, pero le dije que estoy saliendo contigo y se alejo de inmediato, así que Anthony ya no me va a coquetear, tu hermano piensa que tu eres mi novio, así que por un rato eso va a pensar y te cuelgo la llamada pues ya despertó y le está llamando a su mamá, no me pierdo el verlo pelón le tomo la foto y te la envió.

Anthony se quedó _pensativo recordó que ambos estaban con Candy, y si Terry se encaprichaba con Betty pasaría igual, pero mejor era olvidar esa situación, el no iba a decir nada, si Betty se lo fregaba o bien si caía rendida con Terry_.

Albert estaba en Canadá llamaba a Candy sin éxito y se angustiaba, llamaba a Ewan y a Sasha, estos estaban volando. James estaba confundido ahora iban a Irlanda, Candy no le dijo nada a James se recargaba con el dormitando, lucía cansada y llegaban a Irlanda después de unos días.

En un cementerio estaban un par de tumbas ahí el nombre de Clint y su esposa Bellatriz White, James abrió los ojos mientras Candy ponía rosas de colores y meditaba frente a ellos.

-Hija ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Fue en la misma época en la que no supe de Yaneth y su hijo. James la abrazó y agregó

-Sufriste sola Candy, ¿quien estuvo contigo?

- Tío, si hubieran sabido en White cuando llegue que mi padre estaba muerto no me dejarían hacer nada, nadie lo sabe, absolutamente nadie estuvo aquí, solo mi Nana y yo.

James recordó como el ocultó la muerte de Yaneth y como Candy hizo lo mismo. Ella ahora sabía que Anthony era el padre de Adrianita, todo lo que dijo Rose se lo confirmaba, el temor de los O`Brien fue mucho más allá, como el temor de ella porque todos supieran que su Padre estaba muerto.

Por los viajes y el cansancio Candy sufrió un mareo de inmediato James la abrazó y Ewan la elevó en sus brazos.

-Sra. Andrew debemos ir a un hospital

-Estoy bien, pero si quiero ir a un hospital, son las emociones Ewan, es solo que son muchas cosas, tengo años de no venir aquí, desde que murió mi padre nunca volví a estar en un cementerio.

Ewan se comunicó con Albert y le dijo que estaban en Irlanda viendo las tumbas de los padres de su esposa, Albert estaba molesto con todos los pendientes el no fue con ella, además porque no se lo dijo.

-Pásame a Candy Ewan, he tratado de hablar con ella.

-La están revisando al aparecer se emocionó mucho con la visita a su Padre y el Sr. O`Brien está aquí con ella, creo que le informaba de manera personal que su padre había muerto hace más de cinco años.

-Ewan, Candy está embarazada lo sabes y quiero discreción.

-Sasha no se ha despegado de ella señor.

-Ewan voy camino a Escocia deje bien ambos corporativos, creo que debemos unir esto cuanto antes, es muy desgastante y mi Candy necesita estar acompañada en todo momento, Ewan por favor dime el mínimo detalle y mantenme informado.

-Por supuesto señor.

Candy salía sonriente con Sasha del hospital, se separaban un poco y James con Candy hablaban,

- ¿Hija que te sucede? Candy sonrió y no quería más mentiras.

-Tío James, estoy embarazada pero es algo que no queremos decir Albert y yo, es usted el único que lo sabe, ya hay demasiadas mentiras entre nosotros como para que le mienta de nuevo.

-Nadie lo sabrá hija, me da mucho gusto verte sonriendo, ¿Estás bien?

-Si, de maravilla quiero ver a mi Albert y abrazarlo. Ambos sonrieron y James la beso en la frente.

- Candy quiere decir que entregaré a Paty y a ti en la boda.

-No creo que podamos las dos con ambos vestidos, le pediré a George que me entregue en la boda, sé que es un gran amigo de la familia y mi Padre sabrá que usted está ahí entregándome también.

- Candy creo que ya sabes quién es el Padre de Adrianita y todo lo que hice por ocultarla.

- Si, pero también sé que Anthony no quiere que su hija esté cerca de Richard Grandchester, será muy feliz cuando sepa que usted la protegió mejor que a nadie, porque Anthony siempre sintió un gran rechazo de su Padre, toda la vida compitió por ganar un lugar, el y su madre se han sentido rechazados por la sociedad toda su vida, gracias a Richard Grandchester. Ese hombre engañó a su madre y ella no sabe que es que realmente un hombre le brinde su confianza y su amor, cuando el único que conoció la engañó y la dejo en una posición miserable.

James sonrió, _el sintió como Rosemary amaba a Yaneth, como cuando vieran a la pequeña notarían que es la hija de Anthony de inmediato, pues Albert y su Padre eran de cara más delgada y afilada, mientras Rosemary y Anthony tenían su figura distinta como la pequeña Adrianita_.

Llegaban a Escocia y la sorpresa fue en el hangar privado de los Andrew la esperaba Albert quien de inmediato la abrazó y la elevó en sus brazos con suavidad como si su princesa necesitara de sus brazos para no caerse, James los vio y sonreía, definitivamente Albert amaba a Candy como Alister a Patricia.

Desde ese lugar se iban a un restaurant a comer, pues Candy necesitaba alimentarse bien, llegaban al Restaurant de los Tíos Elroy y Henry, donde todos estaban festejando, sin embargo la abuela y Nana no habían podido llegar, porque ambas estaban con el estomago revuelto como lavadora agitada, donde Archie y Annie sonreían al decirlo.

-No se esta mañana tomaban un jugo de naranja y estaban muy amenas conversando que había muchos jóvenes invitados a la fiesta que debían sentar cabeza. Todos saltaban las risas, James se enteraba de cómo la abuela había casado a George y a Jovita, a Henry y a Elroy y que Alister fue conectado a la corriente eléctrica, que por favor no se acercará porque era un hecho que si lo veían solo a él, le casarían con alguna pareja especial para él.

George abrazando por un costado a James le dijo como les presentó a la esposa de Alister y a su hija y a la novia de Archie como la mariposita.

Archie besaba a Annie enamorado, feliz porque en ese momento le entregaba su anillo de matrimonio y todos los felicitaban.

- Annie mi amor soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Salía rumbo a la mansión en Escocia un hermoso castillo adaptado y modernizado donde todos descansaban para terminar detalles del evento. Las habitaciones de Candy y Albert estaban juntas, pero ambas se enlazaban por una puerta y ambos sonreían, porque Albert estaba decidido a cuidar de su Candy personalmente.

-Amor necesitamos hablar, dijo Candy muy seria.

-Mientras no me pidas que me vista de Ninja y te haga un show de esos como Annie lo describió en el restaurant hablemos de lo que desees, tú no necesitas de shows para amarnos. Candy sonrió suavemente y Albert notó que era serio lo que quería hablar con él.

Recargado en la cama y ella en su pecho le contó de su visita a Inglaterra y de todo lo que se dio cuenta, de cómo Anthony ahora estaba buscando abrirse camino y como su madre había sido la burla de la sociedad londinense gracias a Richard, le contó de cómo Anthony desde joven fue puesto siempre a prueba con Terrance para demostrar quién era mejor y como este había salvado la situación ahora que ambos Padre y hermano estaban detenidos, mientras él había rescatado las acciones y el estatus de Grandchester Corp. sin ser valorado.

Albert lucía molesto ante lo que se enteraba, pero no de que Candy haya ido a buscarla sino de cómo fue tratado Anthony y Rosemary.

-Ese miserable, mi Padre lo odio tanto cuando se llevó a Rose de Escocia con engaños a Inglaterra, trato de rescatarla pero ese imbécil le hizo creer… en ese momento Candy lo interrumpió.

-Albert ella lo sabe, pero ya no tiene familia, ella no sabe que es media hermana tuya, y eso también debe quedar oculto, si tu abuela la registro como hija legítima y hermana tuya, ella puede ser re establecida en la sociedad como una verdadera Andrew, no como una bastarda hija de un amante, como han tratado todo el tiempo a Anthony.

- ¡Candy! Rose es mi hermana, nosotros nunca la veríamos así, ella es una Andrew, mi padre me dio el acta de nacimiento legítima y me dijo que mi abuela había comprado a esa mujer para que engendrará un hijo, que ella lo planeo.

-Lo sé, pero si estuviera en mis manos esa acta y supiera que soy tu hermana que fui alejada injustamente de mi familia, me sentiría mucho mejor, que darme cuenta que estaba en la misma posición en la que quedó su hijo y su nieta.

- ¿Su nieta?

- Albert… Anthony es el padre de Adrianita y la madre murió es la hermana mayor de Patricia, ellos ocultaron a Adrianita de Richard. La cara de Albert era de asombro y de comprensión, con un tono moderado agregó

-Alister lo sabe, por eso esa seriedad en el, Ster es muy juguetón desde que supo de la niña, ha estado mucho más reservado, la ocultó en complicidad con James al saber cómo los Grandchester se han comportado, el estuvo viendo a Anthony como un Grandchester y el sabe que es un Andrew. Ahora lo comprendo todo. – Candy no temas por nada, le daré su lugar a Rosemary y Anthony en mi familia, lo uniré a Andrew Corp. Lo conozco sabe trabajar muy bien, conoce todo y tiene más ética que Richard en sus inversiones, además necesitamos a mi sobrino Anthony ahora que White estará unida a Andrew, estoy seguro que podrá apoyarnos tanto como un verdadero Andrew. Candy tallaba el pecho de Albert y comentaba,

- James y Rosemary estuvieron juntos lloraban por Yaneth la madre de Adri, pero sabes algo, la niña se parece mucho a tu hermana y a Anthony más que a ti.

-Eso lo resolveremos con este pequeño. En ese momento tocaba el vientre de Candy y lo besaba pues ahí estaba su bebe y si Adri era una Andrew, su hijo también lo sería y definitivamente ya no le importaba si se parecía a él, pues Adri se parecía a Anthony y a Rosemary, mientras que los hijos de ellos serían de Candy y de él.

- ¡Albert! Me harás llorar, te amo tanto. Le acariciaba sus cabellos y este se acomodaba para besar sus labios, después agregó sonriente,

- Candy entonces ellos están invitados a nuestra boda, sabes el mejor lugar de la boda es el del novio, podemos hacer que Anthony te entregue en la boda y créeme se sentirá en las nubes como yo.

-Bueno había pensado pedírselo a George, pero ahora que lo mencionas sería muy buena idea, así se darían cuenta que es tu familia y es la mía gracias a ti Albert.

- Tienes que proteger a Anthony. Candy.

-¿Cómo? ¿Porque lo dices?

-De los Grandchester y de a abuela, que si sabe que Anthony es soltero y es su bisnieto sentirá derecho a velar por él.

- ¡No! ¿Y Rosemary? O no necesito hablar con mi Tío James, ellos se unieron mucho ahora que estuvimos en Inglaterra y Rose lo trato con mucho cariño y respeto, le pediré que la cubra de la Abuela.

- No querrás casarla tú también Candy, porque voy a hablar con Anthony y mi hermana como una Andrew soltera quedará bajo mi responsabilidad, no con tu tío James. Candy soltó una risa efusiva y dijo

-Apenas tienes una hermana y ya estás celoso de mi Tío James.

- ¡Que! ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? No fui a ese maldito evento aun sabiendo que mi esposa estaba ahí.

- Si como no, porque investigaste con la administración del lugar que no había ningún evento registrado de despedida de soltera para ese fin de semana.

- ¡Candy! ¿Cómo supiste?

- Que olvidaste que somos muy afines en nuestras formas de ser en los negocios. Albert tomó su cara con ambas manos y dijo

- Mi amor, te amo. En ese momento ambos se besaron, se amaron con cuidado y cariño. Ambos se conocían muy bien, se cuidaban las espaldas y sabían conducirse con respeto ante toda situación.

Anthony llegaba a su casa y Rosemary tenía un hermoso vestido carísimo en su cama y el traje smoking en la cama de Anthony.

-Mamá tenemos algún evento, ¿te llamó mi Padre o Terry?

-No hijo es de mi familia, quiero que vayamos a Escocia, te dije que soy de allá y estoy empacando para irnos, pues tengo un evento familiar al que deseo que me acompañes.

- Por supuesto que te llevo, el caso es que nos fue muy mal, no encontré trabajo y no tengo tanto efectivo para gastar en un hotel de lujo madre.

-Bueno vamos a ir a casa de una amistad, me prestaron su casa para llegar ahí, después nos trasladaremos con mi familia.

-Madre, que los Brown y los Hall no murieron.

- Si hijo, pero es necesario que vayamos hay más familia que no conozco y tengo que ir a una boda.

- ¿Una boda?

En la mansión Andrew Paty, Ster y James conversaban, les contaba todo lo que había pasado incluyendo lo de Anthony, Rosemary y Yaneth, para finalizar con que Candy lo sabía y su Padre murió en el mismo tiempo que Yaneth. Ster estaba serio preguntó

- ¿Me quitarán a Adri? Dijo Ster con la cara hacia abajo.

- Candy dice que Anthony siempre fue rechazado por su Padre, tanto que oculto a Yaneth de los Grandchester y a nuestra Adri la ocultaría también, pues convirtió a su madre en una amante y a él en un bastardo, pero aunque no lo digamos, la madre de Anthony es la hermana de Albert.

- ¿Qué?

- Según me dijo Candy que no se mencionó mucho porque la niña fue secuestrada y la familia que la cuido era adoptiva, pero es hermana de tu tío y Anthony es un Andrew también.

- Nadie sabe nada.

- No podemos decir nada, porque en esto tu bisabuela tuvo algo que ver, y pienso o me imagino que como es de atrevida, alguien cobró una venganza y le robo a su nieta, para que no se meta en la vida de los demás.

- ¡Ándale! Si bien es muy atrevida, eso de la descarga eléctrica, tengo que agradecer mucho a Albert de llevarnos con él a mí y a mi hermano, le debemos mucho a Albert al no dejarnos con ella, pues en una de esas nos casa con alguien o nos despedaza. Paty estaba seria y se tomaba del brazo de Ster, se le salían las lágrimas y dijo

- Papá para Adri soy su madre,

- Anthony es soltero, si algo pasa cuento con el apoyo de Candy, ella me aseguró que también tendría el apoyo de Albert si esto se saldría de control. Lo cierto es que cuando veas a la madre de Anthony, se van a llevar una gran sorpresa. Ster dijo

- ¿Esta fea?

-No hijo, es idéntica a Adri. Paty agregó

- Por eso y por las fechas es que sabes que Anthony la va a reconocer.

- Si hija. Nunca estimamos que el destino de esa pequeña estaba bien escrito.

- ¿y Como se llama la señora? James entrecerró los ojos y vio a ambos haciendo una sonrisa

- Rosemary Andrew. Ambos se quedaron sin palabras, el nombre de la abuela, tuvieron suerte en ponerle Adriana a la pequeña.


	23. Anthony

**Capitulo 23**

**Anthony**

Albert estaba siendo llamado por los medios pidiendo permiso para televisar la boda, Escocia no tenía bodas como esas todos los días y este hablaba con Ster, para que tomaran las decisiones pues ambos se casarían y que si lo televisaban evitando malos entendidos, que si lo veía bien.

Candy estaba nerviosa ya faltaban unos días y sabía que Rosemary ya había llegado a la casa de campo de los Andrew.

-Albert estoy muy nerviosa, no vas a hablar con Rosemary antes o hasta el día de la boda

-Quieres que hable antes, pues si ya hice unas llamadas con ellos, pero Rose está muy tranquila cuando le dije que ella fue robada de niña y le hice llegar su acta de nacimiento. También hable con la abuela de que mi hermana está aquí y que ella es legítima Andrew, que no se hará mencionar nada que enlode el buen nombre de mi Padre por su intervención, como Tía Elroy ya no habla con ella, pues dijo que respetaría todo, siempre y cuando le dejáramos conocerla a ella y a su bisnieto.

-Me da gusto que hayas omitido eso, al final no tiene caso la aclaración, si preguntan por su madre ella está en el cielo y desde allá comprenderá las cosas.

-La abuela va a ir a verlos, quieres ir con ellos.

- Si me dejas que vaya mi Tío James para que hable con Anthony.

-No necesitas de mi permiso, gracias a ti ahora he recuperado a mi hermana y a mi sobrino, lo mejor es que vayamos juntos.

Rosemary no le comentó nada a Anthony porque no lo creía posible, cuando Albert la llamó y le dijo el documento que le envió era su acta de nacimiento original, que fue robada de niña, no lo creía ambos coincidieron en hablar personalmente, ella no le comentaba nada a su hijo pues temía una confusión en todo eso y sabía que había un odio entre las compañías Andrew y Grandchester.

Anthony estaba en un ventanal caminando y todos los sirvientes lo saludaban como Sir Andrew y este se quedaba asustado por la confusión y a su madre Lady Andrew, los trataban con muchas reverencias.

-Mamá se ve que conocen a William por aquí,

-Si hijo, sabes me gustan mucho los jardines, ya viste las rosas, aquí hay un jardín enorme de rosales, acompáñame.

-Por supuesto mamá, son las vacaciones más gratificantes que hemos tenido en la vida y sin gastar un solo peso, me siento un poco incomodo.

En eso llegaba un auto, donde bajaba de un lado James y del otro Albert, para ayudar a dos damas, la abuela Ros y Candy. Otros dos autos llegaban con guardias.

Rosemary y Anthony camino a los jardines se detenían al verlos llegar, Albert a penas se acercó a Rosemary la abrazó, ella lloraba y Anthony no comprendía, hasta que la abuela Ros lo abrazó y dijo

-Mira Candy mi bisnieto es muy parecido a Albert. James observaba en silencio y Anthony lo miraba sorprendido a la cara. Este respondió

- ¿Su bisnieto? Rosemary por fin habló,

- Hijo, el es William Albert Andrew mi hermano y tu tío. Anthony lo vio a la cara ambos estaban serios, Albert tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y no soltaba a Rosemary, este aclaró

-Tu madre fue robada de niña, mi padre siempre la buscó, ella cuenta ahora con sus documentos originales, los Andrew no nos podíamos acercar a ella porque estaba en Londres, pero ella no podrá jamás volver a Inglaterra. Su escolta acaba de llegar, ella es la hija mayor de William Andrew, y desde ahora es mi responsabilidad velar por ella y por ti. Anthony un poco desconcertado respondió

-William estoy sorprendido por esto, realmente lo ignorábamos, no tienes que preocuparte me encargare de mi madre, no es necesario… en ese momento la abuela Ros se metió a la conversación interrumpió

-Por su puesto que es necesario, ella es una heredera Andrew, y es mi nieta, Rosemary Andrew no puede andar de boca en boca en Inglaterra cuando cuenta con una familia que la ha buscado por años. Anthony dijo

- ¿Y usted quién es? La abuela hizo media sonrisa, agregó

-Yo soy Rosemary Andrew, la abuela de tu madre y eres mi bisnieto. Rose no soltaba a Albert nerviosa por la reacción que pudiera tener Anthony, Albert notaba su sentir al temblor de sus manos y pensaba _en cómo sería enojado Anthony_, la abuela se acercó a ella, agregó - Eres toda una Andrew hija, tal como tu hermano. Candy tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a Rosemary.

Entraban a la casa, Anthony estaba preocupado por James, este lucía bastante serio, Albert comentó que Rosemary fue robada de niña, al intentar rescatarla, la salvaron las personas que tuvo como padres, por lo tanto fue muy difícil de dar con ella, pues quienes la secuestraron también la habían perdido.

Posteriormente por su parecido fue encontrada por su Padre, pero intervino Grandchester y se la llevó a Inglaterra, donde este la escondió y no volvimos a saber nada de ella. James bajaban la cabeza y Anthony presionado por su presencia dijo

- Sr. O`Brien tengo que hablar con usted.

-No hijo ya lo hizo tu madre, ya me explicó todo, pero también debes comprender que sabiendo el historial de tragedias que tiene tu Padre, no podíamos confiarnos. Anthony respondió tranquilo al ver que ya sabía todo, y James lo jaló al estudio haciendo una seña a Albert para que los acompañara. Anthony comento a James

-Mi madre y yo protegimos siempre a Yaneth, para que nadie supiera de su embarazo, pero todo se salió fuera de control y supe que falleció junto con mi hijo. James respondió,

-Yaneth murió, pero tu hija no, ella es mi nieta y está como hija de tu primo Alister y mi hija Paty. La cara de Anthony fue de sorpresa, James continuo, - Anthony, tu sabes de lo que es capaz Richard, no piensa en los demás, solo en sí mismo y temía por mi nieta, perdí a Yaneth y solo tenía a Paty, lo siento. Anthony después de estar serio respondió

-Sr. O`Brien si yo estuviera en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo. James lo abrazó y ambos lloraban al saberlo, Albert al escucharlo tan sensato, espero a ver que decía de su hija. James agregó

-Mi nieta se llama Adriana Cornwall O`Brien, comprometí a Alister a que fuera su hija, su sangre, sus señas todo coincidía, sin saber que él era tu primo. Ellos sienten mucho cariño por tu hija Anthony.

-Si pero es mi hija y no sabe que soy su Padre. Albert sonrió al adivinar lo que seguía agregó

-Pero te va a amar, dice que se parece a mí. Ya le gané a Archie, pues me prefiere. Anthony sonrió suavemente, James sacó una fotografía de Adri

Al verla Anthony sonrió, sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, pensaba que tenía una hija y una familia completa hasta una bisabuela, abrazaba la foto como si fuera la pequeña en sus brazos. Se hizo un silencio, Anthony estaba muy sorprendido sin embargo Albert no quitaba su mirada buscándolo, sabía que estaba pensando en su hija y que contaba con la protección de Alister. Anthony sonrió, abrazó a James agregó

-Sr. O`Brien no puedo quitarle sus padres a mi hija, pero quiero que sea una Andrew y que quede protegida como tal, no quiero que sufra lo que mi madre y yo hemos pasado en Inglaterra, si no es mucho pedirle a su hija y a su yerno que sigan siendo sus padres, pero que quede registrada como hija de mi tío, así jamás podrán acercarse a ella los Grandchester.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la petición que hizo, el era un Grandchester, conocía bien a los suyos, no le estaba dando su nombre ni les estaba quitando a la niña, pero estaba pidiendo que fuera hija de Albert. Y este esperaba un hijo y estaba casado con Candy pensaba que pasaba por la cabeza de Anthony de inmediato sonrió al ver a William desconcertado y Albert agregó

- ¿No se la quitarás a Ster y Paty? Con ello la niña no sentirá ningún trastorno, pero al ser mi hija estará cerca de tu madre y llevará mi apellido, por tanto el tuyo. Anthony sonrió respondió

-Seré el tío más consentidor de mi hija. Firmaré los papeles que deseen de que no habrá en ningún momento reclamación por ella, a menos que corra peligro su vida. Albert lo vio a los ojos respondiendo ante esa posibilidad,

-Bueno, debo consultarlo con mi esposa y Alister antes de contestarte, pero si he de aceptar también firmarás como socio Andrew, te quedarás con los Andrew de manera definitiva, trabajarás conmigo, estarás a cargo de las empresas y en el primer intento contra los Andrew, me llevaré a mi hijita y a mi hermana lejos de ti.

Anthony sonrió aceptando lo que Albert acababa de decir, _comprobando que su madre y su hija siempre estarían cuidadas por Albert y con esa reacción lo confirmaba_.

James estaba sorprendido, ambos hombres conocían bien sobre negocios, pero los Cornwall no eran tontos. Alister analizaría lo que se acababa de solicitar antes de aceptar, lo cierto es que la pequeña estaría con Paty y Stear, eso lo mantenía tranquilo, antes de que algo pasara su hija y su esposo desparecerían con Adri si esta fuera expuesta a cualquier peligro.

Los tres hombres regresaban y Anthony traía una mirada nostálgica, Albert le hizo una seña a Candy para separar a la abuela Ros y esta lo noto de inmediato respondió a Albert con un dedito diciendo no. Albert se sonrió al sentirse descubierto, Candy sonrió con ambos, Rosemary la madre de Anthony veía que los ojos de su hijo estaban en llanto y esta se levantó como un resorte, antes de moverse Anthony hizo una sonrisa y dijo

-Mira madre, esta pequeña es mi hija, pero tiene padres y no podemos hacer nada para acercarnos, sin embargo siendo una Andrew, siempre estarás cerca de ella. Rosemary abrió sus ojos sorprendida y vio la fotografía de la niña, la abuela Ros dijo

-Vaya que si es tu nieta hija, es idéntica a ti. Y cuando la escuches hablar no dejarás de reír. Dice todo mal. Candy sorprendida porque la abuela no mencionaba nada pero bien que se adaptaba a la situación, sin embargo la abuela Ros en su pensamiento sonreía, pues Paty era una joven seria y Alister no había tenido hijos fuera del matrimonio.

Albert hizo unas llamadas para traer a Alister y hablar con él, mientras llegaba la hora de la comida,

La abuela viendo que su bisnieto no estaba discutiendo a su hija preguntó

- ¿Y tienes novia hijo? Anthony sonriendo respondió

- No. La abuela sonrió de medio lado, donde James se cubrió la boca, Albert y Candy hicieron lo mismo. Rosemary vio a los ojos de Albert y este de inmediato dijo

-Abuela, mi hermana está comprometida, así que no quiero que intentes buscarle pareja como lo hiciste con Tía Elroy, George, Ster y Archie, porque ella está protegida por mí. Anthony se sintió extraño y vio a James que sonreía efusivamente al ver la cara de preocupación de Anthony.

Después se daba un giro y se iba hacia los ventanales pensando que su nieta vería a su Padre de cerca y para ella Alister era su Padre, eso lo tenía muy angustiado.

Rosemary se separó con Candy y preguntaba porque la comprometieron, de que se trataba eso y ella respondió

-No Rosemary no está comprometida, la está protegiendo para que la abuela no quiera casarla como usted ya escuchó, ella respondió

- Eso significa que casará a mi hijo con alguien, comenzó a reír y agregó - Adviértale que Anthony tiene sangre Grandchester y sabe defenderse muy bien cuando lo quieren obligar a algo. Albert estaba llegando con ellas y escucho la advertencia pensando en lo que propuso. Como Anthony seguía con la abuela Ros este aprovecho para hablar con Candy y Rosemary

- Disculpen la interrupción, Candy… Anthony me pide que Adri lleve mi apellido para que quede protegida por mí, y que me asegura que no se la quitará a Ster y a Paty, además acepto pertenecer a los Andrew y a sus corporativos.

Rosemary se quedo pensativa y respondió

-William si mi hijo hizo esa propuesta es por acercar a la niña conmigo, el tenía planes de esconder a Yaneth y a su hijo de los Grandchester, estaba tramitando negar el apellido con un sospecha de que Richard le insinuaba el parecido de él a ti, y este pensaba aceptarlo y quitarse el apellido quedando con solo mi apellido mostrando pruebas de que no era un Grandchester. Candy se sorprendió y Albert sonrió

-Al parecer será un Andrew, el coraje y el orgullo en esta familia es muy fuerte, míralo ahora, está con la mujer más fuerte de la familia, y esa sangre la lleva Anthony hasta en el coraje, dime Rosemary, como se enfada Anthony que hace un momento temblabas al verlo.

- Anthony no se enfada William, ese es el problema él se toma todo el coraje y lo oculta, para sacarlo en el orgullo y la satisfacción al vencer por eso ya no soportó a Richard y los halagos para Terry, los incitó a competir todo el tiempo y lo único que logro fue distanciarlos, Anthony no quiere estar cerca de Terry, por Richard.

Pero hace poco estuvimos cenando con Eleonor la madre de Terrance el tiene una hermanastra y su Padrastro, bastante gentiles por cierto, Anthony mencionó algo de hacer su propia empresa y Terrance le respondió que ambos lo hicieran juntos, pero cuando estuvimos en casa Anthony me comentó que por nada estaría cerca de Terry, no por ser su hermano sino porque siempre le recordaría la tristeza de ser un bastardo.

Albert bajo la cabeza y respondió

-El será reconocido como Alister y Archie, que a mi lado siempre los han considerado los Andrew, por su madre, al igual pasará con Anthony, el será un Andrew y con el parecidito que salió nadie puede dudarlo. Albert sonreía, Anthony giro y lo vio sonreír este se levantó y se acercó a ellos

- Mamá, dice mi bisabuela que me presentará a todas las damas que vea en la boda, que de que me casa, me casa y me preguntó ¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado? Albert y Candy se soltaron a reír y este agregó - William tu abuelita es siempre así de maravillosa, porque entonces debí conocerla mucho antes, a mi no me importa que me casé, me importa que mi madre este bien. Candy preguntó

- Anthony ¿Qué le contestaste a la abuela?

- Que es como estar en el cielo, tener alas y volar sin despegar los pies de la tierra. Y Albert agregó serio

- ¿Qué te respondió Anthony?

- Que cuando ella muera yo me casaré y seré muy feliz. Porque ella desde donde esté me cuidará siempre. Rosemary comenzó a llorar, se fue con ella para abrazarla. Candy vio a Albert sorprendida por lo que les comentaba. Albert comentó

-Anthony en la boda todos sabrán que eres un Andrew, le comentaba a tu madre que Alister y Archie los consideran así por ser hijos de mi prima Adriana Andrew, lo mismo pasará contigo, como Rosemary es mi hermana y es soltera… es seguro que no te dirán Sr. Grandchester, sino Joven Andrew.

-Créeme William, desde que llegue a esta casa todos me nombran Sir Andrew,

-En Escocia serás un Andrew, en Inglaterra no dejaran de nombrarte Grandchester.

-Bueno en todo caso, estaré trabajando para ti, mi garantía es mi madre y si ella es feliz, lo demás no me interesa, con gusto vendo la casa de Londres o se la regalo a Alister por cuidar de mi hija.

En ese momento llegaban un par de autos con Alister y Paty, afuera estaba James y Adri bajo corriendo para abrazar a su abuelo, Anthony salió corriendo a ver a la pequeña y Rosemary lo siguió.

Alister al ver a Rosemary confirmaba lo dicho por James y Paty se abrazaba a Alister para tener fuerza a lo que viniera. Adri grito

- Abuelo, abuelo ya llegue. Anthony sonreía su hijita era muy hermosa Albert y Candy permanecían atrás para darles espacio, y aunque Albert ya había hablado con Alister, este se acercó a James y dijo

-Adri ven hija, el es Anthony y es tu papá. La niña sonrió sin comprender nada dijo

-Tengo dos papás. Anthony sin poder más llorando la elevó en sus brazos y la abrazaba, mientras Alister lloraba abrazado por Paty, ambos para que la niña no los viera llorar se escondían uno con el otro y tomando fuerza Alister agregó

- Te gusta Adri, tener dos papás.

-Si Papá. La pequeña abrió su brazo para tomar la cabeza de Alister y unir a los dos. Ambos estaban llorando al estar con los pequeños bracitos de la niña sonriendo que no comprendía bien lo que sucedía pero ella sonreía.


	24. Los Andrew

**Capitulo 24**

**Los Andrew**

Parecía un sueño Candy pensaba en cámara lenta las cosas desde que murió su Padre, de cómo el enfado de aquella ocasión no se repetía, pero que desde ahí su vida cambio radicalmente, sentada cerca de los rosales en la casa de campo en Escocia, observaba como Anthony sonreía efusivamente y recordó que antes de ser novios fueron amigos y que el parecía mucho un Grandchester en su comportamiento atrevido, pero al conocerlo a fondo se distinguía pues era un hombre con sentimientos nobles, su juventud y su competencia completa por distinguirse como un Grandchester, siempre era evaluada.

Miraba a la pequeña y como Rosemary conversaba sonriente con James quienes no dejaban de sonreír, haciendo que Candy levantará las cejas, por muy celoso que fuera Albert de su hermana, ese arroz no necesita cocerse pensaba mientras que la abuela Ros observaba a Candy, luego a la pareja que hacían James y Rosemary. Ella se acercó a Candy y se sentó a su lado,

-Candy no me negarás que soy una abuela muy tonta

- ¡Abuela! Usted no es tonta.

- Si lo soy hija, presione tanto a mi hijo William por verlo feliz cuando ya lo era, case a Elroy comprometiéndola con su anterior esposo, sin preguntar su opinión, y se murió tan pronto, de mi otro hijo era tan divertido porque con él no se necesitaba hacer nada, se casó muy joven y murió igual de joven dejándome a Adriana que más que una nieta fue otra hija para mí.

- Vaya Abuela tiene una mente privilegiada, recuerda todo y parece que los años no pasan por usted

-Pero si pasan Candy, muy a mi pesar hubiera muerto antes que mi esposo, con tal de no verlo irse, me quede triste y con una hija igual de triste, pero sabes mi felicidad la puse muy alto y me hice a la idea de ser feliz el día que encontrará a mi sucesora.

- Lo dice por su nieta Rosemary, se parece mucho a usted y su tataranieta se ve que es un ejemplo que habrá un par de sucesoras invencibles en ambas.

- No Candy, no lo comprendes mi sucesora eres tu… solo tu como esposa de mi nieto William puede ser mi sucesora, y créeme soy muy feliz de saberte noble, preocupada por los demás y no por ti, pensando en la familia y no solo en tu persona.

- ¡Abuela! No hable así, estoy muy susceptible al llanto su ternura y sus palabras me harán llorar.

- Sabes bien que no soy yo quien te hace llorar Candy, sino el pequeño en tu vientre hija, que no nací ayer y ese bebe me dice que el mundo es mejor de lo que pensé. Ningún Andrew podía traer a Rosemary y a su hijo a Escocia, lo lograste tu… en ese momento Candy interrumpió a la abuela asustada

- Abuela yo…

- Nada Candy, que Elroy y yo estábamos tentadas a casar a todos por las malas, y no es así como se casa a un Andrew, se casa con el corazón hija, y mis nietos tienen un corazón enorme, tanto como mi determinación en lograr lo que me propongo…

-Bueno Abuela esa forma de casar a Archie y a Ster…

-Hija ellos no los casé yo, ellos necesitaban un empujoncito solamente, a la única que case es a Elroy y eso porque ella nunca lo haría por sí sola.

- ¡Abuela! ¿Y George?

- Ese estaba más listo que una papa para el puré, yo solo vi y sencillamente ni siquiera aplane mucho la papa estaba muy cocida. Ambas sonrieron por el comentario.

- Entonces no obligará a casar a Rosemary y a Anthony.

- Hija cría fama y échate a dormir… yo me dormiré pronto pero mi fama se queda aquí con los Andrew, mi amor por William es eterno y ni loca me despierto si me quedo en sus brazos, mira ese señor tan serio y hasta enojón se veía en el auto. Miraban ambas a James sonriendo y tomando las manos de Rosemary. - ¿Conocías a ese hombre tan sonriente?

- Ahora que lo dice en mis oficinas le tienen miedo porque cuidaba mucho a Paty.

- Lo ves hija… no requiere un empujoncito… ese hombre con tal de que no le quiten a su nieta, estará siempre cerca de Rosemary, o lo usará como buen pretexto, hasta que mi bisnieto lo pesque en curva y lo case por acercarse tanto a su madre. Candy soltó una carcajada respondió,

- Albert esta celoso no creo que deje a Rosemary cerca de nadie.

- Hija ese no se separará de tu lado, para entonces solo se dará por notificado, y ese hombre le dirá cuñado.

-Vamos abuela, es usted muy imaginativa

- El caso es hija, que de la imaginación a la realidad no es tanta la distancia, soy como un viejo roble al que desean hacer leña para calentarse, sin embargo nadie lo hace porque llega la primavera y desean mi sombra para relajarse.

- Vaya abuela eso es increíble, desde que la conozco a su lado soy muy feliz, pasan cosas muy hermosas cuando estoy con usted… cuando la conocí, supe que era muy importante en la vida de mi Albert, que la ama de una forma misteriosa y ahora lo comprendo, usted siempre será un fuerte roble abuela, créame deseo cubrirme con su sombra.

La abuela abrazó con cariño a Candy, sonreía porque con esas palabras ella había aceptado lo que la abuela dijo, ser la sucesora de ella, Candy sonreía tranquila y la abuela la abrazaba, casi podía sentir la vida que ahora estaba en Candy, como un árbol lleno de frutos, mientras ella solo sombra daba, Candy sería para los Andrew la fuerza y un pilar fuerte para su nieto, en ella podía confiar a todos los descendientes de la familia.

Albert observaba con media sonrisa el cuadro familiar mientras Alister, Paty y Anthony rodeaban a la pequeña Adri, su esposa abrazaba a su abuela con tanto amor, después observó como James abrazaba…. Abuela otra vez… ya me van a quitar a Rosemary.

-James entonces será mi pareja de baile en la boda de mi hermano.

- Lo que usted quiera Rosemary, recuerde que si mi nieta se queda con usted, la visitaré muy seguido, mejor deje que se la lleve mi hija para tenerla conmigo

- James ya escuchó a mi hijo, ella se queda con su hija Paty, y la que lo visitará a usted soy yo, porque esa niña necesita presencia femenina.

Albert escuchaba y estaba con la boca suelta, ese par ya se tenían muy bien la medida, el pretexto era la nieta, pero ambos ya estaban muy abrazados. Candy y la abuela a lo lejos veían a Albert sonriendo, definitivamente ni celoso si iba poder poner mientras que Anthony jugando con la pequeña corriendo tras ella

-Papi Ster mira a mi Papi Toni dile que me llevas volando. Anthony sonriendo la atrapó y de su torso la giraba le respondió

- ¿Quieres volar Adri? Pues a volar hija… giraba a la pequeña Adri en círculos haciéndola reír efusivamente, cuando la soltaba la pequeña se aferró al cuello de Anthony dijo

-Papi no me dio miedo… vuelo contigo.

Paty y Alister sonriendo por como Adri aceptaba de maravillas a su otro Papá

-Mira Paty ahora Anthony sin ninguna inversión ha hecho volar a mi Adri,

- Alister… deseas que esperemos mucho en encargarle a tu hija un hermanito

- ¡Paty!

- Porque créeme mi amor, entendí muy bien lo que dijiste cuando no podemos negar que Adri siempre será una Andrew…

-Paty yo dije…

- No te reclamo nada mi amor, lo digo por si llega un Cornwall antes de lo planeado sería bueno que fuera un genio como tú. En ese momento Ster abrazó besando a Paty cariñoso, pues ella quería un hijo igual a él. Amoroso y cerca de su oído le respondió,

- En nuestra casa tendremos un gran tráiler en el jardín, ya lo verás, será fantástico que nos escapemos en el seguido…

- ¡Sr. Cornwall! Me está usted diciendo que es un gran chofer

- Para nada, puedes conducirlo pero el camarote si lo conduciré yo. Ambos sonreían abrazados por lo que Alister le decía, recordando cómo le gustaba hacerle el amor en la cama pequeña donde ambos estaban tan unidos y no dejaban de disfrutarse.

En la mansión todo era de preparativos elegantes y encargados estrictos de llevar todo lo que Alister con una exactitud exigía.

Archie se escapaba de la vista de la Nana Gila, jalando el brazo de Annie para subir las escaleras y escaparse con su prometida, que lo traía loco por como ambos se llevaban desde que se conocieron, es que Archie sabía que Annie lo amaba como un hombre, no como una cuenta bancaria y un apellido opulento, pues lo conoció pensando que era un simple chofer y ella en su sencillez su dedicación a él, lo traía muy consentido permitiéndole todo y de todas las formas posibles, en ella encontró la compañera suave y sensible, la mujer fuerte e indomable, la amante insaciable y deseosa de aprender todo con él, y este gozaba de cada detalle que descubría en ella.

Annie era igual a él, amaba la buena administración en sus carreras profesionales, las conversaciones administrativas de Archie no le eran del todo desconocidas, sin embargo la audacia y la agilidad de ella para resolver detalles insignificantes y darles salida como esa de llegar casi desnudo en vez de poner el grito en el cielo recibirlo decirle al oído, "ese amante es solo mío… porque de todos… es el hombre de mis sueños" escaparse con él a donde nadie les pusiera un límite como la sociedad en la que pertenecía, ser tan libre sin exigirle matrimonio, por el contrario él quería casarse para que fuera solo suya.

-No permitas que la Nana de Candy nos vea amor, ella dice que soy la hermana perfecta de Candy y no quiero que piense lo contrario, si sabe que me enloqueces Archie…

-Annie el que está loco por ti soy yo, que no quiero que nadie te aleje de mi lado y ni se te ocurra pisar White Corp. de nuevo.

- ¡Archie! Sonreían quitándose la ropa desesperados por esconderse de la vista de Nana Gila y de tanta gente que había en la mansión. Archie besando su hombro y con su voz ronca enamorado de ella solo respondió

- ¡Annie! Para perderse en ellos y olvidarse de todo lo que los distrajera a uno del otro. Ignorando todo a su alrededor incluyendo a su hermano, su nueva sobrina y su nuevos familiares, pues por estar tan distanciado no respondía al llamado de Alister por tanto ignoraba que contaba con una Tía nueva y un primito muy competidor del amor de su nueva sobrinita, tal como su Tío Albert.

Elroy llegaba poniéndose al tanto con George de todo para el evento mientras su esposo sonriente ahora vestía diferente y la apoyaba en todo, pero en cuestión de ciertos detalles solo se quedaba en silencio acompañándola, hasta que ella dijo

-Querido revisamos juntos el menú, porque ahí tu eres el que decide, los novios confían en ti por completo al igual que yo. George levantaba las cejas, siendo Elroy muy refinada, como le daba el lugar a su ahora esposo, al menos en el área que definitivamente el dominaba.

-Por supuesto, pero sin usted no decidiré nada señora mía. Llevándose a Elroy para seguirla tomando en cuenta en todos los detalles. George sonreía, buscaba con su estatura a la mini dama de sus sueños, que por un momento la había extraviado, sonreía al recordar como dijo la Nana que era Jovita para él, "pareces su llavero niña" y es que sin ella no se iba a ninguna parte, la traía con él a todos lados, no por algo seguían en su luna de miel. Y como esa pequeña dama lo traía en las nubes, a lo lejos la vio y ella sonreía efusivamente

-Ya le tengo sus alimentos listos George, ¿vamos a comer?

- Por su puesto mi amor, con usted a donde quiera que me lleve voy.

Ambos sonrientes el ponía el brazo pasando por su espalda para abrazarla y acompañarla a tomar sus alimentos que bien ya había olvidado, pero ahora tenía una esposa que todo el tiempo le recordaba con atenciones que debían desayunar, comer merendar y cenar juntos, pues ella no lo haría si no estaba él para acompañarla.

Se ajustaba el traje y ella lucía increíble con un vestido muy elegante y su cabello recogido.

-Vamos hijo ya es hora.

Llegaba una limosina hermosa por ambos Anthony estaba sorprendido, pues no contaba con ingresos nuevos y no conocía a nadie por ahí, pero ahora contaba con una familia competa, pertenecía a una familia Escocesa y su madre era muy atendida, se apuraba por ir a ver a su hijita como la vestirían de solo imaginarlo lo traía ilusionado.

Un par de guardias cuidaban de él y de su madre, ambos se reportaban con él, y los cuidaban como si fueran un tesoro nacional haciendo reír a Anthony por tantas atenciones, sobre todo por el chofer que no era necesario, pues él podía llevar a su madre, ya que su Tío le dijo que en el garaje había tres autos a su entera disposición.

Archie estaba de traje y Annie sonreía con un vestido recto muy elegante como dama de honor llevaban el vestido en plata al igual que Sasha y Sophie, los caballeros llevaban bandas plateadas y chalecos, eran tratados como invitados a pesar de ser guardias, a la vez estaba muy cerca de la protección de la familia Andrew, ellos en un momento de presentación fungían como familia de Candy White y eso los hacía sentirse muy familiarizados, pues hasta el pequeño hijo de Ewan fungía como parte de la familia.

James estaba nervioso entregaría en matrimonio a Paty, llegaba un auto para llevarlos a la ceremonia y la pequeña vestía en un hermoso vestido con bandas plateadas, pues ella junto con Ewan lanzarían pétalos.

La boda estaba a reventar con personas de muchos lugares, se televisaba con medios masivos a nivel internacional. En Inglaterra se anunciaba el evento como si fuera un príncipe Escocés. Terry estaba sentado con su Padre, conversaban de cómo esa maldita boda era un éxito según Richard.

-Mira hijo pensar que pudiste ser tu el que se casará con esa chica de White

- Lo que no es… no será ya olvídalo. Serio y ecuánime se mantenía Terry, no por Candy sino por su hermano desde que se fue, ya no le contestaba llamadas, su celular fue dado de baja su casa desocupada, tal vez Anthony ahora consiguió empleo fuera del país y se llevó a su madre con él, pues todo el servicio fue dado de baja, las señoras de limpieza y la cocinera que apoyaba en la casa de su hermano, así que no había una manera de localizarlo, vaya que lo necesitaba ahora que se fue se notaba como Anthony era un excelente administrador, Terry sentía que su padre lo menos precio demasiado, pues su ausencia era notada en todo Grandchester Corp. Decidido a buscarlo en cielo mar y tierra puso a dos investigadores para localizar a su hermano en América y en Asia, pues si estuviera en Europa, ya supiera de él.

- ¿Sabes algo de Anthony?

- No Padre, pero ten por seguro que si lo encuentro me iré con él, así que deja de preguntarme por él,

- Bueno es que le llamé a su madre y tampoco está

- El si es un Grandchester, sabe hacer las cosas como se deben hacer…

- Conoces a su novia a alguna persona cercana a él.

- Si, pero resultó que realmente no es su novia, lo dijo para que no me acercará a ella, pero ahora que ni ella lo localiza y me dijo que nunca han sido novios.

- Entonces tu hermano tiene una novia o no

- No, no tiene novia, la conoció por mi y pensé que con ella podía encontrarlo pero ya te dije ella tampoco sabe nada.

Richard resignado y notando el tono de voz de Terrance mejor ya no indago más, se quedo en silencio. Mientras en la televisión pasaban el programa, un mujer bellamente vestida dama los por menores y detalles del evento,

- El Magnate de Escocia por fin se nos casa es un evento inigualable, su sobrino el millonario Americano Alister Cornwall decidió casarse al mismo tiempo y nos enteramos que Archivald Cornwall su hermano ya está comprometido… Chicas sus sueños ya no podrán ser, no queda ningún Andrew soltero. En ese momento llegaba el novio a la catedral en Glasgow Escocia y junto a él Alister y Archie muy sonrientes

En Inglaterra en un televisor enorme donde estaban Terry y Richard escuchaban a William hablar y Richard dijo

-Mira ese imbécil como si fuera estrella de cine, Terry lo vio. Ambos ponían atención.

La señorita que lo entrevistaba preguntaba,

-Sir Andrew, muy feliz ya no quedan Andrew disponibles y hoy se rompe el rumor de que los Andrew jamás se casarían.

-Señorita Mc Clean, todavía queda un Andrew soltero, no somos solo nosotros tres los Andrew, falta mi sobrino, en ese momento llegaba una limosina donde bajaban Anthony y Rosemary, todos los medios los cubrieron para saber quiénes eran, Albert se acercó junto a ellos sus guardias y tomo las manos de Rosemary. Anthony lo miraba a los ojos sonriendo. La señorita Mc Clean de la televisora de Escocia preguntaba

-Sir Andrew, ¿es de su familia la dama?

-Por supuesto es mi hermana Rosemary Andrew y mi sobrino Anthony, este lo miraba a los ojos asombrado buscaba a su madre y ella no quitaba la vista de Albert este la abrazaba y los guardias cubrían a Anthony y a Rosemary quienes estaban serios, Albert subió algunos escalones, llevando abrazada a Rosemary haciendo una sonrisa, todos los medios colocaban los micrófonos este dijo

-Todo Escocia sabe que tengo una hermana mayor, ella es Rosemary Andrew Gordon mi hermana y el es mi sobrino. -Srita Mc Clean me preguntó usted que si tenemos solteros en la familia, el es el último soltero de los Andrew, un heredero directo Andrew.

En Inglaterra Richard y Terry estaban con la boca suelta pues Anthony y su madre estaban en Escocia con su familia, en la pantalla se veía a Albert, Rosemary y Anthony en un lado con seriedad, escuchaba a Albert al decir que él era un heredero y soltero el mismo sonreía sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

Terry vio a Richard, tantas veces que mencionaron el parecido con William y Anthony ahora ya sabían porque, era su Tío y hermano de su madre, Terry estaba asustado, cuantas veces se encontraron y nadie jamás indagó ese parecido. Richard estaba más asombrado que ni Terry, pues fue quien insistía que no era su hijo y que tal vez su madre lo había engañando con alguien de esa familia, pero como si Rosemary solo había sido su mujer, hasta que descubrió que era un hombre casado, fue que ella lo dejó y su hijo era un Grandchester, se suponía que ella era una Brown Hall, no una Andrew, sin embargo ahora era presentada como hermana y una heredera de Escocia.

Albert se retiraba sonriendo agregó

-Y ahora con permiso mi hermana y mi sobrino vienen a la fiesta a estar con su familia.

Todas las cámaras tomaban de diferentes ángulos a la familia Escocesa y continuaba la transmisión televisiva.

Alister y Archie se acercaron a Albert. Anthony los vio de frente estos se saludaron formales, Albert llevaba abrazada a Rosemary sonriente besaba sus manos, Alister abrazaba como si fuera un hermano a Anthony.

Albert le mostro una foto antigua de Rosemary de meses cuando se le llevaron la sacaba de su saco y se la dio en sus manos, esta sonrió.

-Rosemary me harías el honor de entrar conmigo a la iglesia para entregarme, porque mi abuela entregará a Alister nuestro sobrino. Ella sonreía abrazaba a Albert ahora sabía porque su hijo se parecía tanto a él, hasta parecía mirarlo cuando le pedía de esa forma tan galante las cosas. Anthony estaba a un lado de Rosemary. Albert se dirigió a él sonriendo le comentó

- Anthony ya eres parte de los Andrew y como no has estado conmigo ¿Si lo deseas Anthony? ahora estarás junto a mí, porque mi hermana ya no puede salir de mi protección no solo es una dama Escocesa es también una heredera Andrew mientras siga soltera. Anthony sonrió respondió

- Si mi madre desea quedarse con su familia y me aceptas para trabajar contigo es suficiente para mí. Albert sonrió demostraba que no era el ambicioso Grandchester que simulaba junto a ellos. Llegó una limosina donde venía la novia pero solo bajaba James con Adri. En los brazos la pequeña gritó

- ¡Papá! Anthony giró vio a James, Rosemary igual. Alister se acercó a ambos tomo a Adri en sus brazos y se acercó a Anthony junto con James, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa tan efusiva como la misma que Adri tenía se dio cita en la cara de Rosemary y Anthony. Alister comentó

-Anthony me cuidas a nuestra hija. Este tomo a la niña en sus brazos y Adri sonreía abrazando y dándole un beso a Anthony, después de haber besado a su Papi

- ¿Vamos a volar? Dijo Anthony sonriendo al ver a su pequeña vestida hermosa parecía una princesa y la giraba mientras las cámaras televisivas lo mostraban haciendo acercamiento a ellos, mientras la entrevistadora mencionaba

-Bueno Damas de Escocia ese joven galán gusta de las niñas miren como parece padre de esa pequeña de la familia y el sigue soltero ¿Quién fuera esa niña verdad? Notamos el parecido de la pequeña con Lady Andrew y el joven Andrew definitivamente la pequeña es de la familia Escocesa.

En la cámara se mostraba como la niña besaba y abrazaba a Anthony mientras que la elevaba en su brazos sonriendo luciéndose muy atractivo para las cámaras de televisión.


	25. Familia

**Capitulo 25**

**Familia**

En Inglaterra dos hombres observaban detenidamente el parecido de la pequeña a Rosemary y a Anthony tal como al mismo William quien en ese momento se acercaba y la niña lo abrazaba sonriendo de forma efusiva tenía a todos los hombres sonriendo con ella Albert, Alister, Archie y Anthony estaban jugando bellamente con Adri. Algo hizo que se cambiara el semblante de Richard cuando Rosemary recargo su cara saludando a James y este la abrazó le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriendo emocionados veían a la niña que hacía que ambos estuvieran sonriendo.

- Se ve muy hermosa Adri, James.

- Si tan linda como su abuela, tomaba su mano y le daba un beso. Rosemary tomaba su brazo y agregó

- Mi hermano quiere que lo entregue en el altar,

-Le digo que hoy estamos en muchas similitudes, pues entregaré a Patricia en el altar.

- Entonces lo veré en el frente James.

-Por supuesto Rose.

Ambos sonreían y ella se recargaba con él mientras se llegaba el momento de la entrada a la catedral. Las cámaras lucían al atractivo James junto a Rosemary y aparentaba que este era su esposo.

Archie miraba a Anthony y este le mencionó

-Ni te hagas ilusiones de que me ganarás a mi sobrina, también competiré por su cariño aun teniendo de rival a mi tío Albert y que sea su Padrino. Alister sonrió y Anthony también lo hizo, después Archie agregó

-Ah ya me dijo mi tío que te quedas a cargo de White Corp. Ahora vas a demostrar quién es quién en los Andrew, mira que el único que puede mejorarme es Albert mi tío, así que ya veremos si puedes con White Corp. cuando quede unido a Andrew Corp. Pues eso sucederá en el momento en el que te haces cargo.

-Gracias Archie por avisarme, eso significa que mi Tío Albert confía en mí. Tratando de hacer amistad con Archie agregó, ya te mostré este video es muy famoso es de alguien que aprecias mucho. Alister y Archie se acercaron al aparato de Anthony y los guardias estiraban la cabeza para alcanzar a ver, Albert curioso también lo hacía y se acercaban todos y luego aparecía el video.

Era el video del nuevo peinado de Terry y cuando los monitos pasaban diciendo "Este peinado no pega" Todos soltaban las carcajadas efusivas, incluyendo a los guardias uno de ellos dijo

-Ese peinado se lo hice yo, por tomar a mi esposa en sus brazos. Anthony lo miraba y se reía, ahora sabía quien había rapado a su galante hermano, pues por mucho Terrance aun con el peinado no dejaba de ser uno de los más atractivos hombres. Albert se reía con Ewan quien dijo

-Vio señor eso fue lo que nos perdimos. Alister agregó

-Nosotros también tenemos un video sagrado de la familia. Anthony mostrando sorpresa respondió

- ¡En serio! Alister agregó

-Mi helicóptero cuenta con una cámara de historial de vigilancia, mira en su aparato mostraba a cuatro hombres vestidos fabulosamente cubiertos desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Albert se acercaba y sonreía, después editado el video aparecían los hombres desnudos corriendo, y elevando a gran velocidad donde se escuchaban gritos de ¡Ninjas! Y la cara de Anthony y Albert era de asombro a risas. Albert le comentó

-No te descuides, todo está con cámaras y si nos dejaron desnudos a los guardias y a dos Andrew, fíjate bien de lo que montón de mujeres pueden llegar a hacer. Desarmar a los mejores guardias de los Andrew y a los expertos herederos. Archie sonriente agregó

-Desde entonces mi novia me quiere más. En un tono de resignación. Alister abrazó a Anthony separándose un poco y le comentaba

- Anthony mi familia es la tuya, te quedas a cargo de tu madre y de nuestra hija, apóyate en James, el sabe y conoce todo de ella. Además viven cerca de White Corp. Candy tiene varias casas por ahí disponibles, puedes tomarte una si lo deseas, pero por favor no la dejes sin tu protección.

-Por supuesto Stear, gracias por la confianza. Dejaré a mi madre cerca de Adri hasta que Paty y tú regresen.

Rose sacó un pañuelo de su bolso de mano limpio sus ojos, ver como todos abrazaban a su hijo, como lo hacían reír, después acarició a la pequeña con cariño tocaba su rostro. Anthony que estaba serio por lo que Stear acepto que la niña le dijera papá y ahora con el viaje de bodas él también se quedaba a cargo de ella, se acercó a su madre y la abrazó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Rose le limpiaba el rostro. Anthony vio a James, comentaba

-Es hermosa su nieta James, muy hermosa, debió llamarla Yaneth. Pero Adri es muy bello también. Adri sonrió estiraba los bracitos para que su abuelo la elevará y Anthony para que no se esforzará la levantaba para él.

-Gracias Papá. Anthony sorprendido respondió

- A ti mi cielo. Albert dijo a Anthony.

-Me harías el favor de acompañar a Candy al altar Anthony.

-Es un gran honor para mí William. Anthony acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña y sonreía con ella, está muy platicadora dijo

-Me padezco a mi Padino y a ti. Ambos sonreían.

- Si Adri. Mira mamá ella tiene tu lunar en la nuca. Ster agregó

-Tía mi hermano y su hermano también tienen esa marca era de su Padre. Ella sonrió al escuchar decirle Tía y tomarla en cuenta con la niña, Alister sonriendo con un poco de nostalgia agregó -Tiene mi tipo de sangre B- Anthony asombrado respondió

-Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de sangre. Alister sonrió y dijo

-El bisabuelo y yo sí. Adri jugando dijo

- Mi Papi Stey vuela aviones. Anthony sonrió efusivamente.

- Te gustan los aviones mi pequeña. La tomo de sus brazos asegurando su caja torácica como lo había hecho con anterioridad y la giro, ella sonrió gritaba

- Estoy volando, Anthony le dijo

-Yo también mi niña yo también, mientras se le brotaban las lágrimas y Alister también lloraba al ver como Anthony no ocupaba un propulsor para hacerla volar. Se detenía, la abrazaba amoroso, para ponerla en el piso y se tomaba del vestido de Rosemary quien le tomaba ambas manitas al verla mareadita y sonriendo.

En eso llegaban las limosinas y los novios tenían que entrar, se quedaban Anthony y James. Rosemary se iba caminando del brazo de su hermano y la niña en un lado, en la entrada se acomodaba y llegaba George

-La abuela se retrasó, tendrás que entrar con Elroy, Alister. Este asintió con una sonrisa y ella nerviosa le dijo

-Aquí frente a la iglesia te juro hijo que yo no puse ese cable en la puerta, te lo juro, Alister sonrió y con ambas manos tomo su rostro y la beso en la mejilla, esta lo abrazó y se la llevó para entrar seguido de Archie, pues este era el Padrino y se quedaría en el altar junto a su hermano.

Ya acomodados para entrar, bajaban las novias de los autos, Anthony sonreía iba por Candy y esta le abrazaba donde esto se tomaba en la televisión. Mientras que en Inglaterra un par de hombres con vaso en mano de whisky veían a Anthony sonriente llevar a Candy a la entrada de la iglesia. Candy juguetona decía,

- Mi sobrino Anthony mi va a llevar a altar.

-Si pero por favor no me pidas que te diga Tía Candy.

-No eso jamás… tú siempre serás un valioso amigo Anthony.

- Gracias Candy y besaba sus manos, se tomaba de su brazo y se ponían atrás de James y Paty.

Se escuchaba la melodía donde una fila de personas comenzaba entrar y Albert iba al frente acompañado de Rosemary, las gaitas no dejaban de ser el atractivo principal en la entrada de la iglesia y se formaban como soldados en la catedral.

En la mansión Andrew de Escocia, la abuela estaba sentada en un sillón sonriendo y su mente ida, su vista perdida al esperar a que llegará la Nana Gila, que era ayudada por otras señoritas del servicio, pues se mancho todo el vestido con una jarra de café.

La abuela sonreía y a lo lejos observaba a un hombre bastante alto, sonriéndole un discreto bigote rubio y cabellos dorados estirándole los brazos para que ella avanzara hacia él, ella sonriendo se estiraba su cuerpo derecho y su cabello cano en hermoso rubio castaño y su mirada enamorada, tomaban las manos de un atractivo hombre que con media sonrisa la esperaban.

- Te tardaste mucho querida, me has tenido preocupado.

- No fue intencional William, solo esperaba dejar bien a la familia como te lo prometí.

- Lo sé mi amor, eres increíblemente la mejor mujer del mundo y por ti esperaría una eternidad de ser necesario, además aquí tenemos una agradable compañía que nos espera, nuestros hijos Walter y William están ansiosos con sus esposas por verte, y hasta Adrianita está muy feliz, porque hoy tenemos fiesta, se casan nuestro chicos, Walter no ha dejado de apostar con William que él es el menor pero que sus nietos ya llevan la delantera de los Andrew y William se ha defendido porque Albert esperaba a Candy para casarse.

- De todo lo que me estaba perdiendo, pero yo estaba haciendo que se hiciera realidad todo eso, tu sabes que por mi hace mucho que estuviera contigo mi amor, pero es que es tan difícil dejar todo en orden.

- Mi bella Rosemary, hasta nuestra nieta ya está con los suyos.

- Si se lo debemos a Candy querido. En ese momento la abuela Rose se besaba con su esposo ella se abrazaba de su cintura y él la estrechaba a su cuerpo para después caminaban por una camino hermoso hacia la fiesta que los esperaban pues muchos de la familia celebrarían ahí las bodas escocesas.

En la sala se veía en un sillón a la abuela dormida, mientras todos bajaban a prisa para ayudar a Nana Gila quien se olvidaba de su capa y otra señorita se la traía, cuando una señorita notó que la abuela estaba descansando, sonrió

- Con este par de señoras nunca llegaremos a la boda.

En la boda todo era felicidad, la ceremonia era un lujo excelente, nadie podía negar que para haberse organizado en tres meses era una boda con todo los lujos de Escocia, salían las parejas hermosas para ir al salón de la fiesta en autos vigilados y las cámaras gravaban detalles de todo y cada movimiento que sucedía.

En el salón George recibía una llamada de que la abuela estaba dormida y que nadie se atrevía a molestarla al parecer estaba muy cansada y que Nana Gila no quería irse sin ella, que la estaba cuidando, así que ambas mujeres se quedarían en casa pues a su edad ya no estaban para todo ese trote.

- Esta bien, déjelas tranquilas tienen razón aquí es mucha agitación, en un rato iré para hablar con Lady Andrew.

Las horas pasaron el evento concluían las parejas en romance completo Archie y Anthony de responsables tendrían que salir de inmediato a América, y se irían al siguiente día. Mientras que ambos novios de manera cómplice se escapaban para salir a sus viajes de boda.

-Albert no me despedí de Nana.

-Bueno cuando regresemos le dará mucho gusto saber que vamos a tener un hijo mi amor.

- Tenlo por seguro. Pero no es mucha sorpresa, creo que la abuela ya lo sabe y está muy feliz.

- ¿Lo sabe?

- Si ella me dijo que es maravilloso. Albert la tomaba a besos y ambos se dejaban llevar por la adrenalina, de escaparse al Caribe, el embarazo estaba protegido por ellos y nadie lo sabía, los guardias también estaban de luna de miel en parte ahora se iban los que no tenían hijos para que Ewan se quedara con Rosemary y estuviera al pendiente de la familia, así que con su hijito tenían el pretexto de unir a los pequeños.

Al terminar la fiesta George se llevó a la abuela Ros a un hospital al parecer no despertaba, respiraba muy poco, esto junto con Nana y Jovita se complicaba pero en Escocia era atendida, solo Rosemary la madre de Anthony fue avisada, pues su hijo y su sobrino Archie salieron sin saber que la abuela estaba en el hospital.

Elroy al enterarse se puso mal y su esposo la cuidaba demasiado para que no se alterara, dejando a cargo de sus empleados el restaurant, ambos se iban al hospital.

James y su nieta se fueron junto a Anthony quien se hospedo en la casa de los O`Brien para que lo orientara en White Corp. Mientras su madre se desocupaba para alcanzarlo, pues al parecer tuvo que quedarse.

Alister y Paty realmente se fugaron pues no querían saber de nada ni ser interrumpidos no dejaron aviso de donde se fueron de luna de miel y solo Archie sabía algo pero eso estaba sin mucho explicar.

Albert y Candy estaban en una playa, muy romántica con vista al mar ambos felices se cuidaban amándose y comentando sus planes, Albert guardaba la sorpresa de la construcción de un edificio que ella había diseñado y él lo llevaba a cabo con sus planes en New York para el futuro corporativo Andrew White.

Nana sentadita en una silla sonreía por que en su mente la abuela le decía que ya no estaba ahí, que ella por fin estaba en los brazos de su esposo con sus hijos y que estaba feliz, ella sonriendo le respondía, -Dígales que yo también ya cumplí.

- Nana espera, que todo tiene su momento, solo que no quería echarles a perder el día a mi nieto y a mi bisnieto, pero ellos son muy felices y tu familia te espera también. La Nana Gila sonreía convencida que pronto se iría a donde su cansancio ya no lo sentiría.

En White Corp. Anthony era un hijo para James, todos se quedaban asombrados de la situación que la niña que era hija de Alister le dijera papá al nuevo trajeado que se parecía a él la niña y para colmo al esposo de la Arquitecta White, así que nadie opinaba. Pero se notaba la sorpresa de ver sonreír todo el tiempo a James.

- Abuelo ya llegue, me trajo el Tío Ewan ¿Dónde está mi Papá?

- En la oficina mi amor, deja que Ewan te lleve con él porque estoy muy ocupado ahora.

- Si abuelito.

La niña entraba a las oficinas y en la oficina que Albert ocupaba estaba Anthony en el corporativo White, con una llamada en el parlante, con Archie cuando llegaba la pequeña gritando

- ¡Papi ya estoy aquí!

- Aquí estoy mi pequeña, ven el tío Archie está en la línea del teléfono

Archie le dijo a la pequeña que Alister su hermano era su Padre. Esto lo aclaraba con Alister y se enteraba de que el verdadero padre de Adri era Anthony y la hermana de Paty, eso por no estar al pendiente de la familia. Después de eso Archie apreció mucho a Anthony y ambos se ayudaban a la unión de White y Andrew.

Los primeros en volver fueron Paty y Alister con malas noticias pues tuvieron que viajar de inmediato a Escocia. Albert estaba fuera de alcance y no se podían comunicar con ellos, la abuela Rose estaba en coma, Rosemary tuvo que firmar junto con Elroy para desconectarla pues ya no tenía caso ella ya no despertaría.

- Ella se puede decir que falleció hace unos minutos, pero se quedo dormida, no sufrió

Con ese consuelo Elroy abrazaba a Rosemary y ambas lloraban cuando entraban los chicos y James. Anthony trato de buscar a Albert pero ni George lo encontraba con los guardias y ellos habían avisado que estaban en una isla para finalizar su luna de miel.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, Elroy muy recta junto a su esposo Henry, Rosemary abrazada a James, Anthony con su pequeña en brazos, Alister y Paty, Archie y Annie. Ewan y Sasha, George y su linda Jovita formales despedían a la abuela Rosemary en una discreta ceremonia.

-No sé si fue Dios o la misma abuela que hasta su muerte planeaba, pues como que sabía que Candy no tolera los sepelios y se desmaya, dijo una Annie angustiada a las damas que la rodeaban y todas en completa seriedad con tristeza una leve y tranquila despedida, para viajar juntos a América, donde la Nana Gila, guardaba silencio ante el detalle.

Semanas después Alister estaba en White Corp. porque Anthony estaba con Archie en el Corp. Andrew cuando llegaba Terrance a buscarlo y este estaba serio. Archie pregunto a Anthony

- ¿Quieres que te deje solo?

- No es necesario Archie, ya conoces a Terry y no necesita hablar a solas conmigo, ahora sabe que eres de mi familia, y que posiblemente tenía razón su padre y no sea un Grandchester después de todo. Terry hizo media sonrisa y respondió

- Te equivocas Anthony, definitivamente eres un Grandchester, pero ahora se nota porque no te pareces a nosotros, porque tu madre dejo mejor huella en ti. Anthony estaba serio lo veía, pensando en que no entrara su pequeña hija, y que Paty no la trajera, que se fuera con Alister, lo cual tomo el celular y escribía un mensaje. Y respondía

- ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber Terry?

- Solo vine a saludarte y a felicitarte, después de todo eres un Andrew.

Archie lo escuchaba y se quedaba serio, sin decir nada veía como Anthony se parecía a Albert, como sin una expresión en su rostro continuaba con la conversación sin dejar de estar con su pensamiento en otras actividades.

- ¿Y que cuentas de nuevo Terry?

- Betty me acepto como su novio, vamos en un plan más formal.

- Me alegro por ti, definitivamente hacen una gran pareja. Sonrió de lado al recordar quien subió el video y que él le advirtió que con Terry no debía jugar.

- Tengo planes de casarme y quiero que seas el padrino.

- Me encantaría solo que tendría que ser aquí en América porque de momento no puedo viajar. Archie se sorprendió, pues si podía viajar pero se estaba negando.

- Será en Inglaterra Anthony, tu País, además Papá quiere verte.

- Tal vez pero de momento no puedo Terry, además Inglaterra me trae malos recuerdos, no lo tomes personal, pero en cuanto llegue William tendré más trabajo que nunca. Archie se quedo serio, definitivamente Anthony no quería nada en Inglaterra, pues si llegaba William él estaría disponible y este ya estaba negándose a cualquier posibilidad.

- Bueno cuando desees volver mi padre dejo la empresa a mi nombre y me gustaría compartirla contigo Anthony.

- Lo siento no me interesa Terrance, me quedo con los míos. Archie soltó las quijadas acababa de renunciar a la posibilidad de unirse a Grandchester Corp.

- Anthony aunque mi padre no te haya dejado nada, tú siempre serás mi hermano.

- Por desgracia Terry, nuestro Padre siempre nos puso en nuestro lugar, como competidores, así que no esperes que regrese a Inglaterra, mi familia es de Escocia y estamos ahora en América.

En ese momento sin poder evitarlo entro Adri corriendo gritándole a su Papito y abrió la puerta de manera impetuosa

- ¡Papi! No me dejan vete diles que me dejen está contigo. Anthony la elevo en sus brazos y la pequeña se aferró a su cuello dejando a Terrance con los ojos abiertos desorbitados.

- Ya mi amor estaba ocupado pero para ti siempre estoy disponible. Adri le daba besos en el rostro y se limpiaba los ojitos porque la detenían de entrar a ver a su Papá.

Paty entraba sonriendo y agregó

- Ven Adri, deja a tu Papi trabajar ahora que se desocupe te atiende. Archie se acercó a Anthony tomó a Adri y le dijo

- ¿No quieres a tu tío Achie? Adri se abrazó más fuerte de Anthony y le dijo a su Papá.

- Vamos afuera Papi haciendo pucheros para llevarse a su Papá. Terrance, se acercó sonriendo y agregó

- Hola pequeña, soy tu tío Terry, el hermano de tu Papi. La niña molesta porque nadie lo confirmaba vio a Archie y dijo

- Si voy contigo tío Achie, le dio los brazos a Archie y salió con él. Terrance sonrió agregó

- ¿Ya eres padre Anthony?

- Es la hija de William, solo que como viste es pequeña y me confunde con su Papá. Terry lo vio a los ojos, respondió

- No te preocupes, me voy… te dejo con tu familia, y como sé que no volverás jamás a Inglaterra, quiero que sepas que mis hijos si serán tus sobrinos. Hasta nunca Anthony.

- Hasta nunca Terrance.

Salió dejando claro que él consideraba a la pequeña muy parecida a Anthony, pero ambos ya no se volverían a ver.

Entraba Albert junto a Candy al edificio Andrew, encontrándose de frente con Terry Candy lucía una barriguita de embarazo y Terry frente a Albert se vieron con una seriedad, Terry saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y se retiró, mientras Candy se aferró a Albert entrando con sus guardias sorprendida al ver a Terry salir de ahí. Candy vio a Anthony con la cara desencajada y Albert igual preguntó

- ¿Estás bien Anthony? Soltando la respiración al ver a William bajo la cara y Albert lo abrazó

- Estoy bien solo que me dejo inquieto, lo siento William. Albert lo abrazó más fuerte y le respondió

- Todos cometemos errores, pero déjalos en el pasado no en tu presente, suelta el dolor que te ocasionó todo aquello, al final estas con quienes te amamos y somos tu familia Anthony.

- Gracias William, necesitaba escuchar eso.

Candy se acercó sonriendo le plantó un beso. Este le sonrió con tristeza. Entro Adri y se fue a jugar con ella, Archie los puso al tanto de lo que escuchó con Terry y de cómo pasaron algunas cosas.


	26. Andrew & White Corp

**Capitulo 26**

**Andrew&White Corp.**

- ¡Santo Dios! Como que la abuela murió, ¿Cuándo fue eso?, porque no nos avisaron. Candy asustada estaba sentada en el sillón de la oficina de Albert pensando en la última vez que habló con la Abuela Ros.

… _Yo me dormiré pronto pero mi fama se queda aquí con los Andrew, mi amor por William es eterno y ni loca me despierto si me quedo en sus brazos…_

…_Soy como un viejo roble al que desean hacer leña para calentarse, sin embargo nadie lo hace porque llega la primavera y desean mi sombra para relajarse... usted siempre será un fuerte roble abuela, créame deseo cubrirme con su sombra_…

Candy sobaba su vientre mientras recordaba como ella lo sabía, como no soportaba los sepelios y como se fue la abuela sin despedirse de ella, pues su despedida fue aquella en la casa de campo de Escocia, y eso jamás lo olvidaría, Candy soltaba algunas lagrimas y sonrisas, Albert la vio. Levantó la mano para que guardara silencio Archie y se fue con ella, se arrodilló frente a ella,

- Amor no te pongas así, le puede hacer daño a nuestro bebe, tranquila mi pequeña. Archie levantaba las cejas, si estaba embarazada y por fin lo aceptaban frente a él, recordaba a Annie y sonreía, debían de ser cuidadosos o casarse de una vez, al final él deseaba ser tan padre como su hermano y resultar que no era el Padre de Adri, pues el sí podría adelantarse y ganarle antes pues ya conservaba una relación marital bastante buena desde antes de casarse con Annie, así que en un descuido él le ganaba a su hermano, solo deseaba expresárselo a Annie, para que supiera que sus deseos de formar una familia fueran bastante claros.

En White, James abrazaba a Rose en su cocina, ambos se besaban bastante cariñosos, Rose aferrada al cuello de James, quien suspiraba al tener de su cintura a Rose, si algo era bastante claro era la atracción que ambos sentían, no era justo estar perdiendo el tiempo, apenas llegó de Escocia, James le dijo sus intensiones y que estaba muy interesado en que ella sea la dueña no solo de su corazón sino de su casa y de que su hijo ya vivía con él, solo faltaba ella.

Eso tenía a Rosemary muy feliz, nunca se imaginó volver a sentir amor, James era un hombre bastante atractivo, muy serio, muy formal, pero sobre todo conocido por su hijo y que estaba segura que él no jugaría con ella, pues era el abuelo de su nieta, con eso compartían muchas otras cosas.

- James no estaremos haciendo esto muy aprisa

- Rose, creo que ya perdimos mucho tiempo. Tomo su cintura y subieron a su habitación aprovechando que la niña no estaba pues Paty la había recogido y se la llevaría a ver su Papá.

- ¡James!

- No te preocupes Rose, te amare lo que me quede de vida, pero solo a ti mi hermoso cielo.

- James… yo…

- Te amo Rose, sabes que lo hago desde hace tiempo, no busquemos pretextos, somos adultos y no te preocupes, hablaré con tu hijo y con tu hermano.

Para cuando ambos queriendo reaccionar ambos entregados en la alcoba de James, porque Rosemary definitivamente amaba a ese gran hombre y no lo dejaría pasar, su hijo reharía su vida, ella no sería la responsabilidad de nadie, ella amaría a James y con él se quedaría.

En Inglaterra llegaba Terry con su madre,

- Lo perdimos, el no volverá jamás.

- Hijo no lo has perdido es tu hermano y siempre lo será. Deja que pase el tiempo, al final la sangre siempre llama. Betty salía con su Padre y Terry sonrió de lado.

- Ya volviste Terry, como está Anthony, que cuenta.

- Le dije que eras mi novia y que nos íbamos a casar, que viniera a ser mi padrino.

- Que tonto eres… así piensas recuperar a tu hermano, a base de mentiras, eso es lo que te enseñó tu Padre definitivamente, yo no sería tu novia y Anthony lo sabe, no somos compatibles, te veo como mi hermanastro y eso realmente es lo que somos… ¡hermanastros!

- Betty, el no quiere volver a Inglaterra.

- Aquí solo tiene malos recuerdos, como quieres que regrese, como el bastardo Grandchester o se quede como un Andrew junto a los que nunca lo despreciaron… hasta yo me quedaría en América si me dieran a elegir entre un hombre lleno de mentiras y uno que jamás quiso ser uno.

Betty se dio la vuelta y dejo a John con la cara hacia abajo, pero era verdad, su hija no le atraía Terry, desde niña supo que el era muy atractivo pero su parecido a su Padre, que asegurara algo que no era, no lo colocaba en un pedestal.

Betty por su parte, se fue ese mismo día con su madre a saludarla, de ahí tomo la decisión de ir a América, probar suerte y prepararse para trabajar, al final, no tenía caso seguir dependiendo del sueldo de su Padre, ella era mayor y podía trabajar por su cuenta, su atractivo y altura hicieron llamar la atención de inmediato, tuvo acceso a empresas importantes donde se desarrollaba muy bien en New York.

Llegaba Anthony pensativo cansado por el día de trabajo y este buscaba a su madre, ella sonriente, lo esperaba con la cena

- Hijo ¿cómo te fue?

- Muy bien mamá, fue Terry a verme hace unos días cuando estaba en Andrew Corp. Al parecer se va a casar por fin.

- Aunque me lo juraras no lo creería, el siempre asegura lo que no es… Anthony se levantó del asiento eso era verdad Terry no siempre decía la verdad, aseguraba algo para hacer reaccionar a su oponente, este sonrió y vio entrar a James.

- Anthony qué bueno que llegas, quiero hablar contigo

- Mientras no sea de trabajo, lo que desees James.

- Es sobre tu madre. Anthony apenas iba a tomar el plato cuando vio a los ojos de su madre, de inmediato supo de qué quería hablar James, este hizo media sonrisa y agregó

- Mamá, Terrance podía mentirme todo lo que quiera pero tú no, veo que James y tu ya han tomado decisiones y no soy quien para cuestionarlas, puesto que te he traído a la boca del lobo.

- ¡Anthony! James… no es un lobo. Anthony soltó una carcajada al ver ruborizarse a su madre, se levantó y abrazó a James.

- Hágala muy feliz James, porque es lo que más amo, por mi no tendrá usted ninguna queja, mejor tiemble y póngase nervioso cuando se lo informe a mi Tío Albert. James que sonreía al ver a Anthony, se le borró la sonrisa al terminar de de escucharlo, y es que ese hombre era peor que él al tratarse de las mujeres, pues si él era celoso de Paty, pero Albert era muy responsable de su familia él lo recordaba cuando se lo decía a Anthony en Escocia.

En la mansión Andrew, Candy tomaba las manos de Nana Gila, ella sonriente, las soltaba para tocar el vientre de Candy y le temblaban las manos.

- Chiquita, tenemos un chiquito que pronto llegará a esta casa, por Dios esto es una gran bendición. Candy abrazaba a su Nana y ella lloraba emocionada, como era posible, su chiquita tenía una vida en su vientre y ella la sentía con sus manos.

Albert sonreía recordando cuando le dijo Chiquita a Candy y como ahora su bebe era un chiquito para nana Gila. De solo imaginarlo que ese bebe sería el chiquito de la familia no dejaba de ponerse nervioso, para Nana todo era diferente, pues el mismo Albert era su niño y ese pequeño era el futuro Jefe Andrew, sin embargo Nana ya lo tenía estimado como el chiquito, a menos que fuera como Candy una hermosa niña, sonreía de pensarlo con esa risa y la forma de ser de Candy, suspiraba.

- Albert acompáñame a la habitación Amor.

- Por supuesto Candy, te llevo en brazos ahora que todavía no pesas mucho, así subimos más rápido.

- No Albert no quiero que te lastimes, mejor dame la mano y déjame besarte, para subir muy feliz, el ejercicio es muy sano para que este bebe sea tan bueno y ejercitado cómo su Padre.

- O Puede ser una niña, tan hermosa y lista como su madre.

-¡Albert!

Pasaban los meses, al unión de Andrew & White Corp. Se llevó a cabo con la mejor tecnología avanzada, Anthony, Archie y Alister juntos cortaban el listón ante las cámaras en Chicago, donde estaba el Corp. Andrew, con el letrero enorme cambiado al de Andrew & White Corp.

Los tres sonreían quienes debían estar ahí eran Candy y Albert pero estos tuvieron una emergencia y estaban en el hospital, sin decirles Candy daba a luz a su hijo el nuevo William Albert Andrew White. Un pequeño de ojos verde intenso que para estar recién nacido ya expresaba su hermosa mirada. George abrazaba a Nana que limpiaba sus lágrimas recordando a Candy decirle que ella cuidaría de sus hijos.

Jovita tallaba el cabello de Albert cariñosamente pues toda su familia estaba en el festejo de la unión de los corporativos más importantes de América y Europa.

Después de horas, Albert tenía llena de detalles la habitación de Candy para que despertará. Mientras se quedaba sentado a su lado, se vio vestido de etiqueta como el día que conoció a Candy, recordó cómo se encontraron y sonreía al recordar

… _Ven te invito a cenar, si deseas descansa, habla a tu nana que mañana estarás ahí, ya es muy tarde para que te vayas sola, mira que hay personas aquí en casa, pero ya están dormidos… Es que te equivocaste de chica Albert, debes buscar a una persona como tú, que le gusten las mismas cosas, no lo que le puedas dar sino lo que ambos se puedan dar, eso es un noviazgo exitoso aquel que se complementa que se conoce y se saben bien juntos… No acepto cosas indecorosas, estoy cansada, no tomo bebidas y no seas coqueto conmigo…_

… _Me estás diciendo que no aceptas… Te estoy diciendo que mires bien lo que quieres como novia, sobre aviso no hay engaño… no es un trato justo, eso es lo que quiero que sepas conscientemente y que el golpe de tu cabeza, no esté rindiendo frutos en este momento…Lo que veo me gusta mucho Candy, veo a una gran mujer con un sueño maravilloso, que esconde su belleza y flotan sus virtudes en el aire, que tiene en su mirada la seguridad de quién es y no por eso menos precia a quien se rinde frente a ella_…

Albert despertó de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Candy mover sus brazos, este se acercó a ella, todavía estaba dormida…

…_Candy soy tu abuela Ros, mira quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi hijo William está feliz, no solo ganó con Anthony a sus hermanos al traer a la pequeña Adri sino que William trajo al que le dará continuidad al apellido… vamos hija no seas poquitera como mi Elizabeth si sabes que te salen así de bonitos los bebes haz más hija… mínimo unos tres o cuatro que valga la pena_… ¡Abuela!

-Mi amor no soy la abuela, soy tu esposo, estás soñando mi princesa

-Albert, ¿Dónde está nuestro bebe?

- Ya viene, lo sigue Sophie y Sean que no lo han dejado ni a sol ni a sombra.

- Como salió el evento de la unidad de los Corporativos.

- No lo sé… la verdad solo deseo saberte bien a ti y a nuestro hijo

- Si nuestro hijo Albert un niño hermoso

- Tiene tus ojos Candy.

- ¿De verdad? Bueno en todo caso en algo participe.

- Por supuesto, es un White también.

Tocaban la puerta y entraba una enfermera con un carrito donde venía el bebe seguido Sean y Sophie lo observaban, no vaya a ser que se los cambiaran. De tras entró George, Jovita y Nana que sonreía, para acercarse a ver al chiquito…

-Mira Jovita es mi chiquito…. Albert la escuchó y sonrió efusivamente, deseaba que no lo escucharan sus sobrinos, porque serían capaces de decirle cada que le preguntarán por su hijo donde está el chiquito. Candy cuando la escuchó dijo

- No Nana, la única chiquita aquí soy yo, acaso piensas cambiarme y ponerme celosa con mi hijo

- ¡No mi niña!, como esta mi niña, tan hermosa que ya es madre. Candy abrazaba a Nana Gila sonriendo y ella le prometió no volver a llamar chiquito a sus hijo, la única chiquita era ella, esta le respondió

- Gracias Nana, sabes todos elogian al bebe y uno se siente muy bien de saberlo bien y sano, pero no me cambies por nadie, eres mi Nana, la que siempre me ha apoyado en todo, sin ti no lo hubiese logrado eres muy importante, has estado en todas las etapas más hermosas de mi vida, gracias a tu paciencia y a tus cuidados, pude llegar bien a Albert.

Albert notó a Candy como necesitaba de una madre, pues llamó a su abuela y Nana era mayor también, pero Candy no tuvo a una madre con ella desde niña, la única que ocupo ese lugar era su Nana, ahora comprendía el amor tan grande de esa hermosa señora, no por su belleza física sino por sus consejos y sus mimos para su bella esposa.

En eso entró la Tía Elroy, y gritando en vez de correr al ver al bebe como todos, fue con Candy

-Mi hija hermosa, como estás ¿Qué me has sorprendido en enormidad hija? Que no pude quedarme en la fiesta cuando supe que estabas en el hospital, ven a mis brazos hija, que soy la abuela más feliz del mundo al saberte madre.

-Tía Elroy Gracias. Candy lloraba emocionada y Nana sonreía, pues esa mujer apreciaba a Candy que ni se fue a ver a su hijo como ella lo hizo, sino se vino directo a abrazarla.

Albert veía que Candy estaba sensible, pero su tía y Jovita de inmediato la arreglaban y la maquillaban, para verse más bonita y ella sonriendo dijo

-Albert, mírame ya estoy presentable para darte un beso.

- Candy tu siempre estás hermosa mi amor.

- Mentiroso, si me desperté en tus brazos y no me habías besado.

- Perdóname mi amor, la volvía a besar emocionado por como ella notó la ausencia de sus besos.

En el corporativo Andrew todo era festejo, Anthony junto a Archie y Alister eran fotografiados todo el tiempo, Annie y Paty conversaban con Rose que parecían estrellas de cine, no los dejaban y los tres estaban reunidos en todo momento, pues Albert los nombro a los tres cuando dijo que no podía llegar.

-Si no me contestan el teléfono no he dejado de llamar, dijo Rose preocupada y James se acercó y dijo

- Mi amor tenemos que irnos, tu sobrino ya nació.

- ¡Que! Por eso no llegaron por Candy. Annie y Paty se vieron a la cara y observaban como los tres que estaban fotografiándose ahí, ignoraban porque Albert y Candy no habían llegado.

Y es que si Albert les decía el motivo, todos suspenderían el evento y Candy no quería que fuera suspendido, pues su hijo era la unión de ambos corporativos. Ese pequeño llevaría ambos apellidos.

Paty y Annie no sabían si decirles o no, pues Rose y James se iban llevándose a Adri quien dormía en brazos de James.

Por fin pasaban al estrado y Alister pasaba a Anthony al micrófono diciendo

-Anthony tu eres el indicado aquí para dar el discurso, eres el directo Andrew, y también representas a White Corp. Anthony sonrió y se levantó al escuchar la explicación de Alister, tomó el micrófono pero antes abrazó a Alister emocionado. Y Archie recibía a Alister en un lado del estrado para escuchar a Anthony.

En un televisor Candy y Albert con su bebe en brazos veían el evento y todos a su alrededor tomaban asiento para escuchar a Anthony que Alister le cedió el micrófono. Mientras en Inglaterra Richard solo veía el televisor a su hijo, que hablaba por Andrew Corp.

Terry junto a su novia Kate Beckinsale, una joven bastante hermosa que dormía a su lado, después de haber celebrado su compromiso, escuchaba en un televisor a su hermano.

- Es un honor muy grande estar aquí presente en representación de mi tío William Albert Andrew y mi grandiosa amiga Candy White de Andrew, quienes hicieron este sueño posible, pues ambos se han caracterizado por sus valiosos padres, ya que Clint White y William Andrew fueron los precursores de esta unidad, ambos en su juventud colaboraron con sueños similares, ambos se apoyaron y sin saber si algún día alguien podría continuar con sus anhelados intereses y sus acuerdos al servir a los demás con humanidad y desinterés, llegaron aquí con un sueño muy ambicioso y productivo para toda América.

De origen Americano- Irlandés Candice White hizo una empresa pequeña verla convertirse en un emporio, no menos preciando a quien de origen Escocés William Albert Andrew sin tener nada comenzó sus ideales con anterioridad creando no solo una compañía sino muchas y no solo luchando para él, sino para nosotros sus sobrinos Alister, Archivald y un servidor Anthony.

Hoy después de un reto incalculable se han unido por fin ambos corporativos, ofreciendo mayores oportunidades no solo a unos cuantos sino a todos, pues también con el apoyo de Cornwall Company se han internacionalizado las operaciones de Andrew & White Corp. Esto da una oportunidad muy importante a Europa, a quienes vieron nacer a sus servidores y que con orgullo podemos decir… ¡Estamos a su servicio! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, ahora nosotros les serviremos como se merecen.

Un fuerte aplauso se escucho haciendo a Candy y Albert sonreír pues Anthony menciono a todos y abrió los canales de Europa, no solo con mencionarlo sino con su presencia, el era la viva imagen de la internacionalización.

En una televisión emocionada lo observaba Betty quien sonreía al verlo triunfador, ahí estaba aquel joven que dijo de manera juguetona que le daría trabajo en su empresa, cuando él era un heredero importante y como salió de toda esa humillación en la que estuvo sumido por muchos años.


	27. El cambio

**Capitulo 27**

**El Cambio**

Candy, estaba dormida le pedía a Albert que la abrazara, que ya nadie llegaría a esas horas a visitarlos y que necesitaba de su abrazo. Este se acomodaba con ella en su cama de hospital levantándose de la adicional donde dormía, Candy acurrucaba a su hijito en sus brazos y Albert la abrazaba por su espalda, ella al sentir el calor de Albert sonrió, su hijito dormía con ellos en un costado para que Candy no tuviera que levantarse pues quería que su hijo no sintiera el frío al haber estado tanto tiempo en su vientre, ahora sería su primer día fuera de este.

- Mi amor si te sientes cansada, cuidare de nuestro bebe y prometo mantenerlo calientito en mis brazos.

- Albert, el amor siempre mantiene sanos a los hijos, mi Nana lo dice a cada instante.

- A mi me mantiene muy feliz desde que estoy contigo Candy.

- ¡Albert! Estaba pensando en cuando nos conocimos, y como en tan poco tiempo han pasado tantas cosas, ahora somos una familia, cuando hace tan poco éramos solo dos personas pensando en un patrimonio.

- Pues realmente para mi es el sueño que tanto desee ver realizado, lo has superado con creces Candy. Ella giro en su eje viendo a Albert y colocando a su hijo sobre ella, quien dormía doblando sus piernitas en forma fetal.

- Desde que me besaste por primera vez, superaste las mías mi amor.

- ¡Candy! Eres hermosa.

- ¡mentiroso! Sé que no me veo muy bonita ahora

- Yo veo mucho más ahora de ti que me atrae, que cuando te conocí, veo a la mujer que nunca imagine encontrar, veo a la mujer más bella del mundo la única que me ha hecho ser el hombre que soy ahora, que ha cambiado mi forma de ver las cosas, y que le da importancia a quien realmente lo merece. Con una sonrisa tierna y sus ojos viendo fijamente a los de él respondió pícaramente,

- No parece que estés mintiendo. Albert soltó una sonrisa efusiva y le dio un tierno beso, después su mano paso acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, lo tomó y lo puso sobre si, Candy lo vio con ternura, y se abrazó a él. En eso llegaba la enfermera que era detenida y ambos escuchaba como Walter le respondía que el pequeño se quedaría esta noche con sus padres.

Ambos sonreían mientras los tres estaban en su cama medio dormidos, afuera estaba Robert y Walter cuidando la entrada de la habitación donde ambos no dejaban pasar a nadie.

Muy temprano Candy limpiaba su pecho para darle de comer a su bebe, viendo a su esposo dormido a su lado mientras ella sonreía, pues su pequeño abría los ojos y se veía bastante glotón pero no quería despertar a Albert, quien estuvo casi sin dormir para que si ella le hablaba el cuidaría del bebe.

- ¿Que es ese pequeño chasquido que se escucha? ¿No me ibas a despertar Candy?

- Mi amor, sentí que no dormiste bien por la noche.

- La verdad me tenías muy inquieto.

- Mira a nuestro pequeño mi Amor, es hermoso verlo comer.

- Vaya… ¿tiene hambre? ¿Así son todos los bebes Candy?

- No. Este es nuestro bebe… y el… solo él es así… Albert sonrió al notar que el pequeño quedaba satisfecho o cansado pues se dormía y se alcanzaba a ver leche por sus labios. Albert estaba enternecido con su pequeño, Candy se recargaba en Albert viendo al pequeño.

Ya más tarde, entraba una enfermera y la Tía Elroy junto a Rosemary para que Albert se fuera tranquilo a cambiarse y arreglarse, este de inmediato se despedía de Candy dándole varios besos para que no lo extrañara y le aseguraba que no tardaría. Rose mantenía abrazado al pequeño mientras Elroy se preocupaba por Candy, como había sido parto natural querían llevarla a su hogar para que estuviera con los cuidados de la familia, pero Elroy estaba preocupada pues todos se enteraron de que Candy y Albert eran padres, así que recibirían muchas visitas. Solo que la guardia Escocesa no lo permitió. Hasta que estuvieran en su hogar, fue la orden de Ewan.

-Candy, detuvieron a muchas personas que venían a conocer a tu hijo.

-Si tía, me dijo Sasha que tenía mucha familia, es que White se considera mi familia, solo que Ewan se alteró al saberlo y no dejó pasar a nadie por los atentados que pase.

- Tendré que hablar con William al respecto hija.

-No tía, estuve de acuerdo, mi hijo está muy pequeño todavía para recibir visitas, si alguien va a verlo de momento solo serán los más allegados.

-Muy bien hija, si esa es tu decisión sabes que la respetaremos. En eso entraban James con Adri y el pequeño Ewan en las manos, veían a Rose cuidando al bebe y ella sonriente se los mostraba.

-Con cuidado, no se acerquen mucho, el es muy pequeño y ustedes son mayores, el debe estar cerca de su madre.

-Abuela ¿puedo cágalo?

- No mi amor, es muy pequeño y si él se mueve puede caerse.

Candy salía vestida normal ya no en bata, la tía le ayudaba con el peinado, le acercaba la crema, el maquillaje y el perfume. Ella sonreía por como su tía Elroy estaba muy preocupada por ella, no había tomado al bebe en ningún momento.

-Lista hija te ves preciosa, no necesitas mucho… eres muy bella

- Gracias tía, es usted una buena madre.

-Hija, no tuve hijos pero William siempre lo fue para mí.

- Venga tía siéntese aquí, Rose ¿me permite al bebe?

- Si Candy porque mi niña esta celosa, y pide mis brazos.

- Tome tía, déjeme tomar una foto con mi hijo en sus brazos, ¡listo!

-Candy siéntate a un lado de ella y te tomare una con ambas dijo Rosemary, se acerco Adri con el pequeño Ewan y ambos salían riéndose al frente de las damas mientras Elroy tenía su mirada en el bebe y Candy en ella, ambas sonriendo con ternura. Candy mando la foto a su esposo, para que no tardara en volver.

El regreso a casa y la visita a White fueron enternecedoras, el cuidado de Candy y el apoyo de todos cerca fue lo que la hizo recuperarse muy rápido, Albert estaba tan orgullosos de ella, solo que el trabajo lo mantenía tan ocupado que por primera vez, estuvo fuera por muchos días, haciendo que Candy se preocupara, pero era general, al parecer todos andaban con mucho rezago de trabajo, después del nacimiento de su hijo, la boda y todos los cambios.

Nana miraba al hijo de Candy en sus brazos, con ayuda de una niñera, que estaba junto a ella, esta le entregó al pequeño y se recargaba sentía que le faltaba el aire, Candy llegaba y de inmediato llamó a una ambulancia, ella no la dejaron estar a su lado, por los cuidados del bebe y de ella, así que Elroy estuvo junto a Nana, Candy se mantenía informada, Nana era mayor y ya no podían hacer nada, ella dormía y tuvo un paro respiratorio, mismo que la venció.

Albert fue notificado y junto a él, sus sobrinos se daban cuenta, Stear y Archie estaban en Europa y regresarían en un par de días, Albert estaba en New York y se traslado, Anthony se quedó a cargo de las empresas, todo fue muy discreto, los funerales muy elegantes, Candy abrazaba por Albert fue a un sepelio, esta vez, ya no con la debilidad de una joven, sino con la fortaleza de una mujer y madre, enfrentó la despedida de la mujer que cuido de ella desde niña, hoy no estaba sola, contaba con una familia numerosa a su alrededor, todos se dieron cita al lugar, ella colocó unas flores sobre la caja que contenía al cuerpo de quien fuera su Nana y con una tierna sonrisa pensó en todo lo que esa dama había hecho por ella, le dio las gracias y la dejo ir, por fin la dejo ir.

-Candy amor, tenemos que irnos.

- Si Albert, mi Nana por fin descansa en paz

- Ella fue muy feliz contigo y ahora está muy feliz con los suyos.

- Lo sé. Se acercaron varias personas y se fueron ala casa donde había una reunión tranquila de allegados a la familia y amistades que deseaban saludarlos y que supieran que estaban con ellos.

Seis meses después Anthony estaba en New York por orden de Albert para una sorpresa que el descubriría al llegar, entraba a la mansión Andrew, al entrar había fotografías de la familia Andrew y de los White, todas de enorme tamaño llenando la sala de entrada principal, ahí estaba una fotografía del día de la boda donde James, Rosemary y el junto a su hija sonreían. Anthony sonrió efusivo, Albert todavía no sabía que James era su Padrastro, o si lo sabía no se había hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

Vio la fotografía de los Padres de los Cornwall, seguía caminando y había una fotografía enorme de los padres de Albert, al ver al hombre con Albert, este se sintió estremecer, era su abuelo, el hombre al que le temían los Grandchester, al que difamó su padre para llevarse a su madre, ahí estaba con una mirada noble y transparente. Albert estaba niño vestido de escocés pero al ver la fotografía notaba su parecido mucho mayor cuando eran niños y sonreía.

Después había un cuadro enorme, con un marco majestuoso había un par de rubios, el bastante alto y ella más bajita de estatura, ambos con ojos color cielo, sonrientes y con tres niños, dos varones y una damita en el centro, muy distinta a todos, esa pequeña era la tía Elroy.

Del otro lado del salón una enorme fotografía mostraba a Elroy y su esposo de joven, y otra de su hermano con su esposa y una niña, esa pequeña era la madre de los Cornwall. Continuó y vio una fotografía de los White, Candy en el centro sonriendo efusivamente con pecas y sentada en las piernas de su Padre.

Una pintura con varios hombres estaba ahí, James, Clint White, el padre de los Cornwall y George Johnson, los cuatro sonreían. Enseguida estaba otra pintura reciente y Anthony se quedo asombrado estaba Candy en el centro, Albert en su espalda abrazándola, Alister y Archie enseguida de Candy y el… a un lado de su tío Albert. Una placa dorada diciendo. Corporativos Andrew & White y Cornwall Company unidos para siempre. Entraba un mayordomo que lo interrumpió

- Sir Andrew, su habitación está lista señor, desea tomar algún aperitivo.

- No gracias, donde está el estudio, necesito hablar con William.

- Dijo que le marcaría a su celular.

- ¿El llamó?

- Si señor. En eso entraba la llamada

- Anthony ¿ya viste la pintura?

- Si, me sorprendió, esa es la sorpresa que querías que viera aquí.

- Si, esa es para ti ahora la sorpresa se la daremos a Candy, en el estudio que está saliendo del salón verás una maqueta.

- Si, ya la estoy viendo, es un edificio enorme

- Si lo diseño Candy, está en Central Park. Eres quien lo verá antes que nadie, el chofer te espera si deseas verlo ahora.

- Por supuesto… es increíble, es moderno y tiene todo para verse estupendo.

- Bien necesitas firmar algunos documentos, esto para que comiencen el diseño interior del edificio, necesito tu punto de vista.

- Cuenta conmigo.

- Gracias Anthony, tu primito no me deja descansar… apenas me ve y parece que se le eleva la energía pues con Candy está muy tranquilo pero cuando llegó a verlo no sé de dónde saca tanta energía que me hace volverme loco. Por cierto no se parece a nosotros, sino a su madre.

- Con que tengas una réplica es suficiente tío, ya conmigo se rompió el molde.

- ¡Ah no!, mi Adri también se parece a nosotros, solo mi hijo se parece mucho a su madre.

- Porque… sonríe como ella.

- No… por su mirada.

- ¡Santo Dios! Te convertirán en suegro más pronto que a mí, la mirada de Candy es cautivante imagínate a una chica derritiéndose por el pequeño William.

- ¡Ah no! Anthony… quiero conocer a la chica que amarás tú… toda tu vida, porque mi abuela te avisó que llegaría después de que ella se fuera.

- Lo había olvidado… Te llamaré en cuanto llegue.

- Estaré al pendiente de lo que tú decidas Anthony.

Al llegar al edificio Anthony estaba sorprendido, el edificio era enorme y Albert le aseguró que él era el primero en verlo, ahora se sentía alagado. Entraba y unas personas lo esperaban para unos documentos, donde implementarían tecnología en todo el edificio, pantallas, sonido y telecomunicaciones avanzadas. Terminó de firmar y al levantar el rostro vio a una chica conocida, vestida bastante formal.

- Hola Sir Andrew

- ¡Betty! Que gusto verte de nuevo… aquí en América, los caballeros que estaban ahí se asombraron al ver a Anthony abrazar a Betty. Ella sonrió recibiendo su abrazo después tomó los papeles que él había firmado acomodándolos en un maletín.

- ¿Tu… te haces cargo de la implementación? Preguntó incrédulo Anthony.

- No, la compañía para la que trabajo lo hace. Anthony de inmediato respondió

- Vamos te invito a comer. Sonreía Anthony al ver tan profesional a Betty.

- Por supuesto, ya firmaste los documentos… estoy libre.

- ¿Que cuenta Terry?, ya no le tomas fotos sin cabello.

- Aquí tengo una reciente que me envió mi Padre. Betty le mostró donde celebraba el compromiso con Kate y ambos muy enamorados salían en la pantalla que Betty traía.

- Vaya por fin piensa sentar cabeza.

- Eso dice él… debemos creerlo, puesto que ella espera un hijo y está muy enamorada de tu hermano.

Anthony sonrió viendo el rostro de Betty que se iluminaba con una sonrisa. Betty dejaba instrucciones a los caballeros dando los por menores y algunas cosas para iniciar en el edificio. Anthony la vio bastante capacitada para dar órdenes, de manera muy amable y como todos se presentaban con ella muy formales, esta se desocupo y Anthony apenas se acercó para salir, le tomó la mano como si fueran viejos amigos.

En Chicago en la oficina de Albert llegaba una visita inesperada,

-Sr. Andrew, lo busca el Sr. Richard Grandchester

George que estaba de pie en espera de unos documentos levanto las cejas y se quedo tenso viendo a Albert. Este respondió

-Hágalo pasar señorita.

- Buenas tardes William.

- Que tal Richard…

- Necesito que hablemos, si no hay algún inconveniente…

George se quedo junto a Albert y pasaron varias horas con él.

* * *

_**Próximo capitulo final **_

_**Gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia junto a mi, goce mucho de sus comentarios, gracias a esta tengo nuevas amigas y sencillamente soy muy feliz al escribir, esperemos darle de nuevo un toque agradable a la historia y que disfruten el capi 28 antes del 28 de junio de este mes**_

_**Saludos a todos no menciono sus nombres ni a quienes siguen esta historia, pero sus comentarios los leo y les respondo de forma individual, un abrazo cariñoso mil gracias por leerme**_

_**Con sincero aprecio**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


	28. Tratos Negociables

**Capítulo 28**

**Tratos negociables**

Meses después, estaban de nuevo en New York, muchos si se dieron tiempo para venir a ver la sorpresa de Candy, Albert llevaba a su hijo tomado de la mano para que caminara seguro, Paty a un pequeño en brazos y Archie a un par de pequeños en los de él y Annie. Alister corría con Adri de la mano para alcanzar a su madre. Anthony abrazaba a Betty quien también lo abrazaba de su cintura, para acomodarse en la fotografía frente al edificio Andrew & White de New York. Candy observaba enamorada el edificio que diseño en uno de esos sueños que tanto soñó cuando tomo la decisión de fundar un Corporativo completo, con un brillo indescriptible comentaba cercana a Albert

- Mi amor es hermoso, no puedo creerlo, nunca lo imagine, pensé que no lo podría llevar a cabo, había perdido esa ilusión, Albert…. Te excediste mi vida.

- Contigo nada es en exceso Candy, eso jamás.

- Albert por Dios,

- Por Dios que… estoy hablando del edificio mi amor.

- ¡Albert!

Por fin los destellos iniciaban, las fotografías eran divertidas, al centro Alister y Adri, quien jalaba a Anthony, para que soltara a Betty, quien sonreía porque Anthony la tomaba de su cintura para no dejarla ir. Por la derecha Archie abría los ojos asustado levantando un brazo protegiendo a su bebe y Annie reía efusivamente junto a Candy quien limpiaba la camisa de Albert, que sonreía burlándose de sus sobrinos por cómo estaban asustados por los niños. Mientras su hijo lo traía en sus hombros tomándole ambas manos. Paty besaba a su hijito separándolos de los demás y Candy sonreía haciendo caras graciosas a su hijito que la miraba enamorado.

- Corre Anthony, la niña se va.

- A donde mi pequeña torbellino si aquí estamos todos.

- ¡Papá! Adri sonreía enamorada de Anthony. Ella era la única pequeña que tenía el privilegio de tener varios papas.

La fotografía fue llamada por Albert felicidad en New York. Pues en otra fotografía estaban sentados cómicamente Anthony con Betty en sus piernas y Adri dándole un beso en la mejilla a Betty. A la izquierda estaba Alister besando a su bebe y Paty tomándolo cariñosamente por su cuello sonriendo. Albert con William sentado y Candy de pie en su espalda aventándole besos desde la cabeza de Albert a su hijito. Archie con sus dos bebes, Annie sonriendo por lo hermoso y tierno que se veía con los pequeños.

La inauguración del Edificio sería en una semana, pero ellos quisieron venir antes para sorprender a Candy por el diseño hecho realidad de ella. Betty adelantó al máximo su trabajo ahora tenía una nueva propuesta para pertenecer a Andrew & White Corp. Albert al enterase que era la hermanastra de Terry y novia de su sobrino no dejaba de reír por el colmo que le pasaba a Anthony.

Albert juguetón con Anthony conversaba caminando despacio, mientras las mujeres con los pequeños paseaban por todo el edificio, guiados por el responsable en ese momento,

- Tenemos que hacer las paces con Grandchester, Anthony, al final el mundo gira y no es bueno ponerlo de competidor, lo conoces bien y es mejor no estar en contra de él. Dijo Albert este le respondió

- Si, ahora incrementó Grandchester Corp. Abrió las fronteras a Australia, para evitar competir conmigo.

- ¡Vaya! Y lo que no sabes es que la mitad es tuya.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tu Padre vino a verme hace tiempo para darme los papeles donde la sociedad quedo dividida en dos, que no es justo dejar a Terry a cargo, cuando eres su hijo también. Solo que él le dijo a Terrance que era único dueño, para ver que hacía este y no dijo nada, al final cambio de parecer y colocó a sus dos hijos como dueños directos, me dio una copia certificada, dice que soy tu nuevo Padre, que jamás te trató como debió.

Anthony se quedo serio con el comentario, paso muy malos momentos por no ser tomado en cuenta, ahora escuchar decir a Albert que hiciera las paces, lo hacía admirarlo más, sabiendo que su Padre fue quien incendió la escuela de Candy y trato de robarla de su lado.

- ¿Crees que ya sepa que James es mi padrastro?

- ¿Cómo que tu Padrastro? Con cara de incrédulo Albert se sorprendía,

- No lo sabías, entonces él tampoco debe saberlo. Albert abrió los ojos asombrado _su hermana estaba casada con James y nadie le dijo nada, que se creía ese James… bueno tal vez no se creía… ya es mi cuñado_. Ahora comprendía todo el trato tan amable y los nervios de James cada que Albert estaba en White.

Llegaban todos a la mansión en New York de los Andrew. Alister se llevaba a Paty junto a sus hijos, Adri y James Jr para salir a pasear por New York, pero Paty tenía a William junto con James y el pequeño Ewan, así que este buscaba como dejar a todos con sus respectivos padres, si Adri quería quedarse con Anthony no se lo negaría. Archie se separaba junto a Annie para ver a sus pequeños dormir y ellos se quedaban cerca.

Albert y Anthony seguían conversando en el estudio, mientras tomaban una copa, planeando los nuevos pasos por hacer. Betty y Candy entraban al estudio, donde Candy sonriente dijo

- Amor, debemos ir a Inglaterra a pedir en matrimonio a Betty para Anthony, no te ha dicho que ya le propuso matrimonio.

- Créeme Candy, Anthony es tan discreto como su madre. Pero al menos irá con mucho gusto a visitar a su Padre y a su hermano con las noticas que le acabo de dar.

- Albert… nosotros debemos ir… Rosemary no quiere acompañar a su hijo a Inglaterra y me pidió que te avisara. Anthony sonrió de medio lado y se unió a la conversación respondiendo.

- Candy, Albert va a ir porque mi Padre le dijo que él era mi nuevo Padre, al parecer nadie sabe que James está casado con mi madre y ella no quiere ir a Inglaterra por lo mismo. Albert un poco serio preguntó

- Candy ¿Tu sabias que Rosemary se caso con James? Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida respondió,

- No porque me lo hayan dicho, asumí que se casarían discretamente… lo que sucede es que Adri piensa que son esposos y son abuelo y abuela de ella. Para no explicarle detalles posiblemente se casaron y asumieron que son esposos, pero presiento que Alister y Archie deben ser los testigos.

Albert saltó una carcajada, Candy le dio un beso muy amorosa, más tarde llegaba Alister con el bebe de ellos para dárselo a su Tío y Albert al tomar a su hijo comentó

- Anthony sabías que Cornwall Company puede casarte sin que nadie se dé cuenta… Candy y yo nos casamos con ellos de testigos, mi hermana y James igual. Alister soltó los labios abriendo los ojos sorprendido respondió

- Si deseas ¿puedo hacer los trámites de Betty y tuyo Anthony? pero necesito a mi hermano para que los tramite, a mí solo me ponen de testigo. Lo dijo en un tono nervioso sin ver a Albert. Sutilmente se salió a buscar a Archie, dejando a los que ya estaba ahí antes. Se vieron a la cara y soltaron tremendas risas. Albert dijo a Candy

- Mi amor, son bisnietos de la abuela Rose, ellos también harán fama de casamenteros legales. Candy le dio un beso en los labios y Anthony se acercó a Betty para salir del estudio tomándola de su cintura empujándola con su cuerpo para dejar a sus Tíos solos.

En el estudio se quedaba Albert sentado con su hijo en brazos dormido, Candy se sentaba a su lado besando sus labios, Albert la abrazaba de lado ajustándola con cuidado para no despertar a su pequeño que cuidaba con su brazo en sus piernas.

Meses después, Albert y Anthony con sus parejas y sus hijos viajaron a Inglaterra, visitando al padre de Betty y conociendo a la madre de Terry. Ahí pidieron formalmente su mano y estaban en un festejo cuando llegó Terry con su esposa y su hijo. Candy traía en sus brazos a su pequeño y Anthony a Adri. Terry los vio serio, sin entrar a la sala donde se encontraban pensaba

_Con que estos dos siempre si tuvieron sus ratitos de placer, esa niña es hija de Anthony y de Candy, ahora que los descubrió hicieron un trato y Candy se quedo con el que mejor posición económica tenía, vaya con la White, tiro alto y le pego. Acaso se escaparán ese par para recordar viejos tiempos_.

Terry le dio un beso a su esposa para que subiera al pequeño Richard a la recamara que venía dormido, saludaba al entrar y Anthony se colocó de pie, este lo saludo formal con media sonrisa

-Ahora si estás en tu tierra pequeña, tu Padre es un Inglés. La niña lo vio y se movió de con Anthony acercándose a Candy quien la abrazo sonriendo, este agregó

- Vaya no se parece a ti Candy, pero es muy parecida a mi hermano.

- Ahora si es tu hermano, dijo Albert con media sonrisa.

- Siempre lo ha sido, lo que no sabía era ese trato entre ustedes, para tener una hija escondida. Albert apretó las quijadas sin decir nada, estaba insultando a Candy y esta pensaba que trato, como sabe eso el. Incrédula a lo que se refería.

- Terry ese es un problema muy grave siempre das por asegurar lo que no es, pero Adri dile a tu tío Terry como se llama tu mamá, declaraba Anthony serio

- Paty, mi mami está en casa.

- Bueno si ustedes así lo dicen.

- Eso es Terry. No asegures lo que no puedes comprobar jamás, por eso se pierde en los negocios también.

- Me estas amenazando William

- No. Me imagino que ya sabes que tu Padre dejo la mitad de su empresa a Anthony.

- Si, me di cuenta hace poco, yo mismo se lo ofrecí

- Y sabes quién se lo compró

- ¿Perdón?

- La dueña de la mitad de Grandchester Corp. Es mi esposa Candy, por lo tanto, ahora puede cambiar de nombre, y no lo estoy asegurando pero como dices, ese es un trato entre nosotros. Terry se quedo mudo vio a Anthony, este agregó

-Entonces vas a ser el padrino de mi boda. Recordando cómo dijo que él se casaría con Betty, este se quedo mudo, Adri abrazo las piernas de Albert. Betty notando la tensión en la quijada de Terry comentó

- Bueno ya la petición es formal, nos iremos a cenar a un restaurant como acordamos, mi madre nos alcanzará allá para estar todos reunidos. Ya le comenté que me quedaré en América con Anthony.

Este sonrió, la abrazó dándole un beso. Terry se trato de sentar en un sillón, acababa de escuchar muy claro que White era dueña de la mitad de su empresa, ya no los Grandchester, todo podía cambiar en cualquier momento.

Todos salían, Terry tomaba un trago quedándose en la casa de su madre, esta se disculpaba para acompañar a su esposo y su hijastra a la recepción, saliéndose de la casa. Su hijo tenía que medir sus palabras, todo puede dar un revés inesperado y Albert lo acababa de hacer, desde el momento en el que se ponía algo a nombre de Anthony pasaba a ser familiar, pues todas las empresas tenían el poder de Anthony y Albert, al igual que Candy. Sin embargo Anthony no quería dar pasos al pasado y cuando le dijo a Candy, regresa lo suyo a su dueño. Candy sonrió, sabía que siempre quiso Inglaterra, fue por mucho su hogar, ahora solo miraba a Albert y contestaba

- Ahora es Andrew White, aquí no tomo la decisión sola, para eso tu tío le encantaría unirlo a la zona Europea de los Andrew.

Albert no quería saber nada de Inglaterra pero al ver como ofendió a Candy, dio un zarpazo directo aceptando lo que Anthony ya había propuesto, por lo tanto Terry perdería mucho del Corporativo y Andrew ganaría triplicando sus inversiones.

_Eso no se hubiera dado si no fuera por las palabras desmedidas de Terry, eso era seguro, nuestras palabras siempre pueden llegar a tomarse en doble sentido, pero una persona las hace valer con su forma de pensar y de actuar._ Anthony meditaba eso en el restaurant hasta que Albert hizo el brindis por el compromiso de su sobrino y la velada se hizo larga y amena.

Con el tiempo se celebró la boda de Anthony y Betty, siendo esto un gran evento en América donde ambos eligieron casarse. Ya que ese lugar representaba su nuevo inicio como matrimonio para olvidar el pasado que tuvieron.

Las familias se multiplicaron y crecieron los nuevos negocios, Terry se separo orgulloso de la parte que tenia con Andrew & White, dejando sus nuevas inversiones de Australia a sus socios y quedándose solo en Inglaterra, esto lo hizo mantenerse como una empresa firme y pequeña, mientras que Andrew & White y Cornwall Company se internacionalizaron creciendo en nuevos continentes haciendo nuevos esquemas y nuevas inversiones, mismas que hubieran beneficiado a Terry pero al ser su orgullo lastimado se alejó de los grandes líderes, solo lo hizo perder confianza en el crecimiento y se mantuvo estable dentro de sus dominios en Inglaterra.

Candy y Albert multiplicaron la familia, con nuevos retoños cuatro varones y una dama al final, Candy ya no se dedico más a los negocios, solo al diseño de nuevas pequeñas casas, donde ahora diseñaba una en un árbol, para su hija porque deseaba tener una casa para cuando llegaran sus primos a jugar, el éxito de la misma hacían pedidos a su tía Candy para nuevas construcciones en varios niveles, porque de ahí surgió todo un equipo de trabajo para llevarlas a cabo, su padre siempre se encargaba de que quedaran perfectas en el menor tiempo posible eso le daba ganancias no esperadas, es decir, besos y mimos de su pequeña Rosemary Andrew.

Candy y Albert una noche llegaban de una fiesta y sentados en la estancia le dijo a Albert

- Te propongo un trato

- ¿Un trato?

- Si. El mejor de tu vida…

- Imposible, el mejor trato de mi vida lo hice hace varios años, y de todos los que he hecho nada lo puede igualar, me dio una esposa increíble, una familia maravillosa y sigo cumpliendo afanosamente el trato cada que veo su mirada.

- Tienes razón pero sabes amor, nunca debes adelantarte a las propuestas, ahora no podrás saber que trato te iba a ofrecer. Candy se levantó, Albert se quedo asombrado, acababa de rechazar un trato de su esposa, solo porque dijo que era el mejor de su vida, apretó los ojos se levantó y vio que Candy ya no estaba, este corrió a su habitación para alcanzarla, y no la encontraba, sonreía porque sabía que lo tenía intrigado, que tenía que encontrarla a como diera lugar, la mansión era grande, pero su persistencia era mucho mayor, él la haría hablar a como fuera, así tuviera que vencerla, ella tenía tiempo de no dedicarse a los negocios y no podía ganarle a su esposo, si algo tenia era mucha experiencia, pero al no encontrarla no la podía presionar. Este se quedo tranquilo e hizo un pausa y dijo

- _Abuela donde quiera que estés, por favor ayúdame a ganarle a mi mujer y que me diga el trato que iba a hacerme, apretó los ojos en un intento por encontrarla, respiro en un silencio total, esperando el más mínimo ruido de Candy. _

Ella totalmente quitada de la pena estaba en la cocina, sentada en aquella misma parte donde Albert le hizo de cenar una noche para después proponerle un noviazgo que cambio toda su vida, para ella Albert lograba que todo fuera diferente, cerró los ojos y e se dijo a sí misma…

_- sabes que estás cambiando sentimientos contra conocimientos… mira bien lo que quieres como novia, sobre aviso no hay engaño_

Albert se paró en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y la vio sentada, recordó el día del trato entre ambos, este hablo y Candy abrió los ojos con una sonrisa al escucharlo

-Lo que veo me gusta mucho, veo a una gran mujer con un sueño maravilloso, que esconde su belleza y flotan sus virtudes en el aire, que tiene en su mirada la seguridad de quién es y no por eso menos precia a quien se rinde frente a ella.

-Soy yo quien se rinde frente a ti mi amor. Contestó enamorada Candy

- Entonces trato hecho, sea lo que sea el trato, lo acepto.

- ¿Estás seguro Albert?

- Como nunca en mi vida, en tus manos pondría mi vida por completo.

- Y yo en las tuyas. Candy se levantó se acercó peligrosamente lo abrazó amorosa y besando sus labios de manera muy seductora agregó

-Pues bien, vamos que el trato ya fue aceptado.

- Contigo… al cielo mi vida…

- Es a donde pienso llevarte Albert. Este abrió los ojos sorpresivos. Candy lo jalaba de una mano y le estaba diciendo que lo llevaría a la gloria, con una sonrisa se dejaba llevar por ella, al entrar en su habitación lo empujo a la pared y le dijo

- ¿Cual es el sueño erótico que nunca has realizado? Porque si haces lo que quiero cumpliré tu sueño y lo hare realidad. Albert se jaló la corbata, aventó el saco y el cinturón, haciendo que Candy retrocediera lentamente mientras el sonreía maliciosamente porque lo que dijo definitivamente era cierto esa noche lo llevaría al cielo y el estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera por lo que le acababa de ofrecer.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leerme, sus comentarios son la mejor de las recompensas, les agradezco tanto que me tuvieran paciencia.**

**Dios las Bendiga y las cuide mucho donde quiera que se encuentren, espero haya sido de su agrado esta historia**

**Yo solo escribo para que me lean**

**Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
